Por un puñado de besos
by stelaLTMSYF
Summary: AU: Por un puñado de besos me enamoré de ella. No sabía que era sentirme feliz, sentirme de la manera en la que ella me hace sentir. Es como si no hubiera conocido el amor hasta que ella llegó. ¿Cómo me enamoré de ella? ¿En qué momento perdí la razón por sus labios y me dejé llevar por lo que siento? Por un puñado de besos, creo que de ti me enamoré. /EMISON/ /Alison&EmilY/
1. En un bar cualquiera

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

No sabía por qué estaba allí, ni si quiera sabía por qué había terminado en aquel bar, a las tres y media de la mañana y con un ambiente sacado de película.

La mayoría de las parejas ya se habían marchado del lugar, solo quedábamos apenas cuatro personas contándome a mí. Un borracho, que ya había empezado a dormir su resaca; dos chicos, jugando a ver quién se intoxicaba más con cervezas; y finalmente mi persona, que había intentado emborracharse con el mismo whiskey que había pedido hacía cuatro horas atrás.

Había querido emborracharme, pero no podía por más que quería. Asique, allí me encontraba, dándole vueltas al whiskey y comiéndome la cabeza. Me sentía como una mierda, pero prefería a sentirme de aquella manera en mi propia casa.

-¿Todo bien?- la camarera de turno se me acerca, me sonríe, pero yo a penas puedo devolverle la amabilidad que me muestra- Podría invitarte al segundo si no tienes con que pagar la siguiente ronda.

-Oh, no. Gracias… Es solo que…- ni siquiera sé lo que responderle en realidad.

-¿Un mal día?

Me quedo mirándola cuando la escucho. Sí, quizás, podría ser eso. Un mal día que se acabaría nada más llegara a casa y me metiera en la casa. Mañana me levantaría y todo volvería a ser distinto. Quizás, solo quizás, se trataba de aquello.

-Más o menos…- respondo- Quizás. Ni siquiera lo sé.

La camarera vuelve a sonreírme, la verdad es que tiene la sonrisa más bella que jamás haya visto. Aunque, si tengo que ser sincera, toda su persona es bellísima.

Por supuesto, sería la típica camarera que contratarías para atraer a la clientela, pero aquella chica no pertenecía a aquel lugar. Era alta, morena y sus ojos eran marrones intensos. Su sonrisa era perfecta y tenía una figura que cualquiera envidiaría.

Se me acerca entonces, deja caer sus brazos sobre la barra y sus ojos quedan fijos en mí. Estamos cerca:

-¿Sabes? Los camareros y camareras tenemos la fama de ser buenos escuchando.

-No creo que te interese m historia… muy aburrida.

-Nadie es aburrido- se gira y toma una de las botellas que tiene detrás de ella, una de color rosa y sirve dos chupitos- Además, aparte del borracho de turno y los adolescentes con edad de beber finalmente, puede que seas lo más interesante que haya en este momento en la barra.

-Siempre podrías cerrar…- me acerca uno de los chupitos.

-Yo invito a las rondas si empiezas a hablar.

Suspiro y aunque tomo el chupito y realmente dudo si aceptar o no, termino bebiéndomelo. Es fuerte, pero tiene un sabor a fresas ¿Por qué no hablar con una extraña sobre mis sentimientos? Siempre se ha dicho que la persona siempre termina abriéndose más con gente que ni siquiera conoces que con gente que pueden ser lo más cercano a ti.

-El amor es una mierda y siempre me equivoco eligiendo.- resumo prácticamente el problema entero- ¿Tienes para eso un buen consejo?

-Me encantaría decir que sí, pero no, realmente no lo tengo- toma su ronda y vuelve a servirnos una más- Como tú, el amor siempre ha sido malo para mí también. Tuve que dejar mi primera novia porque mi madre no la aceptaba, la segunda se marcho y la tercera… Bueno, digamos que no es que confíe demasiado en mí, cosa que odio.

-Vaya, siento escucharlo- esta vez alzo mi copa, pero quiero que ella se una a mí- ¿Por esos amores odiosos que parece que nos gusta más que los que para siempre nos harán feliz? No sé si me he explicado.

-Perfectamente- su sonrisa la acompaña.

El segundo entra mejor que el primero en ese punto y el sabor se hace más agradable. No sé lo que me estará dando, pero la verdad es que me está empezando a gustar más de lo que debería de gustarme.

-Mi nombre es Alison, Alison DiLaurentis.

-Emily Fields- rellena la siguiente ronda- Nunca te había visto por aquí.

-Es porque acaban de contratarme en el instituto de la ciudad- cosa que no sabía si había sido llegado a este punto bueno o malo- Soy profesora, doy literatura universal. A penas llevo un par de semanas dando clases.

-Increíble que lleves aguantando tanto tiempo- Emily responde- Yo estudié en el colegio de la zona. Créeme, no es que sean ángeles los que allí estudian.

-No hace falta que lo digas- tomo el chupito- Gracias por escucharme.

-Ya te dije que soy buena escuchando.- bebemos- Siempre puedes venir cuando quieras por aquí. Todas las noches, de lunes a viernes.

-¿Quieres volverme una borrachita?- debe de ser el alcohol en la sangre, porque puedo jurar que llegados a este punto, estoy incluso flirteando.

-O verte más por aquí, ¿quién sabe?

La garganta de repente me parece más áspera y siento que sus ojos me ponen más nerviosa. Me fijo en su mirada y en sus labios. No sé por qué, pero no puedo apartarlos de ellos. Me llego a perderme en mi propia realidad.

No es hasta que los dos chicos que hay en el fondo del bar, empiezan a romper un par de botellas que ya les empieza a molestar en la mesa, que recuerdo que el mundo que me rodea sigue a mi alrededor. Emily los mira y aunque los chicos están en su propio mundo, se vuelve a mí antes de atenderlos.

-No te vayas, ¿vale?- deja la botella a mi lado y me guiña- Ahora vuelvo.

Se marcha rápidamente, con una bayeta en la mano.

Quedo mirándola, allí parada. Nunca me habían gustado las chicas, no que yo supiera, pero la manera en la que me miraba… ¿Quién sabía? Quizás podría ser todo efecto de los tres chupitos que llevaba en el cuerpo. Quizás es que estaba teniendo por primera vez una charla amiga. Había muchas cosas que podrían ser posiblemente utilizadas para aclarar lo que estaba pasando. Quien sabía.

Lo único que tenía claro, es que me estaba empezando a gustar su compañía, lo que me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. Termino bebiéndome otro chupito. Después de todo, supuestamente eran gratis, ¿verdad?

La veo acercarse a los chicos. Están tan borrachos que ni siquiera le echan cuenta cuando le dan el dinero y se van apoyándose el uno con el otro. Emily los mira y con una sonrisa, seguramente, riéndose de ellos, termina de recoger las botellas y vuelve de nuevo conmigo.

-No sé como puedes enfrentarte todas las noches a cosas así- le admito.

Los efectos del alcohol ya empiezan a hacerse patente y empiezo a notar que el cuerpo empieza a irse de un lado a otro.

-La costumbre. Aunque he de decir que es peor cuando están los borrachos que no soportan un no como respuesta. Me deshago de él y seguimos, ¿vale?

Ya solo queda el borracho dormido que finalmente, queda fuera con mayor facilidad. El sitio está tranquilo y la verdad es que hasta cambiado. La depresión literal que se notaba en el ambiente ha desaparecido y hasta es agradable estar allí.

-Que tranquilidad- esta vez, es Emily la que nos insiste a otro chupito.

-Tu jefe te va a matar si ve que te bebes una botella… y de gratis.- le digo, aunque no hay quien me quite el chupito de la mano.

Está empezando a gustarme un poco demasiado.

-Me queda solo un mes aquí. Después, tengo una reserva para puesto de entrenadora de natación. Pagan más y mejor…

-Entonces, supongo que eso hay que celebrarlo.

Muevo la copa delante de mí y Emily se ríe. Me gusta verla sonreír llegado ese punto, al decir verdad.

Bebemos una y luego otra. La botella empieza a quedarse vacía y cuando pongo los pies finalmente en el suelo, después de casi una hora de beber y llegar al momento en el que solo las tonterías empiezan a ser contadas; recuerdo lo malo que es beber.

El cuerpo intenta equilibrarse, pero termino de nuevo sentada en la silla de la barra, ganándome una carcajada por parte de Emily.

-Woah, cuidado con la maestra, que parece que ha bebido mucho.

-Y tu culpa es- intento señalarla, aunque termino punteando a todo menos a ella.

-Mi culpa es- repite mis palabras, ocultando su risilla- Ya, claro. Hecha las culpas al pobre bartender. Al menos, has cumplido tu cometido, ¿no? Olvidrte de los problemas que traías cuando entraste.

-También es verdad.

Ni siquiera me acordaba llegado este punto de Elliot. Todos los problemas que traía de él se me habían olvidado. Quizás tenía hasta razón, al menos, me había olvidado de como me había hecho sentir apenas unas horas atrás.

-En fin, ahora será mejor que tome las llaves y me vaya…

-De eso nada- Emily se acerca casi corriendo.

Ni siquiera me da tiempo a reaccionar, aunque con la que llevo encima, casi creo que tampoco me daría cuenta. Me quita las llaves del coche de las manos y las guarda en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero que lleva.

-Hey, mis llaves- extiendo la mano, que se mueve más que todo mi cuerpo- No estoy borracha- intento levantarme, pero lo único que hago es tropezar y si no fuera por el agarre de Emily, hubiera caído en el suelo.- Vale, quizás un poquito.

-Un poquito- se vuelve a reír- Ya, claro. Anda, deja que te lleve yo.

-¿Y cómo vas a volver a tu casa?- no iba a dejar que anduviera tampoco sola, siendo tan tarde como era- Estamos en las mismas.

-Tranquila, que ya me las arreglo- noto su mano entrelazándose con mi brazo, me aprieto a ella- Ahora vamos, no vayamos a hacer que el instituto se quede sin su profesora con tan poco tiempo de estar enseñando.

A penas sé cómo consigo llegar al coche. Solo sé que empiezo a hablarle de cosas a Emily, cosas que ni siquiera consigo llegar a recordar. Quizás me pusiera en evidencia, quizás no. Lo único que sé es que cuando me doy cuenta, Emily no para de reír junto a mí y es la mejor noche y momento que vivo.

Incluso me da pena cuando miro y veo mi casa. Debería de alegrarme, poder entrar en casa y llegar a mi cama para por fin dormir la borrachera que había ganado aquel día. Sin embargo, cuando me giro para despedirme de Emily, me da pena.

-Quiero seguir la fiesta- le digo, a lo que ella ríe.

-Pues va a tener que ser mañana. Alison, estás borracha, mejor que te vayas a la cama- arrugo mis labios, le hago el perrito, pero ella solo se ríe- Anda, te acompaño hasta dentro.

-No quiero que me hagas de niñera.

-Eso lo tenías que haber dicho antes de beber….

Emily abre la puerta y como antes, me ayuda a llegar hasta dentro de casa. Lo único realmente que me preocupa en aquel momento: que Elliot no esté dentro. Me mataría si me viera borracha en aquel momento. Después de todo, él también trató a Jason de su adicción después de que recayera. Que ahora me encontrara de esa manera, tampoco es que fuera bueno, al decir verdad.

Por suerte, no está. Debe de seguir aún en el hospital. He tenido suerte en ello.

-Gracias, de verdad- me quedo apoyada en la pared de la entrada, cuando Emily me lleva literalmente hasta la puerta- Por todo.

-No pasa nada. La verdad es que ha sido interesante y tienes historias para pasar ratos largos- bajo la cabeza, no quiero ni mirarla después de haberle dicho aquello- Pero ha sido divertido- me dice sin embargo.

-¿Seguro?

Esfuerza una sonrisa, pero es dulce y de nuevo, vuelvo a sentir que con solo una mirada, me está volviendo a poner nerviosa. ¿qué es lo que me está pasando con aquella chica que me está trayendo de los nervios?

-Ha sido un placer conocerte, Alison.- extiende su mano- ¿has ta la próxima?

Miro de nuevo a su mano, luego a ella de nuevo y de repente, es como un acto, un impulso que ni siquiera consigo controlar. Es una mezcla de lo que he estado sintiendo durante toda la noche, o lo que no he intentado sentir, dependiendo de cómo lo quisiera decir; y la borrachera que llevo conmigo.

No tomo su mano, pero su cuello y llevando sus labios a los míos, la beso como si fuera aquel mi primer beso; y realmente, se siente como el primero. No es como ninguno que hubiese recibido antes. Siento como todo mi cuerpo se enciende y el sabor que me llevo de sus labios, es como el que me llevaría si comiera las manzanas del Edén. No me gusta, me encanta el momento. Mi mano derecha la agarra de su cuello y con la otra, agarro su chaqueta para que no se escape de mí.

Pienso que me empujará, que me hará hacer que me retire, pero no.

Para mi sorpresa, me agarra de la cintura y aprieta su cuerpo contra el mío, intensificando si es posible más el beso. Siento su respiración sobre mí y pronto, su lengua abriéndose paso. Era la primera vez que besaba a una mujer y me estaba encantando demasiado. ¿Había descubierto de repente que también me gustaban las mujeres? Esta confusa, pero disfrutando del momento.

Las manos de Emily empiezan a bajar y las noto en mis caderas, abriéndose paso bajo mi camisa y pronto siento su tacto. Suave, delicado y caliente bajo el frío de mi cuerpo. Sabe como tocar, como acariciar cada centímetro de mí cuerpo, haciendo que quiera pedir más y más. Aunque mi cuerpo reacciona solo. Sus manos vuelven a bajar ahora hacia mi trasero y empuja mis piernas hacia arriba. Pronto estoy sobre ella y caminando sin ver hacia el salón donde caemos sin romper el beso sobre el sofá.

Debería de parar. Pienso en Elliot, pero parece que ni me importa ahora. Pienso en que estoy borracha y seguramente esto será efecto de la bebida, pero quiero más. Asique empiezo a bajar por su cuello, sin dejar ningún centímetro de su piel. La escucho incluso gemir, aunque a penas es audible y me noto que incluso sonrío. Emily me agarra y cuando pienso que nada puede arruinar el momento, se separa de mí con miedo. He hecho algo malo que ha arruinado el momento, como siempre.

-Lo siento, perdona…- empieza a mirarme con nervios.

-No… yo…- ni siquiera sé que decirle.

Estamos las dos agitadas, el corazón me late a mil por horas y puedo jurar que si no fuera por el subidón del momento, podría incluso vomitar.

-No, perdona, pero tengo que irme. Estás bebida y no debería de haberme aprovechado del momento. Los siento, tomaré el primer taxi que vea.

Quiero decirle que no ha hecho nada malo, que en realidad, yo también lo quería, aunque estuviera borracha. Sin embargo, lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme allí parada, sentada sobre el sofá, observando cómo se marchaba. Ni siquiera reacciono lo suficiente para asegurarme de que no le pase nada, siendo tan tarde.

Me quedo allí, mirando a la nada.

¿Qué coño ha pasado?

Cuando me levanto a la mañana siguiente, Elliot ya está levantado y para mi sorpresa, está preparando el desayuno. Cuando bajo, ni siquiera puedo mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba borracha, estaba loca, estaba de muchas maneras; pero recordaba todo lo que había pasado y ahora, cada vez que miraba a Elliot, lo único que veía era el rostro de Emily. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que me había liado con una chica?

Aunque conociendo a los tíos, seguramente, hasta ni le importara.

-Buenos días- me recibe con una gran sonrisa, dejando los últimos preparados sobre la mesa- ¿Qué tal, cariño?

-Bien- intento sonreírle, recibiendo su beso- ¿A que hora llegaste?

-Hace una hora…- me sorprende escucharle- Pensé que podría ser una buena forma de poder pasar un rato junto desde que no podemos pasar tiempo últimamente.

-Vaya, gracias- y la cosa se ponía más dura para poder confesar- Es… increíble por tu parte poder hacer este tipo de cosas.

-No es nada…

Miro la comida y la tomo a regañadientes. El alcohol de anoche todavía está en mi sistema y siento que voy a vomitar. Sin embargo, tengo que hacer lo imposible para poder mantenerlo en mi estómago. Después de todo, no todos los días tenemos aquellos momentos para disfrutar.

Sobre todo, después de lo que pasó. Lo que me recordaba a algo.

-Es mi manera de pedirte perdón por la manera en la que te hablé.- Elliot me quita la palabra de la boca antes de que pueda abrir la mía- No debía de hablarte de aquella manera y lo siento.

-Vaya… Me sorprende oírlo.

-Todo el mundo aprende de sus errores, ¿verdad?- le sonrío, bien me podría pasar a mí después de lo de anoche- Además, quizás pueda pasarme esta noche a lo del desfile de tu amiga Hanna. Asi voy para lo bueno, la fiesta.

-Oh, vaya, tu si que sabes.

-Ya ves- se levanta y besa mi mejilla- Nos vemos esta noche. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero…

Sabía que no iba a poder decírselo, no podía decírselo y seguramente, no podré decírselo. Lo de anoche fue una locura, una locura con la que aún me estoy comiendo la cabeza y por la que me estoy adiando a más no poder en aquel momento.

Pero por el lado bueno, solo fue una noche. Quizás, ni vuelva a ver más a Emily, la camarera de anoche. Era lo bueno de los líos de una noche, que con cosas así, lo único bueno que se podía sacar era que nunca más volveríais a volver a veros. El lunes volvería a mi vida de profesora y nada más. Era lo mejor para mí y lo de anoche solo sería un recuerdo más y algo curioso que contar a los amigos cuando se volviese a estar de nuevo o muy borracho, o jugando a algún juego.

Respiro profundamente. Será la resaca, será lo que sea que fuese, que siento la garganta seca y el estómago tan revuelto que tengo que salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño nada más tengo la ocasión.

¿Cómo una noche se había vuelto tan… dura para mí?


	2. Otra vez no, por favor

**CAPITULO 2:**

-Veintitrés años y dos best sellers. Debes de ser la primera chica que consigue ese reto. A eso llamo yo tener talento.

-A eso lo llamo también tener ayuda de un experto en literatura- Aria corre hacia el otro lado de la habitación, metiéndose en el baño tan rápido, que ni siquiera la veo esta vez- El primero debo de decir que se lo debo a Ezra. El según, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea como llego a ser bueno. Suerte, supongo.

-Ya, suerte- sonrío, bebiendo otro poco del coctel que Aria nos había preparado- Si hubiera sabido que ibas a tardar tanto, no hubiera venido tan pronto.

-Lo sé, lo sé- de nuevo, corre hacia su cuarto tan rápido que ni la veo- pero la reunión para el próximo ha sido tan larga que el tiempo se me echó encima. ¿Nos matará Hannah si llegamos más tarde?

-Nos quería a las cuatro en primera fila. Ya tú me dices.

-Hay, dios.

Quería a Aria con todo mi corazón, era una de ms mejores amigas y siempre había estado ahí para lo que hubiera querido. Realmente, había sido una de las únicas personas que había permanecido a mi lado cuando incluso me había comportado como una perra con ella. Ahora que todo había cambiado, que ya no era la que era antes, agradecía que se hubiera quedado a mi lado.

Bueno, no solo ella, sino también las demás chicas. Supongo que es verdad lo que se dice que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Yo no sabía las amistades que tenía antes, hasta que terminamos años después de nuevo juntas en la misma ciudad.

-¿Ezra va al final también al desfile?

-La verdad es que no lo sé- Aria me responde desde su cuarto- Dijo que intentaría, pero ya sabes cómo su familia es. Nunca se sabe si podrá escaparse de ellos o no. ¿Y Elliot, vendrá?

-Pues… no sé.- digo no con muchas ganas- Está en el hospital y todo es dependiendo de lo que ocurra. Dijo que vendría para la fiesta….- aunque hasta que no lo viera allí, tampoco podría decir nada.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- la veo otra vez moverse hacia otra habitación.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Y finalmente, aria parece estar preparada con su look roquero que siempre le caracteriza y que siempre me ha llamado la atención. Nunca había comprendido realmente su manera d vestir aunque lo intentase.

-La manera en la que lo has dicho- se sienta y toma el resto de la copa que le quedaba- Hannah ya nos va a matar por llegar tarde. Un poco más, no creo que importe.

Le sonrío lentamente, aunque no sé si contarle lo que ha ocurrido, lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Mi pelea con Elliot, Emily, la camarera.

-Nada. Es solamente que… Llevamos muchas peleas seguidas y cansan un poco…- opto por esconder un poco la verdad.

-Bueno, también se dice que las peleas es la base de las relaciones. Te lo dice alguien que ha estado más veces peleada con su prometido que nada- en aquello también tenía razón, aunque en mi caso, la situación estaba peor.

-Ya, pero… No sé. Entre el hospital y todo…

Aria se queda seria, mirándome.

-Ali, sino estás contenta con él…

-¡no!- me adelanto, pero me callo cuando me noto que lo que voy a hacer es mentir tanto a ella como a mí- Sí… no sé. Solo, dejemos a ver lo que pasa. Elliot es bueno, ha estado a mi lado cuando lo he necesitado…

-Pero eso no significa que le debas nada- Aria se levanta, es hora de irse- Piensa bien en ello, Alison. Lo has pasado mal en el amor antes, te mereces a alguien que realmente te haga feliz.

"A alguien que me haga feliz" me repito para mí misma. Como si todo aquello fuera tan fácil como Aria lo hacía parecer.

El desfile era en el museo metropolitano de la ciudad. Una mezcla entre cultura y moda en la que querían reflejar como el arte de crear ropa, también se podría tomar como belleza y cultura. Los monumentos, estatuas y demás habían sido apartados a un lado y en la sala principal del museo, habían colocado la pasarela y colocado las sillas. La verdad es que desde fuera, el sitio se veía espectacular, sofisticado y casi sacado de película. ¿Quién decía que los museos solo eran para objetos viejos?

Por supuesto, allí estaba toda la alta sociedad de la ciudad. Grandes modistas, empresarios de éxitos y podría asegurar que algún que otro personaje de la moda importante. Hannah tenía talento, no se lo discutíamos. Siempre encontraba la mejor combinación y siempre terminaba siendo la que más destacaba cuando salíamos todas las chicas. Aquella iba a ser una gran oportunidad para ella. Ya antes había hecho grandes desfiles, pero la proporción que aquel tenía, tan gigantesco, tan glamuroso… la próxima vez que viéramos a Hannah, seguramente, sería en las pasarelas de Milán, hablando con Anna Wintour. o en el próximo desfile de Victoria Secret.

Aquel sitio era increíble y por el solo hecho de poder estar allí, te hacía sentir como si fueras también alguien muy importante.

Había champagne por todas partes, gente guapa y tus sentidos a mil:

-Este sitio es impresionante- Aria me quita las palabras de la boca cuando entramos después de enseñar nuestros credenciales- ¿Dónde crees que estarán los demás?

-Hannah debe de estar preparando las cosas- como era lógico- Caleb y Toby debe de estar en la barra y Spencer volviéndose loca seguramente siguiendo a Hannah o hablando con los altos cargos del ayuntamientos. Es una Hastings, ¿recuerdas?

-Backstage entonces- indica Aria- Creo que Spencer debe de estar loca en este punto con Hannah. Ya sabes como son cuando se juntas.

-También tienes razón.

Pasamos con rapidez hacia el backstage. Algo bueno de conocer al diseñador de la noche: entras a donde quieras, supongo.

Detrás de las bambalinas las cosa está peor. Hay modelos por todas partes y como seres humanos, los ojos se van detrás de algún que otro modelo italiano que conocemos a medida que buscamos a Hannah o Spencer.

-¿Crees que Ezra se molestaría al verme ahora mismo?- Aria bromea cuando la veo parada, observando la zona masculina.

Me acerco a ella, veo el panorama, tampoco yo me molestaría:

-Me estoy alegrando de que Elliot no haya venido por ahora. Con eso, te lo digo todo. Aunque ahora mejor irnos. Vamos…

-Joo…

Aria me pone carita de perrito, pero el backstage es gigantesco y aunque la acompañaría a verlo entero, sé que deberíamos ir primero a por Spencer y Hannah.

-¿Las ves por alguna parte?- le pregunto a Aria, cuando empiezo a sentirme como si me hubiera perdido entre la multitud.

-No… ¿y tú?

Niego, cuando es algo que ni pensaba encontrarme; lo que llama mi atención. Era imposible. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo allí? ¿También era modelo? Mi rollo de una noche estaba preparándose entre bambalinas para salir a modelar.

Llevaba el pelo enrizado, echado a un lado y aunque solo le veía parte de sus piernas, hasta las rodillas; debajo del albornoz parecía que no llevaba nada. Su piel brillaba más que la noche anterior y debería de ser la luz de la sala o la manera en la que estaba maquillada, que se veía más bella que la noche anterior. Tengo que dar gracias a Dios o a la suerte, de que esté metida en su teléfono móvil y no me haya visto.

El corazón me dio un vuelco al verla y noto que mi sangre sube corriendo a mis mejillas. Tengo incluso que volverme para poder perderla de vista y tranquilizarme.

-¿Alison? ¿Qué pasa? ¿estás bien? ¿Ya has visto a Hannah?

-No- estoy tan nerviosa que ni siquiera puedo hablar- Sigamos buscando por otro lado- lo que fuera por apartarla.

Sin embargo, no es que sirva de mucho porque Spencer finalmente nos vé y es ella la que se nos acerca a vernos. Viene con un traje de color negro, ceñido a ella. Con un estilo formal, pero muy sexy. Muy a lo Hastings.

-Chicas, menos mal que llegasteis. Hannah me tiene de los nervios y trabajo en una oficina de ocho a cinco.- Spencer se nos acerca, saludándonos.

-Ya se lo decía a Alison.- Aria se ríe, aunque a Spencer no es que le haga mucha gracia- Y hablando de Hanna, ¿dónde está?

-Con Mona, cosa que es peor… No sabéis ni el terremoto que es cuando las dos se juntas- Spencer de nuevo suspira, la pobre está atacada.

-Está bien, tranquila- ahora me adelanto yo- Todo a pasado. Mejor nos vamos fuera y así solo vemos a Hannah cuando termine el desfile- y aprovechaba para escaparme de que me viera Emily- ¿Vamos?

-Sí, por favor….

-¡Spencer!- Mona nos asusta a las tres- ¿Dónde estabas? Hannah quiere saber si vas a hacer el honor de presentar el programa de la noche o no.

Aria y yo nos quedamos observándola:

-Ya, se me olvidaba- nos susurra bajito- El programa empieza en media hora. ¿No puedo ir mientras con mis amigas?

-No- Mona se nos acerca mandona, pero cambia con nosotras dos- Hola Ali, Aria. Spencer, ya sabes.

-Ay, Dios, mátame- y antes de que pueda decirnos nada, Spencer se vuelve a marchar con Mona, casi arrastrándola- Avisad a los chicos. Están fuera.

-¡Lo haremos!- Aria le grita.- Me da pena….

-Bueno, por el lado bueno, al menos no nos ha tocado a nosotras por venir antes.- todo había que mirarle el lado bueno.

-En eso tienes razón. Aunque me da pena no ver a Hannah. ¿La busca tú mientras yo hablo con los chicos?- quiero negarme, no quiero quedarme allí más tiempo que el suficiente para que no me vea Emily.

En cambio, cuando me doy cuenta, Aria ya se está marchando y me deja entre bambalinas a solas. Será mejor entonces que me de prisa en encontrar a Hannah. Aunque no me lleva mucho tiempo, la encuentro tomando los últimos retoques a las modelos casi en la zona de la pasarela.

-Hannah- la llamo entre la multitud.

-Alison, menos mal- creo que se va a acercar a saludarme, pero lo que aprovecha para que la ayude, acercándome el borde de la falda de la modelo- Hazme un favor y agarra aquí, ¿quieres?

-Claro- ya me había entregado las cosas, ¿cómo negarme?- Dios, esto es una locura. ¿Cómo has aguantado tanto tiempo?

-No aguanto, mato los nervios- me señala una ensaladera grandes de fruta variada- Me llegan haber traído chocolate y ahora no quedan… Perfecto.- se separa de la chica, el vestido es espectacular.- ¿Qué tal?

-Increíble, como siempre.

-Gracias- Hannah se enorgullece- ¿Me ayudas con algo más? Por favor. Mona me ayudaba, pero he tenido que mentirle y decirle que busque a alguien para que presente- no puedo evitar reirme.

-Pobre Spencer entonces.

-¿Ah cogido a Spencer?- le asiento, mientras le sigo entre la multitud- Oh, Dios, le debo una después de esto. Por suerte, vamos a terminar pronto. Solo me queda ver…. Ahí está, Emily…- paro enseguida.

"Mierda" me quedo parada mientras veo a Hannah acercarse y saludarla. ¿También conocía a Emily? ¿Desde cuándo se conocían? O más bien, ¿por qué se conocían? No quería que nada de lo que había pasado se supiera.

Emily ya se a cambiado del albornoz. Ahora lleva un traje de noche, ajustado, de color azul oscuro con una zona de encaje alrededor del pecho que queda increíble. No sé lo que más me atrae si la manera en la que va vestida,

-Emily, ¿qué tal? Te queda perfecto, ¿no te dije?- las miro, no puede estar pasando- Solo… déjame que…- Hannah me busca y es cuando finalmente, de nuevo Emily y yo volvemos a cruzar miradas- Ali, ¿me ayudas o no?

-Sí, sí, lo siento.

A penas puedo mirar a Emily, aunque esta tampoco dice nada, cosa que agradezco cuando me acerco. Sin embargo, noto que la que realmente está mirándonos y preguntándose que pasa allí es Hannah.

-Está bien…- responde mirándonos- Tengo que arreglar una cosilla en la zona del pecho…- empieza a mirar, buscando algo, pero parece no encontrarlo- mierda. Lo dejé… Espera aquí.

-Pero Hannah- el único lugar en el que no me gustaría quedarme, me quedo finalmente—Mierda…- resoplo en voz baja.

-Hola a ti también- la escucho saludarme, también está nerviosa- El mundo es un pañuelo por lo que se ve.

-Ya se vé- hago contacto con sus ojos, pero los nervios me delatan y termino esquivando su mirada- No sabía que eras modelo también.

-Bueno, esto solo lo hago por Hannah. Nos conocimos en la universidad y necesitaba a alguien. Además, pagan bien- respiro profundamente, mis ojos en su vestido- ¿Te gusta?

Hablar del vestido quizás ayude. Asique, le sigo la corriente.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí- respondo mirándolo- Es muy de mi estilo.

-Veo que Hannah es tu amiga. ¿No? Quizás se lo puedas pedir…

-No creo que Hannah me regale nada- no por nada, sino porque Hannah era protectora con sus creaciones- Pero lo intentaré- reímos, la verdad es que por primera vez, es bueno estar así de relajadas.

Quedamos en silencio, no en uno de los que no hace falta decir nada, sino en uno de esos en los que te quieres morir. Hannah no aparece por mucho que mire y me estoy empezando de nuevo a sentir nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien?- incluso Emily lo nota.

-Sí- le digo sin mirarla.

-Alison…- me llama y no me gusta el tono que toma.- ¿Crees que podríamos hablar de….? Bueno, ya sabes, de lo que pasó ayer en la noche.

-No pasó nada- lo digo como acto reflejo, ni siquiera lo pienso, al decir verdad- Por favor… hagamos como si no hubiera pasado nada, ¿vale?

-Vale…- solo susurra- Como quieras.

Y no sé si será por su tono o por la manera en la que lo dice, que me siento como si le hubiera herido con mis palabras. Respiro profundamente e intento tranquilizarme.

Por suerte, Hannah vuelve y la atención se centra en ella. Aunque por mucho que intente ignorar el tema, cada vez que mi mirada se clava en Emily, siento que deberíamos haber hablado aunque sea por un momento de ello. Aunque no me gustara, así podría haberme quitado algo de culpa.

Cuando salgo del backstage y vuelvo con la gente normal, la cabeza me duele y me siento peor de lo que Spencer debería de sentirse en aquel momento. Me dirijo a la barra y pido enseguida una copa de vino. Si iba a pasar de nuevo por algo parecido a lo de anoche, que al menos, lo pasara de nuevo borracha.

-¡Aquí, Alison!- Aria, Toby y Caleb me saludan desde la primera fila de asientos, junto a la zona derecha de la pasarela- Corre.

Le asiento. Casi se me olvidaba que me quedaba más de una hora de ver pasar a Emily de nuevo con algún que otro diseño de Hannah.

-Hola, chicos- me acerco saludando a Toby y Caleb, que están también allí.

-Alison, pensábamos que no llegabas- Caleb bromea, aunque sé que no mucho en todo aquello- ¿Dónde has estado?- no es que fuéramos los mejores amigos desde el principio, si digo la verdad.

-Hannah me ha tenido con las modelos. Tu novia necesita un poco de vacaciones- le reprocho a Caleb, que solo sabe reír.- Y encima ríete.

-El karma. Aunque la que me da pena es Spencer- la vemos a un lado de una de las murallas que separan la zona de detrás- No ha parado de pelear con Mona.

-Creo que esta es la última vez que viene a un desfile de Hannah- le doy la razón a Toby- Pobrecita.

Aria se me acerca:

-Gracias a dios, nosotros venimos tarde- y brindo por ello.

El espectáculo empieza y es como ir a un desfile de modelos de alta costura. Hannah tiene talento, cosa que no es nada del otro mundo. Sus diseños son aclamados y a la gente les encanta. Incluso los críticos de modas solo hacen asentir de satisfacción.

Aria y yo nos pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo admirando los vestidos de noche. Emily aparece con el suyo y tengo que concentrarme mucho en mirar solo el vestido. Noto su mirada sobre mí a penas un segundo y me pone nerviosa. Sin embargo, Emily parece saber lo que hace porque en el momento que está la modelo anterior fuera de la pasarela, se come la atención de los presentes. Es buena, incluso los chicos la dicen. Aunque yo estoy tan metida en su presencia, que ni siquiera llego a escucharlos.

Spencer es buena también presentando y finalmente, Hannah termina saliendo, recibiendo una gran ovación por sus trajes. Es buena haciendo su trabajo y no se merece otra cosa que aquello.

Las modelos dan su último recorrido y fijando mi mirada en Emily, siento que de verdad debería de haber hablado con ella, o hablar ahora. Al menos, que no se sienta más como se sintió la noche anterior. Había hecho un buen trabajo aquella noche, se merecía al menos que le felicitara por el trabajo bien hecho.

Asique, aprovecho cuando vamos a felicitar a Hannah para hablar con ella. Soy la primera en felicitarla después de Caleb, asique me giro para buscar a Emily. Sin embargo, aquella no va a ser la noche. Me quedo en el sitio cuando una chica se le acerca y después de un intercambio de palabras, la besa. No me muevo, me quedo quieta y de repente, no quiero hablar con ella sobre el tema.


	3. ¿Qué cño haces?

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

-Dios, Hannah, de verdad, ha sido fantástico. Tienes talento de verdad.- Spencer contesta tras el brindis oficial que hacemos el grupo.

-¿A caso lo dudabas? Aunque gracias a Emily. No lo hubiera hecho sin ella. No había modelo que pudiera lucir el azul como ella.

-Eso es verdad también- Spencer responde- Ye te dijimos que serías perfecta.

-Bueno, que la mayor parte del trabajo es de Hannah, todo hay que decirlo.

-Por mi- Hannah alza su copa y todo brindamos por ella.

Sin embargo, a mi no es que me apetezca demasiado brindar por el momento.

No solo era Hannah a la única que Emily al parecer conocía, también había conocía a Spencer. Al parecer, las tres habían acabado yéndose más de una vez de vacaciones en la época de la universidad. Asique, ahora había dos personas más con las que me tenía que andar con cuidado con que no supieran mi secreto, si es que se podía llamar secreto a aquello. Cosa que me estaba empezando a molestar más de lo que debía de molestarme. ¿Por qué seguía dándole vueltas al tema?

Oh, sí. Quizás, porque me había molestado que su novia la hubiera ido a felicitar. ¿Por qué me molestaba aquello? La había conocido cuando estaba borracha. Claro que Emily tendría su pareja. Yo tenía la mía y… Ni siquiera aquello estaba ya siendo algo coherente de pensar.

Miraba a los presentes y me sentía cohibida.

Sí, conocía a la mayoría de los presentes. A algunos mejor, otros peor, pero los conocía. Aria era mi mejor amiga, Spencer había sido literalmente una hermana para mí y Hannah, aunque a veces la había tratado como si no fuera nada, había terminado siendo mi compañera de fiestas. Amaba a las chicas y los chicos eran también como buenos amigos para mí. Con Toby la cosa había terminado siendo mala, pero me había ayudado. Con Caleb las cosas aún seguían siendo un poco difíciles de llevar, pero se llevaban por el momento. Incluso con Ezra, que finalmente se nos había unido, me llevaba medianamente bien.

-Hey, ¿todo bien?- Spencer me topa con el codo cuando todos están en su propio mundo en aquel momento- Estás un poco ida.

-Sí, lo siento. No sé lo que me pasa últimamente.- realmente no lo sabía- Por cierto, felicidades en eso de presentar el programa. Cualquiera diría que hubieras terminado matando a Mona antes de presentar.

-Y casi lo hago, si te digo la verdad, pero soy una Hastings. Podemos con todo.

-Ya se ve- y la admiraba por ello- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-¿A mí?- vuelve a asentirme.

-¿Todo bien con Elliot?- Elliot, otro nombre que ni siquiera quería escuchar en aquel momento- No vino contigo por lo que he visto.

-Tenía que hacer cosas en el hospital, pero dijo que vendría para la fiesta- quizás me mintiera otra vez, ya lo había hecho con anterioridad- No lo sé, si te digo la verdad.

-Ese tío es un capullo… ni si quiera sé como sigues con él.

-Es bueno- sus cualidades tenía- Solo hay que darle una oportunidad.

-Ya…- suspiro, quizás tuviera razón en ello- Solo digo que tengas cuidado, ¿vale?- me vuelve a insistir una vez más- Has pasado mucho ya…

-Vaya… Spencer Hastings siendo hermana mayor… cualquiera nos hubiera visto hacía unos años atrás- quiero cambiar de conversación y es la única manera en la que se me ocurre.

-Ya, tampoco te pases con ello…- Spencer me rodea con sus brazos, me hacía falta ese abrazo- No te acostumbres a ello.

-No pensaba…- bromeo.

Las cosas con Spencer no es que hubieran sido del todo un juego, al decir verdad. Su familia era ganadores y Spencer había ganado ese espíritu de rivalidad en el que ella debía de triunfar, lo que nos había llevado a algún que otro choque cuando éramos apenas unas adolescentes.

-¡Ali!- Spencer y yo nos giramos cuando veo una cara familia.

-Cece- mi persona favorita en el mundo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- la abrazo con fuerza, la persona que necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

Viene guapísima vestida con un vestido largo rojo y con los labios del mismo color. Cece siempre había tenido esa belleza natural y la odiaba por eso. ¿Cómo hacen algunas chicas para ser guapas sin intentarlo?

-Lo mismo que tú. La verdad es que tu amiga tiene talento-Cece sonríe, observa a Spencer- Hola a ti también Spencer.

-Cece…- las observo a las dos, ¿qué pasaba ente las dos?- Nos vemos. Voy a buscar a Toby.

-Adiós- nos quedamos Cece y yo a solas, lo que aprovecho para preguntar- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que os pasa?

-¿A nosotras? Nada- pero sé que Cece miente- Te juro que no me pasa nada con ella. Ya sabes que siempre me he llevado bien con ellas.

-Ya, claro.

Era verdad que Cece era buena con las chicas después de que la presentara, pero el hecho de que me había metido en algún que otro problema por su culpa, no había gustado mucho a las demás. Sin embargo, aquello no quería decir que tuviera un problema con ella o alguna de las chicas.

-Woah, espera, ¿estoy viendo lo que estoy viendo bien?

-¿El qué?- pregunto confundida.

Cece me toma de los hombros y girándome en el acto, me señala una cara familia: Emily. Esta habla animadamente con la misma chica que se le había acercado con anterioridad, Ezra y Aria. ¿Qué era entonces lo que le había llamado la atención a Cece para que actuara de aquella manera.

-¿Qué es lo que estás viendo?- intento volverme de nuevo, pero Cece no me deja.- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pasa?

-La chica que está al lado de la morena…- la novia de Emily.

-Sí… Creo que es la novia de Emily, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Que qué pasa?- sigo sin entender, más aun cuando Cece ahora por fin se fija en mí- ¿A caso no te acuerdas de ella? ¿No la reconoces?

-¿Debería?- me estaba perdiendo.

-Pues claro. ¿No la recuerdas? ¿Pigskin?

Una serie de flashbacks vuelven a mi memoria en aquel momento. Es como volver al instituto, solo que ahora no recordaba las buenas historias o lo que mejor te había pasado a ti. Sino que recordabas una parte que desearías olvidar de tu vida.

Pigskin, Piel de Cerdo o Paige McCullens, como oficialmente, por decirlo de alguna manera; todo el mundo conocía a ella, había sido una de mis peores pesadillas en el instituto desde que ambas pedimos puesto para capitanas en el equipo de futbol. Ya había escuchado de ella, siendo su padre un miembro muy importante de la comunidad. Lo que no había escuchado era lo competitiva que era por culpa de su padre. Ambas éramos buenas y cuando la entrenadora lo supo, no dudó en aprovechar la competitividad. Por aquel entonces yo era la más zorra del lugar y cuando escuché que Paige era gay y le gustaban las chicas, pero que no quería que nadie lo supiera, aproveché la ocasión.

No me enorgullecía de aquello, y ahora que al parecer, volvíamos a vernos, temía de lo que pasara. Sobre todo, porque al parecer, había besado nada más y nada menos que a su propia novia. No es que hubiera mejorado las cosas.

-¿Esa es Paige?- pregunto, si que ha cambiado.

\- La misma- responde Cece- Y vaya si ha subido el juego. ¿Es la de al lado su novia?- pregunta ahora, señalando a Emily.

La pregunta, por algún motivo, me enfada. Asique me giro, evitando tenerlas en mi punto de mira para poder responder a Cece:

-Al parecer, sí, son novias.- miro mi copa, necesito beber más.

-Al parecer…- va repitiendo, ahora fijando su atención en mí, odio cuando me lee tan libremente- ¿Me he perdido algo o qué?

-¿Qué? No- miento- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No… por nada…- susurra, pero sé perfectamente que más tarde me sacará el tema aunque no quiera hablar- ¿Segura?

Respiro profundamente, necesito calmarme un momento.

-Ahora vengo.- necesito una copa.

Por suerte, Cece no me sigue y consigo abrirme paso a través de la multitud de la fiesta hasta la barra, donde pido otra copa de vino. Sé que había venido a la fiesta para divertirme y pasar un buen rato, pero las cosas no es que tuvieran saliendo del todo bien por mucho que yo lo quisiera.

Aunque hablaba muy rápido en ello. Las cosas se podían poder peor, cuando Paige, aka Pigskin, aka Piel de Cerdo, se acerca para pedir. Viene vestida con pantalones de traje y camisa de vestir blanca, ambos anchos, pero adaptados a la figura lo suficiente. Incluso su estilo ha cambiado.

Quiero que no me vea, que no me reconozca. Quiero, pero no consigo que pase:

-¿Alison? ¿Alison DiLaurentis?- tomo un largo sorbo de mi copa antes de volverme hacia ella lo mejor que puedo- No te había visto con los demás.

-Estaba ocupada.- le respondo- Ha sido un placer verte.

-Ya, claro- el tono con el que lo hace me para- Un placer verte a tú también.

-¿Todo bien, Paige?- intento sonar calmada, pero si no me deja, va a ser difícil.

-Claro. Es solo que… me ha extrañado la manera en la que te comportas. Siempre… siendo la reina del lugar y ahora…

-La gente cambia, Paige- quiero ser buena, pero por mucho que intento aguantarme con Paige, termino saltando- No como las que no dejan pasar el pasado. Aunque tengo que felicitarte, para ser alguien que temía a lo que dirán, te buscaste a una buena novia…- pasivo agresivo, estaba dejando salir a la Alison de antes.

Paige sonríe, pero se nota que la guerra no se ha quedado ahí.

-He tenido suerte en el amor, ya ves…

-Ya- esfuerzo la sonrisa, volviéndome para despedirme- Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que marcharme…

Y apenas he dado media vuelta cuando topo directamente con la otra persona que no deseo ver en aquel momento: Emily. La miro a los ojos, el corazón me da un vuelco y ella me sonríe de nuevo dulcemente.

-Alison…- mira también a Paige- ¿os… os conocíais?

Paige se nos acerca, es como si quisiera mostrarme sus triunfos:

-Viejas conocidas. Alison y yo fuimos al mismo instituto.- dice mientras rodea con su mano a Emily, empiezo a querer vomitar con aquella imagen- Solo nos poníamos al día…

-Y ya hemos acabado de ponernos- le digo con su mismo tono- Ahora, si me disculpáis- salgo literalmente corriendo de allí, aunque hay algo que debería de hacer- Emily- me vuelvo una vez más- Felicitaciones por la pasarela, lo has bordado…

-Gracias. La verdad es que no sabía si iba a poder hacerlo…

-Claro que podrías hacerlo, cariño. Lo sabes- como no, Paige tiene que tener la última palabra, esta vez, besando incluso a Emily.

Aunque esta vez, tengo un poco de suerte. A lo lejos, observo a Elliot acercándose. Nunca en mi vida hubiera agradecido más que él hubiera aparecido, sobre todo, en momentos como estos. Sí, tendría que "presentar" a la persona con la que me había literalmente enrrollado la noche anterior, cosa que todavía me remordía, pero necesitaba un triunfo si quería que la noche volviese a ser tranquila para mí.

-Alison, cariño. Siento la tardanza- Elliot me besa y puedo ver la cara de Paige, no solo ella había tenido suerte en la vida- El hospital fue un caos y tardé más de la cuenta- se gira hacia Paige y Emily- Oh, lo siento. ¿Interrumpo?

-Para nada, Elliot. Estas son Paige y Emily- las presento, no sin antes notar una bola en mi esófago- Emily es una de las modelos de Hannah y Paige había sido una antigua compañera del instituto. Nos poníamos al día. ¿verdad… Paige?

Su cara es un poema, aunque lo que más me sorprende es que Emily también se nos queda mirando, con una mirada que no consigo del todo descifrar:

-Verdad.

-En fin, nos vemos, chicas. Emily… Paige….

Me llevo a Elliot del brazo, teniendo el sabor de la victoria en mí. Por suerte, no me ha dejado aquella noche tirada y he de decir, que incluso me ha ayudado con el tema. Aunque me hubiera gustado que terminara completamente diferente, pero… algo es algo. Sobre todo, para aquella noche.

-¿He llegado entonces bien?

-Perfecto- le respondo cuando ya hemos salido lejos de ellas- Y gracias por venir- no me olvido de ello- Casi pensé que me ibas a dejar tirada.

-¿Cómo te iba a hacer yo eso?

-Ey, Alison- Ezra se nos acerca- Elliot, no sabía que ibas a estar aquí.

-Ya bueno. Terminé rápido en el hospital y quería venir- me rodea con sus brazos y me atrae a él- No quería dejarla sola.

-Iba a estar en buenas manos, después de todo- Ezra responde, aunque también le nota que hay algo de hostilidad en sus palabras- Te estaba buscando para decirte también que aria y yo volveríamos tarde, pero ya veo que tienes quien te lleve.

-Ah, perfecto entonces- Elliot responde por mí- Así podemos tener más tiempo para nosotros- me sonríe y besa mis labios- ¿No es así?

-Bueno, eso depende de como lo pasemos- todo había que decirlo.

Ezra nos mira de reojo:

-Y decíais que después, éramos Aria y yo los que éramos demasiado dulces en nuestra relación.

-Oh, vamos, no seas gruñón- me río mientras paso por su lado- tengo que ir a servicio, nos vemos ahora, ¿vale?- el vino que me he tomado aquella noche, me está pasando factura y es hora de evacuar.

Dejo a Ezra charlando con Elliot. No sé lo que les pasa a los presentes, pero parece que no es que me quieran ver demasiado con Elliot. Tendría que preguntarle después lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Para mi sorpresa, no hay nadie en aquel momento en el cuarto de baño y entro corriendo a él. Solo una señora mayor sale en aquel momento que parece más achispada de lo que yo hubiera podido estar la noche pasada. Aun así, aquello no conlleva que no me encuentre visitas inesperadas cuando estoy lavándome las manos, a punto de salir de la sala para volver con los demás.

Emily entra y la veo a través del reflejo del espejo. Esta me mira y aunque yo intento hacer que mi atención está en mis manos, veo que se acerca a donde está y empieza a retocarse un poco el maquillaje:

-Una fiesta increíble- dice un poco cohibida.

-Sí. Me alegro mucho por Hannah- ni siquiera sé si tiene algo que ver, pero es lo único que puedo decirle en aquel momento.

-Asique… Elliot es tu… ¿marido?- la miro de reojo.

-Prometido aún- respondo- No hemos querido poner todavía fecha.

-Ah.

Noto tensión en el ambiente y me está molestando. Quiero salir de la sala, escaparme de aquella situación, pero hay algo en mí que quiere saber por qué Emily está tan molesta. Quizás estoy leyendo demasiado donde no debería, pero me está volviendo loca. Demasiado secretos tenía ya encima como para tener más.

Recojo mis cosas, incluso estoy dispuesta a marcharme, pero termino volviéndome cuando a penas he dado dos pasos. Emily está ocupada en su maquillaje y no me mira. El corazón me late rápido y estoy nerviosa.

-¿Te pasa algo conmigo?

-¿Qué?- me mira a través del espejo- ¿De qué hablas?

-Pues….- ni siquiera sabía qué decirle- No lo sé, la verdad, pero desde… desde anoche… Mira, si quieres te pido perdón, pero todo esto me está matando y…

-Alison- Emily me para cuando empiezo a ponerme más y más nerviosa con mis palabras- Coge aire y para… ¿Vale?- asiento- No estoy enfadada contigo, ¿vale? Solo que anoche… las cosas se pusieron demasiado… intensa y…- ahora es ella la que ni siquiera quiere hacer contacto visual conmigo- No me lo quito de la cabeza.

El mundo a mi alrededor se hace más pesado y siento en mi estómago una bola que se va haciendo demasiado fuerte. De todas las cosas que podría haber dicho, ha tenido que decir aquello, lo mismo que yo siento, lo mismo que me está matando.

No puede estar pasando, y así se lo hago decir:

-¿Y qué pasa con Paige? Estáis juntas…

-Lo mismo podría decir de tu "prometido"- entrecomilla con sus dedos- Lo tuyo es muchísimo peor que lo mío.

-¿No es Paige tu novia? Estamos en las mismas- le digo incluso discutiendo.

-Lo mío con Paige es diferente. Estamos juntas y no estamos…- Emily también empieza a discutir, mientras se acerca a mí.

-¿Y ayer estabais entonces juntas?

Estamos cara a cara, casi sintiendo su respiración sobre mí: De nuevo esa sensación de calor dentro de mí. Me muerdo mi labio, el ambiente está tenso y escucho mi corazón golpear en mis oídos. Emily también me mira y es como si estuviéramos esperando a ver la reacción de la otra.

Soy yo de nuevo la que salta y de nuevo, agarrándola por su cuello, hago que me bese o, más bien, que me devuelva el beso. De nuevo, me está besando de vuelta y esta vez lo estoy empezando a notar que es incluso mejor que la vez anterior. Sus manos están en mis caderas y me acerca a su cuerpo. Noto cada centímetro de ella, como me empuja, apretándome contra la pared. Sus labios me besan mi cuello, respiro su aroma a frutos silvestres y dejo caer mi cuello hacia atrás, dejando soltar una larga bocanada de aire, que me deja temblando.

El tiempo parece que se ha parado, sin embargo, en mi mente, una y otra vez me repito "¿Qué coño haces?" mientras que mis labios vuelven a los de Emily.


	4. Soy gilipollas

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

En el camino a casa, no puedo ni siquiera mirar a Elliot. Mi mente recuerda el encuentro del baño y cada vez que intento volver a la realidad y veo a Elliot, siento que voy a vomitar. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué hemos hecho?

Ya no es el hecho de que cada vez que nos veamos, la situación termine volviéndose incómoda o tensa, sino que terminamos sobre los labios de la otra. ¿Y lo peor de todo? Que estamos engañando a gente que no deberíamos de estar engañando. No sé si Emily le habrá dicho algo a Paige, pero yo aún no le he dicho ni lo de la noche anterior a Elliot. ¿Cómo voy a poder decirle algo sobre lo que ha acabado de pasar a penas un par de horas atrás? Estoy metiéndome en un terreno demasiado peligroso.

Elliot me mira, sonríe, pero nota que algo me pasa. Veo que quiere hablarme, hacerme hablar, pero no se decide. Finalmente paramos en un semáforo y vuelve a intentarlo. Esta vez si me pregunta.

-¿Estás… bien?

-¿Perdón?- ni siquiera llego a escucharlo.

-Que si estás bien. Desde que salimos de la fiesta, estás que no estás.- me muerdo el labio- Alison, sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea. Y si esto es sobre la pelea todavía del viernes…

-No… no es sobre ello- en realidad, casi me había olvidado de la pelea- Solo fue el momento, nada más- hacía tiempo que estábamos intentando ir de viaje y Elliot solo ponía excusas, en realidad, se veía hasta tonta la pelea cuando la ponía de aquella manera- solo estoy un poco cansada, nada más. Ha sido una semana muy larga y solo quiero descansar, ¿sabes?

-Entiendo- aprieta de nuevo el acelerador y se pone en marcha- ¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no pasamos mañana todo el día juntos? Tengo el día libre y quizás podríamos así ponernos al día, ¿sabes?

¿Ponernos al día? Creo que eso podría ser una idea peor que lo que pasaba.

Sin embargo, quizás así podría ayudarme a centrarme de una vez por todas. Pasaríamos tiempo juntos y podría darme cuenta finalmente de lo que me pasara. Podría recobrar esa llama o la pasión, como la gente suele llamarlo; que nos llevó a estar juntos.

-Claro, será interesante- respondo aceptando.

-Perfecto- alarga su mano y toma la mía, besándola- Veremos una película, podríamos ir al parque, a pasear y hablar, como solíamos hacer a lo primero de salir, ¿no crees?- asiento- Te quiero, Ali.

-Yo también te quiero.

Sin embargo, con un médico, nunca sabes las cosas como van a ser. Aquella noche llegamos y aunque antes de irnos a dormir me promete el mejor día de mi vida, a la mañana siguiente no está. En su lado, solo hay una nota:

 _Lo siento, cariño. Hubo un accidente y me necesitan. Prometo volver a la tarde. Te quiero – Elliot_

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Aun así, no dejo que el momento me hunda.

Me cambio de ropa nada más desayuno y salgo a correr. Hubo una época, después de que dejara el futbol, desde que se volvió una competición entre Paige y yo; en la que todos los días salía a correr, me ayudaba en la época de los exámenes a poder relajar la mente y así centrarme mejor. Aquel día, quizás, me podría ayudar de nuevo a volver a concentrar mi mente de nuevo.

La calle está repleta de gente aquel día. La gente aprovecha el buen tiempo fuera, en sus jardines. Algunos salen incluso a correr y las familias, los papas y los grupos de amigos simplemente lo aprovechan para salir y pasar tiempo juntos. Me quedo mirándolos y no puedo evitar sentir la añoranza de la familia. Sin papá y mamá aquí, Elliot en el trabajo y con Jason recorriendo el mundo, no es que pueda celebrar los domingos como es debido.

Tomo un atajo por la plaza, que también está a abarrotar. La gente hace sus compras y aprovecho para observar de paso, y como puedo, los escaparates. Quizás sea incluso hora de darme algún que otro capricho.

-No sabía que salías a correr- Spencer me sorprende a medio camino, cuando estoy a punto de entrar en el parque- Podrías habérmelo dicho.- Toby también le acompaña en el entrenamiento.

-Tampoco sabía que lo hacías tú- le respondo observándolos- Hacía ya tiempo, pero creo que aún me mantengo en forma.

-¿Una carrerita entonces, Alison?- Toby me desafía, pero la cara de Spencer me pide que por favor, le diga que no.

-Em… ¿creo que no?- termino respondiéndole, mirando a Spencer- ¿Se puede saber que pasa?

-Toby lleva desde hace días queriendo que haga el matatobillos con él….

-Entonces no, gracias.- menos mal que hice caso a Spencer.

-Está bien, chicas, ustedes os lo perdéis…

Toby se despide con un beso de Spencer y termina dejándonos solas.

El matatobillos era una nueva moda que se había creado en el que tenías que hacer cinco kilómetros corriendo prácticamente en sprint durante toda la carrera. Era el primer día que salía después de hace tiempo. ¿Quería acaso matarme?

-Te fuiste anoche rápido de la fiesta.

-Sí. Elliot quería volver y nos fuimos antes- más bien, yo quería irme rápido- Me fui a despedir de ti, pero según las chicas, ya te habías ido.

-Estaba con el alcalde en realidad. Toby y yo nos fuimos a ir cuando nos pilló.

-Como no- no termino la frase, pero Spencer va parando y yo con ella.

-Hey, que sea "una Hastings" no tiene nada que ver- me quedo mirándola.- No tiene nada que ver, de verdad.

-¿Seguro? ¿Ni porque tu madre luche por ser senadora?

-En eso tienes razón.

Spencer y yo terminamos tiradas acto seguido en la hierba del parque. El sol aprieta con fuerza y siento que mi cuerpo está ya al límite. Por suerte, Spencer no replica y es bueno poder pasar un rato juntas, desde que ya no nos vemos tanto como antes solíamos hacerlo.

-¿Y Elliot, por cierto?- pregunta Spencer de repente.

-En el hospital. Hubo un accidente y necesitaban su ayuda, al parecer- respondo mientras me trago casi el líquido que llevaba en la botella- Necesito salir a correr más si no quiero morir un día en el intento.

-Oh, vamos, que tampoco ha sido para tanto- Spencer bromea, pero ella tiene la misma cara que yo- Elliot trabajo mucho, ¿no crees?- y de nuevo, estaba ese tono.

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa a todo el mundo con Elliot? Es buena persona…

-Y no decimos que no lo sea- responde Spencer a la defensiva- Solo decimos que tengas cuidado con él, nada más- resoplo, aquello no me aclara nada tampoco- Has pasado mucho y ya sabes que nos preocupamos por ti…

-Ya…- tampoco aquello me aclaraba mucho.

-En fin, cambiemos de tema. ¿Viste quien se nos unió aquella noche? No sabía que Paige McCullens había cambiado tanto- y hablando de cosas que no quería escuchar- Casi ni la reconocí…

-Yo tampoco la reconocí, al decir verdad- tenía que admitirlo- Pero en fin, supongo que enhorabuena por ella.

-¿Enhorabuena por ella? Vaya, si te escuchara la Alison antigua.

-La Alison antigua, tu lo has dicho- había cambiado, aunque Paige siguiera sacándome de mis casillas.

-Lo sé. Aunque es raro aún verte cambiada tanto…. – era lo bueno de madurar, ¿no?- Al ser sincera, si te tengo que decir la verdad, me sorprendió verla con Emily.

-¿Por qué?- no debería de interesarme tanto, pero lo hacía.

-Porque estuvieron juntas en la universidad, en California. Aunque me contó que cuando se conocieron fueron en el club de natación. Casi la ahogó porque la ganaba en la tabla de rankings…- algunas cosas parecían no cambiar para nada- Emily dice que era porque aun no había salido del todo del armario, pero… a mi me recuerda a viejos tiempos, ¿no crees?

Le asiento, yo también me acordaba del moratón que me había dejado en parte de la espalda cuando jugábamos al futbol. Paige parecía que en algunas cosas había cambiado, en otras, no tanta.

Supongo que también, con ese tipo de cosas, era las que se refería Emily a lo que estaban y no estaban.

Con aquella nueva información en mi cerebro, y dándole más vueltas de las necesarias; vuelvo a casa para encontrarme con Ellior, que está preparando el almuerzo. La verdad es que me sorprende verlo.

-Creía que ibas a estar en el hospital a estas hora.

-Terminé pronto y vine lo más rápido que pude. ¿Sorprendida?- señala la mesa y la verdad es que sí, que me tiene sorprendida- Quería redimirte por todo lo que ha pasado y pensé que qué mejor manera que empezando preparando el almuerzo….- se queda mirándome- No sabía que corrías.

-Ya… hacía tiempo de eso- le digo, aunque podría jurar que más de una vez habíamos salido a correr juntos cuando estábamos en la universidad- Me ducho rápidamente y me uno a ti, ¿vale, cariño?

-Claro.

Salgo de la sala con una sonrisa, pero nada más salgo de la habitación, vuelvo a empezar a sentirme fatal. Los recuerdos de los encuentros con Emily vuelven a mi memoria y no solo los del viernes, sino también, lo que pasó en los cuartos de baño de la fiesta. La cosa se descontroló y llegados a este punto, realmente siento como si le hubiera puesto los cuernos a Elliot.

Pienso en decírselo, pero ¿cómo voy a decirle algo así a Elliot? ¿Tuve un momento de debilidad? ¿Me gustan las mujeres? ¿Me gusta Emily? Ni siquiera sabía como tratar o sacar el tema. Todo era un problema lo mirara por donde lo mirara.

Me vuelvo a callar el tema. La semana estaba a punto de empezar y ahora mismo iba a pasar el resto del día con mi futuro marido. Iba a disfrutar del tiempo que íbamos a pasar juntos, ver una película y no pensar en nada más. Elliot pasaba mucho tiempo en el hospital, quizás solo me sentía un poco abandonada por él. Siempre en el hospital, yo en el colegio, casi sin vernos. Simplemente tenía que recobrar ls recuerdos, las emociones, las razones por las que me había enamorado de él, nada más. Además, con un poco de suerte, no iba a volver a ver a Emily, ¿verdad? Solo había sido ese fin de semana y si la volvía a ver, seguramente sería dentro de un montón de tiempo, nada más. Solamente tenía que mantener mi mente ocupada y no pensar en nada más.

Pillo a Elliot ya sentado en la mesa cuando vuelvo a reunirme con él. Está metido en su móvil, pero cuando me ve llegar, enseguida lo aparta y sonríe:

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunto uniéndome a la mesa.

-Todo bien. El hospital, dándome noticias del accidentado. Pobre chico, se saltó el stop el otro conductor y tiene varias costillas rotas.

-Es horrible.

-Lo es, pero no hablemos más de ello, ¿vale?- me toma la mano y vuelve a besarla- Ahora lo importante es que hablemos de nosotros y nada más. Tenemos todo el día para nosotros, ¿verdad? Pasémoslo como una pareja.

-Como una pareja…- repito entre murmuros.

El resto del día, como no, lo paso con Elliot. Almorzamos juntos, salimos a pasear y realmente se siente como cuando salíamos. Hablamos de cosas sin importancias, recobramos antiguas memorias y cuando llega el final del día, cuando hemos puesto el punto final con una sesión sexo, vuelvo a sentirme mejor y en paz conmigo misma. Tenía razón con todo lo que pasaba, solo necesitaba recordar por qué me había enamorado de él.

El lunes por la mañana tengo clase a primera hora, asique salgo la primera de la casa. Elliot tiene turno de noche, asique lo dejo descansando y con el desayuno preparado. Después de todo lo que había hecho por mí el día anterior, lo menos que podía hacerle yo aquella mañana era un desayuno.

Llego al instituto, la mayoría de la gente empieza a llegar. Me voy directamente hacia mi clase. Aquella mañana tenía un examen con la clase y me gustaba siempre llegar a tiempo. Sin embargo, la señorita Rodriguez, la nueva directora del instituto me para antes de que pueda llegar a la clase.

-Alison, un momento- me para a medio camino- ¿Tienes un momento? Necesito que vengas a la sala de profesores. Tenemos nueva entrenadora y quería que todo el profesorado se nos uniese para darle la bienvenida.

-En realidad tengo examen y…

-Solo será un momento.

No puedo resistirme. Al decir verdad, nadie puede con ella. La señorita Rodriguez es una de esas personas a las que siempre le tenías que decir que sí. Era buena con el instituto, conseguía milagros a veces, pero incluso a los profesores, nos tenía a veces que sentíamos como si fuera el director y nosotros aún estudiantes.

Cuando llegamos a la sala de profesores todos los departamentos están allí. Sin embargo, no es aquello en lo que primero me fijo, al decir verdad. Me fijo en que la nueva entrenadora puede que tenga una cara muy conocida, al menos para mí.

-¿Alison?- se me acerca mientras la directora se queda hablando con el profesor de matemáticas- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le hago hincapié yo- Trabajo aquí- aunque cuando finalmente fijo en su uniforme y en su chaqueta, la cosa cambia- Espera, ¿eres la nueva entrenadora? ¿Este es el trabajo del que me hablaste?

-En el que entré antes de lo previsto- confiesa.

-Ah, bien, perfecto- la señorita Rodríguez se nos acerca- ¿os conocíais de antes?

-Más o menos- le respondo yo por las dos.

-Entonces me vienes de lujo- no me gusta a donde puede llegar aquella frase- ¿Por qué no le ayudas en todo lo que la señorita Fields necesite? Lo único que queremos es que encuentre su trabajo lo más placentero posible- y ya lo había dicho.

-Pero…- ni siquiera puedo decir palabra porque ya se ha ido- mierda- murmuro.

-Ya decía yo que era una persona peculiar- Emily me lo quita de la boca- Eres oficialmente mi niñera por lo que se ve.

-Por lo que se ve- ¿por qué el destino solo quería que Emily estuviera cerca de mí?- En fin, tengo un examen y será mejor no tardar. ¿Te enseño el camino al gimnasio de paso? Me coge prácticamente de camino.

-Claro. Tomo mis cosas y te acompaño.

Si era difícil en mi cabeza lo que había pasado, más difícil iba a ser ahora tenerla allí todos los días. Le vería durante casi todo el año. Estaríamos todas las mañanas trabajando lo que se podría decir juntas y la verdad es que no ayudaba para nada.

Caminamos por los pasillos y vuelvo a sentirme como si anduviera siendo una estudiante, no una profesora. Emily me sonríe, noto que quiere hacer que la tensión se fuera, pero es casi imposible para mí. En aquellos momentos, realmente me hubiera gustado volver a ser la antigua Alison. Al menos, la nerviosa sería Emily y no yo.

-bueno y… ¿vas a estar todo el año aquí?- pregunto finalmente para romper el hielo- ¿O es trabajo temporal?

-Depende de lo que pase, en realidad- menciona Emily- Aunque espero que sea para un largo tiempo. Realmente, necesito el trabajo, ¿sabes?

-Entiendo- desgraciadamente, el dinero es todo para sobrevivir en este mundo.

-¿Te incomodo acaso?- odio que me pregunte eso, sobre todo, con nuestro historial- Porque si es así…

-No, por dios- le miento en realidad- Solamente… necesito acostumbrarme, ¿vale?- me avergonzaba decirlo, pero era la verdad- Solo intentemos que no pase lo que parece que pasa cada vez que nos encontramos.

Los recuerdos del baño aun me persiguen.

-¿Te refieres… saltar sobre la otra cada vez que nos vemos?

Gracias a Dios, nadie parece escuchar su comentario, lo que me alivia porque incluso yo me pongo roja. La miro escandalizada, pero Emily me mira muy seria. A mi me pondrá el tema nerviosa, pero a ella no le hace gracia.

-No sé lo que me pasó esas dos veces, ¿vale?- le digo- Y sé que quizás te esté jodiendo por…- la miro a los ojos, ni siquiera sé como va a reaccionar- por lo que puedas sentir y pido perdón…

Emily no responde, observa el gimnasio y se vuelve una vez más hacia mí. Creo que me va a decir algo ofensivo, algo que me hiera, pero parece que no responde. Se queda por un momento mirándome y finalmente, con una sonrisa, parece reaccionar:

-Nos vemos después. Tengo que dar una clase y tu parece que tienes un examen o algo así, ¿no?

-Emily…

Pero cuando quiero alcanzarla para pararla ya se a metido en la zona del gimnasio y la piscina. Me quedo mirándola por las ventanas de las puertas. Quiero seguirla, pero sé que va a ser para nada. Asique, simplemente, me quedo allí parada, mirándola y odiándome por todo lo que está pasando.

El día del desfile de nuevo viene a mi cabeza.

Estábamos en uno de los retretes escondidas. Sus manos se aferraban tan fuerte a mi vestido que pensaba que me iba a romperlo. Mi cuerpo a atrapaba contra la pared y mi boca seguía un sendero de besos por su cuello. Estaba a punto de hacerlo en un baño si no me paraba y la cosa era, que ni me importaba.

Aun así, algo parece encenderse en Emily y ella me para. La realidad me golpea y tengo que recorrer el espacio que queda en el retrete para poder calmarme:

-Alison, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-No lo sé- era la verdad.

-Me estás besando otra vez- Emily respira con fuerza, igual que yo- Y esta vez no tienes como excusa que estás bebida….

-Yo….- mi corazón late con fuerza- Lo siento, no debería. Tengo que…. Lo siento.-le digo mientras que salgo corriendo del baño.

No me extraña que se ponga así. Estoy siendo una gilipollas con ella.


	5. Saber lo que me pasa

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

Los días siguientes se convierten en una especie de juego y no de buena manera.

Todos los días intento esquivar a Emily, intento que los encuentros que tenga sean más casuales, pero cada vez que coincidimos; la situación no es que mejore de la última vez. Emily está enfadada conmigo, sé que está enfadada conmigo. Me habla, pero en su manera noto que realmente, no es que le haga gracia. Quiero hablarle, quiero intentar sacar las cosas a bien. Conoce a Hanna, a Spencer, a todas las chicas en realidad. Conoce incluso a Elliot, Ezra, Toby y Caleb. Quiera o no, va a estar en mi vida por un lado u otro.

El jueves por la mañana sin embargo, ocurre algo que se podría definir como la entrada en una dimensión desconocida para mí.

Es hora de comer y realmente no tengo hambre, por lo que me quedo en la clase, corrigiendo los exámenes para no tener trabajo que hacer el fin de semana. No hay nadie por los pasillos y se respira tranquilidad. Ahora entendía a los profesores cuando muchas veces los veíamos dentro de las aulas.

-Me están entrando ganas de volver a ser estudiante para tener una profesora tan guapa como lo eres tú- Elliot me sorprende, sacándome una sonrisa con un comentario tan idiota- ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No, para nada- respondo cuando se acerca para besarme- Solo corregía un par de exámenes que tengo que entregar el lunes. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que tenías turno de mañana esta semana.

-Tenía, pero tuve un poco de tiempo libre y pensé…- señala su mano, me trae la comida- ¿Qué tal si almorzamos juntos para variar?- me muerdo el labio con ese gesto.

-Muchísimas gracias, cariño.

Elliot era poco detallista, peor en momentos así, me hacía recordar lo bueno que era. Si solo los demás pudieran ver aquello, seguramente que no dirían tantas "tonterías" de él como me dicen últimamente.

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué tal esos exámenes?

-Bueno, ya sabes, lo típico de adolescentes. Desde gente de diez a otros que dice que Romeo y Julieta fue escrito por "Shersper"- enseño un examen- Saben hablar dothriaki, pero no saben decir nombres de autores famosos.

-Tampoco te sorprendas tanto. Yo era de los que pensaba Guerra y paz era un juego de rol a los que los frikis jugaban- responde riéndose- Son adolescentes, da gracias al menos de que te atiendan lo suficiente.

-También es verdad.

Golpean la puerta en aquel momento. Ambos nos giramos y el corazón de nuevo me da un vuelco. Emily está en la puerta y no puedo evitar pensar en el gran elefante de la sala. Estoy muy nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa.

-¿Interrumpo?- Emily dice con brusquedad.

-No, para nada- Elliot es el que responde- Solo hablábamos. Espera… Emily, ¿verdad? Nos conocimos en la fiesta de Hannah, creo recordar.

-En efecto. Tienes buena memoria- me mira, pero no puedo hacer ahora mismo contacto visual con ninguno de los dos.

-Gracias. ¿Y...?- mira su chaqueta de entrenadora- ¿Trabajas aquí?- miro a Elliot, ¿a qué vienen tantas preguntas.

-Soy la nueva entrenadora. A penas llevo cuatro días aquí…

-Oh, vaya, Alison no me dijo nada- me quedo mirándolo, tampoco es que tuviera muchas razones para decírselo, aunque las hubiera.

-Bueno, hemos estado muy liados este mes- intento excusarme- En fin, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Emily? ¿Necesitas algo?- cuando más rápido se fuera, mejor podrían estar las cosas.

-Solo quería saber si podrías darme el informe sobre la alumna Melanie Martínez, para tenerla controlada para la siguiente competición.

-Claro. Solo déjame que busque sus notas y te las llevo- quizás, así podríamos quitarnos de encima esa charla que tan necesaria es.

-Gracias- de nuevo, su tono es seco- Y… se vuelve a Elliot y le sonríe- Un placer volver a verte a ver. Alison no para de hablar de lo buen hombre que eres.

Sé que va con segundas. El tono con el que lo dice, la manera en la que lo dice, su forma de mirarme. Muerdo mi lengua y, aunque tengo que recordarme que en aquel momento, todos deberían de estar más que enfadados conmigo; aguanto como puedo.

Emily se va y nada más gira la esquina del aula, se vuelve hacia mí:

-Vaya, esa chica si que sirve para hacer de todo. Modelo, entrenadora…

-Ya…- le digo sin ganas, volviendo a la comida.

-¿Cómo es que no me hablaste de ella?- lo miro- ¿Alguien tiene celos?

-Oh, vamos, no digas tonterías- me río, aunque es más una sonrisa nerviosa que otra cosa- Solamente que no me he acordado. Tu has tenido un ritmo alocado y lo mismo conmigo y el colegio, ya sabes.

-Ya…- asiente, por suerte, deja el tema- Por cierto, la semana que viene tengo que volar lejos. Tengo un congreso de médicos. Nada, una charla aburrida. Estaré tres días fuera. ¿Estarás bien?

-Claro…- ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?- Más bien, sería yo quien debería de preguntarte eso. Las convenciones de médicos no es que sean muy alegres.

-De eso no hay duda- el timbre suena- Y eso significa que tengo que irme. Nos vemos en casa- Elliot me besa rápido mientras retoma sus cosas y se despide.

Espero hasta la última hora del día para darle el informe de notas a Emily. No paro de darle vueltas al tema y necesito fuertemente hablarle sobre todo lo que está pasando. Lo necesito. Esto no era propio de mí, sino de la antigua Alison. La que había sido una pera con todo el que se había ligado a ella. No era de la que pensaba antes de actuar. Era de la que una vez había dejado atrás y si no quería volver a ser ella, mejor sería que empezara a hacer las cosas bien. Hablar, hacer que las cosas se entiendan. Contar la verdad ya de paso, pasase lo que pasase después.

Me dirijo hacia el gimnasio. Emily aún no debe de haberse ido. Sé que a aquellas horas tiene práctica con el grupo avanzado, asique, la encuentro enseguida.

Esta me vé llegar y aunque veo que duda, enseguida comenta algo al otro entrenador y viene hacia mí. La espero en su despacho, con nervios, pero deseando que las cosas puedan llegar a buen puerto aquella vez.

Solo necesitaba un poco de suerte:

-¿Alison?- me recibe de nuevo con tono seco.

-Te… te traigo lo que me pediste- respondo con voz entrecortada- Aquí tienes- mi mano tiembla cuando le entrego el papel, me quedo quieta.

-Gracias- Emily lo toma, espera- ¿Algo más?

Estoy nerviosa y a penas sé como empezar. Observo la práctica desde el despacho. Tengo miedo de que alguien entre y nos escuche. Sin embargo, si quiero zanjar las cosas, será mejor darme prisa y no pensar:

-En realidad… quería saber si podríamos hablar.

-¿hablar?- de nuevo, ese tono- ¿De qué?

Respiro profundamente:

-Está bien, sé que estás enfadada, furiosa, quizás asta frustrada conmigo; pero realmente necesito sacarme esto de dentro.- Emily no reacciona, parece como si estuviera diciendo cosas sin sentidos.- Por favor…

-Asique… quieres hablar, ¿no?- asiento- Respóndeme primero a algo.

-Dime.

-¿Realmente le hablaste de mí a tu prometido o no?- me quedo confundida, ¿a qué venía ahora aquella pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que todo está conectado- Emily alza su voz, pero en el momento en el que recuerda que no estamos precisamente solas, vuelve a tranquilizarse- Alison, lo entiendo, te gustan los chicos, está bien. Lo único que quiero es que no me utilices como un estúpido experimento…

La tengo que parar llegado a ese punto.

-Espera, ¿qué experimento?

-Como si no lo supieras- responde igualmente de ofendida- Las he encontrado toda mi vida. Personas que dicen sentir lo mismo y finalmente es solo para "experimentar".- sabía que estaba jodiendo con sus sentimientos, pero aquello fue lo que me sirvió como puñetazo de realidad.

-No, espera. Lo menos que he hecho contigo es experimentar.

-¿Oh, tu crees? Una noche borracha y me besas…

-Estaba…- no me deja terminar.

-Y luego en la fiesta, tras presentarte con tu prometido…

-¡Es diferente!- le tengo que gritar para que pueda escucharme. Observo hacia fuera, gracias a Dios nadie nos a escuchado- Mira… sé que va a ser idiota explicarse de esta manera, pero te juro que no tengo ni idea de lo que me pasa.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que te pasa- Emily resopla, riéndose con ironía.

-No lo creas, pero es verdad- le respondo- Es… solo sé que me gusta besarte…

-¿Lo sabe tu prometido?

Emily saca el otro tema del que quería tratar más tarde. Me quedo callada en aquel momento. Ni siquiera puedo mirarla:

-No… no sabe nada…

-Lo que imaginaba- pasa rápido por mi lado, casi corriendo, abriendo la puerta., no sin antes parar un momento- Alison… solo hazme un favor. No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra hasta que sepas exactamente qué diantres te pasa…

Esas son sus últimas palabras antes de salir del despacho para volver a la piscina.

Me quedo allí parada, mis manos están agarrotadas y siento como todo mi cuerpo no puede moverse. Sé que quiero llorar, pero hay una especie de vacio en mi interior, como si tuviera que hacer algo, pero no pudiera; que para el que llore. Lo único que puedo hacer es salir de allí, en silencio y seria. Nadie lo nota y vuelvo a la realidad.

Aquella tarde la paso con Elliot. Llega temprano y aprovechando que estamos los dos en la casa, vamos a comprar. No hablo durante todo el camino. Al decir verdad, mi mente está ida y lo único que puedo hacer encerrarme poco a poco en mi misma.

Cada vez que miro a Elliot quiero hablarle del tema, pero nunca consigo encontrar las fuerzas. Me habla. Me habla del trabajo, del viaje y las cosas que tenemos que hacer, de las que piensa llevarse y parece no notar lo que me pasa. Por un lado es un alivio, pero por otro quiero que lo note para ver si así puedo sacar el tema de una vez por todas.

-¿Estás bien?- no es hasta que empezamos la compra, que parece notarlo.

-Sí- sin embargo, miento- ¿Por qué?

-Estás muy callada. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- pero Elliot insiste una vez más- Es solo que… Estuvimos una interesante charla en clase y raro, pero me dejó marcada- era una manera interesante de empezar, pero la única que parecía que me iba a ayudar.

\- ¿Una charla? ¿Sobre qué? Oh, mantequilla, que no hay…

Tengo que reírme, desde luego, si que habíamos decidido tener en un lugar interesante una charla tan seria.

-La infidelidad y las razones que las llevan… Además de las de los chicos y las chicas siendo gilipollas porque sí- todo había que decirlo.

-Vaya, si que tenéis conversaciones interesantes en el colegio. Tenemos que buscar también café, se acabó esta mañana me parece.

-Es el colegio- aunque era la vida real esta vez- Lo que quiero decir es que…

-Ali- reconozco esa voz, pero no veo quien me llama- Ali- incluso Elliot se ha puesto a buscar la voz- ¡Alison!

Por fin lo veo, escondido, por decirlo de alguna manera, detrás de las naranjas. Nada más y nada menos que mi hermano Jason que parece haberse convertido en el mismísimo Jesucristo. Lleva el pelo super largo y su barba incluida.

-¡Jason!- me olvido de Elliot y corro hacia Jason, abrazándolo- ¿Cuándo has vuelto? ¿Cómo me has encontrado? Dios…. Eres literalmente él.

-Vale, vale, con las preguntas y… ¿de verdad? ¿Soy Jesus?

-Con esas pintas- Jason se ríe, volviéndose a hacia Elliot.

-Elliot- lo saluda brevemente también- ¿te importa que te robe a mi hermana?

-Por favor- sonríe acercándosenos- Te extrañaba tanto que ahora mismo creo que ni podría llevármela. Termino yo la compra. Seguro que tendréis mucho de lo que hablar- su teléfono suena- Y yo creo que tendré que volver al hospital si es importante.

-¿No te importa?- necesitábamos terminar aquella charla.

-Para nada- asegura besándome- Jason, un placer volver a tenerte con nosotros.

-Gracias.

Mi atención se gira hacia Jason, reconozco el tono que está tomando con Elliot, el mismo que los demás. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando con los chicos y Elliot? ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa de él y ellos sí a caso? Voy a tener que terminar preguntándoselo si siguen con aquel tono.

Pero por ahora, me centraría con Jason. Lo tenía allí después de tanto tiempo, quería tener un poco de la familia cerca de mí. Aunque primero, Jason tenía un par de sorpresas también para enseñarme.

Nada más salimos, nos espera una Harley Davidson, su Harley Davidson

-¿Es tuya?- le pregunto nada más la veo.

-¿Te gusta?- Jason sonríe de oreja a oreja, lanzándome un casco- Un pequeño capricho que he decidido darme.

-Ya se ve. La verdad es que es increíble.

-Más increíble va a ser cuando vayas montada. Vamos, sé a donde podemos ir.

Lo miro, pero me río cuando lo veo subirse. Es una extraña mezcla entre Jesús y un motorista con el que no te gustaría encontrarte.

Sin embargo, me subo detrás de él y es como me había dicho Jason antes, increíble. La velocidad, ver a la gente pasar por tu alrededor como si fueran un borrón. Es como volar, pero vas atada a la tierra. Disfruto como cuando era pequeña y al decir verdad, hasta Jason disfruta como antes. Me mira a través de sus espejos y lo veo que se ríe. No me importan, al decir verdad, me siento libre.

Llegamos a una cafetería. La reconozco al instante, venden los mejores dulces de la ciudad y la mejor tarta de limón que jamás hayas podido probar. Jason me invita y pide dos trozos grandes para que merendemos juntos:

-Sí que estás modo hermano mayor a tope.- le bromeo cuando se acerca con los cafés y los trozos de tarta.

-Ya, no te acostumbres mucho- me río, pero estoy alegre de que esté allí.

-Gracias, de verdad…. Lo necesitaba, si te tengo que ser sincera.

-¿Elliot no te trata bien? Porque sabes que puedo hacerle entender alguna que otra cosilla- me río, pero sé que Jason habla más serio que nunca.

-Tranquilo, Jason. Elliot es bueno...

-¿Segura?- y de nuevo, estaba ese tono.

Hasta ese punto he llegado. Todo el mundo tiene el mismo tono cada vez que hablan de Elliot. Las chicas, los chicos, ahora Jason. Es hora de que alguien me diga lo que está pasando. Nadie me ha dicho nada y seguramente, no me lo dirán. He pasado mucho y lo noto cada vez que me hablan de él. Con Jason se que la cosa va a ser diferente y me dirá la verdad.

-Está bien, ¿tú también estás con lo de Elliot?

-¿Con lo de Elliot?- pregunta sorprendido.

-El tono con el que todos parecen referirse a él. Es como si de repente os cayera mal. ¿Qué pasa con él?- Jason se queda mirándome, pero no responde- Jason, dime que está pasando, por favor…

Jason suspira, le cuesta y veo como intenta incluso encontrar la manera de decirlo. Por suerte, me responde a mi pregunta:

-¿Has notado algo diferente en Elliot últimamente?

-¿Raro? ¿Cómo qué?- no sabía yo que hubiera nada malo con él- No, ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te han dicho que pasa?

-¿Por qué crees que me lo han dicho?- esquiva mi pregunta.

-No lo sé, tú me dirás- guardo el hecho de que lo he notado en varias personas el hecho de que nadie le gusta Elliot.- ¿Qué está pasando, Jason?

Se queda mirándome, pero no habla.

Mi teléfono suena, es una llamada de un teléfono restringido que ignoro. Seguramente debe de ser tele marketing. Además, hay cosas más importantes discutiéndose allí. Espero a que Jason hable.

Sin embargo, el teléfono vuelve a sonar, esta vez, es un mensaje de otro número restringido. Miro a Jason, pero este aprovecha la oportunidad:

-Mira el teléfono, alguien te busca.

-Es un número restringido.

-¿No sientes curiosidad?- sé que me está esquivando, asique no me queda otra.

-Si lo miro, ¿me dirás finalmente que pasa con Rollins?

Jason duda, peor para mi sorpresa, parece que va a ser lo suficiente para que por fin lo sepa. Acepta mi condición.

-Sí… Supongo que sí…

-Supones, no. Sí o no...

-Sí, ¿vale? Puede que hayas cambiado, pero la manera en la que tienes de controlar a la gente, se nota que no cambia- le respondo lanzándole un trozo de tarta que termina perfectamente en su boca cuando la toma en el aire- Gracias.

No le digo nada, pero oculto mi sonrisa mientras miro a ver qué pasa.

Lo siguiente que pasa, me deja de piedra. Abro el mensaje, esperando que sea cualquier tontería, un mensaje de propaganda. No lo es, no está ni cerca de ser un mensaje de propaganda, si no todo lo contrario.

 _"_ _¿Engañando a tu marido mientras que este se mata a trabajar? ¿Y tu te quieres llamar buena persona? Muy irónico, ¿no crees?"_

Y junto al mensaje, una foto mía y de Emily besándonos en el baño de la fiesta.


	6. Sentimientos, Aclaraciones y otras cosas

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

-Ali… Ali… ¿estás bien?- la voz de Jason suena tan lejana que ni si quiera puedo llegar a escucharla bien.

Mi mente, mi atención, mi cuerpo entero está paralizado por lo que acabo de recibir. Veo la foto, ¿cómo han podido sacarla? No había nadie, era imposible que alguien nos hubiera visto. ¿Quién sabía lo que había pasado? ¿Elliot? Era imposible, si hubiera sido él, me lo hubiera dicho, ¿verdad? No era la clase de persona que hiciera eso. Lo que me gustaba de él incluso era eso, su sinceridad. No, no podía ser él.

¿Quién entonces podría ser?

Tengo que irme de allí, hablar con Rollins, saber qué está haciendo, donde está y si sabe realmente algo de aquello. Tengo que hacer algo.

-tengo… Se me olvidaba que tengo que hacer algo- miento como puedo- ¿Por qué no pasas por m casa esta noche y cenamos? Estaría bien.

-He quedado con unos amigos esta noche, pero mañana podemos quedar para cenar si quieres…- Jason me mira confundido.

-Perfecto- empiezo a recoger- tengo clases hasta media mañana y será perfecto… Nos… Nos vemos- casi me tropiezo intentando salir de allí.

-Pero Ali, ¿no querías hablar de Elliot?

Me paro y lo miro. En aquel momento de quien menos tenía que hablar era con Elliot. Más bien, tenía que hablar con él. Tenía que saber quién me había mandado aquel mensaje si no quería volverme oficialmente loca.

-Mañana cenando, ¿vale? En mi casa a las ocho.

-Pero…

Salgo corriendo de la cafetería. Por suerte, Jason no me sigue y cuando llevo un par de metros recorridos, tomo el teléfono de nuevo y marco el número de Elliot, esperando que me lo coja.

Noto el corazón que se me va a salir en cualquier momento, pero intento estar calmada, si es que aquello es posible.

-Ali- me responde al otro lado- Creía que ibas a estar con Jason.

-Tuvo que irse- respondo rápidamente- Oye, una pregunta. ¿Has recibido algún mensaje extraño últimamente? ¿O ahora?- Elliot se queda callado al otro lado de la línea, me pitan los oídos de los nervios- ¿Elliot?- lo vuelvo a llamar.

-Sí, sigo aquí- me responde finalmente- No, no he recibido nada. ¿Por qué?

-¿Seguro?-vuelvo a insistir.

-Seguro. ¿Por qué? ¿qué está pasando, Alison? ¿Tienes problemas?

-No, tranquilo. Es… es por algo del instituto, anda más- tengo que mentirle, no me queda otra- Si te llega, no dudes en llamarme, ¿vale?

-Vale…- lo escucho desconcertado- ¿Vuelves a casa?

-Sí, ahora nos vemos.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel momento. Sabía que Jason me iba a preguntar cuando nos volviésemos a ver sobre lo que me había pasado, pero en aquel momento no podía concentrarme en nada que no fuese el tema.

No podía tratarlo con Emily, no me hablaba y aunque estando la situación como estaba, cualquiera podría pensar que podría ser ella; algo, dentro de mí, me decía que ella no había sido. No podría ser ella, sobre todo, porque desde un primer momento, había sido ella la que había insistido en arreglar el tema o volver a hablar de él cuando por fin tuviera las cosas claras. No podía ser ella, sabía que no era ella aunque mis razones sonaran de lo más estúpidas.

Además, estaba el otro factor. Solo había sido la foto y el mensaje. Solo uno, nada más. No había recibido más mensajes. No había demandas. Quizás, solo era alguien que quería asustarme, nada más.

Vuelvo a casa e intento parecer tranquila. Elliot está tranquilo, feliz y parece que no sabe nada, cosa que por ahora es bueno. Asique aprovecho y hasta que nos vamos a dormir, intento pasar el mejor de los tiempos junto a él

A la mañana siguiente, desgraciadamente, el tema no se va de mi mente. Me equivoco constantemente en las lecciones y al primera hora es la peor de mi vida. Casi doy incluso gracias cuando el timbre finalmente me corta la lección.

-Y eso es todo por hoy.

Los alumnos salen poco a poco y yo tengo que quedarme un momento sobre m escritorio, con la mente dándome vueltas. Necesito un respiro rápidamente:

-Si, entrenadora Fields. Este fue mejor, lo juro- alzo la mirada casi como acto reflejo- Solo… gracias por la oportunidad.

La veo en la puerta, hablando con una de mis alumnas y aunque pienso que me voy a poner nerviosa, estoy tan agotada que cuando Emly finalmente se vuelve; lo único que puedo es prácticamente derrumbarme sobre mi silla.

Escucho que se acerca, pero ni me importa:

-¿Todo bien?- me sorprende preguntándome.

La miro, pero aunque quiero decirle que sí, termino negándolo:

-No… Aunque no creo que a ti te interese- sé que suena mal, pero no creo que a Emily le importara algo en aquel momento lo que me pasara.

Resopla y aunque no quiere, se sienta en el escritorio y me mira:

-Aunque les cosas estén tensas, aún puedo ser tu amiga, ¿sabes?

Amiga, quizás eso era lo que necesitaba, una amiga.

-Yo…

Mi teléfono suena y me vuelvo para mirarlo. Es otro mensaje de nuevo. Otra vez, sin número. Me quedo congelada cuando lo veo. Esta vez, no es el típico mensaje, esta vez, va como una amenaza.

 _Dile algo a Emily y la foto va a parar a tu prometido. Lo juro._

Emily se queda mirándome y como vé que no reacciono, va a mirar el teléfono, cuando lo giro para que no pueda ver nada.

-¿Todo… bien?

-Sí, todo bien- ahora si le miento- No es nada, vale. Tonterías.

-Alison.

Me levanto, pero Emily es más rápida que yo y me toma del brazo. Quedamos a centímetros la una de la otra. Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para alejarme de ella en aquel momento. ¿Por qué? Porque nada más giro y veo su mirada tan cerca, sus labios apenas unos centímetros de los míos y mi corazón, latiendo tan fuerte; lo único que quiero es besarla en aquella clase, sin importante nada.

-Por favor… No hagas esto más difícil.

-¿Difícil?- pregunta confundida, ni siquiera yo sé lo que significa- ¿A qué te refieres con ello?

-Solo…Por favor… Estoy intentando aclarar y…- la miro fijamente, ni siquiera puedo creer lo que voy a decir- Y si te tengo tan cerca sé que voy a cometer un error porque nada más te he mirado, te he tenido asín de cerca, lo único que he querido es besarte con todas mis fuerzas- Emily se queda paralizada- Y si quiero hacer las cosas bien, lo mejor será que me fuera. Lo siento.

Me marcho rápidamente de la clase, tomando mis cosas y esperando que no me siga para seguir preguntándome.

¿Quién me estaba mandándome aquellos mensajes? ¿Quién me quería arruinar la vida por culpa de mis indecisiones? Elliot era un buen chico y si sabía lo que le había hecho, no me lo iba a perdonar. Eso si no lo sabía ya. Aunque no lo sabía…

No sabía si creer en aquello al decir verdad, pero si no había saltado con el tema, seguramente no supiera nada por el momento, lo que era mucho mejor por ahora. Si tenía que saberlo de alguna manera, mejor que fuera por mí misma que por terceras personas. Personas que ni siquiera sabía quién era. Tenía que saber de alguna manera quien me había mandado aquello.

Aunque la única persona que podría ayudarme, no es que estuviera al cien por cien segura de que lo haría. Sobre todo, sabiendo el historial que teníamos los dos. Sin embargo, Caleb era el único hacker-informático que conocía. El único capaz de poder ayudarme con aquello, aunque eso significara que supiera el secreto que estaba intentando guardar tan fuertemente.

Dudo primero, pero finalmente, después del instituto, me dirijo hacia su casa en primer lugar. Con un poco de suerte, Hannah no estaría allí, si no en el estudio, como todas las mañanas.

-Alison, ¿qué haces por aquí?- me abre la puerta, un poco confundido.

-Pues…- respiro profundamente- Quizás puede que necesite tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?- noto su sonrisilla y su tono descarado- Vaya, eso si que es algo nunca jamás antes visto.

-Por favor- le digo sería- Es importante y si no quieres hacerlo por mí… hazlo por Hannah, ¿vale? Ella me perdonó todo y querría que me ayudaras.

Caleb se queda callado. Sabe perfectamente que sacando a Hannah, le ayudaré con lo que sea y es la única manera que veo que puede funcionar todo aquello. Además, cuando sepa aquel secreto, estaremos prácticamente igualados en la balanza del karma.

-Está bien, pasa. Hannah está en el estudio todavía- respiro aliviada ante la noticia.

-Gracias.

Entro con miedo, observando todo a mi alrededor.

El piso de Hannah es uno de esos de los que envidiarías aunque no fuese tu estilo. Todo estaba diseñado y elegido al milímetro por uno de los amigos que había conocido cuando fue a trabajar a Paris por un par de semanas. Los sofales eran de cuero, pero increíblemente cómodos. Aunque para mí, lo mejor era la televisión que tenían instalada. Con Caleb trabajando para varias empresas tecnológicas, había conseguido la última del mercado y las películas eran una nueva vivencia personal.

Caleb me sigue por la instancia hasta llegar al sofá, donde espera a que hable, cosa que se me hace imposible. Cada vez que intento hablar, los nervios me comen.

-No voy a poder ayudarte hasta que no me digas a lo que has venido.

-Lo sé, lo siento- respondo nerviosa- Es solamente que… Supongo que finalmente vas a tener la revancha que querías, ¿no crees?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Es hora de la verdad. Si quiero que todo aquello termine, lo mejor va a ser que le haga cara a quien sea que me amenaza y me plante a mis problemas. Por lo que saco el teléfono, busco los mensajes y le doy el teléfono.

Caleb se queda mirándome primero, intrigado, pero nada más mira el teléfono; todo cambia. Mira el teléfono y finalmente, vuelve a mí.

-¿Te enrollaste con Emily?

-Por segunda vez- respondo, lo que hace que impacte más a Caleb.

-Joder… Y… ¿lo sabe Rollins?- niego.

-Ese es el problema. Alguien nos tomó la foto y ahora amenaza con decírselo a él… y no puedo dejar que lo haga.

-Yo creo que debería de enterarse.- Caleb vuelve a mirar el teléfono- Sea un hombre o una mujer, el tema no cambia, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, pero quiero que se entere por mí y no por terceras personas.

-¿Enterarse por ti?- pregunta como si estuviera diciendo una barbaridad- Nunca creí que te estaría escuchando decir algo así- en eso tiene razón y le asiento con fuerza.

-Caleb, he hecho cosas horribles desde que era pequeña. Decidí cambiar y si no puedo hacerle frente a una cosa así, ¿cómo voy a enseñarle al mundo que he cambiado?- y aquello también iba por él- Sé que cuando empezaste el colegio, casi te metí entre rejas por un largo tiempo y cuanto menos confiaras en mí, mejor, pero créeme que he cambiado y quiero que la gente lo note.

Caleb no responde.

Sé que nuestra relación había sido del todo, menos de amigos. Nos habíamos conocido en el instituto, cuando llegó como alumno problemático y yo tenía a Hannah prácticamente haciendo lo que yo quería. Sabía que ambos se gustaban, pero por aquel entonces, no es que llevara muy bien que alguien se enfrentara a mí. Asique un día, tras enterarme de que era un hacker, hice pensar al colegio entero que había hackeado el sistema central del centro.

No me enorgullecía aquello, pero por aquel entonces, sí lo hacía. Ahora que había cambiado, no es que aquello me redimiera, pero quería al menos que enseñara que podía confiar en mí. Sobre todo, porque él era literalmente el primero que sabía aquello.

-Está bien, lo haré… Supongo que no es fácil enfrentarse a una cosa así.

-Gracias- respiro aliviada- De verdad, muchas gracias.

-No me las des hasta que sepa quién te está haciendo chantaje.

Se levanta y camina hacia la otra punta del salón donde toma su ordenador y un par de cables que trae consigo. Se sienta a mi lado, colocando el portátil entre nosotros.

-Tengo un rastreador de IPs. Sea de donde sea que te hayan mandado el mensaje, enseguida lo sabremos. No creo que sea más de un ocultador de número y nada más.

-Esperemos también- no podría vivir más con la culpa.

Caleb conecta el móvil al portátil. En la pantalla empieza a aparecer lo que parece el programa central del móvil y después de eso, la verdad es que me pierdo un poco. Supongo que lo siguiente, solo lo llega a entender Caleb.

-¿Seguro que esto va a funcionar?- le pregunto después de un rato.

-Supongo- responde él sin mirarme- Si el que sea no es otro hacker, podríamos tener suerte- aquello no me tranquiliza y Caleb lo nota- Lo conseguiré, tranquila.- me quedo mirándolo y sonríe por primera vez- Tranquila, nadie va a saber que te has liado con una chica si es lo que te preocupa.

Voy a responderle, pero por primera vez, me quedo pensando sobre el tema. ¿Realmente me preocupaba que fuera una chica? Todo este tiempo había pensado en que le estaba poniendo literalmente los cuernos a Elliot, nada más. Nunca había pensado en que era Emily, lo que hacía el tema más confuso. Lo único en lo que realmente pensaba era en que era Emily y me empezaba a gustar más que con Elliot.

¿Significaba entonces que me ponía más nerviosa porque era Emily y porque me gustaba el hecho de que me besara? ¿Significaba entonces que todo era por culpa de que me estaba realmente dando cuenta de que me gustaban las chicas? ¿O ambos sexos?

-En realidad, no sé si es eso lo que más me preocupa- confieso finalmente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Caleb teclea un par de cosas en el ordenador y se gira- ¿No es porque engañas a tu prometido con una chica?

-No… bueno, sí, es eso; pero más es el hecho de que engaño a Elliot con alguien que me hace sentir más cosas que Elliot me ha hecho sentir durante todo este tiempo.- si es que se podía resumir de aquella manera- Es Emily, lo sé, pero… Nunca pensé en que era una chica…- Caleb alza sus cejas, sorprendido- ¿Qué?

-¿Puede ser que es porque te hayas enamorado de ella?

-¿Tu crees?- Caleb se encoge de brazos, volviendo al ordenador un momento.

-Puede ser. No elegimos de quien nos enamoramos. Muchas veces pueden pasar años hasta que encontramos a la persona con quien realmente nuestro corazón quiere pasar el resto de su vida con…- me asusta con sus palabras, pero no puedo evitar notar como tiene razón en todo lo que dice- ¿Has pensado en tus sentimientos por ella desde que pasó todo esto?

Niego, solo hago dar vueltas al asunto.

-No puedo quitarme de la cabeza de que estamos engañando a gente. Todavía no he llegado a pensar en lo que siento o no por ella.- respondo- Emily no sé, pero yo estoy haciendo daño tanto a ella como… como a Paige y es otra de las personas con las que necesito aclarar las cosas.

-El Karma es una perra- me río- pero creo que deberías de pensar sobre ello. ¿Tampoco hablasteis del tema?

-Está enfadada conmigo…- tengo que reírme con la ironía.- Por eso mismo, porque no me aclaro con lo que está pasando…

Caleb y yo nos miramos y por primera vez desde que hemos estado juntos y a solas, nos reímos como si nada de nuestro pasado importara.

-Años después y sigues siendo la reina del drama.

-Como siempre- el ordenador suena- ¿Algo?

Caleb se queda callado, mirando lo que ha aparecido en la pantalla, pero al juzgar por su cara, no es que sean buenas noticias. Toma el teléfono, mira de nuevo algo y vuelve al ordenador. Lo escucho resoplar, supongo que el poder saber quién es no va a ser tan fácil como había pensado.

-¿Algo?- pregunto sin embargo.

-La mala noticia: no, no hay nada- ojala que la buena sea mucho mejor.

-¿Y la buena?

-Tengo algo que podría ayudar, pero hasta el lunes no puedo ayudarte con ello. No es por nada, si no porque está en la oficina y no puedo ir a por ello.

¿Estar todo el fin de semana sin móvil? Elliot sospecharía algo, pero así estaría libre de pensar en lo que no debía. Además, más de una vez había pensado en hacerlo. Todo un día sin tecnología, las cosas que debería de estar perdiéndome por estar en el móvil pegada era poca.

-Está bien, quédatelo. Solo… que Hannah no sepa nada, por favor.

-Claro, no te preocupes- Caleb sonríe.- El lunes nada más lo tenga, te digo.

-Gracias.- abro las manos y espero un abrazo- ¿Hacemos las paces o no?

Caleb duda, pero acepta:

-No te acostumbres.

-tranquilo.

Al decir verdad, era hasta bueno y diferente por decir que habíamos hecho las paces. Después de lo pasado y después de la conversación mantenida, la verdad es que hasta me había alegrado por ello.

-Vaya, ¿me he perdido algo?- Hannah nos interrumpe.

Por suerte, Caleb ya ha escondido todo.

-Cariño, estás en casa- se adelanta a mí- Solo… hablábamos. Hacía tiempo que teníamos que poner las cosas en orden, ¿verdad?- asiento.


	7. Emily no era como los demás, era mejor

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

-¿De verdad los dejaste tirados?

-Me dejaron a mi tirado. Estábamos en una playa privada, ¿qué querías que hiciera? No iba a ir a la cárcel por culpa de los idiotas de los amigos.

-Vaya. Ya se vé que es cosa DiLaurentis eso de meterse en problemas.

Miro a Elliot y Jason y me río. Es refrescante volver a tener algo de tranquilidad y diversión en la casa para variar. Siempre habíamos sido Rollins y yo y ahora que estaba Jason con nosotros, era más divertido. Al decir verdad, hasta ese momento era divertido. Todavía, Jason no había sacado las historias de cuando era pequeña que siempre le gustaba sacar. Jason había sido de todo conmigo, pero siempre había mantenido esa amistad pura conmigo.

-Hey, que lo de la casa de la montaña fueron tus amigos.- me defiendo.

-Ya, eso dices ahora- Elliot se ríe, me guiña el ojo, pero le responde contrario a Jason- Fue la primera en hacerlo sabiendo que era mala idea.

-Para que se vea que no solo soy yo quien le gustan los problemas.

-Estáis contra mí, eso no vale- tomo las cosas, es hora del postre- ¿Alguien tiene sitio para el postre?

-Por favor- Elliot responde- ¿Sabes que tu hermana es increíble cocinando?

-¿Ah, sí?- le saco la lengua a Jason- Eso tengo que verlo, te ayudo.

Los dos entramos en la cocina. Yo me dirijo hacia la nevera para sacar las tartaletas que había hecho para la ocasión, mientras Jason empieza a poner los platos en el lavavajillas.

-Si que es un buen hombre- contesta de repente Jason.

-Cosa que parecéis no ver los demás- recuerdo el tema, lo que me hace volver a preguntar- A lo que me recuerda, ¿qué es lo que me ibas a decir el otro día de él?

-¿Seguro que quieres escucharlo?

Resoplo, ¿de nuevo va a empezar con la tontería?

-Jason, por favor…

Jason abre su boca, solo para ser corado por Elliot que de repente, entra en la habitación. Nos coje por sorpresa a ambos:

-Lo siento- Elliot se disculpa- ¿Interrumpo?

-No…- miro a Jason, que esquiva su mirada- Solo… hablábamos. ¿Qué pasa?

-Solo que iba a ir arriba, necesito hacer una llamada… Para disculparme un momento.

-Claro, no pasa nada.

Soy yo la que le responde, aunque m atención está en Jason que de repente, parece tener un gesto más serio, como si aquello no le gustara. Espero hasta que he escuchado los pasos de Elliot en las escaleras para hablarle.

-¿Qué pasa?

Jason vuelve a resoplar otra vez:

-¿Has notado un comportamiento extraño en Elliot últimamente?

-¿Comportamiento extraño?- pregunto confundida- ¿Cómo cual?

-¿Llamadas a deshoras? ¿Comportamiento extraño?

Empiezo a hacer memoria, pero nada extraño viene a mi memoria. Al decir verdad, lo único que he notado últimamente es que se esfuerza más de lo común es que había estado intentando pasar más tiempo juntos. Aunque eso fácilmente se podría explicar por la pelea que habíamos tenido el viernes pasado, nada más.

-No, no que yo sepa- respondo finalmente- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Porque… ¿no hablaste con las chicas?- niego, ¿debería de hablar con ellas?- Joder, ya les dije que era mala idea desde el principio- aquello si que no me lo esperaba.

-Espera, ¿has hablado con las chicas?- la mirada de Jason indica que ha dicho algo que no debería- Jason, ¿qué está pasando? Ya me lo puedes decir porque juro por dios que me estoy empezando a cansar y la Alison perra siempre puede volver.

Jason se queda mirándome entonces, se debate con él, pero finalmente, me responde al gran misterio que parecen tener todos los que me rodean:

-Creen o al menos parece, que Elliot te está siendo infiel- quedo mirándolo, pienso que está de broma, pero al juzgar por su gesto, está hablando muy en serio- ¿seguro que no has notado nada fuera de lo común?

-No, claro que no- no, Elliot no podría estar siéndome infiel- Elliot me quiere. ¿Por qué me sería infiel?- Jason se encoge de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero tus amigas lo han visto con otra chica varias veces. Spencer, Hanna y Ezra- tengo que apoyarme contra el fregadero- Creía que te lo dirían o que tu lo descubrirías…

-¿Y cómo lo sabes tú?

Jason respira profundamente, va hacia la nevera y toma una cerveza sin alcohol. La bebe en silencio, me empieza a poner nerviosa su comportamiento. Me enfada, al decir verdad. Solo quiero que hable.

-Porque tus amigas hablaron conmigo para que yo te ayudara. Nadie se atreve a hablar contigo. ¿No las notaste que siempre están de malas con Elliot?- eso explicaba un par de actitudes.- ¿Estás bien, Alison?

Respiro profundamente y tengo que serle sincera, aquello es un golpe fuerte a todo lo que está pasando. Un golpe bajo que empeora la situación.

¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Los dos hemos sido infieles? ¿significa ahora eso que estábamos de iguales en la relación? ¿O acaso era mentira? Elliot nunca había caído bien a nadie de mis relaciones. Siempre había pensado que era un buen chico, quería pensar que era un buen chico, ahora no sabía que era verdad y que no. Tenía que aclarar las cosas. Hablar con las chicas, que me explicaran realmente lo que pasaba. Sí, sería lo mejor. El lunes se iba a la reunión médica que tenía. Tres días, tres días en los que quizás, podría conseguir aclarar todo aquello.

El lunes, nada más me levanto, mando un mensaje a todas las chicas, quiero hablar con ellas sobre todo. Quedaríamos en el bar de Aria, The Brew. Sabía lo que me habían ocultado. Ya no me podrían ocultar nada más. Se lo mando incluso a Emily. Era amiga de Spencer y Hannah y seguramente, en este punto, también lo sabría.

Aunque aquel día, no es con la nueva noticia de que quizás, Elliot me estaba siendo infiel; la única cosa con la que tendría que lidiar.

Era tercera hora y tenía libre cuando recibo una visita.

-Tenía que verlo para creerlo. Alison DiLaurentis, la reina del instituto, enseñando- Paige McCullens me hacía una visita aquel día.

-Paige- intento recibirla d la mejor manera que puedo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, solo pasaba a dejarle algo a Emily, pero no encuentro el gimnasio. Fue entonces cuando recordé la noticia de que trabajabas también aquel- se acerca y al juzgar por el tono de sus palabras y la manera de mirarme, no estaba buscando nada bueno- Asique… profesora.

-Así es- digo seria.

-Ya se vé, espero que seas buena con el alumnado.

-Lo soy… sacan muy buenas notas, ya ves- aguanto todas mis ganas como puedo, ¿cómo es posible que una sola persona me saque de mis casillas?- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Paige?

-Tranquila, solo quería a ver si me decías donde estaba Emily- señala su mano y veo un par de papeles en ella- Nada más, soy de fiar…

-Fiar, ya- digo para mi misma- Pues…

-¡Paige! Por fin- no hace falta de que vaya a buscar a Emily, esta aparece en aquel momento por la puerta- gracias por hacerme el favor.

-No hay de qué- Paige la besa, aunque no puedo evitar ver como Emily no es que tome el beso muy de buenas- Me perdí un poco, al decir verdad. Alison me iba a indicar cuando terminaste de llegar.

-¿De verdad?- Emily me mira- Oh… Pues… bueno, ya no hace falta. En realidad, ¿me podrías dejar con Alison? Hay algo de lo que querría hablar con ella.

-¿De verdad? ¿Algo de lo que no debería enterarme yo? ¿Algún secreto?

Me quedo mirándola, ¿a qué viene esas preguntas?

-Por favor- Emily le agarra del brazo y se la lleva un par de metros- Nos vemos luego, ¿vale? Donde siempre, ¿no?

-Sí, nos vemos- Paige de nuevo la besa y se marcha.

Quedo mirando a Emily, que agacha la mirada antes de acercase. Sé que en aquel momento debería de estar ella enfadada conmigo, aunque ya se ve que es al revés. Suspira y jugando con los papeles entre sus dedos, tarda en responderme.

-¿De qué quieres hablar esta tarde con las chicas?

-Ya lo sabréis esta tarde- respondo seria.

-Alison…

-No- la paro antes de que continúe- Por favor, no…

-Oh, ¿interrumpo?

Ni siquiera escucho entrar a Caleb. Tanto a mí como a Emily nos toma por sorpresa, pero que esté allí, significa que ha habido nuevas con el asunto del teléfono. Miro a Emily, tengo que hacer que se vaya.

-No, tranquilo, Caleb.- este me mira, tengo que hacer que Emily se vaya- Emily ya se iba, ¿verdad?- quiere replicar, pero no la dejo- Adiós, Emily.

-Adiós- resopla ya cansada- Dale recuerdos a Hannah si la ves antes que yo.

-Siempre- Caleb le sonríe, aunque nada más se marcha, me mira- ¿Lo sabe?-niego- Creo que debería de saberlo.

-¿Por qué? Soy yo después de todo quien está metida en esta mierda.

-Bueno- respira profundamente, sacando mi teléfono- Creo que esto también le incumbe a ella en cierta manera. Mira de quien es el número y la dirección de quien te mandó la foto y el mensaje.

Tomo el móvil lentamente, manteniendo la mirara a Caleb hasta que tengo el dispositivo entre mis manos. Me quedo sin palabras cuando veo el nombre en la pantalla. Sin embargo, algo en mí ya me lo decía, algo lo esperaba.

-Paige…- resoplo con fuerza- Por eso no quería que me acercara a Emily…

-Ya ves- responde Caleb- También me mandó un par de mensajes este fin de semana. La chica está un poco obsesionada.

-No obsesionada- intento defenderla- Lo que pasa es que nunca olvida- digo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Me encojo de hombros, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con la información en sí. Todo mi mundo se estaba volviendo demasiado loco:

-Por ahora, dejar el tema pausado, aunque me gustaría tratarlo. Tengo más temas de…- de repente, se me ocurre, él me podría ayudar- En realidad, puede que tú me puedas ayudar… Aunque ya lo sabrás, ¿no es verdad?

-¿Saber de qué?

-Elliot y de que me pone los cuernos- el gesto de Caleb lo dice todo- Lo sabía, ¿por qué no me lo dijisteis antes?

-No sabíamos cómo hacerlo.

-No sabíais como hacerlo- aprieto mi mano con fuerza, aquella es la excusa más estúpida que jamás he podido escuchar- pero sí podíais saberlo todos y no decírmelo, al parecer, ¿no es así?

-Lo siento, Alison- niego.

-No… ya no hay excusas que valgan- era la más pura verdad- ¿estáis seguros de que me es infiel?

-Spencer lo vió con una chica muy acaramelado hace tres semanas y Hannah lo vio un día de compras con otra…-la cabeza empieza a dolerme- Es verdad que te es infiel… Por esa razón también quería que le dijeras lo de Emily. Sería tu respuesta…

Me quedo mirándolo cuando me dice aquello. ¿De verdad me está diciendo que utilice la ocasión como si fuera un contraataque? Nada justifica el ser infiel a una persona. Todo aquello lo único que significaba es que tanto yo como Elliot, estábamos metidos en una relación que se estaba volviendo tóxica.

Aunque por ahora, tuviera que adivinarlo todavía:

-Dile a Hannah que la espero esta tarde para que me diga toda la verdad.

Y tomando mis cosas, me marcho de la clase.

No me siento, mi cabeza da vueltas y por mucho que me quiero concentrar en algo y tener por fin una respuesta ante todo lo que está sucediendo; lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme viendo el momento desde fuera. Empiezo a no sentir nada y no me gusta porque la última vez que notaba que sentía eso, era cuando era la Alison mala. Y había cambiado, había enseñado a la gente que lo había hecho

Al terminar las clases, tardo en salir. Elliot está supuestamente, aunque no me guste pensarlo, en aquel encuentro médico o como fuera; y siento como si fuera a llegar a casa y de repente, encontrarme con algo que no me gusta. Es verdad que no debería de comer me la cabeza, después de todo, todavía no sé si es verdad; pero después de todo lo que he pasado… no puedo evitar que la duda se apodere de mí. Asique me quedo un poco más después de clase, corrigiendo un par de cosas cuando llaman a la puerta, de nuevo es Emily.

-Te creía en casa a estas horas- me dice entrando lentamente.

-Tenía cosas que hacer- digo ignorando un poco el tema y volviendo a lo mío.

-Estás enfadada… y yo me siento como una estúpida por estar aquí contigo cuando debería de ser yo la enfadada- paro por un momento, aunque no vuelvo la mirada hacia ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Emily?- pregunto todavía sin mirarla.

No la escucho por un rato, casi creo que se ha ido; sin embargo, cuando levanto la vista, está delante de mí, apoyada sobre m escritorio y mirándome:

-Solo quiero saber lo que te pasa, nada más- responde serio, mirándome a los ojos- Ya se vé que contigo las cosas no es que sean de color de rosa, ya me lo dijo Paige cuando supo que te conocía.

Aquello ya es la gota que colma el vaso. Sabía que tendría que lidiar con aquello en algún momento, sin embargo, sería el modo en el que estaba o la manera en la que lo dijo; que sin decir nada, busco el teléfono móvil y se lo entrego tras buscar los mensajes de Paige y su chantaje:

-Supongo que de esto entonces, no te habló.

Emily lo toma poco a poco, mirándome primero y luego al teléfono. Su gesto cambia completamente cuando empieza a ver y leer los mensajes:

-¿Qué…. Qué es esto?

-Tu querida novia…- me corta.

-No es mi novia- ignoro aquello.

-Tu novia, que quería que me alejara de ella y, para eso, me chantajeó. Aunque ya se vé que de eso no te habló.

-No tenía ni idea- resopló de la ironía.

-Ya…- sigo a lo mío.

-No tenía ni idea, te lo juro…- vuelve a poner el teléfono en la mesa y sigue explicándose, aunque intento ignorarla- Las cosas con Paige no es que estén… son complicadas. Estamos y no estamos, nada más.

-Emily- levanto la mirada y le respondo en tono seco- No me tienes que dar explicaciones, ¿vale? Está todo bien…- aunque no lo estuvieran.

-Pero quiero- responde ella sin embargo- No sabía nada de eso y si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera sido la primera en decirte todo lo que estaba pasando. Créeme… No quiero secretos entre nosotras.

No quería secretos entre nosotras. ¿Significaba entonces eso que quizás, tampoco sabía lo de Elliot?

Quedo en silencio por un rato. Sostengo su mirada y aunque quiero estar todavía enfadada con ella, algo en mí hace que me crea todo aquello. Es lo que me vuelve loca de ella, la manera en la que me hace sentir. Quizás Caleb tenía razón, quizás, estaba empezando a gustarme Emily. Quizás, después de todo este tiempo estaba descubriendo que a lo mejor no eran solo los chicos los que me gustaban, sino también las chicas.

Emily me volvía loca y me hacía pensar en millones de cosas que no había pensado antes y, aunque no me gustara notar eso, era simplemente la más pura verdad. No me queda otra que finalmente, rendirme.

Aunque antes, había algo más que quería preguntarle:

-Antes preguntaste por el tema de lo que quería hablar esta tarde, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Me dejaste un poco confusa.

-Bueno… es… es sobre algo que acabo de descubrir- finalmente dejo mi asiento y vuelvo la mesa para poder hablar cara a cara con ella- Algo que no sepas…

-Dime, ¿de qué se trata?

Respiro profundamente, estoy tan nerviosa que ni siquiera puedo formular palabra en aquel momento. Emily me mira, esperando.

-¿Sabías que Elliot me es infiel? Supuestamente- no podía evitar añadir.

-¿Qué? No- su respuesta es inmediata- Espera, ¿quién te lo ha dicho?

-Mi hermano, Jason- me siento sobre escritorio- Al parecer, las chicas lo llamaron para que él intentara arreglar las cosas.

-¿Y tú lo crees?- me encojo de hombros.

-Elliot has sido bueno conmigo siempre… Aunque no puedo evitar sentir que podría ser verdad. Casi siempre está fuera de casa y… estará tres días fuera en una convención- un nudo se forma en mi garganta y tengo que quedarme callada para evitar que las lágrimas no salten.

Emily reacciona en el momento, alzándome del escritorio para abrazarme:

-Hey, tranquila, ¿vale? Todo va a estar bien.

La abrazo con todas mis fuerzas. Me tranquiliza y siento como si todo desapareciera desde el primer momento en el que me protege con sus brazos. Cierro los ojos y por primera vez siento un poco de tranquilidad en mi cuerpo.

-Gracias, Emily- la miro.

-Ni dármelas tienes- responde- Solo hago lo que cualquiera haría.

Cualquiera no. Todos me conocían y sabían que tipo de personas era, la que había sido y por ello, siempre tenían un poco de segundo tacto conmigo. Ella era la primera que confiaba en mí y aquello realmente era grande. Emily no era como los demás, era mejor.


	8. El siguiente punto en mi lista

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

Soy la primera en llegar junto con Emily, que insiste en acompañarme. A lo primero, siento que debería de negarme a ello; sin embargo, la dejo.

Nos sentamos alejadas del bullicio de la gente, en la esquina más apartada del café. Emily se ofrece a pedir algo, pero tengo el estómago tan cerrado que ni siquiera podría beber o comer algo. Necesito aclarar aquello lo antes posible y sé que la única manera, va a ser hablando con las chicas del tema.

La espera, sin embargo, se me hace interminable:

-Todo va a salir bien- responde Emily, cuando lo nota.

-¿Tú crees?- porque había algo más.

Durante todo el camino, no paro de pensar en que si puede que sea verdad finalmente todo aquello. Que no había sido yo la única en serle infiel, sino él también. ¿Qué clase de relación habíamos tenido entonces ambos? Pensaba que era él el único, el bueno, el que siempre iba a estar conmigo pasara lo que pasara. Las cosas con él habían sido diferentes a las demás relaciones. ¿Significaba entonces que diferente no significaba ser la verdadera?

-Lo sé, vale… Tranquila…- alarga su mano y aprieta la mía con fuerza.

Le sonrío, me hace sentir bien. ¿Cómo lo consigue?

-Ali, Emily, hola. ¿llego bien?- la primera en llegar es Aria que nos saluda nada más entrar- ¿O llego pronto?

-Llegas bien, las demás aun no llegaron- respondo, invitándola a sentarse.

-Ah bien- sonríe- ¿Y dime? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Tú mensaje me resultó raro. Fue como volver un poco a pequeñas, cuando tenías que hablarnos de las fiestas donde nos metíamos- sonrío al recordar los viejos tiempos.

Sin embargo, esta vez, no era por ello.

-No… es por otra cosa, peor quiero que estemos todas para ello.

-Ah, vale- dice un poco confundida- Esperaremos entonces…

-¿Emily?- las tres nos giramos, Paige, nada más y nada menos.

No puedo evitar girarme hacia Emily, que también me mira. Espero su reacción, después de todo, me había dicho que no lo sabía. ¿Qué iba a hacer entonces ahora?

-Paige, ahora no…- Emily sin embargo le dice.

-¿Segura? Tu mensaje me desconcertó y sabiendo que ibas a hablar con Alison- aprieto mi mano con fuerzas para no saltar.

-Paige- Emily la corta y finalmente, decide levantarse para llevársela lejos.

Me quedo mirándola marcharse. Aria también se cambia de sitio para poder también el panorama y comentar un poco sobre el tema:

-¿Sabes? Aún me resulta ver raro ver a Paige con novia- Aria comenta.

-¿Dijo que Emily era su novia?- ¿por qué Emily me decía que no era su novia y Paige si?

-Sí- asiente- ¿A caso no lo es? ¿o me perdí yo algo?- niego.

-No, nada.- decido decirle.

Miramos de nuevo a Emily y a Paige. Cualquier cosa de la que estuvieran hablando, se había puesto más fuerte y ahora, Paige se estaba poniendo muchísimo más enfadada.

Hannah y Spencer llegan en ese momento. Van a saludarnos, pero nada más miran nuestra atención puesta sobre Paige y Emily, no pueden ambas unirse a la vigilancia. Al decir verdad, incluso se hace un poco gracioso al vernos las cuatro mirando, pero sin que se notara demasiado.

-Me siento mal por mirar, pero ¿qué pasa?- Hannah pregunta.

-Problemas en el paraíso- contesta Aria.

-¿Por fin se ha dado cuenta de que ahogarte no es un gesto de amor?- Spencer salta y tanto yo como las demás nos avergüenza reírnos del tema- ¿Qué? Es verdad.

Aunque si supiera la mitad de lo que estaba pasando, ni se lo creía.

-Te has pasado- contesta Hannah.

-¿Qué? Es verdad- Spencer, a su manera, se disculpa.

-Spencer Hastings… nunca sabes como te va a saltar-en aquello tenía razón Aria- Ahora callad, que viene.

Todas volvemos a actuar a nuestra manera, aunque se nota que hemos estado viendo lo que pasaba. Emily vuelve a su sitio y, aunque me mira antes de sentarse, se vuelve hacia las chicas. También ella lo había notado:

-Ya se nota que no solo es Hannah la que quiere saber lo que pasa.

-Para mí defensa, han sido estas dos las que han empezado- Hannah nos señala.

-Vaya, gracias por vendernos, cariño-aunque no creo que Emily se escandalizara tanto por mí, al decir verdad.

-Hannah y su sinceridad- Aria bromea- A lo que me recuerda, ¿qué es lo que querías, Alison? Nos mandaste ese mensaje tan críptico….

Llegaba la hora de hablar del tema, supongo.

Suspiro, aunque no puedo evitar mirar a Emily que me asiente. El corazón me late con fuerza, tanta que casi puedo escucharlo en mis oídos. Tengo que hacerlo, por mi y por hacer algo finalmente con todo lo que está pasando.

-Jason está en la ciudad- las chicas se quedan calladas, aunque saben por dónde voy- Y me contó por lo que vino. ¿Es verdad?

-Son muchas veces ya- responde Hannah- Y la actitud que tenía con aquella chica no era la de una amiga, hermana, prima o la reina…

Quedo callada. No reacciono, en parte, porque parecía que ya sabía en lo más profundo de mi corazón que iba a ser verdad. Que aquello iba a ser mi castigo por haberle sido yo infiel. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme dolida y traicionada con él. Habíamos pasado tanto juntos, que ahora, ya no sabía ni lo que era real de lo que había sido una pura mentira, llegados a este punto.

-Queríamos decírtelo, pero no sabíamos cómo- Aria se acerca, intenta disculparse, pero algo dentro de mí, no la deja- Te veías tan bien con él…

-¿Y por eso me mentisteis?- ¿qué era peor en aquel momento?

-Te mentimos porque no sabíamos que hacer con todo- Spencer me dice- Habías pasado mucho con él, en el pasado y….

-Pero se lo contasteis a los chicos, ¿no?

No hacía falta decir mucho para saber que ellos se habían enterado después de hablar con Spencer y Hannah. Caleb me lo había confirmado, tampoco lo podían negar.

-¿Se lo contaste a Caleb?- Spencer pregunta furiosa a Hannah.

-Lo siento, se me escapó- Hannah se encoge- Lo siento, de verdad, Ali…

No digo nada. Ni siquiera sé lo que pensar. Lo único que quiero en aquel momento es salir corriendo del bar y no volver. Aun así, me quedo allí parada, sin poder sentir ningún músculo de mi cuerpo y con el nudo que tenía en el estómago, más fuerte de lo que lo tenía cuando llegamos.

Emily me mira y ante mi silencio, decide ella hablar:

-Deberíais habérselo dicho.

-Lo sabemos, Emily. Sin embargo…- Aria intenta de nuevo defenderse, pero es tanto ya, que no sabe como- Lo siento. Es verdad, fuimos irresponsables en no contártelo, pero no sabíamos como actuar. Con él te veías feliz y ahora…

-Ahora ya no te ves- Hannah responde.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Dos preguntas a las que no podía responder en aquel momento si decía la verdad. Era tanta información para mi cerebro que no sabía qué hacer porque, lo quisiera o no, todavía quedaba el tema de que yo le había sido infiel también.

Solo le hago entonces una pregunta:

-¿Desde cuándo sabíais esto?

\- Un mes atrás acaso- responde Spencer, aunque la mirada de Hannah dice otra cosa- Hanna…- la llama cuando vé su cara- ¿qué es lo que te guardas?

-Algo por lo que Alison me va a matar, pero… necesito sacar.

Todas las miramos ahora. ¿Había algo peor que todo aquello? ¿Qué es lo que me iba a decir entonces ahora? ¿Qué tenía un hijo con alguna de las chicas que habría visitado sin yo saberlo?

-¿el qué pasa, Hannah?- le pregunto.

-Empezó desde que empezasteis a salir- me suelta- Lo vi la noche anterior a que nos lo presentaras, en una fiesta en una discoteca. Se llevaba a dos chicas de la mano y no creo que fueran familias o cosa así.

Trago con dificultad cuando se lo escucho decir. ¿Significaba aquello no que prácticamente, habíamos sido en aquel punto infieles los; sino que todo lo que habíamos pasado, era prácticamente una mentira? Miro mi anillo en la mano y me quema. Ni siquiera quiero llevarlo más con todo aquello. Me lo quito y no puedo evitar quedarme mirándolo en mi mano.

-¿Alison?- cuando Emily me llama, su voz me parece lejana- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, supongo.

Tenía que hablar ya con Elliot, tenía que aclarar las cosas si no quería volverme loca. Necesitaba escuchar la verdad de su boca, necesitaba por fin escuchar lo que él tenía que decir del tema, no lo que los demás me decían.

Tenía que ir hasta donde tenía aquella convención o lo que fuera, si es que era una convención. Necesitaba verlo cara a cara y preguntarle lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, algo me decía que las chicas no me iban a dejar hacerlo. Sabía como eran y sabía que no me iban a dejar. Tendría que ir sin que se enteraran de lo que quería hacer. Me iría aquella noche, sola, cuando la noche durmiera. Ya llamaría a la mañana siguiente para excusarme de ir a trabajar.

-¿Qué piensas, Alison?- pregunta Spencer.

Cosa que parece más lógica de hacer, llegados a este punto:

-Que necesito hablar con él- le digo, sin mencionar lo que iba a hacer, para lo que me invento algo- Cuando llegue de la convención, hablaremos largo y tendido.

-¿necesita que estemos allí?- pregunta Emily.

-Emily tiene razón- responde también Hanna- Después de ocultarte lo que pasaba con Eliot, lo menos que podemos hacer es eso.

-No, será mejor hacerlo primero estando solos. Elliot no me será sincero sino cree que puede controlar la situación- Elliot me había engañado, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber como tratarlo.

-¿Segura? Porque sé un par de técnicas que podríamos utilizar con él sino quiere decirte lo que pasa- Aria respondo, lo que me hace reír- De verdad, Alison. Solo queríamos ayudarte, pero no sabíamos cómo, después de lo pasado.

Niego, no necesitaba su ayuda. Al decir verdad, incluso les había entendido.

Mi vida amorosa no había sido un camino de rosas, al decir verdad y con Elliot, parecía que había encontrado el equilibrio que necesitaba en mi vida. Me hacía feliz, íbamos a casarnos, hasta que empezó todo aquel embrollo que me había finalmente, mostrado la realidad de la relación que tenía.

-Está bien, chicas. Solamente… decídmelo la próxima vez. Dejemos esta en la venganza por haber sabido todos estos años secretos vuestros y ustedes ninguno mío.

Todas se ríen conmigo y por primera vez desde hacía tantos años, siento que hemos recuperado un poco el equilibrio que solíamos tener cuando a penas éramos unas adolescentes que estábamos en el instituto.

Cambiamos el tema y prácticamente, aprovechamos la tarde para ponernos al día con todo. Contamos alguna que otra historia a Emily incluso y ella pone en vergüenza a Spencer y Hannah con alguna que otra historia de la vez que primeramente se conocieron. Se llega a sentir como el ambiente también se llega a tranquilizar un poco.

Después de un par de horas, el mundo real nos vuelve a llamar y no nos queda otra que volver a él. Asique, nos disponemos a volver, cuando Emily me detiene un poco antes de marcharse:

-Alison- me llama, alejándonos de las chicas- ¿De verdad estás bien?

-De verdad- respondo, aunque odio mentirle- Es bueno enterarse de la verdad. Además, la tarde ha sido de lo más productiva, ¿no crees?

-También es verdad- Emily sonríe- Al final, era verdad que eras un poco odiosa cuando apenas llegabas a los catorce- se burla de mí, pero no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa y un poco abrumada por ello.

-Fueron otros tiempos- le digo para disculparme- Además, he cambiado.

-Se nota- asiente Emily- he de decir que incluso me gusta esta Alison más de lo que quizás me hubiera gustado la Alison anterior.

Resoplo riéndome.

-Bueno, la Alison anterior también tenía mucho juego, si te digo la verdad.

-Mucho juego- se ríe Emily conmigo- Supongo que entonces, me hubiera encantado conocerte. Hubiera sido interesante, al decir verdad.

Le sonrío, pero no puedo evitar mirarla y sentir que hay algo de doble de sentido en sus palabras. No quiero pensar en aquel momento en el tema, ya que aún mis sentimientos por ellas están menos aclarados de lo que me gustaría que estuvieran. Me dijo que primero me aclarara y luego ya hablaríamos. Quería hacerlo realidad, que la próxima vez que habláramos de todo aquello, fuera cuando nuestros sentimientos estuvieran mejor aclarados, cuando finalmente, descubriera quien era.

Hasta aquel entonces, aunque la mirara y me sintiera morir cada vez que quisiera besar sus labios y no poder; tendría que aguantarme. Quizás, cuando arreglara las cosas con Elliot, podríamos ocuparnos de aquello.

-Supongo que entonces serás el siguiente punto en mi lista.- le digo a Emily.

-¿El siguiente punto en tu lista?- pregunta sin saber lo que pasa.

Me acerco, la beso en la mejilla y le sonrío. Casi puedo asegurar que incluso estoy sonrojada, pero en aquel momento, ni si quiera parece darme importancia:

-Tengo que aclararme, ¿recuerdas?

La veo que sonríe, pero es lo único cuando me pierdo entra la multitud de la ciudad y vuelvo a ser la misma de antes. De nuevo en mi cabeza vuelve a traerme la realidad, aunque por poco tiempo.

Un coche me pita a mi lado y veo que es Hannah:

-¿Necesitas un adelanto?

Voy a negarme, pero si me quita la posibilidad de que vuelva a pensar en el tema una vez más, ¿por qué no?

-Siempre a punto- doy media vuelta y antes de formar mucho alboroto en el tráfico, me meto en su coche y ponemos marchar- Gracias, por cierto.

-No hay de qué. Como dijo Aria, casi me siento mal por no habértelo dicho antes.- de nuevo, se intenta disculpar.

-Hannah, tranquila, esta todo bien- le vuelvo a decir- Solo… ¿de quién fue la idea de que Jason viniera a decírmelo?

-Aria- responde rápidamente, para mi sorpresa- ¿Tampoco te ha dicho que ella y él estuvieron enrollados por un tiempo? Durante la ruptura que tuvo con Ezra- abro los ojos como platos.- Entre Jesús y relaciones prohibidas, Aria si que sabe elegir.

Tengo que reírme con ello, aunque el hecho de saber lo de que se habían enrollado Aria y Jason; no es que lo necesitara saber.

-Mejor no haberlo sabido, al decir verdad.

-Oh, vamos- se ríe- ¿estuviste con Caleb entonces preguntando por Elliot?

El tema me toma por sorpresa. Supongo que Emily tampoco habrá dicho mucho del tema y Caleb no le habrá contado nada sobre Paige y los mensajes. Cosa que le agradezco. Realmente me equivoqué con el chico.

-No, era por un tema completamente diferente- respondo, lo que aprovecho para arreglar la situación- Caleb resultaba ser un chico muy bueno. Eres afortunada por tenerlo a tu lado, ¿sabes?

Veo que Hannah se llega incluso a sorprender cuando se lo digo:

-Vaya. Eso si que es interesante de ír.

-Ya, bueno, no te acostumbres- me río de la situación- Solo… aprecio cuando veo relaciones que son buenas, nada más.

Hannah sonríe, a lo que noto que quiere preguntarme algo más. Se toma realmente su tiempo para poder decírmelo:

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sobre ti y Emily?

-¿Sobre mí y Emily?- nada más la escucho, empiezo a ponerme nerviosa.

-Sí…. Y solo si quieres, me la respondes. Solo si quieres- incluso Hanna se pone nerviosa ante la situación.

Quiero decirle que no. Lidiar con una infidelidad es suficiente para mí, pero la duda me llama. Asique, termino aceptando:

-Claro, dime.- Hannah dispara nada más terminar yo.

-¿Qué hay entre Emily y tú? Y no me digas que nada porque se nota a leguas.

-¿Qué va a haber?- intento esquivar responder a su pregunta.

-Oh, vamos. Vi que os conocíais de antes en el desfile y la manera de comportaos durante el desfile. El hecho de que ella ya estuviera aquí cuando nosotras llegamos y fuera la única que no respondiera…- Hannah era más lista de lo que parecía, debía de recordarme aquello todos los días- ¿Te… gusta?

-¿Qué? ¡No!- lo digo tan exaltada que Hannah lo nota- Me gustaba más cuando yo era la que te ponía frente a las cuerdas.

Hannah se ríe con aquello:

-He aprendido- se encoge de hombros como si nada- Si quieres también puedes responderme. Solo si quieres- suspiro, después de todo, ante o temprano, todo se sabría.

-Puede- respondo finalmente- Con lo de Elliot, no estoy muy segura.

Llegamos a casa, aparcamos en la entrada. Hannah me mira, pero me sonríe:

-Sería mejor que el idiota de Elliot- me hace reírme- Además, parece que Emily también le gustas- bajo la mirada, no dice nada bueno- Solamente… decirte que si eliges, creo que esta vez, acertarías.

Y con aquello dicho, Hannah se acerca a mí y me abraza. Es raro, pero es la primera vez que creo que tenemos una charla tan sincera la una con la otra. La primera vez que creo que si hubiera pensado antes lo que hacía, ahora mi relación con Hannah sería muchísimo mejor de lo que era antes.

Hannah se marcha y nada más entro en casa, me pongo a preparar las cosas para ir a ver a Elliot. Es hora de saber lo que pasa y escucharlo de su boca.


	9. Deja de ser perfecta

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

Espero hasta que es de noche prácticamente para irme. Tengo miedo a encontrarme con alguna de las chicas si salgo antes. Además de que me lleva más tiempo pensar en lo que haré, en lo que le diré cuando lo vea, en lo que pasará, en lo que pasará después de que sepa la verdad. Después de todo, si tienen mis amigas razón, estaré con la confianza rota junto con mi corazón. Si es Elliot quien la tiene, no tendré amigas y terminaré de la misma manera.

Sinceramente, no sabía cual de las dos era la peor, llegados el momento.

A las diez, después de preparar las cosas para marcharme, meto todo en el coche y me preparo para poner rumbo. Donde se alojaba estaba a un par de horas de viaje. Llegaría de madrugada, pero si lo que pensaba era verdad, si es que estaba realmente con otra persona y no en una convención; sería mejor tomarlo de repente que avisándole de que iba a llegar a verlo. El factor sorpresa, como le solían llamar.

No me gustaba la Alison que solía ser, pero en aquel momento, tener la información que solía tener, siempre me gustaba.

Sin embargo, no iba a salirme con la mía tan pronto. El sonido de llamada en el cristal me hace sobresaltarme. Cuando me giro hacia el asiento del copiloto, veo a Emily por la ventanilla. No me gusta su cara.

-¿Se puede saber dónde vas?- me pregunta cuando le bajo el cristal.

-A… ningún lado- pero se nota que miento.

-Ya, claro- responde seria- Dijiste que esperarías para hablar con él.

-No puedo esperar- le soy sincera- Necesito respuestas, Emily.

La veo que resopla:

-No es bueno en este momento. Tus emociones están a flor de piel y mañana tienes trabajo. ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

-Ya llamé y dije que no podía ir- ya me había ocupado de ello.- Emily, sé que no debería, pero no puedo más. Necesito saber lo que está pasando y si realmente compruebo que Elliot me es infiel, terminar con esto. Él me mintió y yo le mentí. ¿Para qué seguir juntos? ¿Para vivir una mentira?

Emily vuelve a resoplar, no me contesta, pero tampoco se mueve del sitio. Le sostengo la mirada. Diga lo que diga, pienso ir aquella noche a verlo y no había nada más que hablar. Necesitaba hacerlo por mucho que ella dijera que no.

Entonces veo que abre la puerta, también veo que traía dos bolsas, y entra con ella. Se sienta en el asiento del copiloto y las coloca atrás. Me quedo mirándola. No sé lo que está pasando, pero lo que noto que va a venir conmigo y, como yo, diga lo que diga; va a hacer lo contrario.

-Esa comida no se va a comer sola y necesitarás compañía, asique…

Algo dentro de mí se enciende. Algo que me hace emocionarme cuando la veo allí sentada. A mi lado y sonriéndome. Le devuelvo su sonrisa y aunque sé que no debería de hacerlo, me acerco y la beso, quedándome a unos centímetros de ella.

-Gracias…- le susurro.

Emily también me sonríe y sin decir nada más, ponemos camino hacia Elliot. Nos quedaba un largo tramo y teniéndola a mi lado, ¿quién sabe? Hasta podía servirme para aclarar finalmente lo que estaba sintiendo por ella. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás, hasta aclarara dos temas de mi vida en un momento.

A penas llevamos unos kilómetros recorridos cuando miro el retrovisor y miro las bolsas que traía. Huelo y noto un olor delicioso:

-¿Traes comidas en esas bolsas?- le pregunto a Emily.

-Chino, aunque no sé si te gustará- responde mirándolas- Pensé en cenar juntas, para que no pasaras mucho tiempo sola. Me dejaste preocupada cuando te dejamos esta tarde después de hablar.

-Ya te dije que iba a estar bien.

Emily alza sus cejas de incredulidad y me sonríe:

-Ya… ir a las diez y media de la noche a buscar a tu prometido infiel es estar bien sobre un tema- en aquello, si que tenía razón- No sé, no quería que estuvieras sola en unos momentos como estos.

-Te preocupas demasiado…- intento esconder mi risilla mirando la carretera.

-¿Tú crees?-lo dice en broma, pero al decir la verdad, me empieza a gustar.

\- Ahora me da un poco de pena entonces haberme perdido el momento de cenar.

Aunque siempre podríamos hacer una especie de parada para cenar en el coche. No iba a ser el mejor lugar, pero al menos, estaríamos juntas, como Emily había planeado. Siempre había tiempo para todo:

-Bueno, el camino es largo, supongo.

-Cinco horas- para ser exactos- Casi seis con las paradas.

Emily sopla con fuerza y se acomoda en su asiento, pero siempre me sonríe:

-Bueno… tendremos entonces tiempo para ponernos al día. Aunque tendremos que parar de vez en cuando. Bebo mucho y no es que haya traído muchas cosas para beber.- me río.

-Pararemos y compraremos algo, tranquila.

-Tu invitas.

-Yo invito.

Emily se acomoda en su asiento y simplemente, se dedica a mirar el poco paisaje que nos deja el camino por la noche. La miro sin que ella lo note y no puedo evitar pensar en las palabras de Hannah antes de dejarme frente a mi casa.

¿De verdad iba a ser ella la elegida? ¿La que finalmente traería un balance oficial a todo el desastre que había sido mi vida emocional?

Nunca me habían gustado las chicas, más bien, muchas veces incluso las había llegado a envidiar. Envidiar por tener mejor ropa que la mía, sentirse como un dios cuando yo era la única que podía mantener ese estatus en el instituto. No había visto a las chicas de la misma manera que quizás, miraba a los chicos. Sin en cambio, ¿qué más daba aquello? Nada justificaba tu sexualidad desde edad temprana. Muchas personas descubrían su sexualidad tarde en la vida, igual que había otras que descubrían su sexualidad a temprana edad. En mi situación, simplemente, lo descubría en aquel momento, cuando había descubierto, a la chica correcta. Emily me escuchaba, estaba ahí para mí y quería escucharme, verme como era yo en realidad. Me entendía y me gustaba. Me gustaba todo ello y me gustaba ella.

Por unos kilómetros, permanecemos calladas, sin decir nada. Un silencio de los que te hipnotizan. No es hasta que Emily abre la boca, que vuelvo un poco a la realidad:

-¿En qué piensas?- me pregunta de repente.

-En nada- Emily nota que le miento- No te lo puedo decir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque me da vergüenza- me río con ella.

-Ya, claro- Emily ríe- ¿Puedo entonces hacerte una pregunta?

-Dime.

Se vuelve a colocar mejor en su asiento y se pone más seria. ¿Qué me irá a preguntar que seguramente, no me gustará?

-¿Qué hubo entre tú y Paige?- me sorprende que me pregunte aquello.

-¿Qué te ha dicho ella?

-Muchas cosas- responde- Aunque la mayoría, no es que te dejara en buen lugar.- tengo que reírme, no me extraña de que lo dijera- Ahora quiero escuchar tu versión de la historia.

-Mi versión de la historia- suspiro- ¿La creerías?

-Prueba- responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues…- resoplo- Literalmente todo empezó cuando fuimos las dos a por la capitanía del futbol. Tu querida novia- Emily garraspea, me corrijo- Paige también lo quería y no es que se le diera muy bien la rivalidad. Llegó a tirarme y golpearme en más de una ocasión, ocasionándome múltiples contusiones y moratones…- lo que me recuerda a algo- Aunque contigo también pasó lo mismo, ¿no?

-Pues sí…- admite- Intentó ahogarme cuando le ganaba siempre…

-¿Y cómo es que saliste con ella?- Emily se ríe, con ironía y dejadez.

-La verdad es que ni lo sé. El tiempo, las situaciones….- me mira- pero no hablemos más de ella- la veo suspirar.

-¿Todo bien?

Yo estaba viviendo mi infierno personal, pero aquello no significaba que no pudiera traer el infierno de otros a mí. Se dice que siempre hay que dar lo que se recibe. Emily me había dado mucho, era hora de que yo le diera.

-Sí- su cara refleja lo contrario- En realidad no es que tenga muchas ganas de hablar del tema, si te soy sincera.

-Es bueno hablar- le respondo- mira donde me ha llevado a mí el no hacerlo.

Emily esconde su sonrisa mientras intenta enfocar su atención hacia una carretera que prácticamente, está desierta a estas horas. Se debate, pero finalmente, decide abrir la boca y expresarse:

-Mi padre. Lleva mucho tiempo en Afganistán y no he escuchado nada de él en mucho tiempo.- suspira con pena, se nota que lo hecha de menos.

-¿Es soldado?- asiente.

-Fue ascendido a teniente en realidad hace poco- impresionante escuchar aquello- Se fue a una misión importante y aunque le digo a mamá que siempre me mantenga informada… No hay nada desde hace casi una semana.

-Ya verás que está bien- intento reconfortarla. Los miembros del ejército pasan largas temporadas aislados a veces- sin embargo, a Emily aquello no es que le parezca del todo reconfortante- hagamos una cosa, ¿quieres? Cuando salgamos de todo esto… podría hacer que hablaras con él…

-¿Cómo?- me mira confusa.

-Conozco a alguien del ejército que podría ayudarnos…

-No tienes porque Alison- pero me niego, si que la tengo.

-Has hecho mucho por mí, Emily. Déjame que te lo devuelva.

Emily se queda callada, contemplándome. En su rostro veo indecisión, pero finalmente, después de un largo silencio, al menos, eso me pareció a mí; acepta mi idea:

-Está bien… Gracias.

-Ni darlas…

Se lo merecía. No sabía lo que me esperaba con ella. Después de todo, solo había que ver la forma en la que nos habíamos conocido.

Después de varios kilómetros andando y con mi manía de no mirar nunca el tanque del coche hasta que no es muy tarde, el sonido de la gasolina me alerta. A penas tengo para un par de kilómetros y no puedo pasar la próxima parada para repostar por alto. Tenemos que parar un poco. Asique, en la próxima gasolinera que veo, paro un momento para poder repostar.

-Supongo que es hora de descansar- digo a Emily mientras aparco lo más cerca que me deja el coche hacerlo de la gasolinera.

-Y supongo que es hora de comer también- la comida, casi no me acordaba de ella- Porque no sé tú, pero yo tengo hambre.

-Compraré algo para beber también- no me olvidaba de mi promesa.

-Trae vino- Emily bromea.

Le sonrío, lanzándole una burla antes de cerrar la puerta del coche tras de mí. De nuevo no puedo evitar preguntarme qué he hecho para poder merecerme tener a Emily de esta manera, a mi lado. Ojala que esta buena suerte nunca se acabe.

El lugar donde aparco la verdad es que es precioso. Está cerca del lago y la luz de la luna brilla con tanta fuerza que, cuando se refleja contra el agua, hace que todo tenga una atmósfera romántica. Me recuerda a cuando fui una vez con Elliot a la playa de noche. Pasamos la mejor de ellas juntos. Pero el pasado, pasado estaba y ahora, había ido a parar con alguien muchísimo mejor que él.

Camino con lentitud hacia la gasolinera. El pensar en Elliot me ha vuelto al tema a la mente y no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza. Habíamos pasado mucho juntos, ¿por qué no lo había visto venir? ¿Qué era lo que me había vuelto a nublar de nuevo las entendederas para no darme cuenta de que era otro como los demás. ¿De verdad elegía a mis parejas tan mal? ¿Qué diantres me pasaba con el amor? Quizás, el amor no es que fuera algo para mí. Quizás, lo único que tenía que hacer era darle por vencida a él y rendirme.

Incluso con Emily tenía mis dudas de lo que estaba pasando. Sí, estaba a mi lado y por ahora, me sentía como en el paraíso con ella. Sin embargo, con Emily estaba Paige. Eran pareja, al menos, Emily no me había dicho lo contrario aún. Necesitaba un descanso del mundo entero, algo que me ayudara a descansar.

La gasolinera tiene por suerte un mozo que me ayuda cuando le explico la situación y mientras que hago una compra improvisada, este va al coche a rellenar el tanque. Emily estaba allí y le podría ayudar. Asique, mientras tanto, me dedico a comprar. Me vuelvo loca y compro de todo: chocolates, gomitas, golosinas, patatas y todo tipo de bebidas desde agua a cerveza con limón hasta vino. ¿Quién me iba a decir que las gasolineras vendían también vino? Desde luego, mala publicidad para aquellos que evitaban que la gente condujera borracha para evitar accidentes.

Termino de pagar y vuelvo con Emily que me tiene una sorpresa.

Mientras yo no estaba, improvisó un pequeño picnic en la zona delantera del coche, en el vacío que quedaba entre el coche y el terraplén que daba al lago.

-Pero…- ni siquiera sé que decir.

-¿Te gusta?- me sonríe coqueta mientras me pregunta.

-Es precioso, al decir verdad- aunque me avergonzara también decirlo- ¿Y a qué viene todo este picnic improvisado?

-Pensé que podíamos aprovechar el momento y el lugar. El sitio es precioso y comer en un coche no es que sea muy glamuroso. Ya te va a apestar a gambas fritas por una semana, no creo que quisieras más.

Me quedo mirando, mientras que coloco las bolsas dentro del coche. De nuevo, no me lo puedo creer que lo esté haciendo. Me río y camino hacia ella. No se aparta y lo único que quiero en ese momento es besar sus labios. No debería, Dios lo sabe, pero no puedo aguantarme. Me es imposible, y será la atmósfera de la noche, del lugar o mis sentimientos que están descontrolados; que me acerco, la tomo por su cuello y cerrando el espacio entre nosotras dos, beso sus labios suavemente.

Esta vez es diferente, no como los demás besos. Es más apasionado, pero romántico a su vez. Lento, no como los demás, en los que solo quería besarla y no dejar de tomar su cuerpo. Es un beso tranquilo, de los que te enamoran. Un beso de los que hacía tiempo que no tenía y de los que me llenan de emoción.

Emily me rodea con sus brazos, no se aparta de mí y siento sus manos en mis mejillas mientras la beso. La miro, su mirada brilla con la luz de la luna y su respiración es suave. Aún no estaba claro que me pasaba, pero si era verdad lo que los demás decían y era amor lo que sentía por Emily, que no terminara nunca.

-Vas a tener que dejar de ser tan perfecta si quieres que lleguemos antes de mañana a nuestro punto.- suena cursi, pero es como me siento en ese modo.

-Va a ser que no…- me besa rápido y volviendo a la realidad, señala la comida- Bueno, comamos, ¿no? Creo que ya a esperado suficiente la comida….

-Y para ello- no me olvidaba del vino- ¿te apetece?

Emily lo toma entre sus manos y se queda mirándolo:

-Para la vuelta- responde- Para celebrar lo que sea que ocurra mañana, ¿te gusta mi idea mejor?- la dejo a su elección.

-Supongo que refrescos entonces…

Emily vuelve a reír.

Podría llamarla primera cita, podría llamarlo un momento con alguien especial, podría ponerle miles de nombres a aquella comida; pero ninguno sería el acertado para hablar de todo lo que estaba pasando. El momento es bueno, es divertido, curioso y con Emily parece como si nada más existiera en el mundo.

-Cuéntame algo de ti, Emily- le digo después de un rato- Te he contado de todo, pero siento que aún no nos conocemos.

-Soy bastante aburrida, al decir verdad- Emily resopla, quitándose importancia- Creo que tu deberías tener más historias divertidas que yo…

-No creo…- Emily alza sus cejas- Está bien. Quizás… no es que me orgullezca demasiado de mi pasado.

-¿Por qué?- Suspiro.

-No era del todo una chica modelo… Salí con un par de mayores… literalmente, me llevaban casi cinco y seis años más que yo- suena más estúpido con los años- Mentía a mis amigas y cuando quise arreglar mis cosas, terminé haciendo que los que me rodearan dudaran de mí y mis parejas… Ya viste como salió.

-Y decías que yo era la interesante- aun estaba esperando su historia, sin embargo- Bueno, está bien. Quizás pueda tener algunas historias…- sonríe lentamente- Mi primera novia, la que me hizo saber realmente que me gustaban las chicas, fue llevada lejos cuando apenas íbamos a cumplir nuestro primer año.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Maya- respondo- Su padre no aceptó nuestra relación y se la llevó lejos por ello.

-Eso es muy triste- Emily se encoge de hombros como si nada, en cambio- ¿Conseguiste hablar alguna vez con ella?- Emily me niega.

-Total silencio- responde- Solo sé que fue enviada a un campamento de rehabilitación de drogas y….- se calla, la miro.

-¿Dudas que fuera para "curar- entrecomillo- su sexualidad?

Emily me asiente lentamente:

-Solo espero que consiguiera salir de lo que fuera y esté bien y contenta…

-Eres demasiado buena, Emily- la veo sonrojarse, me gusta- Piensas demasiado en los demás y nunca en ti.

-Me gusta ayudar a los demás, soy protectora…- se encoge como si nada.

-Ya se vé.- alcanzo mi bebida y aunque no es la cosa más glamurosa para brindar, se la acerco- Por la gente buena con las que nos cruzamos. Las únicas que merecen la pena en este momento.


	10. La hora de la verdad

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

Un coche no es que sea el mejor lugar para dormir. Cuando me levanto, me duele todo. Me duelen las piernas, la espalda y creo que he debido de doblarme algo en mi cuello porque no puedo moverlo. Además creo que he debido de estar clavándome el cinturón de seguridad en el cuello, porque cuando me levanto, siento mi cara dormida.

Por suerte, las vistas cuando me levanto ayudan. Está a punto de amanecer y a lo lejos, empiezo a ver la ciudad. Estamos a punto de llegar y el recuerdo del tema principal que me ha traído allí, vuelve a mí.

Emily va conduciendo. Después de una larga pelea por quien conducía y para que descansase, había tomado el bando del conductor mientras yo dormía algo.

Nada más me escucha, se vuelve hacia mí un momento y me da los buenos días con una sonrisa:

-Buenos días. ¿Qué tal has dormido?- me pregunta.

-Mal- admito intentando crujir mi cuello- Tengo dolor en partes del cuerpo en las que no sabía que podía tener- no había músculo que no me doliera.- ¿Hemos llegado ya a la ciudad?- Emily admite.

-Estamos a unos diez minutos- mi corazón empieza a latir con más fuerza- ¿Preparada para enfrentarte a lo que sea?

-Estoy preparada.

No lo estaba, al decir verdad. Pensaba en el momento y sabía que todo mi cuerpo estaba aterrado por lo que pasara. Sin embargo, si no hacía aquello, ¿cuándo iba a finalmente hacerle caso a la realidad? ¿Iba siempre a tenerle siempre miedo a lo que pudiera pasar por miedo a salir lastimada? No, no podía dejarlo de aquella manera, necesitaba finalmente hacerle frente y aquel era el día.

-¿Estarás conmigo en todo momento?- miro a Emily, no podía hacerlo sin ella.

-Si quieres, allí estaré- asiento.

Quizás no fuera lo mejor por hacer, quizás debía de enfrentarme a él a solas, pero si era verdad que me estaba siendo infiel; necesitaba a Emily a mi lado. Necesitaba tenerla allí y saber que había alguien quien confiaba en mí.

Encontramos el hotel con facilidad, uno de los edificios más espectaculares que he visto, si soy sincera. Alto, con grandes ventanales y un gran jardín en la azotea. Había leído sobre el edificio. Hecho por uno de los mejores arquitectos del mundo, podía albergar a casi veinte mil huéspedes. Tenía gimnasio, spa y piscina climatizada, además de las piscinas infinitas, que daba a parar con las mejores vistas de la ciudad. Desde luego, el sitio era de lo mejorcito. Si Elliot estaba allí con otra chica, debía de decir aunque me costara; que al menos sabía tratar a la amante con delicadeza.

Aparcamos frente al hotel, en un golpe de suerte que tenemos cuando llegamos y uno de los coches se va marchando. Me quedo mirando el sitio, mientras Emily aparca. Estoy nerviosa, pero a la vez, ansiosa por enfrentarme finalmente a todo; por saber finalmente quien tenía razón si mis amigas o mi "prometido".

No sabía cual de las dos cosas era peor.

Caminamos hacia el hotel en silencio. No puedo escuchar el ruido de la ciudad, solo el de mi corazón, que no para de latir en mi pecho. Estoy tan nerviosa que puedo sentir que voy a vomitar de un momento a otro. Emily me mira, aunque mis ojos están clavados en la puerta del hotel:

-¿Estás preparada?- me pregunta.

-¿Eso creo?- respondo más bien como pregunta.

-Estaré contigo en todo momento, ¿me escuchas?- se acerca a mí y empiezo a notar su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos- Sea lo que sea lo que pase.

Aprieto con fuerza su mano cuando empiezo a notar que los nervios vuelven de nuevo a mí. Es hora de saber lo que pasa.

El vestíbulo es inmenso y, aunque está abarrotado con muchas personas aquel día; sigue siendo gigantesco. Botones pasan rápidamente por nuestro lado con el equipaje de los huéspedes, mientras los viejos salen y nuevos se registran. Es como una pequeña ciudad, solo que está acumulada en un único punto.

-¿Sabes la habitación en la que está?- Emily me pregunta, pero niego.

-No… Supongo que tendremos que preguntar.

Me adelanto a Emily y me dirijo a recepción. Un chico joven, alto y con apariencia bastante joven me recibe:

-Bienvenidos al Hotel Primavera, ¿tiene reserva?

-En realidad- Emily se acerca mientras yo hablo- Venía preguntando por un huésped, Elliot Rollins…- pregunto con esperanzas de que me hubiera dicho al menos la verdad con el sitio en el que se iba a alojar.

-Lo siento, señorita, pero no podemos dar esa información a nadie…

-En realidad, soy su prometida- respondo esperando que no me dé más problemas- Quería darle una sorpresa. Es nuestro aniversario y bueno, quería darle una pequeña sorpresa, ¿entiende?

El recepcionista nos mira, no parece que nos fuera a dar la información así como así. Tenía que probar de otra manera y, por suerte o por desgracia, la Alison antigua sabía como sacarle el tema:

-Señorita, yo…- lo corto.

-Oh, vamos, ¿de verdad no me lo vas a dar?- me hecho sobre el mostrador, aprovecho que tengo escote- Vamos, podíamos arreglar algo juntos, ¿sabes?- noto la mirada de Emily, divertida sobre mí- Mi marido…

-Señora- lo veo que responde serio- Soy gay, no le va a servir.

La única manera en la que me imaginaba que podía ayudarme la situación y resultaba que el chico era gay. Poca suerte tenía aquel día:

-Déjame a mí, Ali.- Emily toca el relevo- Entonces... supongo que estarás contento si te digo que el chico de allí no te quita ojos- incluso yo me vuelvo cuando Emily señala a un chico al otro lado de la sala.

-No voy a caer.

-No caigas- responde Emily- Pero es Edward, tiene veinticinco años y es pintor. Ya sabes como son esos tipos de chicos, ¿verdad? Además, tengo su número…- parece que por fin le llama la atención- El número de habitación por el de ese chico.

-No puedo- de nuevo insiste.

-Vamos- pero Emily no se va a dar por vencida.

El recepcionista nos mira y después de un rápido marcado en el teclado del ordenador, apunta algo en el papel y nos lo entrega. No me lo puedo creer, Emily finalmente lo ha conseguido. Le debo una grande por ello.

Emily escribe el número rápidamente en la mano del chico y casi arrastrándome con ella, nos metemos en la zona de ascensores. No espero más para preguntarle:

-¿Realmente le has dado el número del chico?

-Me lo inventé. Solo espero que el chico no llame antes de que nosotras nos vayamos de aquí.- me río, apartando mi cara de ella para que no lo note.

-Estás loca.

-Al menos, lo tienes, ¿no?- mira el papel- Habitación 564. Lo que significa que tenemos que ir al piso quinto del hotel.

-Estás loca.

-Me pregunto quien me lo habrá pegado

Empezamos a subir por el ascensor. Primera planta, segunda planta…. A cada paso que el ascensor daba, mi corazón latía más y más deprisa. Podía sentir que en cada momento, que la hora llegaba y finalmente, todo se iba a decidir cuando la puerta de la habitación se abriera delante de mí.

Las puertas se abren ante un pasillo desierto. La moqueta del suelo es de color rojo y con las paredes de color blanco, parece que de un momento a otro, aparecerán las gemelas de la película El Resplandor. Casi me da miedo empezar a caminar por ese pasillo, pero es lo único que me queda.

-Cincuenta y ocho, cincuenta y nueve- empiezo a mirar las puertas- sesenta, sesenta y uno, sesenta y dos, sesenta y tres…- y finalmente- sesenta y cuatro- Paramos a unos pasos de la puerta, Emily me mira- Aquí estamos.

-¿Preparada para lo que pase?

Trago saliva como puedo. Quiero decirle que sí, pero no puedo. De nuevo, ambas opciones vienen a mí. Si está solo, significará que las chicas se equivocaban y seré yo la que le he sido infiel. Al contrario, si hay alguien dentro de la habitación, significará que toda mi relación estará construida en una mentira y todo lo que he sentido por él, lo que hemos vivido; todo, ha sido mentira.

-¿Y si no me gusta lo que haya ahí adentro?- le pregunto nerviosa.

-A nadie nos gusta una infidelidad- responde Emily- pero si no te enfrentas a la verdad, a lo que pase; ¿qué vas a hacer el resto de tu vida? ¿Vivir con el miedo? No soy tú, no puedo saber lo que sientes, pero sí te puedo decir algo… Que sea lo que sea, es mejor hacerle frente ahora que cuando sea tarde.

Tenía razón en aquello. Si no le hacía frente a lo que fuera que estuviese pasando, ¿cuándo se lo iba a hacer? ¿Cuándo estuviéramos en un matrimonio sin amor? ¿Un matrimonio en el que tuviéramos hijos que eran los que iban a sufrir más?

Respiro profundamente y marco en la puerta. Sea lo que sea que pase, que pase ya.

-¿Sí?- escucho la voz de Elliot dentro, el corazón me da un vuelvo.

-Servicio de habitaciones- cambio la voz para que no note que soy yo.

Emily me mira. Era mejor que no sospechara a que lo hiciera y escondiera cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando.

La espera se me hace interminable. Solo quiero que alguien abra la puerta ya y parar con todo lo que está pasando, con la mezcla de sentimientos que tengo en aquel momento en mi cuerpo. Respiro con dificultad y cuando la puerta se empieza a mover, todo a mi alrededor se para.

No siento nada, no escucho nada, casi siento como si viera la situación desde fuera de mi cuerpo. Escucho el latir de mi corazón, cada pulsación, cada milímetro de sangre moviéndose por mis venas y, cuando finalmente está delante de mí, siento que algo en mí abandona mi cuerpo. No sé lo que es, solo siento que de repente, no quiero estar allí o, si me quedo, lo único que quiero hacer es matar a la que creía mi hermana.

-Alison…- Cece Drake, nada más y nada menos.

Está solo con una camisa que reconozco como de Elliot. No lleva nada bajo ella y cuando Elliot aparece tras de ella, solo lleva los pantalones del pijama. Ambos, cuando me ven, se quedan blancos.

-Alison- también me llama Elliot- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Los miro a los dos, no puedo creerme que me estén haciendo aquello. Por mucho que los miro, por mucho que sé que es la realidad; quiero optar por no creerlo. Cece había sido una hermana mayor para mí, con mala influencia, pero como una hermana. Habíamos vivido millones de cosas juntas y ahora… ¿me lo pagaba de esa manera? ¿Cómo me lo podía haber hecho?

-Alison- Cece me llama de nuevo- Por favor, habla.

Que hable, ni siquiera sé como me siento ahora. Por un lado estoy aliviada, porque finalmente me podré dejar de sentir mal por haber besado a Emily. Podré finalmente sentirme un poco mejor. Aunque por otro lado, lo único que quiero es matar tanto a uno como el otro. Los dos me han mentido desde el día en el que los presenté, me habían mentido durante todos estos años y aún así, quería hacer como si no pasara nada. No, no podía dejar que eso pasara.

Necesitaba hacerme a la idea de que me habían traicionado el uno y el otro y la única manera era entrando allí y mirar lo que ambos tenían. Asique, empujo tanto a uno como el otro y entro en el cuarto.

Como no, es el típico de una pareja. Una bandeja con champagne, fresas con nata y una cama deshecha después de una larga sesión de sexo.

-¡Alison!- Emily me llama, entrando también- Alison…

Finalmente reacciono y los miro a los dos. Empiezo a notar una reacción en mí, empiezo a notar todo lo que debía de notar y un monstruo que creía hacia muchos años que había enterrado, sale a la superficie. No lloro, no hago nada, pero si que todos los presentes conocen una parte muy mala de mí.

-Alison- Cece se adelante a Emily- por favor, hablemos del tema, ¿vale?

-¿Quieres hablar del tema?- pregunto finalmente sin ningún tipo de reacción por mi parte- ¿Quieres hablar del tema… para qué, exactamente? Oh, Alison, lo siento. Salió de repente, ¿qué íbamos a hacer?

-No es así exactamente- miro a Elliot, con la misma reacción.

-¿De verdad… cariño?- ironizo la palabra- Porque… esta habitación, no representa otra cosa que eso- camino por todo, tocándolo todo, sintiendo como me miran en tensión- Champán, fresas con nata…- los miro- Yo hubiera elegido con chocolate… más buenas, ¿no crees, Cece? Siempre fuiste más de chocolate…

-Alison…- suspira, pero no la dejo.

-Chocolate negro… amargo y oscuro… Como tu corazón, ¿no crees?- si íbamos a ser malos, que fuéramos con razón- Aunque ahora que me doy cuenta… Esa es la razón por la que estéis los dos, ¿no?

Todos me miran en silencio. Solo me escucho yo y el sonido de la ciudad que entra por la ciudad. Noto la bilis en mi boca, pero no vomito porque todo lo que tengo que expulsar, lo hago a través de las palabras:

-Te lo quería contar, Alison- responde Elliot que se acerca para tocarme, pero lo esquivo, haciendo que retroceda- Por favor, escúchame.

-Que me lo ibas a decir… ¿Cuándo?- no era quien para preguntarle aquello, dada también mi situación, pero la Alison perra se había apoderado de mí- ¿Cuándo fuéramos viejos? Oh, espera… cuando te murieras, ¿verdad? Iba a venir tu espíritu para decírmelo… Original, ¿no crees?- me quedo mirándolo de nuevo tanto a uno como el otro- ¿Desde cuando lleva esto pasando?

Ninguno de los dos se atreve a responder:

-¡Responded!- incluso Emily salta asustada.

-Dos años y medio- me tengo que agarrar a la mesa que hay detrás de mí para no caerme cuando Cece responde- Creía que lo vuestro no duraría, pero todo pasó muy deprisa, lo siento, cariño.

-Lo siento, cariño…- me río en su cara- te he escuchado tantas veces decirle eso a la gente sin sentirlo que ahora mismo, dudo de ello… "cariño".

Alzo mi mano hacia atrás, tomando un vaso:

-Alison… Yo te quiero y créeme que…- aquello es lo que hace que finalmente quiera suicidarme- No te regalé ese anillo de compromiso como promesa rota…

Mi mirada se dirige finalmente del vaso hacia él. Elliot está mirándome finalmente, con cara de pena, de perrito desolado que no engaña a nadie. Es tan falso, tan estúpido intentar aquello… Me acerco, acaricio su cara, en mi mano el vaso.

-¿Me quieres?- pregunto.

-Mucho- sé que miente.

-Mucho…- repito sin gesto- Mucho…

Y con todas las fuerzas que tengo, todo lo malo que tengo dentro de mí, sale en aquel movimiento; cuando estrello con fuerzas el vaso contra la mejilla de Elliot.

Cece y Emily retroceden con un grito sordo cuando aquello pasa. Ni siquiera las veo porque mi atención está centrada en Elliot y en su rostro cuando se gira. El vaso a estallado literalmente, después del golpe, provocándole un gran corte en la mejilla y muchos más pequeños en el lado en el que ha recibido el golpe. No puedo decir que me enorgullece el momento, pero si que hay algo dentro de mí que se alegra en el momento. Ha sido una venganza cruel, pero que no me ha importado.

-Alison- Emily corre a mí, tomando mi mano- Alison…- me vuelve a llamar cuando noto finalmente lo que ocurre.

El vaso no solo le ha provocado una gran herida a Elliot, pero a mí también.

-Estoy bien- digo, aunque no lo sé- Mejor ocupaos de él…

Salgo de la habitación de la misma manera, por el pasillo adelante y no paro hasta que estoy delante del ascensor. Mi mano empieza a estar mojada a causa del golpe, pero no me duele. Es más el dolor interno, lo que siento, que la herida en sí.

-Alison, espera- Emily a penas entra en el ascensor antes de que las puertas se cierren- Déjame curarte, por favor…

En el mismo trance en el que estoy extiendo la mano y no es hasta que noto sus movimientos sobre mi mano, que no me doy cuenta de la situación. La realidad me da de sí y todo explota dentro de mí. La furia, la rabia y el enfado se pasan para dar paso al dolor, el sufrimiento y la realidad. Mis ojos empiezan a escocer y cuando me doy cuenta, por fin empiezo a llorar, por fin empiezo a mostrar lo que debería de haber demostrado en vez de el arrebato que me dio.

-Todo era una mentira… No me quería- digo con voz rota, mirándola- Nunca me quiso, todo era una falsa….

-Alison- Emily murmura- Todo está bien…

-No… no lo está- no puedo evitar dejar de se pesimista- No me quería… El amor no es para mí… No merezco a nadie…

-Hey, no digas eso- con cuidado, toma mi mano herida y hace que la mire- Nunca digas eso, ¿me entiendes? Nunca te atrevas a decir eso porque eres mucho más que lo que otros ven, ¿vale?- estoy tan nerviosa, tan atacada que ni siquiera sé si creerla.

-Nadie me ha querido…- era la verdad, todos me abandonaban o me mentían- Emily…- necesitaba que ella me lo dijera- Emily… no me abandones, por favor…

-Nunca- no duda un segundo en decirlo- Nunca te abandonaré, ¿me escuchas?

Sus brazos me rodean y es entonces cuando finalmente me derrumbo en sus manos y lloro como nunca antes lo habría hecho. Emily no separa sus brazos de mí y aunque sé que debería de sentirme segura, no puedo evitar sentirme rota por dentro.

-Todo va a estar bien- me repite Emily una y otra vez.- Te lo prometo.

Alzo mis ojos y cuando veo su cara a mi lado, beso sus labios con fuerza. Son solo sus besos los que me hacen sentirme mejor.

-Alison… estás dolida- y Emily lo nota, y tiene razón.

-Lo siento…- respondo- Solo…

Las puertas se abren y los pensamientos llenan mi mente. Necesito salir corriendo de allí y antes de que Emily pueda decir nada, ya estoy corriendo fuera.


	11. ¿Tenemos una cita?

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

Ni si quiera sé cómo llego allí o como Emily si quiera me encuentra después de que huyera corriendo del ascensor del hotel. Lo único que sé es que cuando me llego a dar cuenta, ambas estamos en el parque, sentad en un banco, la una al lado de la otra, sin decir palabra, pero estamos juntas.

He llorado lo que tenía que llorar. Los ojos me duelen muchísimo y siento que todo lo que había sentido en aquel momento se ha ido. Vuelvo a ser yo misma, aunque siento como si algo dentro de mí hubiera cambiado. Quizás porque había sacado una parte de mí que creía enterrada, quizás, por millones de cosas. Lo único que sabía y que tenía claro es que todo aquello me había afectado, aunque no sabía de que manera lo había hecho. No conocía hasta qué punto estaba mi cordura.

Mi mano está vendada, Emily ya se ha encargado de cuidarla. No me había alcanzado ninguna vena o ningún tendón vital, asique Emily lo curó y ya casi no siento nada de dolor. Sin embargo, mi estado mental o físico no me molesta tanto como saber qué exactamente piensa Emily. Verme de aquella manera y después lo del ascensor. No quiero perderla como amiga, como alguien especial. Solo quiero que nunca me abandone, aunque después de un encuentro como aquel, ¿quién sabía?

Emily me mira, noto sus ojos clavados sobre mí mientras mi atención está clavada sobre el frapuchino que me había comprado en un Starbucks cercano.

-¿Estás mejor?- me pregunta después de un largo silencio.

-Sí, supongo- le soy sincera- Supongo que fue todo más el golpe del momento que otra cosa….- respondo, mirándola- Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo lo que has visto…- no me olvido- Por lo del ascensor… ha sido demasiado para una sola mañana- pero Emily niega.

-Está bien…- pero no la creo- No todo el mundo descubre lo que tú has hecho esta mañana. ¿Estás bien? ¿Conocías a Cece mucho?

-Era como una hermana…- los recuerdos vuelven a mi mente y no puedo evitar sentirme con nauseas de nuevo- Pero se ve que aunque sean familia, las personas pueden traicionarte cuando le das la espalda.

Emily no dice nada, pero sí que alza su mano y toma la mía. El contraste entre su piel y la mía me pone los bellos de punta, pero a la vez, reconforta. No sé qué pasará ahora. Las cosas han sido tensas e incomprensibles entre nosotras. Mi mente todavía está a mil revoluciones, aún no sé si Emily me gusta o si lo hace, en qué manera. No sé en qué punto estamos exactamente en nuestra relación.

Aun así, no puedo evitar preguntarle sobre el tema:

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora entre nosotras? ¿Qué pasa contigo y con Paige?

Emily reacciona a mis preguntas alejando su mano. Ella también se siente igual de confusa sobre el tema por lo que parece.

-No lo sé… ¿qué quieres qué pase?- me encojo de hombros.

-Tampoco lo sé- me río con la ironía- No sé lo que siento por ti. No sé si es amor o desesperación por afecto.- aunque no se note, me doy cuenta de ello.

-¿Cómo que desesperación por afecto?

Trago saliva y bebo del frapuchino:

-Mi vida… el hecho de que seas la única persona en el mundo literalmente que me presta un poco de empatía. Los demás saben de mi pasado, de todo lo que ha pasado en mi familia, de lo que he hecho…- y ahora que me doy cuenta, hasta eso influye- Emily, no sabes la mitad de mi historia. Me muestras afecto, has recorrido kilómetros solo para apoyarme y… No puedo evitar pensar que esa es la razón por la que me haces sentir especial… Y no quiero estar… meterme en algo que pueda terminar como ha terminado esto…- lo menos que quería en aquel momento, era romperle el corazón a Emily después de todo lo que había hecho por mí.

-Entonces, dime quien eres- responde Emily acercándose- Dime quien es Alison DiLaurentis. Dime de cuando eras pequeña, dime tu primer amor, tus travesuras… Ábrete y entonces sabremos, ¿no crees?

-Si sabes la mitad de las cosas que la gente sabe, huirías…

-Te he visto estrellar literalmente un vaso contra la cara de tu ex prometido, creo que puedo soportar lo que sea, ¿no crees?- no puedo evitar reírme ante aquello, quizás tuviera razón- Vamos, háblame y entonces ya decidimos lo que pasa…

Respiro profundamente, siempre con mis ojos fijos en su mirada. ¿Debía de hacerlo realmente? ¿Debía de empezar de cero con alguien de aquella manera?

¿Qué había de malo en hacerlo?

-Está bien- respondo- Aunque no sabría por donde empezar.

-Empecemos por….- su estómago ruje y las dos reímos- Por ir a algún lado a comer y entonces ya me vas contando. Necesito desayunar.

-Está bien- sonrío- Yo invito…

-Vaya… gracias- dice con gesto burlón, aunque no se me pasa.

-Invito porque sé que no te queda mucho dinero, ¿no?- suspira, ahí la he cogido.

-Tomé lo suficiente para la cena de anoche, ¿qué quieres?

Me río, solo para terminar finalmente caminando con ella en busca de algún lugar donde pedir algo para poder desayunar.

Encontramos una pequeña cafetería a unos metros de allí. Pequeña y con un toque de los años cincuenta y sesenta. Las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros de Elvis, Marilin Monroe y actores famosos de épocas pasadas; y los sofales estaban recubiertos de cuero y esponja. Al decir verdad, el lugar molaba mucho.

Emily se pide un par de tortitas con algo de fruta mientras yo opto por un desayuno más lleno de grasas con huevo y beicon:

-Que aproveche- Emily se ríe cuando vé mi plato, pero no me importa.

-gracias- le digo sin mostrar importancia.

-El sitio mola, ¿sabes?- Emily responde, mirando a nuestro alrededor- Cuando estaba en la universidad, recuerdo que solía ver este tipo de películas- señala los posters de las paredes- Están chulas, ¿sabes?

-¿te gustan los clásicos?- asiente de nuevo- Bienvenida a mi mundo. Mi madre tenía una colección de películas y música antigua en vinilo. No hubo película o vinilo que no viera o escuchara.

-Interesante- dice cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy abriéndome.

-Veo lo que estás haciendo.

-¿A que no es tan duro?- al decir verdad, no lo era.

-Eso es por que no empecé con lo más duro- respondo- Hay cosas que hice de adolescente que no me agradan ahora…- suspiro.

-Nadie puede hacer algo tan malo.

-¿Tú crees?- Emily suspira, creo que no tengo otra opción que contarle- Está bien. Con Paige, por ejemplo, hice que todo el colegio la llamara piel de cerdo y la chantajeé cuando supe que le gustaban las chicas- Emily se sorprende cuando lo escucha- Su padre era muy conservativo y… Lo utilicé. No me enorgullezco.

-¿Por lo del futbol?- asiento.- Paige me contó algo de eso… Dijo que lo pasó mal.- para no pasarlo, no había nadie en el colegio que no hablara de ella por mi culpa.- ¿qué pasó después?

-Se metió en el equipo de natación y supongo que… ya sabes.- Emily asiente.- No me enorgullezco de ello, aunque se ve que Paige tampoco lo deja olvidar si ya te ha comentado sobre el tema, ¿no?

-Bueno… Paige… es especial- me río con la ironía.- ¿qué?

-Nada…- aunque va a ser interesante si le pregunto por ello- ¿Te ha contado entonces algo de la vez que nos vimos después del primer año de universidad?- al juzgar por su cara, no, no se lo había contado- Nos vimos e intenté hablar con ella, intenté hacer las paces. ¿Su respuesta a ello? Me mandó a la mierda y me expuso ante mis amigos de por aquel entonces… Sino fuese por Elliot…- me callo cuando digo su nombre, aun me cuesta y Emily lo nota- Si no fuese por él, que les dijo que cambié… hubiera perdido a mis amigos.

Emily se queda callada por un momento, antes de responder:

-No me lo había contado…

-Me lo imaginaba-era Paige de quien hablábamos- Aunque… déjame que lo adivine, ella si que te contó sobre todo lo malo que le hice, ¿no? Al menos, su versión.

-Que la llamabas nombres y que le hiciste su vida un infierno- responde- Aunque ahora que lo pienso… si que era su versión de la historia- lo sabía- Pero no hablemos más de eso… Cuéntame más de ti…

-Solo hay malo…- respondo- Incluso creo que tú tendrás más historias más importantes y buenas de las que yo tengo.

-Mi madre estuvo medio año sin hablarme cuando descubrió que era gay y cuando aceptó que lo era, no aceptaba a mi novia…- sí, también Emily tenía sus historias- ¿Crees que me puedes superar?

-No con esas cosas- tengo que reírme con la situación- Está bien… ¿qué más tengo para poder contarte?

Para el tiempo en el que terminamos de desayunar, Emily y yo nos conocemos como si hubiéramos estado toda la vida, juntas. Me cuenta como su padre está en el ejército por su abuelo. Su madre era ayudante en la estación de policía y como le costó abrirse muchísimo después de romper con Maya, su primera pareja. Cuenta su color favorito, de donde venía su pasión por nadar y como se vio un poco trucado su intento de ir a las olimpiadas tras sufrir un accidente que la dejó imposibilitada.

Por mi parte le cuento lo más íntimo de mí. Quiero que me conozca y quizás, con todo aquello podamos saber exactamente qué pasa. Le cuento como m padre es arquitecto y mi madre ayuda en la clínica para pacientes con enfermedades mentales. Le cuento también sobre Jason, sus problemas con el alcohol y como volvió a penas unos días atrás para todo lo que estaba pasando. Le cuento sobre las chicas, como abusé de la confianza de Hannah por culpa del sobre peso que tenía y todo lo demás.

Al final de la velada, sabemos tanto sobre la una de la otra que siento que mi mente va a estallar, pero me alegro por ello.

-Eso ha sido una charla larga- responde Emily cuando salimos de la cafetería y volvemos hacia el coche- Pero me alegro de que lo hayamos hecho.

-¿De verdad?- asiente- ¿no piensas diferente de mí por culpa de todo lo malo que hice cuando era más joven?

-Tú lo has dicho, cuando eras joven. Muchas personas dicen que cambian cuando no es verdad que lo hacen, pero tú… se nota que quieres cambiar.- eso me alegraba, si tenía que ser sincera- Es lo que te distingue.

-Gracias por comprenderlo…

-No hay de qué… Solo… No pares de intentar enseñar a la gente que has cambiado, por favor. Es lo que te hace especial- ahora es ella la que hace que me sonroje de nuevo.

-Ya, por favor…- río cuando llegamos al coche- Supongo que es hora de volver a casa…- aunque aquella ya no fuera una casa para mí- ¿vamos?

-Espera- Emily me toma de la mano para hacer que me vuelva- ¿Por qué no esperamos un poco más y volvemos juntas? Después de todo, ¿qué vamos a perder? No nos van a suspender el curso por no asistir y creo que a más de un estudiante les alegrará que no haya clases por un tiempo.

Sonrío ante la idea, me gusta por donde va dirigida:

-¿Qué dices entonces? ¿Qué… volvamos por la noche?

-O mañana…- eso me gustaba más- Si Elliot tenía tres días, ¿por qué tú no?- tenía mucha razón en aquello- ¿Qué dices entonces? ¿nos tomamos un poco de tiempo libre del mundo?

Estábamos en una ciudad a kilómetros de casa. Nadie nos conocía y después de todo lo pasado, no es que tuviera muchas ganas de volver a una casa donde todavía todo me recordaría a Elliot. Una cosa en las que había demasiados recuerdos como para no volver a caer de nuevo en la misma locura en la que había caído momentos atrás.

¿Por qué no? Estaba soltera de nuevo, la vida me esperaba y siempre decían los consejos que la mejor manera de poder despedirse de lo que una vez te atormentó, era de aquella manera. Asique, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

-Quiero ver el paseo y la playa… Hace tiempo que no veo el mar.

Y tomando de nuevo el coche, aquel fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Paseamos por toda la ciudad que estaba repleto de cosas fascinantes por ver. Una playa que se extendía kilómetros y kilómetros. Un puerto en el que la gente aprovechaba para caminar y los nuevos artistas se buscaban la manera de ganarse un par de pavos para poder comer ese día. La verdad es que todo era increíble de ver.

Hacemos también un par de compras para deshacerme de la ropa de ayer y empezar con buen pie. Al decir verdad, también ayudaba tener a Emily a mi lado. Sabía mucho de moda y si lo supiera Hannah, entre ella y Emily seguramente conseguían hacer la línea de ropa más exitosa del mundo. Terminamos con unos pantalones ajustados y camisa de mangas cortas con mucho vuelo para Emily y un vestido azul, muy veraniego, perfecto para el tiempo que hacia; para mí.

Después de aquello, vamos a la feria, donde almorzamos y prácticamente, tenemos nuestra primera cita.

-Te apuesto a que no lo puedes derribar- le respondo señalando el puesto de las latas que tenemos delante- Esos juegos están trucados y seguramente, hasta las latas estén pegadas en el suelo.

-No creo…- Emily se queda mirándolo a medida que nos acercamos- Tengo muy buena puntería, al decir verdad…- me mira- Me estás retando, ¿me equivoco?

-Puede- le tiento.

Emily no dice nada, sacando su cartera y señalando los últimos pavos que le quedaban en la cartera:

-Los tiraré, pero yo me quedo con el premio.

-Eso no es justo- yo quería un peluche ese día.

-¿Quieres que sea una cita entonces?- su pregunta me deja sin palabras.

Emily se acerca y dándole el dinero al mozo del juego, se prepara. El corazón me late con fuerza y me encuentro rezando porque lance bien y las caiga. Por suerte, no hace falta mucho rezo, lo hace, llevándose el oso más grande que tiene en la barraca.

-Te lo dije o no- se ríe abrazando al peluche cuando nos separamos un poco.

-Y ahora me das envida- resoplo mirando al peluche- Es tan mono…

Tenía que habérselo pedido antes.

-Toma entonces- me quedo sorprendida mirándola- Solo que…

-¿Es una cita?- recuerdo sus palabras- ¿Quieres que lo sea?

-¿Lo quieres tú?

Es un estúpido peluche, pero a la vez, algo que representa muchísimo más. Es idiota pensar en ello. Si lo cojo, literalmente estaremos teniendo nuestra primera cita y si no lo cojo, me arrepentiré de no tener tamaña monada entre mis brazos.

-No me defraudes en nuestra primera cita…

Tomo el osito y con mi corazón latiendo, siento que aquel día termina siendo mejor de lo que había empezado siendo aquella mañana. Hacemos de todo, subimos en la montaña rusa, pasemos entre los artistas del lugar y disfrutamos de la compañía de la otra hasta que nuestros cuerpos no pueden más.

Cuando finalmente nos sentamos en uno de los bancos del lugar, mis piernas hormiguean del dolor de haber andado todo aquel tiempo. Ni la hamburguesa que voy a comer en aquel momento me quita todo el dolor:

-Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida- admito finalmente- Una buena primera cita…

-No te iba a defraudar, ¿no?- me río con sus palabras- Aunque necesito una cama ahora mismo. No puedo más con mi cuerpo.

-Normal-Emly había sido la que me había traído finalmente y la que menos había dormido- Si quieres, podemos alquilar una habitación en cualquier motel u hotel cercano y pasar la noche- Emily alza sus cejas cuando me escucha- ¿Qué? Después de tal paliza conduciendo, no te extrañe que quiera que descanses primero… Además, yo también necesito un sueño reparador.

-Yo no he dicho nada…- Emily se ríe, aunque me doy cuenta de lo que parecía todo lo que he dicho- Pero me gusta la idea. Unas mini-vacaciones… está bien.

Sonrío.

La mayoría de los hoteles ya están cogidos y los demás tienen tarifas muy altas, asique terminamos en un motel, casi a las afueras de la ciudad. No era lo mismo que el Primavera, pero al menos, nos servía para poder pasar la noche, que era lo más importante. Aunque nos tocara dormir en una cama de matrimonio para ahorrar un poco de dinero.

-Juro que nada más que llegue a casa, te lo pago todo.- Emily enseguida dice cuando entramos en el cuarto.

-No tienes por qué, Emily- no hacía falta que le volviera a recordar que ella me había acompañado cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo- Déjalo como una invitación.

-Has gastado más de lo que debías en mí.

-Y no me importa- Emily suspira.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí mientras Emily cae rendida en la cama de la habitación. Miro a mi alrededor, tampoco estaba tan mal. Una mesa grande a un lado, una pequeña cómoda para la ropa, cuarto de baño lo suficientemente grande para poder entrar en la ducha sin toparte con el wáter y dos mesitas de noche.

Emily también lo mira, volviendo la mirada a mí:

-¿Alguna vez llegarías a pensar que terminarías una noche en un motel después de una ruptura?- me sorprende la pregunta, pero también me hace risa.

-No de esa manera, pero… no, supongo que no- me lanzo a su lado, todo mi cuerpo hormiguea cuando empiezo a sentir la comodidad d la cama- Pero me alegro de que si al menos lo hago, sea contigo.

Ambas estamos mirando al techo, pero nada más Emily me escucha, gira su rostro y la noto con los ojos fijos en mí. Su el peso de su cuerpo también cambia y cuando la miro, estamos a penas unos centímetros la una de la otra. Sus ojos brillan y cuando me doy cuenta, es la primera vez que Emily da el paso y me besa.

Es la primera vez que ella lo hace y me gusta.


	12. Nuestra primera vez

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

Estamos tan cansadas de todo el día que después de aquello, debemos de quedarnos dormidas al poco tiempo. Cuando vuelvo a abrir mis ojos, a penas consigo ver mucho del cuarto. Todo está oscuro y lo poco que puedo observar, es gracias a la luz que entra por la ventana de la luna.

Miro el reloj, apenas son las dos de la mañana, debería de dormir un poco más si quería salir mañana descansada. Nos quedaba un largo camino de vuelta, al decir verdad. Sin embargo, por cosa u otra, no consigo volver a quedarme dormida. Las imágenes del día, vuelven a mi cabeza y cada vez que cierro los ojos, allí están.

Primero, son las malas. Veo a Elliot, veo a Cece y vuelvo a sentir la rabia y el odio que he sentido por la mañana. Mi mano se cierra casi por acto reflejo y vuelvo a sentir también el dolor de la herida que me había hecho por culpa de ellos. Era dolor tras dolor y amargaba porque aunque había tenido una especie de venganza, algo en mí seguía sintiendo esa rabia, ese dolor de una confianza rota. Aunque en sus casos, no era una, si no dos, las que se habían roto.

Después, en cambio, la cosa cambia y las imágenes de mi cita con Emily, vuelven a mi memoria. Giro incluso la cabeza y sonrío al ver el osito allí parado. El único recuerdo bueno de aquel día, el único recuerdo de que había pasado finalmente algo en la tormenta que me había llevado a salvarme.

Tengo que levantarme después de todo aquello. Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar y necesito distraerme.

Me acerco a la ventana y observo el mundo de afuera. Tengo un mundo tan grande en mi cabeza que ni siquiera pienso en el mundo mayor que hay ahí afuera.

Acaricio mi dedo, recuerdo entonces el anillo y comienza a quemar en mi mano. No me había cerciorado de que aún seguía en mi mano. Me quema, tengo que tirarlo lejos, venderlo, olvidarme de él. Hacer lo que sea con él, excepto conservarlo. En aquel momento, lo último que quería, era recordarlo. Lo miro sobre mi mano.

Además, tenía ya a alguien muchísimo mejor que él.

Miro a Emily, que descansa tranquila en la cama. La luz de la luna ilumina su rostro y de nuevo tengo que preguntarme qué he hecho para merecerla. Todo lo malo que una vez hice, había vuelto a mí en forma de karma. ¿Había hecho entonces algo bueno para recibir un poco de gratitud? Porque no podía encontrar otra manera para entender que alguien como Emily me eligiera.

Sonrío, quizás hubiera hecho finalmente algo bueno y Emily era mi regalo.

La escucho moverse y abrir sus ojos poco a poco. Me busca por la habitación y cuando me encuentra, sonríe de oreja a oreja:

-¿No puedes dormir?

-Más o menos- respondo señalándole el anillo- Me había olvidado de esto.

Emily vuelve a sonreírme, pero tan pronto observa el objeto en cuestión, calla. Se levanta, media dormida. Incluso recién levantada, se ve bella.

Camina hacia mí, muy lentamente:

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él?- su voz suena ronca y está muy mona de esa manera.

-No tengo ni idea, la verdad. Podría… ¿venderlo?- me podrían dar una buena suma de dinero por él- El dinero podría utilizarlo para un viaje e irme lejos…- intento bromear, pero hasta eso me cuesta- No sé… Solo quiero tenerlo lejos de mí, lo más lejos posible, al ser sincera.

-Venderlo entonces…- Emily asiente, siguiéndome en forma de broma- Tú lo has dicho, todo son ventajas. Te darán una buena suma de dinero y con él te vas bien lejos. Quizás a una playa desierta… donde conozcas a alguien.

Me río, apartándola de mi mirada para que no vea mucho como me sonrojo:

-No necesito conocer a nadie- fijo mis ojos en ella- Todo lo quiero y necesito, lo tengo delante de mí- la escucho tragar.

Se le vé nerviosa, pero intenta jugar con ello:

-Bueno… quizás, podrías cogerte una buena borrachera que te ayude a olvidar todo- con aquello, si que tengo que reírme.

-¿Te tengo que recordar como terminó mi última borrachera?

Pero Emily, por otra parte, juega con el tema.

-Iba- hace incapié- a terminar muy intensa…- me mira seria, muerde su labio y suelta un gran suspiro- Aunque nuestros encuentros siempre han terminado siendo intensos, si tenemos que ser sinceras.

-No me digas- bromeo.

-Solo digo la verdad. Ya me conoces, soy sincera…

El ambiente de la habitación ha cambiado. Se nota cargado, pero no de mal manera. Está cargado porque la tensión entre nosotras dos ha subido. LO noto en la manera en la que me mira y en la manera en la que todo parece estar desapareciendo entre nosotras dos. No podemos dejar irnos.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?- me pregunto mientras intento respirar, mi mirada no se aparta de ella y sus labios.

-No lo sé…- Es gracioso que lo diga.

Las dos estamos perdidas en esta relación. Es como si necesitáramos a la otra, con el contra que nunca sabríamos que hacer si estuviéramos por siempre juntas.

Aparto un mechón que cae sobre su cara, dejando caer mi mano sobre su mejilla. La luz de la luna le da sobre su rostro y no puedo evitar sentir mi corazón derretirse por ella. No sé la razón por la que lo hace, pero lo hace y no puedo evitar sentirme alegre por ello.

-Estamos locas, lo sabes…- susurro.

-Locas, dices…- Emily ríe mientas toma mi mano- Hace mucho tiempo que perdí la cordura estando tú cerca.

-Vuelvo a la gente loca, por lo que se ve- veo Emily morder su labio.

-Puede…, pero una vez me dijiste que si me tenías tan cerca, cometerías un error porque lo único que querrías es besarme sin aclarar lo que sientes- recordaba el día, estando en clase y la sensación que me provocó- Es lo mismo que siento… Desde el día en el que entraste al bar, desde el momento en el que te vi allí, comenzamos a hablar sentí que eras especial…-respiro con fuerza, mis labios están secos y mi lengua juega con ellos a medida que Emily me va diciendo esas palabras- Y no sé que me diste porque nada más me besaste, lo único que quería era tomarte y pasar la noche contigo… Quería tener sexo contigo… No, quería hacerte el amor…

-Entonces no esperes más.

Que le dieran a aclararse, a saber qué me pasa, a todo en realidad. Emily hacía sentirme de una manera en la que nunca me había sentido. La forma en la que me besaba, que me encendía, la forma en la que me escuchaba y en la forma en la que solo quería que me tocara; se notaba perfectamente. Sentía algo por Emily. ¿El qué? No sabía qué, pero en aquel momento, lo único que quería era lo mismo que ella quiso la primera vez en la que nos besamos: hacer el amor con ella.

La agarro con fuerza, ni siquiera sé a dónde va a parar el anillo porque, aunque es con un poco de trabajo, lanzo mis brazos alrededor de Emily cuando noto los suyos en mi cintura para cerrar el poco espacio que queda entre nosotras.

El mundo se termina de parar y solo estamos nosotras.

Sus manos agarran mi cintura, con fuerza, con miedo a que fuera a desparecer mientras me besa. Siento su respiración sobre mis labios cuando me mira y a penas a recobrado algo de aire cuando de nuevo me besa. Noto sus manos en mi espalda, bajando y subiendo a medida que la cosa aumenta. Agarra mi vestido y empiezo a notar lo mucho que todo aquello me excita. Ahogo mis suspiros en los besos que me da. Noto sus manos sobre mi trasero, agarrándolos con fuerza, subiéndome el vestido y empieza a besarme el cuello. Mis manos juegan en su cabello y cuando noto mi cuerpo empezar a rendirse cada vez más a ella; no puedo más y me dejo ir, dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, dejándome ir al placer.

Me besa cada centímetro de mi piel, bajando lo poco que puede hasta que vuelve de nuevo a mi boca. La rodeo con mis brazos. Una de mis manos comienza a bajar entre los besos, toco la piel que deja la camiseta fuera hasta llegar hasta su pecho. No sé lo que debo de hacer. Estoy nerviosa, lo noto, aunque no quiero hacerle caso a ello; pero estoy con Emily y lo único que sé es que quiero recordar y tener en mi mente cada centímetro de su piel.

Es entonces, cuando sus manos empiezan a bajar lentamente, haciendo que el vello de mi cuerpo se erice bajo su tacto. Me agarro con fuerza a su camiseta que empieza a estorbar y con un rápido movimiento, es quitada de nuestra vista, dejando a Emily en sujetador frente a mí. Es poco lo que veo, pero lo suficiente para volverme loca. Quiero tocarla quiero sentirla, pero no puedo porque me he abandonado a Emily desde el primer momento en el que empezó todo esto y lo siguiente que sé es que sus manos están en mi cintura, bajando por la zona de detrás de mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero. La tela se va alzando poco a poco hasta que lo siguiente que noto, son sus manos sobre mi trasero, solo siendo la tela de mis braguitas el último obstáculo.

Me quito el vestido, todo mi cuerpo está encendido.

Siento un cosquilleo cerca de la zona de mi entrepierna y sé que no puedo esperar más.

-Espera- sin embargo, Emily se preocupa.- ¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir con todo esto?- me mira de arriba abajo

-Muy segura- en aquel momento, no había nada más que quisiera.

-Estás confusa en este momento…

Sé que Emily lo está diciendo porque no quiere salir herida. Yo también lo haría, yo también quería mantener a Emily a salvo. Sin embargo, en aquel momento me pasaban muchas cosas, sentía incluso más; pero si había algo de lo que estuviera más segura en aquel momento, es que lo que sentía con Emily, era mucho más fuerte de lo que me hubiera imaginado y no quería dejarlo pasar.

-Calla y bésame- le digo en un murmuro.

Emily me mira y quiero tomar por un momento el control. Ella me deja tan pronto nota sus labios en los míos y mis manos en su cuerpo. La atraigo a la cama, sin dejar de besarla hasta que me siento sobre ella. La miro, las dos respiramos con fuerza.

Mis manos bajan su cuerpo con delicadeza, pasando mis manos por encima de su sujetador, tomando sus pechos entre mis manos. Emily, tan pronto lo nota, me agarra y no me quiere dejar ir, pero aquello empieza a gustarme. Asique, empiezo a besar su vientre y, tan pronto lo hago, me deja. Beso cada centímetro de ella, bajando con suavidad mis manos hasta llegar a sus pantalones. La miro y mientras, los arrebato fuera de ella. Estamos desnuda frente a la otra. Y no puede ser mejor.

Emily de repente me toma, subiéndome para que bese sus labios. Sus manos me agarran del trasero y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apoyo su peso sobre ella, alzándome en el aire. Suspiro cuando me tiene en el aire y con un solo segundo, sabe que quiero ir a por todo.

Caemos sobre la cama con fuerza, pero de tal manera que no rompemos el beso, no rompemos el momento. Sus labios siguen sobre los míos y aunque siento que mi corazón va a salir de mi pecho, lo que quiero es más. Me gusta la adrenalina que produce en mi cuerpo, me gusta esta sensación y quiero más, necesito más de lo que ella me está dando. Me dejo a ella.

Emily comienza a besarme el cuello. Me toma las manos, subiéndolas por encima de mi cabeza. Me mira y me sonríe con picardía. Se muerde su labio y es ella la que suelta un gemido antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos para un beso intenso.

Baja por mi cuello lentamente. Sus manos también bajan con lentitud por el contorno de mi cuerpo. Respiro con dificultad porque cada vez que se mueve, cada vez que me besa, todo en mi se revoluciona. La noto sobre mis brazos, mis mejillas y mi pecho, donde de repente, se para. Me da miedo, pero es solo el principio de lo que viene cuando de un solo movimiento, el sujetado cae al suelo. Estoy semidesnuda delante de ella. La miro, esperando su reacción, respirando con fuerza. Sus ojos me recorren y lo único que me puede decir es:

-Eres preciosa- me besa- Y eres mía.

En el beso, la tomo entre mis manos y también le quito el sujetador.

Pronto empiezo a notar el roce de su pecho con el mío y es increíble la manera en la que me escita todo aquello. Siento mis pezones en cada movimiento, en cada roce que hay con Emily moviéndose sobre mí. Me deja ir y mis manos la agarran. No quiero hacerle daño, pero tan pronto muevo mi cintura y noto como el solo peso de nuestros cuerpos sobre la zona de mi vientre, me moja aun más. Alzo mi vientre hacia ella, el roce con su piel es cálido y me encanta. Emily también parece que lo nota porque empieza a bajar lentamente, besando poco a poco hasta que llega primero a los pezones. Con una mano, juega con uno, mientras que con su boca, juega con el otro. Me agarro a la cama nada más empiezo a notar su juego y me vuelve loca. Tengo que morderme el labio para evitar gritar o gemir llegado a aquel momento.

La miro por un instante, el suficiente para ver como sus ojos se alzan hacia mí y con una sonrisa, empieza a bajar hacia abajo. Mi corazón empieza a latir con más fuerza si es que eso es posible. Acaricia mi contorno, besando la zona del bajo vientre que, en aquel momento, está muy sensible con cada tacto. Muevo casi por instinto mis caderas, pero ella me para.

Emily toca mis piernas, con las yemas de los dedos a medida que va acercándose más y más a mi entrepierna. En este momento estoy muy excitada y mojada. Noto la mano de Emily y la veo sonreír cuando también nota en la forma en la que estoy. No puedo más y sin embargo, Emily quiere más. Asique, agarra un lado y otro de mis braguitas y empieza a bajarlas poco a poco por mis piernas. Juega con ellas tan lentamente que creo que voy a estallar si no las quita pronto.

Y pronto lo hacen, se reunen en el suelo con el resto de la ropa y con ello, finalmente estoy desnuda delante de Emily.

Me mira y aunque siento vergüenza, se pasa enseguida cuando empieza a besar, mordisquear poco a poco el interior de mis muslos. Es la primera vez que dejo que me escuche gemir porque sé que no voy a poder aguantar todo lo que me está haciendo sentir más. Asique, solo me dejo agarrar a las sábanas.

Esta me besa más y más, acercándose a mi entrepierna que en aquel momento, debe de estar muy mojada. Alza cada pierna, fuera de la zona. Estoy nerviosa, pero excitad al mismo tiempo.

La primera vez que siento su lengua por mi clítoris casi llego a gritar del placer. Son movimientos concisos, pero rápidos, sabe jugar y sabe perfectamente como hacerlo. Yo nunca lo podría haber hecho como ella lo está haciendo. Juega con su lengua sobre mi clítoris, aumentando cada vez más y más la rapidez.

-Joder…- suelto cuando empiezo a notar los espasmos.- Mierda- me alzo.

Emily me sonríe, pero extiende su mano sobre mi para que permanezca tendida sobre la cama. Aunque no puedo por más que quisiera. Emily mueve cada vez más y más su lengua, pasándola con rapidez sobre mi clítoris y, cuando creo que no puedo más, le noto introducir un dedo. Poco a poco, pero lo suficiente como para hacer que gemina. Cierro los ojos cuando empiezo a notar lentamente su movimiento. Primero un dedo y luego otro. Las sábanas se arrugan bajo mi mano y siento que no puedo más. La zona baja de mi estómago hormiguea con fuerza y alzo mi pelvis con el movimiento de Emily que cada vez se hace más rápido.

Voy a gemir, pero Emily me corta, posándose sobre mí, mientras sigue penetrándome con sus dedos y me calla con un beso. Mis manos la abrazan y finalmente, siento el primer orgasmo. Mi cuerpo se tensa y por un momento, me pierdo. Me agarro con fuerza a Emily, hundiéndole mis dedos en su espalda. Solo una respiración entrecortada, la mía propia cuando veo que Emily me sonríe, me vuelve a la realidad. Cierro los ojos y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Noto su respiración y con los ojos aún cerrados, disfrutando el momento vivido, busco sus labios para que me vuelva a besar.

-Ha sido increíble- susurra sobre mis labios, volviéndome a besar.

Lo había sido, lo sentía, lo notaba. Lo habíamos hecho y ahora, todo mi mundo estaba patas arriba.

Emily me mira fijamente, confusa, pero a la vez; asustada. Como si la adrenalina que la hubiera tomado en aquel momento la hubiera abandonado y ahora, se asustara de lo que había pasado:

-¿Estás bien?- se tiende a mi lado.

-Nunca he estado mejor.- me giro hacia ella, buscando su mano, jugando con nuestros dedos- Solamente me hubiera gustado saber que hacer…- la miro juguetona y es la primera vez que noto que se sonroja.

-Para la siguiente.

Me acerco a ella, con nuestros cuerpos desnudos y sin ganas de tener nada más sobre mí que su cuerpo, me apoyo sobre su cuerpo, dejando que Emily me envuelva con sus brazos. Es la mejor sensación que llego a sentir en aquel momento.


	13. A la mañana siguiente

**CAPÍTULO 13:**

Dicen que el levantarse después de haberlo hecho la primera vez suele hacerte sentirte diferente, distinta. Al menos, es lo que en las historias cuentan. La primera vez que yo lo hice, la cosa no pasó de mayores, al decir verdad, el sexo no me pareció cosa del otro mundo; pero aquella vez, algo pasó. No sé exactamente, pero cuando me levanto aquella mañana, siento haberme despertado de un sueño.

Todo ha cambiado, lo sé, lo noto y me gusta esa sensación. Mi mente vuela libre y siento que de repente, puedo volar. Es una sensación de libertad, de grandeza; que no encuentro palabras para poder describir. En resumidas cuentas, me siento feliz y si soy sincera; hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me sentía de esa manera.

Miro a mi lado, esperando ver su rostro, pero la expresión de mi cara cambia cuando no la veo. ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Sin embargo, no me hace falta mucho buscarla cuando la veo parada en la puerta del baño, con un albornoz a su alrededor y con una sonrisa en su cara. Me mira, apoyada en el borde de la puerta y no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzada de lo que ha pasado:

-Buenos días, dormilona- Emily me dice, con voz dulce y burlona.

La miro, encojo mis piernas, haciéndome casi un ovillo allí sentada y tengo que enterrar mi cara en mis manos para poder responder:

-Dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado?

-¿Te arrepientes acaso?- la escucho preguntar, viéndola acercarse cuando alzo mi mirada-¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó?- niego.

No, no tengo nada por lo que arrepentirme. Somos dos personas adultas, nada de lo que hemos hecho estaba en contra de la ley. Simplemente, nos dejamos llevar a la pasión, a lo que parecía que sentíamos por la otra.

-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida- me quedo mirándola cara a cara- Y de lo único que puedo arrepentirme si te soy sincera, es de no haberlo hecho antes- Emily se ríe y baja su mirada, porque como yo, se pone colorada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

La única pregunta a la que no me quería enfrentar. Sabía que de un momento a otro, tendría que preguntarme el "ahora qué". Lo único que no sabía es que iba a ser tan pronto en el camino a la realidad.

-Dejémoslo a lo que pase- confieso- Siempre he querido dejar todo lo que pase según yo quiera que nunca me he dejado llevar por el momento… Esta noche fue increíble y no quiero volver atrás, pero tampoco quiero embarcarme a algo que no conozca para salir mal.

-Entonces… a lo que pase…- Emily también responde, acercándose para besarme- Que esperemos que sea bueno- me besa de nuevo, estoy empezando a disfrutar de sus besos- Ahora, creo que es hora de volver a casa…- toma mi teléfono, casi me había olvidado de que lo tenía- Tienes a más de uno preocupado…

Tomo el teléfono de sus manos mientras Emily empieza a recoger un poco el embrollo de anoche: la ropa, la comida, etc. Mientras, me ocupo del teléfono.

Tengo llamadas del colegio, pidiendo que ya envíe certificado médico si va para más días la ausencia. Jasón, preguntándome como estaba y dónde estaba, ya que se empezaba a preocupar de mí. Las chicas también me han llamado. Todas están preocupadas por el asunto de Elliot. Hannah es la única que cambia un poco del tema y mete también a Emily. Me río cuando leo su mensaje.

 **"** **Si has dejado a Elliot y te fuiste con Emily, tráeme un souvenir por lo menos del viaje que hayáis hecho"**

También tengo mensajes de Elliot y Cece. Ni siquiera me molesto en leerlos, simplemente, los borro. No quiero nada de ellos, lo que pasó, pasó y tengo que dejarlo en el pasado. Cuando llegue a casa, enviaré todo lo suyo lejos y empezaré de nuevo. No iba a dejar que algo así me arruinara la vida.

Supongo que a ella le tendré que ser a la primera en ser honesta sobre todo lo que ha pasado en el "viajecito" que hemos hecho las dos. Aunque, al decir verdad, le tendré que hablar a todas y pedirles perdón por dudar de ellas y pedirles que la próxima vez, confíen en mí más y me digan la verdad por fin.

-¿Preparada para volver a la realidad?- Emily pregunta una vez todo preparado.

-Supongo…- miro el osito y con ella a la mano, tengo que rectificarme- Aunque creo que sí, más que nunca, estoy preparada.

La vuelta a la vida normal se hace más corta de lo normal. Eso o me parece a mi más corta porque por un lado, lo único que quiero es quedarme como estoy en aquel momento. No volver a la realidad nunca, quedarme de aquella manera para siempre. Sin embargo, las horas pasan, el camino a casa se hace a cada momento más corto y cuando nos queremos dar cuenta, los primeros edificios de Rosewood empiezan a hacerse visible a lo lejos.

En ese momento, no puedo evitar mirar a Emily, sentada a mi lado, que me sonríe. En su mirada puedo notar que también está nerviosa y creo saber cual es su razón: Paige. No hemos hablado del tema, pero aún no ha quedado claro qué pasa entre ella y Paige, más aun con lo que ha pasado estos dos días atrás.

Tendremos ese asunto pendiente.

-¿Te acerco a casa?- pregunto después de un largo silencio.

-¿Te importa?- niego, sería un placer para mí.

-Es lo último que puedo hacer después de todo lo vivido- respiro profundamente y la realidad me golpea, recordando que tengo que enfrentarme a una casa ahora llena de recuerdos de alguien que me mintió.

-Gracias… Aunque si quieres, puedo quedarme esta noche- esta también lo recuerda y, aunque quiero aceptar, lo rechazo.

-Cuanto antes me enfrente a todo, todo, valga la redundancia, será mejor. Te veo mañana en el colegio, todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

Emily sonríe y no puede hacer nada más, porque llegamos a su casa, donde la dejo antes de que insista o yo cambie de opinión.

Cuando llego a casa, y nada más abrir la puerta, es como darme un puñetazo yo misma. Mire por donde mire, quiero quemarlo y destrozarlo todo. Todo está lleno de recuerdos de lo que una vez me pareció una realidad suficiente para mí. Ahora que sé la verdad, siento como si fuera a vomitar cada vez que veo algo de él. Veo nuestra foto, nuestra primera cita y tal como la tomo en mis manos, la lanzo contra el suelo. El cristal del marco estalla en mil pedazos y para mi sorpresa, no me hace sentir nada.

Escucho entonces un ruido arriba. Me quedo quieta, ¿quién es? ¿un ladrón?

Se quien sea, ah elegido a la persona equivocada para meterse aquella noche porque pienso descargar mi ira sobre él. Tomo la lámpara más cercana que tengo y me acerco a las escaleras sin que me escuche. Poco a poco, escuchando como los pasos se van haciendo cada vez más y más fuertes hasta que…:

-Ali, Ali, que soy yo- casi le parto la cabeza a mi hermano Jason- Tranquila.

-Jason, por dios, que susto- respiro por fin tranquila, volviendo a colocar la lámpara en su sitio.- ¿Qué estás haciendo en casa?

-Preocupado por ti, hacia casi tres días que no sabía de ti. ¿Dónde has estado…?- su pregunta se va callando a medida que encuentra algo que llama su atención detrás de mí- ¿te has comprado un oso de peluche?

Sigo su mirada y me río al verlo, lo único bueno en aquella casa en aquel momento. Una larga historia que tendré que ir pensando en como contar:

-Es una larga historia, Jason- respondo suspirando. Solo…- lo miro- Tenías razón sobre Elliot- Jason se queda quieto, mirándome- Cece Drake, tu antigua novia. Al parecer, llevaban tiempo.

-Joder…- murmura- Lo siento mucho- pero le niego.

-Estoy bien… Solamente, habiendo deseado saber antes…

-Lo importante es como te sientas- me esfuerzo con su sonrisa- A lo que me lleva… ¿fuiste entonces a buscarlo?

Le asiento, contándole la historia de como había decido ir a buscarlo al hotel y de paso la mano:

-Espera… ¿le partiste el vaso en la cara?- le asiento- Bueno, se supone que tendría que estar enfadado, pero yo haría lo mismo. Estoy orgulloso de ti- y por primera vez desde hace tiempo, agradezco que Jason me abrace en tiempos como esos- Tengo una hermana muy guerrera, por lo que se vé.

Sonrío ahora:

-En fin, ha sido mucho y necesito desesperadamente una siesta o un gran sueño reparador. Te cuento todo mañana mejor, ¿vale?

-Claro. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me levanto, por un momento, no pienso en nada. Estoy allí, tendida en la cama, bocarriba y sin pensar. Se siente bien y realmente, quiero permanecer hasta siempre de esa manera; pero la realidad llama y necesito trabajar para poder seguir viviendo un día más en la tierra.

Me levanto. Casi intento vivir en una burbuja y no mirar nada que me traiga recuerdos de él. Desayuno rápida después de una ducha y dejándole una nota a Jason para almorzar juntos para aprovechar la hora libre que tengo después, salgo corriendo hacia el instituto para empezar el día. Aunque claro está, no iba a ser tan fácil como pensaba cuando nada más llegar, tengo una visita inesperada:

-Sabía que lo harías, no soportas que te gane- Paige se acerca furiosa.

-Paige- sonrío sin ganas- Tú por aquí… ¿qué quieres ahora?

-Como si no lo supieras, le has comido la cabeza a Emily, ¿verdad? Sabía que no ibas a quedarte de brazos cruzados…- a cada palabra que dice, mi cabeza duele más y más y no pienso aguantarlo.

-Yo no he hecho nada con Emily que ella no quisiera- le respondo cansada, intentando irme, pero siendo parada por esta en el momento.

-Esta vez puedo destruirte…

-¿Segura?- le enseño la mano, vendada- Soy invencible y… para tú información. Elliot fue el primero en serme infiel…- su gesto cambia por completo- Asique, si quieres destruirme, ve pensando en al diferente.

-Esto no va a quedar así… Emily…

-Emily… ¿qué?- resoplo ya cansada de todo- Emily es una persona hecha y derecha que puede decidir y tomar sus decisiones por si solas…- los ojos de Paige están llenos de ira y casi creo que me pegaría, si no fuese por todas las personas que nos rodean en aquel momento- Ahora, si me disculpas…

-Esto no va a quedar así…- a penas doy unos pasos cuando me giro.

-Para la próxima, al menos, pide ayuda a un hacker de verdad… solo lo digo- Paige presiona su puño, veo que Emily se nos acerca, sonrío- Hola, Emily- digo sin quitar la mirada de Paige.

Esta se gira y cambia por completo su manera de estar.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Emily se nos acerca, mirándonos.

-Nada, ¿no, Paige?- pero ella no me responde.

El timbre suena e ignorando prácticamente la escena, me vuelvo hacia el colegio y, tras un largo rato, me sigue Emily. Todo mi cuerpo vuelve a relajarse después de aquel encuentro. Necesito un respiro.

-¿De verdad que todo está bien con Paige?- Emily, sin embargo, no lo deja ir.

-Sí, de verdad- le miento, pero por su cara, no se lo cree- ¿Has hablado con ella desde que llegamos ayer de nuevo a la ciudad?

-Puede…- me paro en medio del pasillo, me quedo mirándola- Dejamos las cosas claras y…

-Y me está echando la culpa de... lo que pasó- no quiero sonreír, pero el mero recuerdo me hace hacerlo y me hace también parecer egoísta- ¿Me equivoco acaso en algo, Emily?- su rostro lo dice todo- Lo imaginaba.

-Espera, Alison….- me toma, llego tarde ya a clase.

-Emily… lo de estos días ha sido un caos y sé que deberíamos hablar de todo… pero hagámoslo después de clases, ¿vale?- Emily no sonríe, pero sí que se conforma con ello- Te veo esta tardé en el café, ¿vale?

-Nos vemos…

Son las últimas palabras y casi las únicas, que le dirijo a Emily aquella mañana porque aunque no quisiera pensar en el tema, aún teníamos otra "infidelidad" entre manos: la de Emily y Paige, siendo yo la tercera en disputa.

Emily no me había hablado del tema para nada. No sabía en qué punto estaban las dos porque cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema, ella lo tornaba y me cambiaba por completo de asunto. Habíamos tenido una extraña primera cita, nos habíamos besado y lo más importante, habíamos tenido también sexo. Por mucho que tuviera mis diferencias con Paige, no quería que pasase por lo que yo había pasado. Primero, Emily y yo hablaríamos y después, ya arreglaríamos las cosas.

El día se me pasa volando cuando tengo en realidad, millones de asuntos en la cabeza. Cuando me doy cuenta, ya el timbre ha sonado y la realidad me recuerda de nuevo el volver a una casa en la que los recuerdos me van a ahogar. No quiero volver, pero tampoco quiero ver por ahora a Emily. Asique, allí me encuentro, de vuelta a casa de la manera más lenta que conozco.

Tardo treinta minutos en llegar a casa cuando apenas tardo diez minutos en coche.

-¿Alison?- me llaman nada más salir del coche.

-Spencer, Toby- los dos parecen también haber llegado a la casa y, al juzgar por el coche, parecen que se han pasado de compras- ¿Os mudáis y no me he enterado?

-Más o menos- responde Toby, sacando lo que parecen las herramientas para montar una estantería- Spencer va a renovar el estudio y me voy a encargar de todo ello. Aunque me arrepiento el día en el que acepté- río.

-Es lo bueno de tener un novio constructor- Spencer se encoge de hombros, volviéndose para mirarme- A lo que me recuerda, ¿dónde has estado? Desapareciste…

Respiro profundamente, sonriendo ante la ironía de la vida:

-Tenía un pequeño viaje que hacer- respondo mirándolos- Teníais razón, Elliot me era infiel y… tenía que pillarlo.

-Lo siento, cariño- Spencer se acerca, le agradezco el abrazo- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí…- resoplo- Aunque cada vez que entro en casa, quiero quemar sus cosas…

-En eso te puedo ayudar- hasta yo me quedo mirando a Toby, riéndome, cuando le escucho decir eso-¿Qué? No hay mejor terapia que quemar las cosas de quien te hizo mal, ¿no crees eso?

-¿Quemaste las mías cuando rompimos por primera vez?

Miro a Spencer, no sé si ha hecho bien en preguntarle aquello:

-¿Puede?- la mirada de Spencer es de asesina- Vale, voy llevando esto para dentro. Me alegra verte, Alison… Y piensa en mi propuesta…

-Lo haré.

Me río, aunque he de decir que la verdad es que no era tan mala idea. Quedo hablando finalmente con Spencer:

-¿De verdad estás bien?- vuelve aun así a insistir.

-Lo estoy…- no sentía pena, solo rabia.

-¿Te… te ayudó Emily?- me quedo mirándola cuando me pregunta aquello.

-¿Y esa pregunta…?

-Desaparecisteis las dos…- respiro aliviada, aunque por poco tiempo- Aunque puede que Hannah y Caleb me hayan hablado de algo…- ahora entendía mejor a lo que venía la pregunta.

Pienso en mentir, en decirle un poco por arriba, pero después me quedo pensando en el asunto de la infidelidad y me hago un lío. No sé realmente lo que decir. Nadie parece saber más que yo sobre la relación de Emily con Paige:

-Me acompañó para que no estuviera sola… Ayudó…

-Oh…- quedo mirándola, hay algo más que no me dice- En fin… Solo, dime si necesitas algo, ¿vale?- asiento- Y… si al final decides hacerle caso a Toby, déjame que te diga que estoy al cien por cien por acompañaros.

Río con ganas con aquello:

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta…

Spencer sonríe, hasta el momento en el que me ve la mano vendada:

-Dios, ¿qué pasó? ¿Te hizo daño?

-No, esto…- agarro la mano con fuerza sintiendo un poco de picor y dolor en la herida- La cosa se puso fea durante el momento y… puede que le estrellara el vaso de la mesilla contra su cara.- la cara de Spencer es un poema después de eso.

-Que hiciste… ¿qué?

-Fue el momento…- la verdad es que ni sabía si había sido el momento o es que me había convertido en una completa loca.

-Pero… ¿estás bien?- asiento, era lo que importaba- Entonces… se lo merecía- sonrío, estoy empezando a disfrutar eso de que por fin puedan ver un poco mi lado- Solo espero que le doliera tanto como te debió doler a ti todo.

-Oh, sí, le dolió- realmente, lo deseaba.

Spencer se despide con una burla grande, haciéndome una vez más sonreír.

Aunque, una vez más, por poco tiempo. Nada más giro mi cara a la casa, los recuerdos me vienen y me quedo en silencio mirándolo. Hace mucho tiempo que debería de haber apagado mis sentimientos, después de todo solo soy "una bruja vampírica, que se alimenta con los sentimientos de otros para poder sentir".

La casa está en completo silencio, Jason ha salido con un par de amigos y va a estar hasta la noche fuera, traerá la cena para que así podamos hablar sobre estos días atrás y sobre todo en realidad. Me jode, porque en aquel momento, realmente me hubiera gustado que estuviera allí para poder mantener la mente ocupada.

Termino comiendo algo rápido y después de cambiarme a algo más cómodo, me dirijo hacia el café. Había quedado con Emily en apenas treinta minutos y si no me daba prisa, no iba a poder llegar. Sin embargo, mejor hubiera llegado tarde.

Reconozco a la pareja que está sentada delante de Emily y Paige, son los padres de esta última. Los cuatro parecen muy alegres y al juzgar por sus caras, parece que se divierten. Aunque aquello no me desconcierta tanto como ver que Emily y Paige llegan a besarse y actuar como una pareja. ¿Qué estaba pasando?


	14. ¿Y si te cuento lo que ha pasado?

**CAPÍTULO 14:**

Quiero irme, pero a la vez, necesito saber que es lo que está pasando. Tiene que haber una razón por la que está pasando todo aquello y, aunque esa razón me duela, necesito saberla. Emily no me va a mentir y después de lo que hemos pasado, sabía perfectamente que me diría la verdad, lo sabía.

Tardan casi una hora más en irse. Hablan y hablan y no es hasta que los veo salir del local, que observo algo más en Paige y Emily. Las dos se quedan rezagadas y Emily parece un poco enfadada con ella. Hablan y tras unas palabras, Paige se marcha de nuevo hecha una furia, solo cambiando su modo cuando su familia se vuelve hacia Emily para despedirse. Me quedo allí parada, mirándolos, ¿qué me estaba perdiendo?

El coche se marcha y Emily por fin parece respirar tranquila, hasta que me vé, sentada en el banco del otro lado de la callo. No sonrío, la miro seria y Emily lo único que hace es bajar su cabeza y entrar al café.

La sigo hasta dentro, donde vuelve a sentarse ahora en la mesa más alejada de la habitación. Ni siquiera me mira cuando me acerco:

-¿Estás enfadada?- me pregunta cuando me siento a su lado en el sofá.

-Buscando una explicación- respondo con la verdad- ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo con vosotras dos? No es que parezcáis una pareja feliz en este momento…

-Es que no lo somos- Emily se gira, ahora dándome la cara- No somos en realidad una pareja…- me sorprende escucharla- No lo somos desde hace ya casi dos años… esto solo es prácticamente un papel… Un papel del que me he cansado jugar.

-No entiendo- si no eran pareja, ¿qué había sido aquello?

-No debería de decírtelo…

No debería de decírmelo, pero me lo tenía que decir si quería que siguiéramos con el tema que nos traía allí. Decido dejárselo claro:

-Debes… si quieres que arreglemos el punto en el que estamos- Emily respira profundamente, pero por su gesto, no le agrada- Emily te he besado, nos hemos besado y aunque finalmente, Elliot fuese el que me estuviera engañando… ¿Qué hay sobre ti y Paige? ¿Soy yo ahora una especie de Cece o qué?

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Emily enseguida salta- No… Alison, es solo que… es algo que Paige debería de decirte, no yo- en eso tenía razón.

Solamente que, había un problema con ello:

-Solamente que ella no me lo diría, ¿no?- respiro profundamente- ¿Le has dicho al menos los que está pasando? ¿Lo que pasó entre tú y yo?- respira profundamente y me asiente, el estómago se me cierra.

-Anoche me esperaba en casa… en realidad, en nuestra casa- aquello me deja de piedra, ¿de verdad estaban viviendo juntas?

-¿Qué? Estás de coña, ¿no?- niega.

-Ojala estuviera… Fue una de las razones por las que el día que nos conocimos, no te llevé a casa o no deje que… conocieras donde vivía…- su mano sacude su melena y la agarra frustrada, con fuerza- Jode, cada vez que hablo, más estúpido suena.

-Es que lo es…- ni siquiera puedo creerme que lo vaya a preguntar, pero lo hago- Emily, dime la verdad a cuando te pregunto… ¿realmente sientes todo lo que me dijiste que te hago sentir…?

-Claro que sí…- dice incluso dolida- Pero...

La paro antes de que continúe.

-Emily… una vez me dijiste que primero me aclarara para poder empezar realmente bien…- trago saliva, como puedo. Acerco mi mano a la suya y jugueteo con sus dedos- Sé que dijimos de hablar de estos días atrás, pero… Primero aclárate con todo lo que pasa, con lo que pasa con Paige y contigo… y entonces podremos por fin hablar…

Me dispongo a levantarme, cuando Emily me agarra de la mano rápidamente para pararme. Giro a ella, quedo mirándola, pero Emily sabe que es verdad:

-Lo siento- casi murmura.

Más lo sentía yo, después de lo vivido.

No le digo nada, solo dejo ir su mano y sonrío con tristeza mientras camino hacia la puerta. El cielo está nublado y está a punto de llover. La situación no se podía poner más melodramática aunque lo intentaran.

Sin embargo, apenas pasan un par de horas cuando empieza a llover.

Vuelvo a casa y aunque quiero ocupar un asunto en mi mente con el otro, lo único que hago en casa para no pensar es ponerme a recoger las cosas de Elliot y tirándolas en bolsas de basuras. Al menos, cuando mire a mi casa, no lo recordaré o lo veré tanto como lo hacía antes. Era hora de seguir adelante, como pudiera, aunque fuera empujándome hasta que consiguiera de nuevo seguir mi camino.

El sonido de la lluvia, cayendo sobre el cristal y la música, me ayuda también un poco. Las cosas buenas de tener una casa entera para ti.

Llevo ya tres bolsas cuando Jason llega a casa con la cena. Ni siquiera lo escucho llegar con la música:

-Te veo ocupada- Jason baja la música para hablarme- ¿Te ayudo?

-Ya casi estaba- al decir verdad, casi ni quedaban cosas de él en el cuarto- Si quieres ir bajando las cosas a la basura, me ayudarías…

-Te lo estás tomando muy bien, por lo que se vé- paro lo que estoy haciendo y me vuelvo a Jason-No sé, te ves muy… cómoda con todo lo que pasó.

-¿Y es un problema acaso?

-Puede… si estás reprimiendo algo y… ya sabes lo que pasó las otras veces.

Dejo las cosas que tengo en la cama, hablar del tema no me gusta y menos me agrada que saque lo pasado. Más cuando intento olvidar parte de ello, aunque la situación me haga recordar todo.

-Lo que pasó… pasó una vez- y no volvería a pasar- Estoy bien… lo juro.

-¿Segura?

Estaba bien, no quería pensar en el momento, pero estaba bien… Al menos, eso parecía querer.

-Segura- tomo una de las bolsas y bajo hacia el piso de abajo, parece que Jason sin embargo, no lo deja pasar- Alison, viví los momentos contigo y… Joder, le partiste un vaso en toda la cara…

Aquello me hace pararme en medio de las escaleras, volviéndome hacia él. ¿Qué estaba insinuando? ¿A caso creía que iba a perderme de la manera en la que me había perdido tiempo atrás con los demás? No, esta vez iba a ser fuerte.

-Pues tú fuiste el que dijiste que te honrabas de que lo hubiera hecho…

-Recién llegabas y…

-¿Y qué…?- lo ignoro y sigo mi camino para salir a tirar la bolsa- Jason, estoy bien y aunque no lo creas, no voy a perder mi mente como ya lo hice una vez…

-¡Alison…!

A penas estoy saliendo cuando para al abrir yo la puerta. Tenemos una visita inesperada aquella noche. Emily está parada delante de mi puerta, con una maleta en su hombro y al juzgar por su cara, no viene con nuevas buenas.

-Emily…- tan pronto como la veo, me olvido de Jason que se nos acerca.

-Hola.- intenta sonreírme- Yo… No sabía dónde ir y creo que te debía una explicación, ¿verdad?- gira al ver a Jason a mi lado- Oh… No sabía que…

-No- paro antes de que haga conclusiones erróneas- Mi hermano Jason…- Emily asiente- Por favor, entra.

Miro a Jason, vamos a tener que dejar nuestra conversación para otro día u otro momento. Este se aparta de nosotras y caminando hacia la cocina, parece conocer que necesitamos un momento a solas las dos.

Dejo a un lado las cosas de Elliot, supongo que tendrá que quedarse otro poco en casa; y sigo a Emily, quien deja sus cosas en el salón.

-Siéntate, por favor- le ofrezco- Emily, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Supongo que no eras tú la única que tenía que enfrentarse a lo que le pasa en su vida de una vez por todas- Emily confiesa, suspirando con fuerza y en su sonrisa, se vé que no está bien- Hablé con Paige y… rompimos oficialmente- me quedo callada, sin saber que decir en aquel momento- Puedo…

-Por supuesto- respondo nada más saber por dónde va la cosa- Tenemos una habitación de sobra…- Emily sonríe, de nuevo con esa risa forzada- ¿Estás bien?- asiento.

-Supongo que sí…- responde- No lo sé… todo…Supongo que tendrá más sentido si te cuento todo, ¿no?

-Un poco…- aunque no creo que ese fuera el momento.

El timbre se escucha, las dos nos giramos y vemos a Jason acercarse a la puerta:

-La comida… por suerte… pedí suficiente…

Emily no iba a ser la única que tuviera que dar más de una explicación aquella noche cuando todo se calmara un poco.

-Woah. Asique… déjame que recapitule. Eres entrenadora de natación, casi nadadora olímpica y encima fuiste modelo- Emily se llega a poner ruborizada cuando Jason empieza a contar las cosas que sabe hacer- ¿hay algo que no sepas hacer?

-Tampoco es para tanto, supongo- Emily ríe, por fin de verdad y agradezco que aunque sean con las tonterías de Jason, lo haga.

-Al menos, sabes hacer más cosas que mi hermana- como no, Jason no pasa la oportunidad de ponerme en ridículo aquella noche.

-No seas capullo- que tampoco había dicho yo nada.

-Ya, claro… y… ¿cómo conociste a mi hermana a todo esto? No me había hablado de ti hasta… creo que ahora- miro a Emily y de repente, mi corazón empieza a latir de forma irregular.

Aquella no es que sea una historia para contar. Al menos, por ahora:

-El desfile de Hannah. Dio hace tiempo uno y nos conocimos en el vestuario- me encargo de responder- Aunque doy gracias a ello- la miro- Me ayudó con el tema de Elliot… me acompañó a verlo y enfrentarme a él. Gracias.

Sé que Jason está presente, pero en aquel momento, no me importa lo que pueda decir. Ha sido uno de los pocos momentos que tengo para poder sentirme bien conmigo misma, de sinceridad y es bueno, supongo, mostrar algo de humanidad de vez en cuando, ¿no es verdad?

Terminamos de comer y Jason se ofrece a recoger conmigo mientras dejo que Emily se instale en una de las habitaciones.

Me alegra de que esté allí, bajo el mismo techo conmigo, pero al mismo tiempo, no puedo evitar comerme la cabeza sobre lo que pueda estar pasando. Por lo que le haya podido pasar con Paige. No sé la mitad de la historia y aun así, temo por lo que pase.

-Me alegro de que al menos, no estuvieras sola cuando enfrentaste a Elliot…- Jason me sorprende, trayendo los últimos cubiertos de haber comido.

-Quise ir sola, pero Emily no me dejó- sonrío, quizás aquello lo tranquilice también a él sobre el tema del que hablábamos antes de que ella llegara- Es una buena amiga, al decir verdad.

-¿Solo amiga?

La pregunta me toma un poco de sorpresa, al decir verdad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-He visto como la miras y… no sé, si te gustan las chicas y eres feliz con alguien como Emily, adelante.

Por unos momentos me quedo sin palabras. ¿Tan obvio era? Aunque cuando me pongo a pensar en la situación, un poco si que la hice. Sin embargo, aun había cosas que debíamos aclarar. No podíamos hablar muy pronto de lo que éramos:

-No hables tan rápido porque.. las cosas no es que estén claras aun… Además, ni siquiera sé lo que, en cierta manera, me pasa con ella- sabía que sentía algo fuerte por Emily, pero no hasta que punto lo sentía.

-Está bien- Jason resopla- Solo… se te vé feliz con ella…

-Ya he terminado de instalarme. Gracias Alison…- Emily nos interrumpe y creo que hasta en buena hora- Oh, lo siento. Yo…

-No, tranquila, yo ya me iba a dormir- Jason me mira y veo como me guiña, vuelve a hacerme sentirme con una adolescente- Mañana tengo entrevista de trabajo y… nos vemos. Hasta mañana.

Con un rápido beso en la mejilla, se despide de mí y pasando rápidamente por al lado de Emily, nos deja a solas. Veo a Emily, pero hasta que no escucho la puerta del cuarto de Jason cerrarse tras de él, no vuelvo a sentirme en mí.

-¿De verdad que no interrumpía nada?- Emily insiste.

-Tranquila… No era nada- al decir verdad, me hubiera llegado a avergonzar si seguía hablando con él- ¿Todo bien con el cuarto y demás?

-Sí… venía a darte las gracias por todo, al decir verdad.

Me acerco a ella lentamente, le sonrío brevemente:

-Ni dármelas tienes…

La miro directamente a los ojos. Las pupilas de Emily están delatadas al máximo. Según la ciencia, solo se ponen así cuando notamos algo que nos gusta mucho, que nos gusta de verdad. Mi corazón palpita irregular con ese sentimiento, con ese pensamiento; que no sé si es bueno o malo.

Todo el mundo parece ver algo entre Emily y yo que yo no consigo ver y me vuelve loca. Sé que hay algo entre nosotras, desde el primer momento en el que empezó toda esta locura que ahora nos había llevado hasta ese punto. Algo que nos decía que estábamos destinadas a vivir algo. Solamente… que no sabía que iba a ser ese algo. Dentro de mí, muy dentro, sabía que era algo fuerte, algo que iba a durar mucho tiempo; pero a la vez, me sentía nerviosa ante ello. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no entendía lo que sentía? ¿Por qué quizás los fantasmas del pasado me perseguían?

Emily era un puzle que me estaba rompiendo la cabeza de maneras en las que nunca antes lo había hecho y me enfadaba a la vez que me gustaba.

-¿Y si te cuento lo que ha pasado? ¿Te serviría?

Me quedo callada, mirándola antes de responder:

-¿Querrás contármelo…?

-Necesito…- dice simplemente- Así podemos hablar del tema principal que tenemos también pendiente, ¿no crees?- estos días atrás.

-Está bien…- término aceptando.

Volvemos al salón, donde terminamos abriendo una copa de vino y sentándonos frente al fuego. La lluvia se escucha desde afuera y la verdad es que crea una atmósfera incluso relajante.

Sin embargo, para Emily sigue siendo duro

Esta mira al fuego intensamente mientras sostiene su copa. La luz de las llamas ilumina su rostro y no hay un músculo que no esté tenso en aquel momento. Quiero decirle algo para animarla, pero no solo se nota triste, si no también, desanimada. Desaría saber lo que está pasando por su mente, lo que ha pasado para que esté de esta manera. Sin emargo, por mucho que pienso, lo único que siento es que voy a meter la pata y se va a enfadar.

-Estaba con Paige para que sus padres estuvieran contentos con que estuviera con una chica- dice de repente, sin previo aviso- Cuando rompimos, salió con varias, pero… ninguna era aceptada por sus padres.

-¿Y te pidió volver…?- niega.

-Me pidió ser una… novia a veces, supongo que se le puede decir- bebe de su copa un largo trago, se toma su tiempo- No quería porque los sentimentos estaban ahí y… no sé, quizás ayudó para volver, pero… últimamente se sentía muy mal…

-¿Por eso… seguiste con el beso la primera vez que nos besamos?- asiente sin mirarme a la cara.

-No estaba con ella y tampoco podía estar con alguien. Compartíamos edificio… sus padres vivían en frente de nosotras y…- su voz va disminuyendo a medida que habla y de repente, comienza a reír- No sabes ni lo irónico e idiota que suena ahora que lo digo todo en voz alta…

-Está bien, Emily, no pasa nada- coloco mi mano sobre la suya y por fin consigo que me mire- Está bien…- pero me niega.

-No… me vendí prácticamente- responde agarrando mi mano con fuerza- ¿Sabes que terminé la universidad porque su padre, el de Paige, me la pagó? Porque estaba con su hija… cuando nuestra relación era una broma…

-La universidad es dura para todos…

Intento comenzar a hablar, para ayudarla, pero no hay manera que me escuche:

-No, no lo entiendes… Me vendí y mentí cuando odio todo eso. ¿Sabes lo peor de todo? Que no pude ser feliz por culpa de todo eso… Hasta que llegaste tú y empezaste a hacerme ver en lo que estaba metida. Incluso en el desfile, cuando empezamos a estar mejor… Me besaste y todo se volvió a joder…

Muerdo la lengua. No sé que pensar en aquel momento.

¿Significaba todo aquello que en realidad había ayudado a Emily? ¿O significaba que había hecho que Emily se sintiera mal con ella misma?

-¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?

-Hablé con Paige… lo sabe todo… El viaje, que… me gustas- el corazón se me detiene y tengo que agarrar la mano de Emily con más fuerza para poder saber que no estoy soñando- No sé si estoy arriesgándome mucho con todo… Incluso cuando se lo dije, lo llegué a pensar. Le hice frente a todo… incluso le pedí explicaciones por lo del chantaje… Dejé todo claro…- Emily deja su copa a un lado, acercándose a mí. Toma mi mejilla, el tacto de su mano se siente bien- Dime que no he hecho una locura y me ayudará a poder continuar…

Me quedo mirándola. No digo nada, no sé que decir en realidad. Todo mi cuerpo es un hervidero de sentimientos en aquel momento encontrados. No sé lo que nos deparará el futuro, ni siquiera sé lo que pasará una vez que pueda saber lo que siento.

Solo sé que en ese momento, lo único que quiero hacer es besar a Emily.

Y es lo que hago.


	15. Verdades y Sorpresas

**CAPÍTULO 15:**

No sé por qué, pero tenerla en casa me resulta difícil. No sé lo que es exactamente que lo hace serlo, pero tenerla allí, hace que note que algo no está bien.

Jason está feliz por mí, lo que no sé si me resulta raro o preocupante. Aunque la verdad es que no me importa tanto como las chicas. Emily les cuenta que solamente ha sido por una riña con Paige y que yo me ofrecí a que se quedara desde que yo estaba sola y prácticamente, así nos ayudaría a la hora de ir a trabajar. Todas les parece normal, excepto claro está, por Hannah, que empieza a sospechar que algo ha pasado entre nosotras. Aquello hace que me sienta peor sobre el tema.

El sábado por la mañana, soy la primera en levantarme. Prácticamente, porque casi no he podido dormir aquella noche. No pienso en nada, pero sí que hay algo dentro de mí que me hace sentirme ansiosa y frustrada. Asique me levanto decido de nuevo, después de la carrera con Spencer, salir de nuevo a correr.

Tengo que empezar a tomarme aquello como algo general, porque aunque consigo hacer de vez en cuando algo de ejercicio, la carrera me mata cuando a penas llevo un par de kilómetros.

-No sabías que también corrías- no me espero a Emily, que también parece que ha salido a correr- Podríamos haber salido juntas…¿Te asusté?

-Un poco- admito- Te hacía dormida- literalmente, no eran ni las ocho de la mañana- ¿También has salido a correr?

-Tenía cosas en las que pensar- responde, cuando me dirige la mirada- Al igual que tú, supongo- evito mirarla, pero tenía razón- ¿Qué pasa, Alison? Te noto un poco tensa, como si te ocurriera algo.

-Estoy bien- intento responderle rápidamente para evitar así ahogarme con la carrera- Solo… me apeteció salir a correr un poco, ¿sabes?

-Entiendo…- pero a Emily parece que no le convence.

Termino parando poco a poco, necesito parar y recobrar fuerzas. Además de aclararme la cabeza e intentar saber que diantres me está pasando:

-Está bien…- respondo parándola- Es solo que…

-¿no quieres tenerme en casa?- pregunta de repente.

-¿Qué? No- respondo enseguida- ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar en esa cosa?

-¿En la manera en la que te has comportado estos días?- responde seria, más que preguntando, asintiendo sobre el tema- He visto que algo te pasa desde que he llegado a casa y si no quieres…

-No es eso…- busco un banco para sentarme, necesito un momento- Es… siento que están pasando muchísimas cosas y muy rápidas. Antes no me importaba que pasaran porque sabía perfectamente como tratarlas, pero ahora… Siento que me sobre pasan- la miro, aun hay un tema pendiente que no hemos tratado- Todavía no sé lo que siento por ti y me mata porque siento que voy a hacerte daño… y no quiero…

-No vas a hacerme daño- Emily se sienta, esfuerza una sonrisa mientras toma mi mano- Me has ayudado con muchas cosas aunque no te des cuentas… Sea lo que sea que pase, te puedo asegurar que todo estará bien…

-¿Segura…?- no confiaba ni en m misma.

-Segura…

La miro fijamente y en ese momento, no puedo evitar sentir unas ganas tremendas de besarla. Desgraciadamente, hay algo más fuerte en mi que me para y, por desgracia, lo único que hago es tomarla de la mano y apretársela con fuerzas.

-Está bien- Emily sonríe- ¿Vamos? Te hecho una carrera…

-Me vas a ganar…- hacía tiempo que no corría.

-Prueba…- ahora me reta y soy alguien que le encanta los retos.

-¡Ya!

Salgo corriendo antes de que ni siquiera Emily se de cuenta y esta me sigue en el momento a través del camino que da a través de jardín de la ciudad.

Y si tengo que ser sincera en ese momento, es la mejor sensación del momento. Me río, me divierto y siento que todos los problemas que tengo, desaparecen sin darme cuenta. Es como una bocanada de aire fresco. Es correr y hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Me mata, pero ver la pequeña competición que tenemos Emily y yo, me hace sentir como si no hubieran problemas de los que debiera preocuparme.

¿Todo gracias a Emily?

Tengo que parar a medio camino. Mis pulmones se empiezan a quemar y no puedo más. Asique termino echándome en la hierba del parque, muerta.

-No puedo más. Tú ganas…

-Oh, vamos… ¿tan pronto?- Emily se ríe, peor puedo escucharla tan quemada como yo- Aunque he de decir que ha sido una buena carrera.

-¿Tú crees? – le pregunto mientras noto que se hecha también a mi lado.

-Lo sé… Hacía tiempo que no corría de esta manera…- Emily se ríe.

Me giro, la tomo mirando hacia el cielo. Los chorros del cansancio bajan por su rostro muy lentamente. Otras personas estarían horrorosas después de nuestro carrerón. Sin embargo, la veo y aun despeinada un poco, no puedo evitar pensar y verla como una de las criaturas más bellas que el señor jamás ha creado.

Emily se gira, al notar que la miro. Sonríe con vergüenza y aunque en un primer momento, no quería besarla; en aquel instante no me importó que estuviéramos en público. Quería besarla y quería hacerlo.

La beso y a esta le toma por sorpresa. Me mira confundida después de aquello, pero tras la primera impresión, termina volviendo a posar sus labios contra los míos por un momento.

-¿Alison?- la voz me toma de sorpresa y termino levantándome rápidamente, alejándome de Emily nerviosa- ¿Alison Dilaurentis?

-Geremías… ¿de verdad eres tú?

Corro a sus brazos nada más lo veo. Geremías Wiltmore había sido la única familia que siempre había sido normal ante mí. Había sido un padre, un amigo, un abuelo; lo que hubiera necesitado en el momento de necesidad que hubiera tenido. Tenía pasado los sesenta y aunque nunca había conocido a su media naranja, siempre había confirmado que era como una nieta para él.

-Me alegra de verte. Hacía años que no lo hacía.

-Lo sé. La universidad, los estudios, el trabajo…- no puedo evitar sonreír- Dios, yo también te he extrañado. Te hacía sin embargo lejos.

-Bueno, el ejército no necesita a un carcamal como aquí alguien presente. Me ocupo de papeleo y cosas por el estilo ahora. Propio de los viejos.

-No digas eso, Geremías- a lo que me recordaba algo. En realidad, iba hasta a ahorrarme un largo viaje- Al decir verdad, puede que entonces, te guste ayudarme en algo que tengo en mente.- Geremías me mira intrigado. Miro a Emily, que hasta ese momento había permanecido alejada, y le indico que se acerque- Geremías, esta es Emily Fields.

-Un placer, señor…- Emily se presenta un poco cohibida.

-Fields… Me suena tu apellido- ese es un punto a nuestro favor.

-¿Conoce entonces a Wayne Fields, no?

El gesto le cambia enseguida, no me gusta, aunque menos le gusta a Emily que busca mi mano asustada. Miro a Geremías, tomando su mano, pero también esperando qué es lo que pasa para que cambie de esta manera.

-Lo conozco- asiente- Aunque no sé si debería de hablar de esto.

-Está mal, ¿verdad?- asiente Emily asustada- Por favor, hace tiempo que no sé de él y me está matando. Por favor, si sabe algo…

Geremías la mira, pero es a mí quien decide tomar para hablar. Miro a Emily, prometo decirle lo que sea que está pasando. Esta no quiere, pero sé que Geremías solo me lo dirá a mí. Por lo que después de un largo momento para poder convencerla, termino alejándome un poco de ella para poder saber qué está pasando.

-¿Geremías?- lo llamo asustada- ¿qué está pasando?

-Conozco a su padre porque me ocupo un poco del capital de campaña de auxilio para soldados que han sufrido algún tipo de accidente- aquello no me gustaba para nada- El camión donde iba su padre tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital recuperándose de una herida de columna… No quiso que su mujer o hija se enteraran hasta que estuviera recuperado de la herida.

-Dios mío- aquello lo tenía que saber Emily sí o sí- No puede quedarse así, sin saberlo. Está preocupada por él…- le insisto.- Tiene que saberlo…

-El teniente Fields no quiere…

-Es su hija- insisto sin embargo.

Geremías se queda mirándome fijamente. No sé que le pasa por la cabeza, pero debe de ver mi preocupación por Emily y la manera en la que casi le estoy rogando, que parece darse por vencido.

-Está bien…. Díceselo.- sonríe- se nota que quieres a tu novia mucho…

-No…- me callo a media frase- No sé lo que somos en realidad, Geremías.

Este me sonríe.

-Bueno… mientras seas feliz… Una compañera, una pareja, una amiga, una amante… Todo es bueno para no sentirse solo.- se va a marchar, pero se vuelve para una última cosa- Está en el hospital de la ciudad…- le sonrío, mucho mejor saberlo.

Aquellas palabras me dan que pensar y en largo sobre todo lo que está pasando.

Me despido de Geremías, que sigue su camino mientras me vuelvo hacia Emily, que me espera más preocupada de lo que parecía estar. No le digo nada, me quedo mirándola allí parada, ¿cómo le iba a decir que temporalmente, su padre no podía andar? No podía, simplemente contárselo. Sin embargo, se lo debía, necesitaba saberlo sí o sí.

Se lo cuento, necesita realmente saberlo.

-Emily…

-¿Qué pasa con mi padre, Alison?- me corta antes de empezar.

-Emily, tranquila- la tomo de las manos, llevándola a un banco cercano para que pueda asimilar la noticia- Tu padre tuvo un accidente…- su cara cambia de color, está más pálida de lo normal- Tiene la espina dañada y tiene que recuperarse si quiere volver a caminar.

-Oh, Dios mío- Emily ahoga un grito con su mano- Dios mío.

Es un acto reflejo. Me lanzo hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerzas:

-Hey, va a estar bien…- hago que me mire- Sé donde está… por si quieres ir a verlo…- Emily no responde- ¿Emily?

-Tengo que decírselo a mamá- asiento- Y… no estoy lista…

-Cuando quieras, ¿vale?

Dejo a Emily, que se dirige hacia casa de su madre. Yo vuelvo mientras a casa, andando esta vez lentamente. Entre la carrera y lo que ha sido en general el encuentro con Geremías, m cuerpo y mi cabeza están a punto de explotar. Solo quiero llegar a casa, meterme en el baño y simplemente, relajarme.

Sin embargo, parece que el mundo no quiere darme un descanso y en mi casa, me espera una visita. No de las buenas, si tengo que ser sincera.

-Quiero verla- Paige no saluda, irrumpe como si nada nada más me acerco a la entrada de mi casa; donde estaba sentada en los escalones- ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le has dicho para que huyera contigo?

-Paige, no tengo cuerpo ahora para eso…- sobre todo, porque tampoco tenía ganas de hablar con ella- Ahora, si me disculpas…

-De aquí no te vas.

Con tono desafiante, toma mi brazo y me gira antes de que ni siquiera pueda dar un paso hacia la puerta. Me giro enseguida, sacudiendo mi brazo para deshacerme de ella. ¿Quién se creía que era para tratarme así?

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?- le pregunto ofendida.

-Dime dónde está Emily…

-Primero, yo no soy nadie para decirte donde está- sobre todo, porque en aquel momento no es que le conviniera tratar con una novia controladora- Y segundo, si no te vas de aquí, pienso llamar a la policía.

Paige no se inmuta, pero sí que insiste:

-Eres la misma perra que eras de joven…

-Dice la que me chantajeó- no me olvidaba de aquel momento.

-Yo no te he chantajeado- llega a mentirme- Es otra mentira que te has inven…

Ni siquiera la dejo terminar cuando saco mi teléfono móvil y le paso la información que Caleb me había ayudado a recopilar. Paige lo mira y no se aguanta reprimiendo que le he ganado esa batalla:

-No sé lo que te dijo Emily, pero créeme que todo lo que le he dicho yo a ella, es la más pura verdad.- me vuelvo hacia la casa, cuando me paro una vez más- Ah… y se lo podías haber dicho perfectamente… Él ya me mentía… Me hubieras hecho un favor alejándome de él…

-En realidad- vuelvo a pararme medio camino a casa al escucharla- no hubiera sido un favor…- la miro y observo que de uno de los coches aparados al otro lado de la acera, sale una cara familiar- Padre…

Hasta que su padre se acerca, me quedo mirando fijamente a Paige que sonríe, sabiendo que me ha ganado este asalto. ¿Qué está haciendo allí? Nada bueno si juntábamos todos los factores del momento:

-Alison DiLaurentis, ¿verdad?- ni siquiera me atrevo a asentir cuando se acerca.

-Mr. McCullens.- solo digo- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Intento sonar lo más tranquila y profesional que puedo, pero el echo de que esté allí me hace estar lo contrario. Sobre todo porque es cobrador de deudas y el papel que trae en sus manos, lo empeora todo.

-Usted estaba en una relación o prometida con un tal señor… Archer DunHill, ¿verdad?- lo miro extrañad, no me suena ese nombre.

-No…

-¿Y Elliot Rollins mejor?- miro a Paige, su sonrisa me irrita.

El padre de Paige me extiende la carta, no quiero cogerla.

-No sé…

-Señorita Dilaurentis, sabemos por fuentes externas que era su prometido y, a causa de su vuelo fuera del país… Es su deber de pagar la deuda que este ha dejado

-Su nombre era Elliot…- digo casi en un susurro.

-Eso creías- miro a Paige, mi pecho empieza a dolerme.

-¿Alison?

Por suerte, finalmente, el destino me da una pequeña ayuda en aquel momento: la señora Hastings, la madre de Spencer. Era abogada y seguramente, me podría ayudar en todo aquel lío que se estaba formando.

Spencer aparece detrás de ella. Se queda mirando a Paige, pero cuando se vuelve a mí, sabe que todo aquello no es agradable:

-¿Qué está pasando?- Spencer se acerca, preguntándome.

Ni siquiera puedo responderle. Mi atención está fijada en el papel que sostiene el padre de Paige, hasta que la señora Hastings observa el panorama y corre a mi rescate.

-¿Señor…?- Veronica Hastings se presenta.

-McCullens- dice igual de frío de su hija- Cobrador de deudas y traigo aquí una para la señorita Alison DiLaurentis quien, a mi saber, era la compañera del señor Dunhill.- compañera, hasta esa palabra me hacía mal escuchar.

-¿Y puedo saber a qué se debe que una deuda del señor… Dunhill venga a parar a manos de mi cliente?- miro a Verónica y noto a Spencer tomarme del brazo- Que yo sepa, las dudas solo se pueden contraer tras una boda, no cuando ambos cónyuges siguen en estado de compromiso.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza y agarrando con aun más fuerza la mano de Spencer, creo que voy a llegar a rompérsela de lo nerviosa que estoy. Miro a Paige y esta sonríe, habrá ganado la batalla, pero por ninguna razón se le ocurriera pensar que iba a ganar la guerra. La Alison antigua quizás hubiera quedado atrás, pero sus maneras nunca se olvidaban una vez aprendidas:

-Tiene razón… solamente que las deudas del señor Dunhill… estaban a nombre de su esposa, Alison DiLaurentis.

-¿Qué? Yo nunca he firmado nada…

-LO habrá cuando viene a su nombre- respiro profundamente, mirando fijamente al señor McCullens y aguantándome las ganas de tirarme a su cuello- Los hechos están ahí y tengan por seguro que si la deuda no es pagada, no dudaremos en llevarlos a los juzgados para terminar esto

Y con aquella amenaza, tanto padre como hija se terminan marchándose del recinto. Spencer me mira y toda la rabia que en ese momento tengo, cambia a desesperación. Miro a Verónica y esta me sonríe:

-¿Estás bien, cariño?- asiento, aunque no lo estoy- Tranquila, yo me voy a ocupar de todo, ¿vale?- vuelvo a asentirle, ni siquiera sé lo que decirle- no pasa nada.

-Gracias y… en cuanto al dinero…

-Ya hablaremos de eso, ¿vale?- miro a Spencer.

-Está bien. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a dentro y te sientas un poco? Estás más blanca de lo normal- Spencer mira a Verónica, que le asiente- Mamá, ¿te ocupas tú de todo, por favor?

-Claro, cariño.

Verónica se marcha y tomándome Spencer, a penas consigo entrar. Todo mi mundo se desmorona en aquel momento. Podría perder todo por culpa de una persona que a penas conocía en realidad.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho tan malo como para que ahora, el mundo me tratara de esa manera?


	16. Desde esa noche, me volviste loca

**CAPÍTULO 16:**

-Tienes que salir, distraerte. Este solo ha sido un pequeño inconveniente. El lunes es festivo por lo de la fiesta de los padres fundadores. ¿Por qué no vienes a la fiesta de la playa que hacemos Caleb y yo en la playa? Te distraerás- miro a Hannah, pero la idea de una fiesta en momentos como aquellos, no es que fuera la mejor.

-Hannah tiene razón- responde Aria- Vamos a estar todos. Le decimos a Emily que también venga… Estará bien, ¿no crees?

Me quedo callada, no creo que Emily esté en aquellos momentos tampoco con ánimos de una fiesta. En aquellos momentos creo que acertaría cuando llegase a decir que lo menos que querríamos, sería una fiesta.

-No lo sé, chicas- Spencer, sentada a mi lado, sonríe, apoyando su mano sobre mí- Literalmente voy a quedarme sin nada si no pago esto…. No es que esté pensando precisamente ahora en fiestas.

-Y ahora más que nunca necesitas algo así.- Spencer propone- Ya sabes que mi madre se ofreció a ayudar y es la mejor…

Sin embargo, aun no me convence todo aquel lío. Después de todo, las chicas tampoco saben ni la mitad de lo que está pasando con Emily.

A lo que hablando de ella, la puerta se escucha y se vé aparecer.

-Alison, ya… Oh. Hola- se nos queda mirando- ¿Me perdí algo?

Las chicas me miran, aunque en aquel momento, no es que sea mi persona la preocupación número uno que tengo, sino ella. Veo sus ojos un poco enrojecidos y no puedo evitar preocuparme más sobre la charla que haya tenido con su madre.

-Más o menos- responde Hannah, que me mira- Alison…

Sé que todas me esperan para que sea la que se lo diga, pero no puedo. Suficientes problemas tiene en su vida, como para que yo le moleste con los míos. A pesar de ello, Spencer se levanta, notando que no digo nada y le pasa el aviso que nos trajo el padre de Paige.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Emily al verlo.

-Míralo- Spencer responde- Lo trajo el padre de Paige… obliga a pagar a Alison medio millón a causa de…- bajo la mirada, no aguanto la manera en la que todos me miran en aquel momento- Elliot era en realidad un tal Dunhill…

-Lo hizo…- es apenas un murmuro, pero todas lo escuchamos cuando Emily lo dice.

-¿Emily?- me levanto, acercándome a ella- ¿De qué hablas?

Esta respira profundamente. Sus dedos arrugan el papel lentamente, pero con cuidado. No me gusta lo que está pasando. El gesto de su cara se tensa y puedo ver en su cara que hay algo que no me ha dicho.

Me acerco y Emily va levantando poco a poco su mirada hacia mí. No me importa que estén las otras en la sala. Al decir verdad, me importa poco que las demás sepan cosas que no deberían si tiene algo que ver Emily en todo aquello. La miro, no hablo, solo espero a que por fin me explique por qué ha dicho aquello.

-Emily- de nuevo la llamo- ¿Qué has querido decir?

Emily no contesta. Mira a su alrededor, las demás chicas esperan a que por fin diga también algo. El ambiente de la sala está cargado, se puede cortar perfectamente.

-Paige me lo dijo… Fue una de las cosas por la que "seguía" con ella…- tengo que volver a sentarme en el sofá porque de repente, no siento mis piernas- Fue cuando volvimos… a penas unos días atrás…

-¿Y no podías haberlo dicho antes?

Aprieto mi mano con tantas fuerzas que siento mis uñas clavarse en mi mano y con la herida aún todavía no curada, duele el doble. Sin embargo, lo que realmente me duele en aquel momento, es que Emily no me hubiera dicho nada sobre lo que estaba pasando. Hubiera podido hacer algo, pero ahora, ¿qué se supone que iba a hacer?

-Está bien, chicas, tranquila- Spencer salta a nuestro rescate- Mi madre se va a ocupar de todo, todo va a estar bien…

Miro a Spencer y realmente quiero creerla. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar en lo que ha dicho Emily y cada vez que la miro, siento que algo dentro de mí me aprieta. Como la ansiedad cuando te reconcome, como la impotencia cuando quieres hacer algo y por una tontería; te es imposible.

Miro a Emily me siento enfadada con ella, aunque lo que más siento en aquel momento, es que me haya podido traicionar, sabiendo lo que ya me hizo Paige con los mensajes.

-Alison…- Emily murmura, acercándose.

Siento su mano, acariciando mi antebrazo, pero de repente me quema y me alejo de ella. No quiero estar en aquel momento cerca de ella.

-¡No!- llego a gritarle, asustándome a mí misma incluso- No.

Las chicas empiezan a mirarnos y de repente, la habitación se me hace pequeña, necesito respirar, necesito irme lejos de allí lo más rápido que pueda.

-¿Alison?- Aria me llama.

Tomo mis cosas y sin decir nada a las demás, salgo prácticamente corriendo de la habitación hacia la calle. No sé a donde voy, no sé a dónde llegaré; lo único que sé, es que necesito salir rápidamente de allí.

Mi mente da vueltas y no puedo evitar sentirme agobiada con lo que pasa.

Por una parte, me pregunto que es lo que me ha pasado para que me haya sentido tan dolida por aquello. Sí, debería de habérmelo dicho, pero ni siquiera le he dado a Emily la opción de explicar por qué no lo había hecho. Es decir, siempre se da la opinión de que para juzgar, hay que saber los dos lados de la historia. Solo sabía el lado literalmente de Paige, la que me había traído a mi puerta la mala noticia. No sabía por qué Emily había dicho aquello, por qué lo había intentado mantener en secreto.

Había otra, por el contrario, que se preguntaba si toda esta reacción era causante de todo lo que estaba pasando. Prácticamente, no es que tuviéramos lo que se llama una buena relación. Sana y buena para ambas. Nos habíamos conocido una noche de borrachera, nos besábamos sin tener claro cuales eran nuestros sentimientos. No habíamos hablado de nada de lo que había pasado, de los besos que nos dábamos, de la noche que pasamos juntas, de nada. Era como jugar a un juego sin saber las reglas de este. Solo avanzábamos sin saber si lo hacíamos bien o íbamos a terminar mal.

Tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que poner las cartas bocarriba, hablar profundamente y decidir que pasaba. No… decidir no, descubrir. Porque si tenía que ser sincera, incluso mi persona no sabía exactamente lo que sentía por Emily.

La veía y lo único que notaba en mi cuerpo es que se descomponía, que todo cambiaba con ella. No sentía lo mismo que había sentido con Elliot, con Archer, con quien quiera que fuese. Lo que sentía con ella era algo completamente distinto, más natural, más dinámico, más fuerte, más real que lo que había sentido con cualquier pareja que hubiera podido tener con anterioridad. Sabía que cada vez que la veía, sonreía, mi atención se tornaba en ella y como le había dicho ya una vez, solo quería besarla. Quizás, Caleb tuviera razón, quizás… me había enamorado de ella, me gustaba, si no quería ser tan rápida utilizando aquella palabra.

Quizás era eso, que me había abierto finalmente al amor y ahora, me asustaba porque empezaba a sentir cosas que nunca antes hubiera llegado a sentir antes.

Se decía que el amor nunca es comprendido, sino aceptado en la forma en la que no nos hace daño, aunque a veces, aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer.

Pensando y pensando, no me doy cuenta de que llego a alejarme mucho de casa. Literalmente, cuando giro, observo que estoy en la otra punta de la ciudad y estoy demasiado cansada como para volver andando. Desgraciadamente, tampoco tengo dinero para volver a casa.

Termino sentándome en el banco más cercano, resoplando.

Empezaba a ser uno de esos días en los que prefieres no haberte levantado y que el día termine finalmente pronto.

-¿Un mal día?- giro la cabeza cuando veo a aquella mujer, tomando el hueco que he dejado en el banco- Lo siento. Te he visto un poco mal y…

-No, tranquila- al revés, no todos los días extraños se preocupan por otros que no sean gente de los suyos- Solo… un mal día y malas acciones. Estoy bien.

-Está bien… aunque, si te sirve de consuelo, no eres la única que está pasando un mal día- la señora suspira y me quedo mirándola, me resulta familiar.

-¿Puedo preguntar?

La señora se gira y me sonríe simplemente:

-Un pequeño desacuerdo familiar- la señora intenta sonreír, pero sea lo que sea, le afecta- Tenía que haber hablado con mi hija sobre una cosa y ahora que lo ha descubierto… Hice mal en ocultárselo.

Asiento, entiendo perfectamente a lo que se refiere.

Los secretos nunca son buenos, incluso cuando son para proteger a alguien, siempre terminan hiriendo a alguien. Los secretos no son buenos, hieren y si creemos que solo protegemos a alguien… Bueno, yo era el mejor ejemplo de todo ello, al decir verdad. Los secretos me habían llevado hasta aquel momento.

-Seguro que su hija lo entenderá. Los hijos tenemos un largo camino entendiendo los caminos de los padres.- intento consolarla, aunque parece que no sirve.

-No… Esta vez parece que lo fastidié con mi hija- respira profundamente, dirigiéndome la mirada- Emily se marchó bastante enfadada conmigo y su padre por no decirle que había regresado.

Me quedo quieta cuando dice el nombre de Emily. Quedo mirándola, no podía ser su madre, ¿o sí? Quizás, por eso me sonaba tanto, era porque se parecían mucho ambas. Miro entonces hacia delante y a lo lejos, lo veo. Hospital San Ángelo, el mismo en el que me había dicho Geremías que estaba el padre de Emily.

-Espere…- respiro profundamente, esperando que no sea mala idea.- ¿Es usted la señora Fields? ¿Su hija es Emily Fields?- y al juzgar por el gesto de la señora, lo es.

-Pam Fields, en efecto- afirma mis sospechas- ¿Nos conocemos?

-En realidad no- aunque había sido suerte- Mi nombre es Alison DiLaurentis, soy una amiga de su hija.

El nombre parece sonarle porque reacciona ante aquello:

-Alison…- repite- Sí, me suena tu nombre. Emily dijo que estaba actualmente viviendo temporalmente contigo después de discutir con Paige- era la forma rápida de resumirlo- Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella.

-En realidad…- tenía que decir la verdad- Ella cuida de mí… Es buena persona.

-Gracias… Aun así… pienso que debería de haberle dicho la verdad… ¿Cómo está? ¿La has visto?

Me muerdo la lengua en aquel momento y de repente, todo me viene a la realización de lo que ha pasado. Suspiro.

-En realidad… No, no he hablado con ella… pero va a estar bien… Solo es el momento inicial de saber la verdad. Emily es una chica fuerte y siempre se ha preocupado por todo el mundo, anteponiendo sus sentimientos y lo que le pase a otros- conmigo lo había hecho, y yo no había pensado en lo que podría estar pasando- Solo tiene que darle tiempo. Las personas necesitamos en cierta manera… tiempo para asimilar lo que nos cuentan…- en realidad, incluso podría saber una manera de ayudarles- En realidad, ¿por qué no hablo con ella? Descubro como está e intento que venga a hablar con ustedes… Para que podáis saber qué siente realmente…

Pam Fields me mira fijamente, con una sonrisa que se va volviendo cada vez más y más grande en su rostro.

-Eres una buena amiga, ¿lo sabías?

-Solo le devuelvo un favor a Emily, nada más…

Sin verlo venir, Pam se acerca y me abraza con fuerza. Al principio no sé como actuar, hasta que simplemente, me dejo llevar y le devuelvo el brazo.

-Gracias…- me murmura.

Cuando consigo volver a casa, es bastante entrada la noche. Mi cuerpo está tan cansado que el camino me parece un viaje alrededor del mundo. Sin embargo, cuanto más cerca me encuentro de casa una vez más, más nervios tengo.

¿Cómo estará Emily? ¿Seguirá allí? ¿estará enfadada?

Miles de preguntas me revuelven la cabeza y sé que la mayoría de ellas, si no todas, solo serán respondidas cuando entre de nuevo a casa. Si me había enfrentado a una infidelidad, ¿qué era aquello en comparación con eso?

Con mi pulso temblando, entro poco a poco a casa. La puerta está abierta y la luz está encendida. En el salón, Emily me espera nerviosa. Cuando me vé, salta de su asiento, pero no se acerca. Simplemente, se queda allí parada, mirándome; y la verdad es que agradezco que no se acerque. Estoy nerviosa y ahora mismo, necesito mi espacio personal para mi misma.

-Hey- dice casi en un murmullo.

-Hola- me acerco a ella. Tengo tantas cosas que decir que me atraganto- Emily...- empiezo a hablar, pero me para.

-No, déjame que hable primero- me dice mostrando la carta de Paige- No te lo dije porque no quise que te preocuparas. Ya has visto tu mano- la miro, la herida aun duele al mover la mano- Darte una noticia así sería peor y… no quería caer ante el chantaje de Paige… Lo siento.

Niego, en realidad, aquello me hacía ponerme peor. Literalmente, me había confesado que lo había hecho para protegerme y aquello no ayudaba a la manera en la que me estaba haciendo sentir.

Me acerco a ella, sus ojos brillan.

-He… He conocido a tu madre- respondo rápidamente, ganándome la sorpresa de Emily- No sé como llegué al otro lado de la ciudad y… la conocí.

-Y… ¿y qué te dijo?

-Lo que pasó cuando fuiste a verla- Emily baja su cabeza y la tomo de la mano acto reflejo- Yo tengo que ser la que te pida perdón por no haberte dejado contarme lo que pasó con tu padre. Lo siento…

-Supongo que las dos teníamos muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-Supongo que sí- Emily sonríe, la beso- Alison…

-Le prometí a tu madre que hablarías con ella.- Emily resopla fuertemente, volviéndose a sentar- ¿O pasó algo más que no sepa?- pero ella me niega.

-Es solo que…- me mira- he estado mucho tiempo preocupada por él y mi madre lo sabía. Solo somos nosotros tres, ¿por qué no me lo habían dicho antes?

Porque creemos que los secretos protegerán a los demás, a los que queremos, pero lo único que hacemos es herirlos aún más.

-¿Se lo has preguntando a ellos?

Aquella pregunta parece ser la clave para todo lo que está pasando. Emily me mira y muy lentamente, la veo que me gira la cabeza y niega. Me lo imaginaba. Supongo que aquello lo teníamos en común, la capacidad de no hablar las cosas y simplemente, darlas por supuestas para luego, terminar heridas con el resultado.

Me siento a su lado, cerca de ella, tomándole la mano. Emily la aprieta fuerte y yo le sonrío.

-Esto es algo que nunca he dicho a nadie, pero… ¿Sabes que por muchos años creí a mi tía, Mary muerta? Solo porque mi madre quiso ocultarme que tenía familia loca.- Emily se queda quieta, mirándome- Cuando descubrí que estaba vivía y que…. No solo eso, si no que estaba internada en un manicomio… Odié a mi madre muchísimo. ¿Y sabes cual fue la razón de su internamiento? La muerte de uno de sus gemelos… y… su hijo Charles… quien terminó siendo Cece….

-¿Cece?- le asiento- Espera… Cece es entonces… ¿prima?- vuelvo de nuevo a asentirle- Creí que era una especie de mejor amiga…

-Hicimos creernos eso… para que de esa manera el pasado no nos afectara…- y supongo que por eso, me había afectado tanto.

-No hablaste más del tema…

-¿Por qué crees?- siento como si mi mano aferrara mi estómago en aquel momento, no dejándome respirar- Me hicieron daño, pero supongo que… simplemente, quiero dejarlo ir… nada más.

Emily se queda mirando. Sus manos me aprietan con más fuerza, siento su calor emanando de ellas y vuelvo a pensar en la reflexión de antes. ¿De verdad me había enamorado de ella? ¿Había a caso finalmente descubierto que en realidad, mi felicidad estaba a su lado? Emily me hacía sentir de maneras que nadie antes me había hecho sentir. Ella era especial, aunque no quisiera pensar en el momento.

Se acerca, me besa y sin apartar su mano de mi mejilla y su frente de la mía, me mira fijamente a los ojos. Lo noto, aunque tenga mis ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Porque no…- giro mi mirada y encuentro la notificación- Por esto, prácticamente- digo tomándolo.- Dijiste que lo has hecho para protegerme y… no necesito protección… He pasado peores y esto solo es un bache más en el camino. Lo conseguiré.- la miro a los ojos- He pensando en cosas, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas y… Supongo que si estás aquí conmigo… conseguiré hacer lo imposible.

-Hablas como una loca…

Muerdo mi labio, intentando que no me vea la sonrisa y simplemente, respondo:

-Bueno, supongo que la culpa entonces, la tuviste tú- Emily me observa, la veo incluso sonreír- Porque desde la noche en la que me serviste una bebida, juro por dios, que me volví más loca de lo que debía de estar.

-Asique, ¿la culpa ahora es mía?

-Puede…- le digo y me doy cuenta que llegados a ese punto de la conversación, ya no bromeamos, de nuevo, jugamos- Porque desde ese día estoy loca…- me acerco más a ella- Loca por ti…

La cara de Emily se ilumina, su sonrisa es dulce y la manera en la que me acaricia y atrae mi cuerpo hacia el de ella, es muy distinta. No distinta en tono malo, sino distinta en que sé que algo ha cambiado. Algo que no sabía.

Aquella noche, hacemos el amor y por segunda vez ya en mi vida, siento que de nuevo, Emily me hace sentir cosas que nunca antes jamás, he podido sentir.

Sin embargo, aún hay mucho por hacer.

Aun necesito aclararme y conocer quién soy.

Y necesito hacerlo antes de avanzar con Emily si no quiero hacerle daño.

* * *

 **Quería añadir una pequeña nota para dar las gracias a las visitas recibidas y a los que dejaron comentarios. Cuando empecé el fanfic, nunca pensé que llegaría si quiera a las cien visitas a caso. Con todas las visitas recibidas y comentarios, me siento como si hubiera ganado un millón de ellas. Asique, gracias por entrar, leer y seguir visitando.**

 **Gracias y espero que sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	17. Juntas

**CAPÍTULO 17:**

A la mañana siguiente, aunque un poco ignorando las excusas de Emily, consigo que vayamos después de desayunar a ver a su padre al hospital.

Durante todo el viaje, sé que está tensa. Su cuerpo está rígido y, aunque insiste en que está bien cada vez que le pregunto; cuando se gira y vuelve de nuevo su vista a la carretera, vuelvo a notar que está tensa. Me gustaría decirle algo que le tranquilizara, pero en aquel momento, sé que no hay nada que yo le pudiera decir. Después de todo, tampoco es que sepa demasiado de lo que está sintiendo.

Aparcamos cerca de la puerta, pero observo que Emily no empieza a caminar. Se queda allí parada, mirando al edificio. Asique me acerco para ver si está bien:

-¿Emily?- llamo su atención.

-Tengo miedo- de repente me dice.

-Yo también tendría si me fuera a enfrentar a algo como lo que tu puedes enfrentarte cuando entres ahí- no ayudaba mucho decir eso- Lo que quiero decir es que… has dicho que estabas preocupada por tu padre… Tienes la oportunidad de verlo finalmente. ¿Por qué no lo aprovechas? Pregúntale en persona por qué te ocultó información tan crucial.

Con palabras así, Emily sigue allí parada. La miro, está temblando. No me imagino por lo que está pasando, lo único que sé es que necesita apoyo. La tomo de la mano y tan pronto nuestros dedos se entrelazan, se gira para mirarme y lo único que sé es sonreírle. El corazón me late con fuerza, pero si consigo que entre conmigo en el hospital, sé que habrá merecido la pena.

Poco a poco y con paso firme, consigo finalmente llevármela hacia dentro. Emily me aprieta la mano con tal fuerza que pienso que voy a perder la sensibilidad si sigue de aquella manera.

Emily me dirige hacia los ascensores y subimos hacia la el tercer piso. Emily no para de temblar y cuando la miro, aunque me sonríe, sé que todo aquello le supera. Acerco entonces su mano a mi cuerpo, llevándola a mis labios para besarla. Ella lo nota y nada más lo hago, sonríe tranquila. Hasta que las puertas se abren y el pasillo de la habitación da. Al fondo, vemos a la señora Fields.

-Emily- ella nos vé llegar enseguida- Has venido- Pam me mira, en ese punto, ya he soltado la mano de su hija- Gracias.

-Dije que la traería…- sonrío.

-Y te lo agradezco- Pam responde, volviendo su mirada hacia su hija- Supongo que tengo… tenemos que contarte muchas cosas. Tu padre también quiere hablar contigo…- las miro, es hora de que espere fuera.

-Esperaré fuera…- respondo rápidamente- Es mejor estar en familia.

-¿Segura?- Emily me toma de la muñeca y como puedo, tomo su mano.

-Anda… Tenías ganas de ver a tu padre, ¿no?

Emily sonríe y tomando ahora su madre, ambas entran en la habitación.

Dentro de mí, empiezo a notar algo, una sensación, una buena. Siento que por fin he hecho algo bueno y se siente raro, diferente. No es que no hubiera hecho nada bueno por alguien antes. Si no a que me refería a que por fin, hacía algo por alguien a quien amaba y quien había hecho algo por mí antes.

Y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de lo que literalmente me he dicho, "he hecho algo por alguien a quien amo". Literalmente, me había confesado a mi misma que amaba a Emily. La amaba y se lo tenía que decir antes de que las cosas cambiaran, de que algo se torciera entre nosotras. Quizás, en la fiesta de Hannah de esta noche. Habían pasado prácticamente tres semanas desde que había empezado todo esto, tres semanas en las que todo había sido un auténtico lío tanto para ella como para mí. Se lo merecía que se lo dijera, nos lo merecíamos.

Sin saber a dónde ir mientras espero, camino hacia el final del pasillo, donde hay una especie de jardín para los enfermos del pasillo. Es precioso, todo está lleno de plantas y, aunque está rodeado por paredes y el único exterior que ves , es el que entra a través del cristal del techo; es como un sueño estar allí. Era bueno para los enfermos tener un lugar tan hermoso como aquel.

-Señorita, no puede estar aquí- una de las enfermeras me llama desde fuera de aquel especie de cubículo- Es solo para enfermos.

-Lo siento- tendría que buscar otro lugar para esperar.

-Espera, ella puede- aquella voz, me hiela nada más la escucho.

Cece, ¿qué hacía allí, vestida de enfermera? ¿Significaba que trabajaba en el hospital? De los cuatro hospitales públicos y el privado que había en la ciudad, tenía que terminar trabajando aquí.

-Mejor me voy- quiero marcharme, pero Cece me para.

La otra enfermera, nos deja a solas. Miro la mano de Cece en mi antebrazo y tanto pronto como esta lo ve, me suelta:

-Espera, Ali. Quiero hablar contigo, necesito hablar contigo…

-¿Ahora quieres hablar?- era demasiado tarde si lo pensaba- Ahora no quiero yo, fíjate que ironía- Cece suspira, pero tan pronto que me quiero marchar, ella me para- Déjame en paz, Cece.

-Espera… por lo menos, escucha lo que necesito decirte- la miro.

Por un lado, quiero quedarme y escuchar su explicación, pero por otro lado, no quiero. No he querido pensar en el tema, no quería pensar en ello. Cece y yo éramos buenas amigas, hermanas; si no queríamos pensar en el pasado real que teníamos juntas. Que me hiciera aquello, había destruido prácticamente todo por lo que habíamos trabajado juntas.

Aun así, el subconsciente me detiene y acepto:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

-Que he dejado a Elliot…- me marcho, era idiota escuchar aquello; sin embargo, una vez más, me para- Y sé lo de la deuda- aquello si que me hace pararme- Es la razón por la que lo dejé…- se mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca un pequeño sobre- y por la que no sabe que el dinero ha vuelto a ti.

-¿Qué dinero?- ¿había algo más que no sabía?

-El que te robó.

-Espera, ¿qué?

Los altavoces nos interrumpen, buscan a Cece para tratar a un paciente.

-tengo que irme… Solo… tómalo- me hace cogerlo, antes de volver para irse- Y por favor… cuando encuentres en tu corazón la oportunidad para perdonarme, te contaré el resto, ¿vale?

Y sin palabra más alguna, Cece se marcha por el pasillo hacia los ascensores. La veo marchar y es como si fuera sido un sueño, no se siente real. Miro el sobre y solo puedo preguntarme si realmente me dijo la verdad. Después de todo, ya me mintió una vez; podría mentirme otra si ella quería.

Mentira o verdad, aun había algo que debía de mirar sí o sí; el dinero.

Saco rápidamente mi teléfono móvil y miro mi cuenta corriente. Literalmente, solo había mi sueldo, el sueldo de aquel mes. Los casi diez mil que me habían dejado mis padres tras la venta de la casa de la playa, habían desaparecido. ¿Me había llegado a robar también?

-¡Alison!- Emily me asusta.

Meto las cosas en mi bolso mientras esta se acerca. Con un poco de suerte, no habrá visto nada de lo que tenía.

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunto nerviosa.

-¿Estás tú bien?- pregunta al contrario.

-Sí, sí, tranquila- le miento sin embargo- ¿Todo bien? ¿Has hablado ya con tu padre todo lo que tenías que hablar?

-Lo he hecho- dice lentamente, como si le costara- Y… quiere verte.

Aquello me toma de sorpresa:

-Espera… ¿has dicho que quiere verme?- ¿para qué?

-Pues sí… quiere verte. No sé para qué, pero…- Emily se ríe- Debe de ser importante porque eres…- se queda mirándome, pero no continua la frase.

-¿Soy la primera qué…?

-La… primera… persona que quiere conocer después de todos estos años.

Sé que no se refiere a persona, sino a algo más y hace que sienta algo dentro de mí hacerme cosquillas. Tengo que ponerme roja porque incluso noto mis mejillas arder. Sin embargo, no me avergüenzo en sí. Después de todo, de esta noche, no iba a pasar.

-Quiere verme entonces…- vuelvo a repetir.

La puerta de la habitación se abre, la señora Fields aparece:

-¿Alison? ¿Entras?

Estoy nerviosa. No, lo siguiente a nerviosa. Estoy atacada de los nervios. ¿Por qué? No había pasado tanto en las otras veces que había conocido a los padres de mi pareja. ¿Por qué ahora si me ponía?

Entro poco a poco, yo la primera, lo que no ayuda a la cosa. Emily y Pam me siguen detrás. Estoy a punto de caer al suelo o de vomitar, no estoy muy segura de lo que puede ocurrir en aquellos momentos primero.

La sala es grande, casi parece una especie de estudio. La cama, una zona para que pueda descansar en cierta manera el acompañante, el cuarto de baño en una zona a parte y una pequeña zona de rehabilitación. Todo en el mismo lugar, supongo que ser del ejército traía alguna que otra ventaja.

El señor Wayne descansa en la cama. Lo observo, Emily y él se parecen:

-¿Alison?- me pregunta nada más me ve.

-Señor Fields- me giro a Emily, que con una pequeña sonrisa, me anima.

-¿Nos dejáis solos?- cuando escucho al señor Fields, no sé lo que me entra en el cuerpo- Juro ser bueno con ella.

Pam y Emily parecen tomárselo a risa, yo no. Sin embargo, echando una ultima mirada a Emily, esta se marcha hacia fuera de la sala, seguida de su madre. Solo quedamos yo y el señor Fields:

-Asique… tú eres la famosa nieta de Geremías- sonrío lentamente.

-Así es…- digo nerviosa.

-Me llamó nada más habló contigo- normal entonces que Emily llegara de la manera que llegó.

-Lo siento… Solo quería ayudar a Emily y…- empiezo a ponerme nerviosa.

-No, por favor, no te disculpes- Wayne me habla con la misma tranquilidad con la que me habla Emily en estos casos- Al revés, gracias- aquella respuesta me confunde- No quería decirle nada a Emily porque no quería preocuparla. Sin embargo, lo único que hice, fue lo contrario…- se queda mirándome, sonríe- Acércate…

Camino muy lentamente hacia él. Tengo miedo, estoy nerviosa y si no fuese porque tengo mis manos tomadas la una con la otra, las vería el señor Wayne Fields temblar.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- el señor Fields pregunta.

-Claro, señor Fields.

-Llámame Wayne- responde con ese tono que lo caracteriza- ¿Qué relación tienes realmente con mi hija?- aquella pregunta me deja congelada- Y no me digas que solo amigas o compañeras de casa… porque la escucho hablar de ti y desde Maya… no hablaba de nadie de esa manera.

Sé que tengo que estar en ese momento poniéndome roja porque noto incluso el calor subir por mis mejillas a medida que me dice aquello. Ni siquiera puedo mirarlo, noto los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos y doy gracia por Emily y Pam estar fuera esperando a que nosotros termináramos.

Me quedo mirándolo y todo en mi confluye. Quiero ser sincera, pero hay algo dentro de mí que no me deja tranquilizarme para hablar.

Cierro mis ojos. Mi familia no es que fuera del todo normal, pero conseguí tener momentos para recordar de ellos. Uno de los recuerdos, era cuando me ponía nerviosa con mis exámenes. Era la gran abeja reina del colegio, Spencer era el cerebro del grupo y mis notas estaban siempre altas estudiara de la manera que estudiara. Sin embargo, no podía evitar ponerme nerviosa en los exámenes. En esos momentos, mamá me tomaba y mirándome fijamente, me decía "La mejor manera de desconectar es no pensar, solo actuar. No pienses en estudiar, haz lo que harías cualquier día".

Ya había dicho que quería ser sincera con Emily, que lo haría en la fiesta. ¿Qué mejor manera de saber si estaba preparada que empezar confesando a su padre?

-No sé realmente lo que siento por su hija, señor… Wayne- me obligo a rectificar, ganándome su sonrisa- Solo sé que de un momento a otro, cuando entró en mi vida, todo cambió y… lo único que sé es que lo único que deseo en este momento es que sea feliz… Se lo merece.

Wayne Fields se queda observándome desde su cama con la sonrisa más grande que jamás he visto y supongo que, lo he hecho bien:

-Emily tiene suerte de tenerte.

-Gracias, Wayne.- estira su mano, me acerco.

-Solo, prométeme una cosa- me pide- Cuida de ella…

-Siempre…

La puerta suena, es la enfermera. Aunque, más bien dicho, es Cece. Se queda quieta, callada cuando observa mi mano antes de que suerte la de Wayne:

-Siento interrumpir, pero… es hora de la rehabilitación.

-Oh, es mi llamada- Wayne me llama, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a sentarse en la silla que Cece saca del armario- Un placer conocerte, Alison.

-Lo mismo digo, Wayne…

Con otra sonrisa, me despide. Le sonrío, aunque a quien no puedo evitar mirar antes de marcharse, es a Cece. Esta me mira y aunque con una sonrisa triste, se dirige hacia fuera, dejándome sola.

Pam y Emily no tardan mucho tiempo en entrar tan poco:

-¿Todo bien?- la primera en preguntar es Emily.- ¿No era…?

-Perfecto- la corto antes de que diga algo que no deba de ser escuchado por su madre- Tu padre es increíblemente bueno. Ojala hubiera tenido yo un padre como él.

-Oh, cariño… ¿malos recuerdos?- Pam se adelanta.

-Más o menos- respondo, no dándole mucha importancia- El caso es que…- miro a Emily- me gustaría irme… Si quieres, puedo recogerte más tarde.

-No...- Emily me para enseguida- Mamá vuelve a casa para cambiarse y tomar algunas cosas y papá estará un largo tiempo en rehabilitación. Me voy contigo…

-Perfecto- giro ahora hacia Pam- Y señora Fields, un placer.

-Llámame Pam- dice sonriente- Y el placer es mío. Gracias por ayudarme con Emily también….

-Siempre…

Emily y yo nos despedimos de Pam rápidamente.

Después de aquel momento me siento rara, distraída, aliviada. Es una extraña mezcla de emociones, pero con la que más me quedo es con la de que he hecho una buena acción. Veo a Emily, está contenta, se le ve menos nerviosa que cuando entró en aquel lugar y, después de todo aquello, siento que por fin, le he podido devolver algo de todo lo que ha hecho ella por mí desde que nos conocimos.

Bajamos en silencio hasta fuera del hospital, ninguna habla hasta que llegamos al coche donde Emily me toma del brazo un momento. No hay nadie en aquellos momentos por la calle. Es hora de comer y la gente debe de estar en sus casas. Parece que el momento de intimidad nos dura.

La miro, espero que hable.

-Gracias.

-Ya te dije que no tenías que dármelas- tomo su mano, me tiembla, pero espero que Emily no lo note- Te lo debía y lo merecías…

Es un solo momento en el que hacemos contacto visual, pero es el que me sirve para hacerlo finalmente. Era como si el momento fuese decisivo para mí de una manera y otra, no sabía por qué.

Me callo y colocando mi mano en su cuello, la atraigo hacia mí y la beso. Es la primera vez que lo hago en público y el corazón me va a mil. Cuando me separo de Emily, sé que debo de estar como un tomate, pero toda la vergüenza que parezco sentir, desaparece tan pronto veo su sonrisa.

-¿A qué venía eso?- no lo sabía.

-Solo quería besarte- murmuro, ahora sí, intimidada por mi acción.

-Ah…- sonríe y ahora es ella la que vuelve a besarme.- ¿Volvemos a casa?

-Volvamos…

Emily se mete primero en el coche, en el lado del copiloto, mientras yo espero un momento fuera. Mi corazón aún late deprisa y en mis labios, noto el sabor de los suyos. Los muerdos y siento como si en aquel momento, diera uno de los pasos más gigantescos de toda mi vida.

Entro en el coche, Emily me espera y tiro mi bolso en la zona de detrás con un poco de torpeza, cayéndose sin querer todo.

-Mierda- y encima, no es que pudiera girarme lo suficiente para ponerlo bien.

-Tranquila- sonríe Emily- Yo me ocupo.

-Gracias- no es que me hiciera mucha gracia hacer de serpiente en aquel momento.

Aunque, si decía verdad, lo que más me gustaba era ver Emily contornearse entre los dos asientos, teniendo su trasero casi a la altura de mi cara. Tengo que contenerme mucho por no hacer alguna broma.

-Oye, Alison…- Emily me llama cuando ha acabado- ¿Qué es esto?

Espero hasta que Emily se ha sentado, cuando m rostro se descompone cuando veo lo que me había dado Cece en sus manos. Emily me mira confundida y en un acto reflejo, se lo quito de las manos, metiéndolo en el bolsillo de mis pantalones.

-Nada- digo nerviosa, casi irritada.

-Alison…

Emily lo intenta, pero no puedo, simplemente, no puedo.

-No es nada- le vuelvo a repetir.- Deja de preguntar.- esta vez, me sale enfadada.

Ya se veía que el buen momento no me iba a durar mucho.


	18. Problemas en el paraiso

**CAPÍTULO 18:**

La vuelta a casa se hace dura y sin Emily hablarme, después del momento, se hace un peor. Cuando llegamos, intento hablar con ella, pero ignorándome, como yo lo he hecho, se mete en la que ahora es su habitación y no sale de ella.

Me siento fatal por todo lo que ha pasado, pero no puedo darle más problemas, no quiero darle más problemas. Estaba contenta con su padre, lo había visto, había arreglado las cosas, ¿para qué estropearle el día con mis problemas? Podría arreglarme con aquello yo misma. Tenía incluso la ayuda de la señora Hastings, no había problema alguno que no pudiera solucionar.

Aun así, necesitaba la opinión de alguien y es cuando marcho para hablar con la mamá de Spencer, Verónica, sobre el asunto. Además, cuanto antes estuviera solucionado, antes se lo podría contar a Emily y dejar este tema solucionado.

Desgraciadamente, verónica no está y es con Spencer con quien tengo que lidiar sobre la situación.

-Espera…. Entonces, ¿te ha dado de nuevo todo?- me pregunta nada más le cuento el encuentro con Cece, ocultando un poco lo de Emily.

-Más un extra- respondo, mirando lo que Cece me dio- Solo que… no me fijo.

-Yo tampoco lo haría- Spencer me da la razón-¿Lo sabe Emily?- niego.

-Es mi asunto, yo me haré cargo de él- respondo firmemente cuando empiezo a notar la manera en la que me mira Spencer- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tendría que decírselo a Emily? Es personal…

-Vale, vale, lo siento- se retracta, aunque noto el tono divertido en su voz- Solamente que desde que estáis a lo parejita…

-Espera…- enseguida que noto aquel tono, entiendo- ¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No estáis juntas?- niego, era literalmente la verdad- Pues… parecéis pareja, incluso cuando me encontré con Paige me lo confirmo.

-Espera… ¿te encontraste con Paige?- asiente- ¿Cómo…?

-Mamá y yo vamos a llevar todo eso de pagar la deuda- responde Spencer- Aunque ahora que te han dado el dinero, todo cambia. El caso es que hoy fuimos para que mamá pudiera informarse mejor y me paró… Aunque no adivinas con quien estuvo…- siendo Paige, con alguien que no me iba a gustar.

-Dime…

-Jenna- no me gusta, para nada- Está preparando algo.

-Ya…- murmuro- Algo en contra de mí - respondo, sabiendo lo que está pasando

-¿Alison?- Spencer vuelve a llamarme, sabe que con Jenna, la cosa es muy diferente- ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Me quedo callada.

Por mucho tiempo, solo hice mentir a las chicas. Siempre sabía sus secretos, pero ellas de mí, pocos. Sin embargo, uno de los pocos que compartíamos, era lo de Jenna. Nadie sabía que habíamos sido nosotras, había sido yo, la que la había dejado parcialmente ciega por un largo tiempo. Ni siquiera Emily lo sabía y seguramente, planeaba decírselo por boca de Jenna.

-Puede…- miro a Spencer, con Jenna, las cosas eran muy diferentes y tenía que hablarlo con alguien antes de manejar la situación por mi misma.

Asique, y que Emily me perdone, le cuento a Spencer la relación que tenía Emily realmente con Paige y lo que pienso que puede hacer, estando Jenna de por medio.

-¿Entonces…?- asiento a Spencer- Sabes que lo de Jenna era un secreto.

-Jenna aún está en tratamiento para intentar ver… sabes que puede hacerlo. No solo llevarme a mí, sino a todas- resoplo, escondiendo mi rostro en mis manos- Va a por mí, Spencer, lo sé.

-¿Por qué estás con Emily?- la vuelvo a mirar y no puedo más- Aunque lo niegues, se nota a la legua, Alison. La manera en la que la miras… Vamos, habla.

-No sé lo que le he hecho a Paige para que aún consiga olvidar el pasado- habíamos dejado el instituto hacía tiempo, incluso le había pedido perdón- Supongo que lo único que me queda es… concentrarme en Emily…- Spencer me sonríe, ayuda que sienta algo de apoyo- Gracias, Spencer. Por la charla y por la información.

-Ya ves… ¿Nos vemos en la fiesta de Hanna?

-hasta esta noche.

Me despido de Spencer.

La verdad es que resulta hasta extraño. Hacía tiempo, Spencer y yo siempre habíamos luchado por tener el liderazgo de nuestro grupo. Era algo estúpido, pero lo hacíamos, siendo ella una Hastings y bueno, yo quien era. Hablarnos ahora de aquella manera, pareciendo que fuéramos amigas, hermanas incluso. No tenemos que echar cuenta a nuestra época de adolescentes, después de todo, solo estamos aprendiendo. Lo que importa, es cuando ya hemos madurado y somos lo que somos.

Camino hacia casa, nerviosa por encontrarme por Emily que, por desgracia, es con quien me encuentro nada más entro en el salón. Ella salía, mientras yo entraba. La miro y quiero hablarle, pero está molesta y se marcha. Quedo quieta en el lugar. La dejo marchar, pero es como si algo se encendiera en mí que me hace girar y pararla:

-¡Cece me ha dado el dinero de la deuda y el que me ha robado Rollins!

Emily se para y me mira fijamente. Se nota que duda, pero algo parece hacerla confiar en lo que estoy diciendo y se lo agradezco.

-¿Lo que encontré en el coche?- le asiento.

-El dinero…- respondo y finalmente, enseñándole el teléfono, con el dinero que tenía en mi cuenta- Tenía un par de miles ahorrados, y se los llevó. Cece rompió con él y me devolvió todo.

-No lo sabía- respiro profundamente- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

-Habías tenido suficiente con tu padre… ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-Que me lo contaras- Emily insiste, dejando el teléfono a un lado- Yo…- la paro besándola- ¿A qué vino eso?- sonríe, incluso se ruboriza.

-Solo… espera a esta noche…

-¿Para?- pregunta.

-Ya lo verás- le guiño un ojo, marchándome hacia mi cuarto para prepararme- Hora de prepararse, tenemos una fiesta que empieza al atardecer, ¿recuerdas? Y con Hannah, nunca se sabe cuando termina…

Las fiestas de Hannah, como no, eran un evento increíble. Con ellas, siempre se ganaban más contactos y muchas veces, asistían desde famosos hasta personajes de alta costura. Incluso corría ya el rumor que la mismísima Anna Wintour quería venir a una de sus fiestas. Hannah esperaba por el día que aquello pasara.

Aquella fiesta, claro estaba, era impresionante. Todo tiene un estilo muy Chick y muy cuidado. Está cerca de la zona del acantilado, donde han colocado las sillas y sillones para que la gente pueda sentarse admirando el acantilado y la zona de la playa. Antes, está la zona de bar, cerca del camino que toma hacia lo que antes llamábamos la roca del beso. La mayoría del pueblo, simplemente, se daba allí su primer beso. En aquella zona, estaba los bares, para que la gente bebiera y se divirtiera en la zona de baile. Era más difícil describirlo que vivirlo.

-Emily- Hannah ve primero a Emily que se acerca con su vestido negro de noche, cualquiera diría que era profesora- Me alegro de verte. Tienes que contarme como te va todo, casi no nos vemos ahora.

-Dice doña diseñadora.- Emily se burla- ¿Diseño tuyo?- le indica a su vestido, mitad de color verde, mitad estampado- Me encanta.

-¿Te gusta? Sí, es propio- Se gira, finalmente, notando que estoy allí- Alison.- se ruboriza- Lo siento…

-No pasa nada- me río mientras la saludo- Buena fiesta.

-Gracias- Hannah se enorgullece- Y luego viene nada más y nada menos Kungs a pinchar. Gracias a Caleb.

-Vaya, si que se está volviendo la chica importante- Emily bromea conmigo.

-Eso ha sido gracias a Caleb…

-¿Gracias a mí…?

Caleb se nos acerca, con camiseta negra y pantalones claros. Le queda raro, pero a la vez, diferente. Está muy guapo.

-Caleb- Hannah le besa, saludándole- Estaba hablando del Dj que viene.

-Ah, sí, Kungs, nada especial…

El ambiente es relajado. Es temprano, pero la gente ya empieza a llegar a gran medida y poco a poco se va escuchando la música sonar más fuerte y el ruido del habla de la gente más y más fuerte. No alcanzo a ver ninguna de las demás, solo a Toby, que termina de pedir algo y nos saluda brevemente, antes de que alguien lo pare antes de acercarnos a nosotros.

Sin embargo, con un ambiente de diversión y que promete una noche buena, la cosa se tuerce en el momento en el que la veo pasar. Por el rabillo del ojo, acompañada por Jenna. El cuerpo se me corta y más, cuando por un momento, veo a Jenna hacer contacto visual conmigo, aunque no estoy muy segura si me "ha visto" o no.

Caleb y Emily hablan alegremente, por lo que no lo notan. Es Hannah, al contrario, quien nota que de repente, tengo unas ganas inmensas de irme.

-¿Todo bien?- me pregunta alejándome de ellos.

-¿Invitaste a Jenna?- señalo a ambas.

-Por desgracia- por suerte, Hanna tampoco quiere que ella esté allí- pero no sé como, ha conseguido codearse con alguien que me ayudaría a mi carrera. Lo siento…- aunque por fin, se da cuenta de lo que realmente me importa de su visita- Espera… ¿Paige? De eso sí que no tenía ni idea.

-No importa…- respondo, aunque la verdad es que me importa, y mucho.

-¿Chicas?- Caleb nos llama- Vamos a por bebidas.

-Os acompaño- Hanna admite mirándome- ¿Alison?

-Estoy bien…

Al decir verdad, en aquel momento, necesitaba una buena copa de algo que me hiciera olvidar todo aquello. Sin embargo, un nudo se me había formado en el estómago y, por mucho que quisiera algo de beber, no podría.

-¿Segura? Te puedo traer algo- Emily se ofrece, pero niego.

-Después quizás. Voy mientras a buscar a Aria, Spencer…- o a quien primero me encontrara lejos de la vista de Jenna y Paige.

Los tres se van, dejándome a solas; aunque Emily no duda en volver la vista atrás y mirarme con preocupación. Le sonrío, pero confío en que cuando la vea, la cosa cambie y sepa porqué mi cambio de comportamiento.

Camino por la fiesta. Hay muchísima gente y no puedo evitar quedarme mirando un par de chicas con unos vestidos de alta costura que me encantan. Lo malo, es que sabrán ellas lo que le ha costado. Siempre podía hacerme amiga de alguna de ellas y pedírselos algún día. Una de ellas podía jurar que llevaba el de Emily, el día del desfile:

-Te ves guapa- me giro y quedo blanca cuando veo quien está allí- ¿Me recuerdas?- no, no puede estar pasando.

-Lorenzo….- murmuro su nombre- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hanna me invitó… Bueno, invitó a Isabel… mi… prometida- hace una pausa, como si estuviera esperando a que yo reaccionara a algo, pero me sorprende cuando no lo hago- ¿Todo bien? Escuché que estabas prometida…

-Estaba…- afortunadamente, respondo.

-Oh, lo siento… ¿qué pasó?

Tengo que girar la cabeza porque no puedo creerme que esté teniendo aquella conversación. Más después de los años que había pasado desde que habíamos tenido lo nuestro. Lorenzo y yo habíamos acabado y no quería recordar aquella etapa de mi vida.

-Oye, Lorenzo, me encantaría quedarme y charlar, pero… no puedo.

Ni siquiera me intento explicar más con él. Nuestra historia fue larga, dura, amarga y algo que se debe de olvidar. El pasado era mejor dejarlo en el pasado y aquello era lo que iba a hacer.

No me despido de él. Simplemente me giro y me acerco a la zona del acantilado, donde las vistas del océano son maravillosas. I Got You de Bebe Rexha suena detrás de mí y crea una atmosfera que empieza a tranquilizarme porque después de todo lo que está pasando, mi pulso, no es que esté del todo tranquilo. Lo único que tengo que arrepentirme en aquel momento es de quizás, haber rechazado la oferta de una copa.

O más bien, de no separarme de ellos porque, como no, la desgracia me persigue y, cuando me quiero dar cuenta; tengo una visita inesperada:

-¿Cómo es que la abeja reina no está en medio de la atención?- Paige de nuevo

-Hola, Paige- ni siquiera me vuelvo cuando la escucho.- Creo que eso lo dejé en el colegio, como debiste tú de hacer mucho tiempo atrás.

-Lo dejaría, si no fuese porque fueron los peores años, gracias a ti…

Tengo que agarrarme fuerte a la barandilla que separa el barranco de mí:

-Paige…- murmuro- Si lo único que has venido…

-Sé que Emily está viviendo contigo… No sé como lo has hecho, pero una vez más, as conseguido hacerme parecer la mala.

-Eso lo haces tu sola- me vuelvo hacia ella toda cansada de escucharla para por fin hablar cara a cara- Dices que solo hago controlar a Emily cuando eres tú la que no paras tras ella, mientes a tus padres incluso diciendo que está contigo cuando es ella la que no quiere estar. La obligas…

-Yo no la obligo. Ella quiere…

-Emily tiene un corazón muy grande, del que te aprovechas…

Paige no responde, sino que se empieza a reír. Me pilla de sorpresa, ¿por qué se está riendo ahora?

-Un corazón que parece que está controlado por ti ahora… Sería una pena partírselo, haciendo saber como realmente eres…- gira medio cuerpo y señala, quiero saltar por el barranco cuando veo aquella imagen- Es hora de que la gente sepa quien eres de verdad, DiLaurentis…

Emily está hablando con Jenna. No sé de qué, pero al juzgar por sus facciones, no es que ni una ni la otra lo esté disfrutando demasiado. La miro, Paige va a por todas por mí. Debería de haberle dicho antes a Emily lo de Jenna, pero ¿cómo hacerlo?

-¿De verdad vas a caer tan bajo?

-Para desenmascararte, haría lo que sea…

Aquella frase, bien lo resume en aquel momento todo.

-¿Todo bien?

Ambas nos giramos cuando Toby se nos acerca, seguido de Aria, que enseguida corre a mi lado. Miro a Toby, que también me manda la misma mirada de Aria.

-Todo bien- responde Paige, que se va como si nada de aquello ocurriera.

Tengo que agarrarme contra la barandilla de nuevo porque empiezo a no sentir mis piernas en aquel momento. ¿De verdad me tenía que estar pasando aquello? Tenía que hablar con Emily enseguida, saber que era lo que le había dicho

-¿Estás bien?- Toby se acerca.

-¿Qué quería?- Aria también pregunta.

-Acosarme…- murmuro mirando a Emily, que termina de hablar con Jenna- Lo siento, necesito hablar con…- me marcho- Gracias- no me olvido de los dos.

Dejo a Toby y Aria, que me miran extrañados, aunque por suerte, no me siguen.

Observo a Jenna alejarse, ni siquiera sé si me vé llegar o si me ha visto, necesito en aquel momento hablar con Emily y hacia ella es a quien me acerco con prisas. El corazón me late rápidamente y noto en mi interior como si un nudo se formase y no me dejara respirar. Noto que tiemblo y aunque Emily me recibe con una sonrisa, no puedo evitar sentirme como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

Mis labios están secos y aunque quiero hablar, las palabras, amontonándose en mi boca, no me dejan hacerlo.

-¿Todo bien?- Emily me mira nerviosa- Te iba a llevar ahora algo de beber y…

-¿Qué te ha dicho Jenna?- ni siquiera dejo que termine.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Qué te ha dicho Jenna? La chica con la que has estado hablando en este momento- hablo muy deprisa, pero más deprisa noto mi corazón latiendo y la ansiedad subiendo- ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Te ha hablado de mí…?

-Está bien, Alison, tranquilízate- Emily me tiene que tomar de las manos, dejando la copa sobre una de las mesas; aunque en aquel momento, ni siquiera eso ayuda- Respira un momento porque te estás poniendo muy nerviosa.

-¡Solo dime qué te ha dicho!

Hasta a mi me sorprende cuando me encuentro gritando:

-Solo hablábamos- el gesto de Emily cambia y lo odio, porque otra vez, es por mi culpa- Tropezó conmigo y pidiéndome disculpas me contó que se recupera de una cirugía que le hará ver mejor…

-¿Nada más?- era imposible, viniéndome a ver Paige como lo había hecho- ¿Estás segura de que no te ha dicho nada más?

-Segura- Emily resopla- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Resoplo yo también, pero intento tranquilizarme para poder hablarle, aunque no me sirve para nada. Noto el mismo modo en mí y sé que es para nada que intente arreglar ahora las cosas:

-Paige está en la fiesta y…

-Sí, lo sé- me corta, para mi sorpresa- Me dijo que iba a venir y… me lo dijo para que no me cogiera de sorpresa. Quiere hacer las cosas bien y… quedar como amigas…- aquello si que no me lo creo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Por qué debería?

-¡Porque también me incluye el hecho, gracias a ti, con Paige!

Y aquella frase es el último detonante para enfadar del todo a Emily:

-Vale, es suficiente. No aguanto más. Cuando bajes esos humos, entonces hablaremos- y sin más, lo único que puedo hacer es mirar como Emily se marcha enfadada.


	19. Emily C Fields, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

**CAPÍTULO 19:**

-Lo de Jenna siempre ha sido un tema peliagudo, lo sabes- incluso Toby me apoya en aquello, aunque no hace sentirme mejor- Incluso cuando me tocó cuidarla, a mí me desagradaba el asunto, cuando era quien mejor debía de sentirse.- sin embargo, no es que ayude mucho lo que me dice- Todo va a estar bien. ¿Por qué no se lo explicas a Emily y ya está?

-¿Explicarle que dejé ciega por un tiempo a alguien?- resoplo, mirando la copa de vino en mi mano- No, gracias. Es solamente que…

-No quieres cometer el mismo error que con tus otras parejas- me quedo mirándolo cuando su sonrisilla lo dice todo- Spencer no se tiene callado nada.

-Ya se vé.

-¿Qué no me callo?

Spencer se nos acerca, acompañada por Caleb que termina de saludar a alguien a lo lejos. Ambos traen en su mano más vino y no puedo evitar extender para que me rellenen la copa. En aquel momento, lo único que quería era emborracharme y olvidarme para siempre de todo.

-Que todo el mundo ya sabe que… me enamoré de Emily- ¿para qué decirlo de otra manera? Todo el mundo lo sabía- Se vé que perdí mi capacidad de mentir.

-Bueno… un poquito- Caleb bromea- Aunque no creo que tampoco ayude mucho tener a un ex aquí, ¿no?- ni siquiera quería recordar a Lorenzo.- Yo que tú, hablaba con ella.

-En eso tiene razón.- Spencer lo secunda- Enseña que has cambiado.

Respiro profundamente.

Siempre se me había dado bien eso de ser lanzada, mostrarme fuerte cuando por dentro me moría del miedo. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intento en aquel momento, hay algo que me para y no sé por qué. Antes hubiera ido, hecho cualquier cosa para tener a Emily de nuevo, comiendo de mi mano.

Sin en cambio, ahora era muy diferente. No sabía como había cambiado la cosa, pero con Emily, todo era difícil. Quería hacer las cosas bien, pero no sabía la manera en las que las podía conseguir.

-Chicos… yo…

-Tú, Alison- ni siquiera me da tiempo a abrir la boca por mucho tiempo cuando Hanna de repente, aparece como de la nada- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Decirte el qué?

Todos los presentes nos quedamos igual de aturdidos cuando la vemos llegar toda nerviosa y excitada por el momento:

-Hannah, por dios, respira.

-Isabel Hernández, una de las mejores diseñadoras, próxima aparición en la Fashion Week de Milán es la nueva pareja de tu ex, Lorenzo- y la cosa ya no podía más empeorar de lo que podría hacerlo ahora- Tienes que ayudarme a conocerla….

-Hanna, no creo que sea la mejor manera….- Spencer intenta entrar en razón a Hanna, pero es inútil- Piensa un poco.

-Por favor… y te lo pago con el vestido que querías.

-¿El vestido?- me quedo confundida.

-El que llevó Emily y ahora, ven…

Es imposible resistirme porque cuando me doy cuenta, Hanna me lleva literalmente del brazo entre los asistentes al evento. Mona también se nos une al encuentro.

-Alison. Gracias por haber aceptado a esto, de verdad- Mona intenta agradecerme, pero reconozco el fuego en sus ojos.

-No he accedido, Hanna me ha obligado- respondo reprochándoles, aunque a ninguna de las dos, parece importarles- Me vais a deber una y bien grande las dos.

-Oh, vamos, tampoco es para tanto- Mona se adelanta, aunque es Hanna la que ahora la para con una mirada que le hecha- O no…. Mejor me callo. De todos modos, gracias, de verdad.

Resoplo con todas mis fuerzas, en días como aquellos, realmente echaba de menos ser la abeja reina para alejar a la gente con una sola mirada.

A cada paso que doy hacia Lorenzo, el corazón empieza a latirme con más y más fuerzas. Está en uno de los reservados, hablando con una chica alta, muy guapa y de larga melena morena. Al juzgar por las miradas de Hanna y Mona, debe de ser Isabel, la prometida de Lorenzo.

Este enseguida me escucha nada más me acerco a los dos. Hora de la verdad:

-Lorenzo… - digo tímida.

-Alison…- Lorenzo se levanta, mientras Isabel se queda sentada- ¿Qué…?

-Siento molestarte, pero…

-Espera- todos nos giramos cuando Isabel habla de repente- ¿De verdad eres Alison Dilaurentis? Lorenzo me habló de ti hace tiempo. Al parecer… tuvisteis una historia interesante- siempre es incómodo verse con uno de tus exs, más cuando te ves las caras con quien "tomó tu lugar"; pero lo peor creo que es cuando esa persona, empieza a hablarte como si fuerais grandes amigas- Isabel Hernández, un placer.

-Lo mismo digo- respondo confundida, mirando a Lorenzo que quiere en ese momento desaprecer- El caso es que… me preguntaba si podía presentarte a mis compañeras- Hanna y Mona se preparan nerviosas- Hanna y Mona. Son dos diseñadoras, grandes admiradoras y preguntaban por conocerte.

-Gran fan, de verdad- Mona se presenta torpemente- Lo siento.

-No pasa nada- Isabel sonríe, se nota muy amigable, para mi sorpresa- Es un placer conoceros. Aunque creo que escuché algo de ti… Hanna Marin, ¿verdad?- sonrío cuando veo lo rápido que Hanna empieza por fin a tomar las riendas en la charla.

Al decir verdad, no toma tiempo en ver como literalmente, Isabel y las chicas forman un pequeño grupo y empiezan a hablar de moda. Lo que hace que mi trabajo haya sido fácil.

Aunque no del todo, cuando veo a Lorenzo mirarme:

-¿Podemos hablar ahora?

Me quedo mirándolo y tras ver a las chicas, siento que realmente le debo aunque sea una pequeña charla. Aunque no me vaya a gustar, le asiento.

Nos separamos de los demás. Al decir verdad, me parece hasta extraña la situación. Quizás no esté realmente en la fiesta y todo esto sea un sueño del que me voy a poder despertar pronto. Esperemos…

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

Volvemos a la zona del acantilado, un poco alejados de la gente. El sol empieza a ponerse y en aquel momento, realmente desearía tener a alguien mejor que Lorenzo para disfrutar de las vistas. Alguien , que en aquel momento, estaba enfadada conmigo:

-De nosotros- algo de lo que no quería hablar- Oye… sé que estás… estabas… lo que sea. Quiero decir… no he parado de…

-Para en ese momento la frase, Lorenzo.- ya había superado todo y mis sentimientos estaban claros, no podía dejar que ahora volviera a mi vida- Tienes a Isabel, con quien vas a casarte. Ni se te ocurra decirme ahora algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

-Pero… ¿por qué? Es la verdad y necesito soltarlo…

-Soltarlo- tengo que reírme con la ironía de todo aquello- Es demasiado tarde para ello, ¿no crees?

-Alison…- susurra mi nombre, pero continuo porque sé que si paro, no voy a poder seguir- Dejarlo ir, soltarlo, como tu dices; fue lo que tuviste que hacer cuando te presentaste la noche en la que lo dijimos a mis padres lo nuestro y le diste una paliza por no respetar nuestra relación…

-Y nunca me perdonaré por eso, pero Alison…

-No…- intento marcharme, pero Lorenzo me para- Lorenzo, basta.

Me enfado en ese momento y aunque puedo jurar que algunos de los presentes nos mira, pronto vuelven a su cosa. Nos dejan de nuevo a solas, aunque no por poco tiempo porque quien sí que se acerca, es Emily, seguida de Aria y Ezra:

-Aliso, por Dios, escúchame.

-Lorenzo, déjala…- Ezra lo para, tomándolo.

Lorenzo lo mira y, aunque en aquel momento a quien más temo es a Emily, me deja ir. Me refugio en Ezra, el único suficientemente alto y con la fuerza suficiente como para parar a Lorenzo en un momento dado.

-Solo hablábamos- se defiende, pero mi gesto lo delata.

-Entonces, ¿no te importará que interrumpamos esto y te invitemos a irte, no?

Lorenzo nos mira y, para mi sorpresa, después de mirarme; se marcha sin decir una palabra más. Me vuelvo a relajar de nuevo, aunque solo hace cambiar a nerviosismo porque es otra cosa que tengo que explicar a Emily.

-¿Estás bien, Alison? ¿Te ha hecho algo?-Aria me toma, rodeándome.

-Estoy bien- asiento, agradeciéndole- No iba a dejar que me hiciera tampoco nada…- les sonrío.

-¿Quién es Lorenzo?- miro a Emily, su gesto no a cambiado.

Miro a Aria, en quien pido ayuda:

-Un ex… -murmura- Ex tóxico…

-Le pegó una paliza a su padre cuando se enteraron de que estaban juntos y no lo aprobaron-aquello parece que ayuda en mi asunto con Emily, cuando Ezra lo menciona- No sé como has podido acceder a hablar con él de nuevo…

-Ya…- suspiro.

De nuevo, vuelvo mi mirada hacia Emily y Aria y Ezra lo nota porque tan pronto Emily me la devuelve, Aria ya está empujando a Ezra para irse. Sonrío cuando la veo girarse y guiñarme el ojo.

-Son buenos… - Emily sonríe.

-No mucho…- me atrevo a bromear, aunque no esté la situación para bromear mucho- ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

-Más o menos- es sincera en responderme en aquel momento- Alison… solo quiero sinceridad… Cada vez que pasa algo te tengo que sacar las cosas a golpe y solo quiero que confíes en mí…

-Y confío- me apresuro a decir- Es solamente que… es difícil para mí…- no ayuda, de nuevo veo ese gesto en Emily y tengo que hacerlo ahora más que nunca- Ven conmigo a un sitio… Allí te diré toda la verdad.

-¿Segura?

Me acerco a ella, extiendo su mano y solo espero que confíe en aquel momento en mí… y lo hace.

Temblando y un poco dudando del momento, toma mi mano con nerviosismo. La agarro con fuerza y con una sonrisa, le agradezco que confíe en mí. Le contaré lo de Jenna, le contaré lo de Lorenzo, responderé cualquier pregunta que tenga sobre lo que esté pasando. Seré finalmente sincera con ella y cuando todo pase, haré la gran pregunta.

Caminamos en silencio por el camino del bosque, voy a llevarla a la roca del primer beso. Allí tendríamos nuestro momento de intimidad y, con un poco de suerte, podría mejorar la situación. Podría ayudar a cuando nos encontráramos con Paige, no terminara volviendo a ser yo la mala. Solo esperaba que por una vez en mi vida, tuviera un poco de suerte en dirigir mi camino en la dirección correcta:

-Aquí- respondo cuando la gran roca aparece- Aquí podemos hablar.

El sitio es grande y gracias al buen tiempo que ha estado haciendo últimamente para la naturaleza, todo se ve increíblemente bello. Además de que el atardecer lo hace incluso más bello.

-¿Por qué aquí? ¿por qué no en la fiesta?

-Con todo lo que llevo pasado en la fiesta, creo que este sería el único lugar donde podríamos hablar con claridad- aunque la razón principal es que no quería que Paige nos pillara en medio de la charla- Quiero ser honesta y la cosa parece que tiende a serlo cada vez que estamos a solas. Pregunta… y responderé…

Emily me mira seria, suspira y de repente, incluso me sonríe:

-Me empieza a gustar esto…

-¿Qué?- ¿qué me había perdido ahora?

-Nada- sonríe- Está bien… ¿qué es lo que está pasando en la fiesta? ¿Qué pasa con la tal Jenna? ¿Con Paige? Ese Lorenzo, ¿de verdad fue tan mala influencia para ti? ¿Cómo es que estuviste en un primer momento con él?…- respiro con fuerza.

-¿Qué? Has dicho que me serías sincera…

-Lo sé… solamente, es que… es la primera vez que soy honesta con alguien… queriendo realmente- Emily se sienta sobre la piedra, me mira- Y digo la verdad… dejé ciega a Jenna cuando por… "error" la pillé intentando aprovecharse de Toby… su hermanastro- Emily se sorprende- Por una parte fue bueno, por otra parte malo. Toby tomó responsabilidad y así se alejó de Jenna… por otra parte, esa mentira, hizo que ahora…- ni siquiera puedo mirarla- Que ahora tenga miedo a que `pienses de mí mal…

-¿Por eso estabas tan alterada antes…?- asiento avergonzada sin mirarla.

-Paige me odia y sé que la trajo para hacer que parezca mala y así recuperarte…

-Paige quiere ser mi amiga…

Tengo que reírme con la ironía de las palabras. Sé que no la quiere como amiga y, aunque la quisiese, sabía perfectamente que dentro de Paige; siempre habría una parte que querría hacerme parecer mal para vengarse de todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado.

-¿Estás seguro de ello?- pregunto de la misma manera.

-Alison….

-Es verdad…

-No lo es- y de nuevo, estamos peleando.

Respiro profundamente y tengo que levantarme, alejarme un poco de ella para aclararme la cabeza si quiero hacer lo que en un primer momento he venido a hacer aquí.

-Basta- me giro, Emily está confundida- No puedo más.

-¿Perdón?

-Que no puedo más con esto…- Emily me va a preguntar, pero la paro- Emily, me vuelves loca y sabe Dios que hacía muchísimos años que una persona no me volvía de esta manera. Estoy contigo y todo cambia a mejor. Estás a mi lado y cualquier cosa que hago… Lo primero que me pregunto es que si influenciará a… lo que sea que esté pasando entre nosotras- me corazón late tan rápido que solo alcanzo a escuchar los latidos de mi corazón en vez de mis palabras- Me has ayudado y créeme cuando te digo que muchas veces me he preguntado qué he hecho para merecerte….

-Alison…

-Déjame terminar- había tomado la iniciativa y sabía que si me cortaba en ese momento, no podría seguir más- Solo…- me cuesta tragar, pero finalmente, lo suelto- Emily, has vuelto mi vida del revés y lo único que puedo decir… es que te quiero- las palabras suenan tan raras, tan diferentes, pero sinceras. Emily me mira sorprendida y noto en mi rostro una sonrisa que no podría quitarme de la cara aunque pudiera- Ni con Rollins, ni con Lorenzo, con nadie he sentido esto…

-Ali…- Emily murmura, pero no la dejo.

-Emily… ¿Me concederías el honor… de ser mi novia?

Aquel silencio es el más largo de toda mi vida. Ni cuando me metía en problemas y esperaba a que mamá o papá me dieran el castigo oportuno me había puesto tan nerviosa como en aquel momento.

Mis manos juguetean la una con la otra, nerviosas, mientras la mantengo la mirada a Emily. Escucho mis latidos con fuerza y el tiempo a mi alrededor parece que no pasa. Emily me mira, con la boca media abierta, pero miro a sus ojos y sé que está tan impactada como yo en aquel momento. Quiero que hable, pero a la vez, que tome su tiempo para reaccionar a lo que está pasando. Ni yo misma me lo puedo creer, y he sido yo la que a abierto su corazón.

-Emily…- la llamo cuando más no puedo esperar- Sería bueno que dijeras algo.

Pero se queda callada un poco más, esta vez, levantándose:

-¿Serás honesta conmigo?- me pregunta, asintiendo rápidamente- ¿Me contarás todo y no dejarás nada fuera?- de nuevo, asiento- Está bien… porque eso es lo que busco en una relación… si es que eso confirma tu respuesta.

La sonrisa que se dibuja en mi boca tras aquello, es incluso más. Emily me devuelve la misma sonrisa, cálida, suave y juguetona antes de que sean sus labios los que besen a los míos.

La tomo de la cintura y la acerco a mí. No me lo puedo creer.

Sus manos me toman el rostro, como si tuviera medo a que me fuera a separar de ella, pero lo que más quiero es estar a su lado en aquel momento Sus labios saben a cielo y en ese momento, siento que no puedo ser más feliz de lo que en ese momento, puedo ser, al decir verdad.

La respiración se hace más y fuerte, mis manos agarran el vestido que lleva con fuerza y aunque suene de la manera que suene, lo único que quiero, es irnos a casa para poder quitárselo.

-Vámonos a casa…- la miro fijamente, me muerdo el labio.

Emily lo sabe perfectamente:

-¿Tienes algo en mente…?

-Puede ser...


	20. ¿Sorpresa?

**CAPÍTULO 20:**

No quiero dormir y no es porque tenga miedo a soñar, si no porque tengo miedo a que la próxima vez que me despierte, todo aquello, sea un sueño.

Emily descansa dormida bocabajo a mi lado. El sol ilumina de pleno toda la habitación y a través de la fina sábana que cubre su cuerpo desnudo, no puedo para de observar su figura. Es perfecta y la sonrisa que no se a borrado de mi boca lo demuestra. No puedo apartar la vista de ella, todavía tengo que decirme que todo lo que está pasando es real y que no es un sueño del que puedo despertarme de un momento a otro

-Para de mirarme…- Emily está despierta, pero cuando me lo dice, se sigue haciendo la dormida- Me pones nerviosa.

-¿Yo te pongo nerviosa? Alzo mi mano, trazando un sendero por la zona al descubierto de su espalda- ¿Desde cuando…?

-Un misterio- abre sus ojos y me mira con la misma sonrisa que yo le muestro- Buenos días a ti también, por cierto.

Río con ganas y me acerco para besarla, siguiendo jugueteando con mis dedos sobre su espalda. Emily se encoge en su sitio, dejándose llevar por mis caricias.

Por un momento, ninguna de las dos hablamos. Solamente estamos así, disfrutando del momento, creyendo que es real, al menos, para mí. Es todo tan perfecto, después de tanto tiempo que ni siquiera puedo creérmelo a este punto.

-Realmente, a ocurrido…- me atrevo por fin a decir.

-Bueno… literalmente… había ocurrido hace tiempo- Emily ríe, recordando nuestra noche en el motel- Ahora digamos que es… un poco más oficial….

-Oficial- me hecho sobre la cama, mirando al techo- Ni siquiera puedo creérmelo todavía, si te soy sincera….

-¿Por qué no te lo puedes creer?

-Una relación prohibida, relaciones con adultos y un prometido que me engañó… Creo que tengo razones para no creerme que algo bueno me a ocurrido- mi vida sentimental no es que fuera sido un paseo de rosas.

No la veo, pero noto que Emly se vuelve para quedarse sobre su lado. Toma mi mano, la que me herí tras el momento en el que cogí a Elliot y Cece infragantis y la besa. Incluso con un simple gesto, noto la dulzura con la que lo hace.

Sonrío poco a poco cuando sus ojos vuelven a mí:

-Pues créetelo, porque es real…- me dice besándome- Muy real…

La vuelvo a besar, pero esta vez, el beso se hace más fuerte, más pasional, más intenso a medida que lo prolongamos.

Mi mano se posa en su hombro y bajo lentamente hasta que noto las sábanas. Aun estamos desnudas de anoche y nada más acerco mi cuerpo al suyo, solo alcanzo notar la suavidad de su piel que es perfecta. La beso, bajando por su cuello, escuchando como quiere aguantar su respiración a medida que recorro su cuello, poco a poco, jugando con mi lengua.

Tomo su cuello y lo alzo hacia arriba, subiéndome encima de ella. Emily me mira y con una sonrisa, la vuelvo a besar, bajando la sábana a medida que bajo. Agarro sus manos, alzándolas por encima de su cabeza. Quiero el control de una vez, quiero demostrarle todo lo que significa para mí. Quiero que sepa que su cuerpo, también me vuelve loca. La beso lentamente, bajando hacia sus pechos, acariciando su contorno, escuchando su respiración aumentando y el movimiento de sus caderas, que suben lentamente a cada acaricia que le hago.

-¿Alison? ¿Estás en casa?

Nunca en mi vida, reacciono tan rápido como en aquel momento.

Miro a Emily, que se ríe con el momento, y salgo corriendo a agarrar algo de ropa para evitar que entre en la habitación antes de que nos pille. No me pilló en toda mi adolescencia, menos lo iba a hacer cuando estaba viviendo uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

-Saluda a Jason de mi parte- aunque Emily lo encuentra hasta divertido.

-Muy graciosa.

Pillo la primera camisa, lo suficientemente grande que encuentro en la habitación en aquel instante y salgo corriendo al pasillo, al tiempo exacto en el que Jason ya empieza a subir las escaleras.

-Jason- lo saludo nerviosa- ¿Qué tal? No te esperaba en casa.

-Ya, bueno, me dejé un par de cosas y venía a llevarla a casa…- a cada palabra para el ritmo y empieza mirarme- Te he pillado… ¿en mal momento?

-¿Qué? No, qué va…- aunque en aquel momento, mi fama de mentirosa parece que desaparece porque hasta yo me noto mintiendo- me pillaste dormida y creía que era día de colegio y… pufff

-Ya…- Jason se ríe, me ha cogido- Ya me voy, tranquila… Emily, un placer.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y en ese momento l único que pido es que me trague la tierra. Emily sale de detrás de mí, poco a poco, con las mantas en su cuerpo y le sonríe con vergüenza. No se la pienso perdonar a Jason.

-Lo mismo digo…

Jason se ríe de nuevo.

-En fin… os dejo a solas, aunque no por mucho. La señora Hastings quiere hablar contigo de algo…- Rollins, ni me acordaba de él- Solo lo digo, no os vaya a pillar de nuevo infragantis…

-Jason…- lo aviso, solo quiero que se vaya.

-Lo siento. Ya me voy…- me da un beso rápido y aunque se vuelve a reír, por fin se marcha, dejándonos a solas de nuevo.

Me giro a Emily y no sé en aquel momento, cual de las dos está más roja; si ella o yo. Por suerte, Emily se ríe y bajando lentamente las escaleras hasta el escalón que estoy yo, me da un beso rápido:

-Ha sido raro…- me dice en broma.

-Raro…- murmuro con ironía- Un tierra trágame, más bien… Lo mato.

-Al menos, ha sido divertido- esta vez, me río con ella.

-En fin… Supongo que será mejor vestirnos. La señora Hastings viene a hablar conmigo y…- la miro- Ojala que me pueda quitar todo el tema de en medio.

-¿quieres que esté?- Emily pregunta, pero niego.

-No, no hace falta… Aunque prometo decirte lo que sea, ¿vale?- era mi promesa, el ser más honesta con ella e iba a intentarlo- Necesito enfrentarme a solas a esto, ¿vale?- Emily me asiente.

-Está bien…, pero cualquier cosa…

-Lo sé.

Me besa y siento una fuerza recorriéndome el cuerpo y por fin sé lo que es. Tener a alguien que por fin te da seguridad a mi lado. Emily es la roca que por fin me ha traído estabilidad a todo esto.

-Entonces… ¿ya está?

-Ya está- Verónica me responde- Con el dinero que dice que te dio se paga la deuda, recuperas todo lo roba e incluso… te sobra…- miro los papeles, no puedo creérmelo todavía- Solo… ha puesto esa condición, hablar contigo para que todo esto quede por fin en el olvido.

Cece, para mi sorpresa, se había ocupado de todo los problemas que me había ocasionado Elliot. ¿Por qué? Porque quería volver a tenerme en su vida. Era verdad que desde pequeñas, ambas habíamos sido como hermanas y cuando me hizo eso, me rompió el corazón y juré nunca más dejarle volver. Sin embargo, ahora con esto…

Resoplo, ¿qué debía de hacer? Realmente estaba intrigada por saber por qué había hecho aquello, por qué esperar hasta que los había pillado para de repente, reaccionar a todo lo que estaba pasando. Aquello era lo que no entendía y quería saber. Aunque, claro estaba, que para saber, tenía que dejarla volver y eso significaba, tener que hablar con ella. En pocas palabras, aceptar el trato.

Miro a Spencer, que también nos acompaña. Esta espera a mi respuesta, sentada a mi lado, con su mano apoyándome en todo momento:

-¿Ha dado alguna fecha límite?- le pregunto a Verónica.

-No…- aquello me daba al menos, tiempo para pensar.

-Está bien, dile entonces que me deje pensarlo, ¿vale?- Veronica asiente- Y…- aunque había otra cosa- ¿Qué pasa con la agencia de cobros?- todavía no me olvidaba de la relación de Paige con esto.

-Teniendo el dinero… no les interesa más nada…- ¿era aquella entonces la razón por la que de repente, Paige quería ser tan… amiga?

-Está bien…. Gracias.

-Cualquier cosa, me dices- Verónica me comunica cuando nota su teléfono vibrando- Ahora tengo que irme. ¿Te quedas, Spencer?

-Sí, nos vemos luego en la oficina.

Spencer se queda y se lo agradezco, con las nuevas y Emily visitando de nuevo a su padre, necesitaba algo de compañía en aquel momento. Supongo que al final, decir que Emily se fuera, había sido mala idea.

-¿Todo bien?- Spencer toma el asiento de su madre, quedando ahora cara a cara conmigo- Te ves más blanca de lo normal.

-Sí… es…- ni siquiera sé lo que exactamente sentía- Todo… Cuando se suponía que iba a ser uno de los mejores días… algo como esto me lo estropea.

-¿El mejor día?

Observo a Spencer y recuerdo que todavía, ninguna de las presentes saben la nueva de que por fin Emily y yo estamos oficialmente juntas:

-Bueno… supongo que antes o después os enteraréis…

-Estáis juntas- no hace falta que lo diga, Spencer lo sabe.

-Se nota que eres Hastings… ¿Cómo…?

-Era obvio. Las dos desaparecéis y de repente me dices esto- me río, supongo que era todo demasiado obvio, al parecer- Me alegro, Alison.

-Gracias…-muerdo mi labio, una estúpida sonrisa se dibuja en ellos.

-¿Sabes? Tenemos que celebrarlo. Una noche de chicas… como las que teníamos antes en mi granero, ¿recuerdas?- hacía años ya de esas- Aunque esta vez, discoteca y luego de after en el granero.

-Ya no tenemos catorce ni quince años- Spencer se burla- Pero me gusta la idea.

-Perfecto… este viernes entonces…

Asiento, sonriente. Quizás lo que necesitaba, era algo de fiesta, después de todo.

Necesito hablar inmediatamente con Emily, asique quedamos para almorzar en el restaurante más cercano al hospital donde se recupera el señor Wayne. Pienso en recogerla, pero recordando que Cece trabaja allí y Emily no sabe lo del nuevo acuerdo, prefiero que se entere mejor de lo que está pasando y no de sorpresa, como parece ser que pasan las cosas entre nosotras.

-Hey- Emily llega para mi sorpresa antes y con una sonrisa con beso incluido, me saluda- ¿Todo bien?

-Más o menos- respondo, sentándome a su lado- Hay nuevas.

-¿Qué tipo de nuevas?

-Todo está olvidado si voy a hablar con Cece…- Emily abre sus ojos en sorpresa, la misma reacción había tenido yo- No me fijo…

-¿Por qué? Tu misma lo dijiste, Cece era como una hermana… Te traicionó, pero querrá… tu perdón- la miro y me confunde en aquel momento- ¿Qué?

-Tu estuviste conmigo el momento en el que los pillamos… ¿de verdad me estás diciendo que la perdone?

-Que la perdones, no- corrige lo que ha dicho- Que hables con ella- resoplo, aquello era lo último que quería en realidad- Tu misma has estado en su posición, ¿recuerdas?- me quedo mirándola, ¿a qué exactamente se refería?

-¿Perdón?

-Las cosas que le hiciste a Paige…- como no, ya se me olvidaba.

-Eso era distinto…

-Es casi lo mismo… Solo… habla con ella y averigua qué pasa… Al final de la conversación siempre puedes simplemente decirle adiós y ya está, ¿no crees?- también tenía razón en eso- Al menos, sabrá su lado de la historia…

-Su lado de la historia- repito sus palabras y odio pensar en que tiene razón- Te odio, ¿lo sabes?- pero Emily lo único que hace, es sonreírme.

-Porque sabes que tengo razón…- acerca la mano a la mía y empieza a jugar con mis dedos- Aunque quizás, al final del día, puede que la que te deba algo, sea yo.

-¿Algo?- asiente- Ahora tengo miedo a preguntar.

-Deberías- Emily ríe- Porque papá quiere volver a verte mañana.

-¿para qué?- le pregunto nerviosa.

Suficientemente duro había sido la primera vez como para volver a vivirlo… y demasiado pronto, al decir verdad.

-Solo quiere verte- se encoge de hombros, esquivando la mirada.

-Em…

Me mira y sé que por la manera en la que no quiere mostrarme que está riéndose literalmente de todo y su gesto, casi no me va a gustar su respuesta:

-Puede que…. Le haya dicho que estamos juntas…

-Em…- la regaño, aunque tampoco era nadie para reprocharle, Spencer ya lo sabía- Si que has sido rápida…

-Lo siento… se me escapó…

Quiero regañarle, jugar con aquello, pero con la cara de cachorrito que pone, me derrite en aquel momento y no me avergüenza decirlo. No me queda otra que reírme del tema. Tenía razón cuando había llegado a pensar que Emily había sido desde luego lo mejor que había llegado a pasarme en la vida.

-Eres una idiota…- me burlo de ella, sonriéndole.

-Pero soy tu idiota… ¿recuerdas?

Éramos dos idiotas enamoradas que habían pasado demasiado para estar juntas, si teníamos que ser honestas. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba viviendo esto, lo único que podía preguntarme era como había pasado tanto tiempo para que ambas pudiéramos estar así de felices. Karma, supongo. Primero debes de pasar lo malo, para que luego, te llegue lo bueno, lo que realmente, te hará feliz.

A la mañana siguiente, después de terminar el colegio, dejo a Emily en los entrenamientos y me dirijo hacia el hospital. Estoy nerviosa, demasiado, al decir verdad. Había hablado con el señor Fields y habíamos "conectado" muy bien, al decir verdad. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba con su hija, era sentirme como si los fuera a conocer por primera vez. Y encima, a solas, sin Emily, lo que lo hacía más duro para mí.

¿Por qué me ponía tan nerviosa, todo lo que tenía que ver con ella?

Entro en el vestíbulo del hospital lentamente, también esperaba que no me encontrara con Cece, aunque aquel día, parecía que iba a tener un poco de suerte. Había habido una especie d intoxicación alimenticia en un bar cercano y la mayoría de los clientes, estaban allí. Malo para ellos, pero bueno para mí, Cece estaría ocupada y así, no tendría que verle la cara durante el tiempo en el que estuviera allí.

Me acerco a los ascensores y subo en el primero con una chica morena, casi de mi edad y de cabellos rizados. Sonríe un poco cuando entro.

-¿A qué piso vas?- me ofrezco.

-El doce…

Aprieto ambos y las puertas se cierran. Por un momento, ambas permanecemos en silencio un momento. Sin embargo, por mucho que quiero concentrarme en los números, no puedo evitar notar que la chica me mira.

Las puertas se abren en el segundo, para abrir paso a una camilla, lo que hace que tengamos que salir las dos.

-Vaya… por lo que se vé, voy a tener que tomar las escaleras- la chica resopla.- No llego a la visita ni queriendo.

-¿Hasta el piso doce?- iba a llegar muerta a la cita.- Alguno debe de abrirse enseguida. ¿Por qué no esperas?

La chica me vuelve a mirar y aunque duda, asiente:

-Tienes razón…- resopla, a lo que enseguida, otro ascensor se abre- Vaya, ¿eres adivina?- bromea mientras tomamos el siguiente.

-Más o menos…- vuelvo a apretar los botones y volvemos a ponernos en camino.- Al menos, así puedes llegar viva al piso 12.

-También es verdad- reímos- ¿También vienes al médico?

-No… a visitar al padre de… mi novia- me muerdo el labio por no reír como una colegiala enamorada- está recuperándose de un accidente aquí.

-Oh, vaya… Eres una buena pareja entonces…

Suspiro, supongo que era lo que quería ser. Una buena pareja para Emily, la novia que se merecía. Había hecho tanto por mí que ahora que lo había hecho oficial, lo único que quería es que se sintiera bien teniéndome a su lado.

-Más o menos… solo llevamos dos días, como mucho…

-Oh, que bonito- la chica se ríe, aunque la verdad es que es para hacerlo con el tema- Yo también tuve una pareja por la que di todo, aunque no fue suficiente- su tono cambia cuando lo dice- Aunque estábamos en nuestra adolescencia y en ese momento…- me mira- Lo siento, te voy a aburrir con todo…

-No, no te preocupes… Como digo, todo el mundo es su propio universo. Sabemos lo que pasa en los otros, no en el de los demás- la chica sonríe.- ¿Qué paso?

-Mis padres…- resopla- No querían su hija enamorada de una chica- esa historia me sonaba- en fin… - las puertas se abren, es mi piso- Un placer conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo…- no sabía tampoco su nombre.

-Maya… Maya St Germain…-la historia, la manera de contarlo y su nombre. No, no podía ser… ¿era la misma Maya? ¿La misma de la que Emily se enamoró?


	21. Juntitas y solas

**CAPÍTULO 21:**

-De verdad.

-No puede ser. No te creo.

-Pues es la pura verdad. Incluso mi hermano me llegó a temer. Pobre…

-Emily era todo lo contrario, aunque un trasto a veces- Wayne se ríe, recordando las memorias- Una vez, se metió en el tocador de su madre y empezó a pintarse porque decía que quería ser modelo. Tenía siete años. Cabe decir que Pam tuvo que comprar todo el maquillaje de nuevo y Emily bañarse durante una hora para poder quitarse todo lo que se puso.

-No hay nada que Emily no haga bien- respondo bromeando-Al menos, no fue como yo. A los seis me cargué el tocador favorito de mi abuela.

-Vaya, si que eres una chica con historias- el señor Fields se ríe y siento que al final, hasta me gusta que me hubiera obligado a ir a verlo- Mi hija no debe de aburrirse contigo y tus historias- si solo él supiera.

-Tenemos nuestros momentos- respondo ayudándolo a volver al principio para que pueda seguir con sus ejercicios- ¿Lo intenta esta vez solo?

-Vamos a ver ahora.

Cuando llegué allí me encontré de que iba a estar literalmente a solas con el señor Fields. Pam, la mamá de Emily, había ido a terminar un par de papeles que tenía que entregar para el trabajo asique, me tocaba hacerle compañía durante sus horas de rehabilitación y, aunque estaba nerviosa por tener que encontrarme a Cece, la cosa estaba saliendo del todo menos molesta para mí.

Wayne comienza a caminar lentamente y poco a poco, se apoya, pero consigue dar un par de pasos sin la necesidad de tener que agarrar las barras laterales. Lo miro, cuando Emily sepa de esto se va a sentir orgullosa de él.

-Lo he hecho- Wayne exclama, apoyando sus manos en las barras- Lo hice.

-Ya lo veo- le felicito- Emily se va a poner muy contenta al saberlo… y su mujer también… Está haciendo grandes progresos.

-Gracias… Aunque, por ahora, mantengámoslo en secreto…- se sienta en la silla de rueda y respira- Entre tú y yo… ¿Me ayudarás cuando pueda a darles la sorpresa?

-Me encantaría- sería un auténtico honor.

-Está bien. Ahora, ¿por qué no vamos a comer algo? En el bar de abajo tienen una tarta de limón riquísima, ¿qué dices?

Abro la boca y la verdad es que no sé que decirle:

-No sé… sí..

-Oh, vamos….

Respiro profundamente y asiento con una sonrisa. Al menos, que me lleve bien con el padre significa que ha aceptado la relación.

Nos sentamos cerca del jardín que hay al lado del bar con dos trozos de tartas, uno para cada uno. El sol brilla, el viento es fresco y el ambiente acompaña al momento.

-Alison… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí, señor Fields…- me hace un gesto y recuerdo que tengo que llamarlo Wayne- Lo siento, Wayne. Por favor, pregunta.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?- aquella pregunta me toma de sorpresa cuando la escucho- No digo a largo tiempo si no…

-¿Quiere saber si vamos realmente en serio?- sé a lo que se refería- No lo sé- si tenía que ser sincera, esa era mi respuesta- No puedo serle sincera y decir que Emily y yo estaremos para siempre felices… Nadie lo sabe cuando empieza una relación- yo misma era la prueba viviente que por mucho que queramos encontrar una buena relación, podríamos fallar en encontrarlas.- Pero sí sé una cosa… que los días, los meses, los años que dure nuestra relación; haré que sean los mejores de Emily- Wayne sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando me escucha y hace que me sienta sonrojada.

-Me alegro… Emily tiene suerte de tenerte.- me ruborizo- La pobre, no ha tenido mucha suerte en el amor y… bueno… me alegro de que ahora te tenga a ti…

"Suerte en el amor…" aquella frase hace que me vuelva al encuentro del ascensor y sienta deseos por preguntar. ¿Debería? No sabía si debía de hacerlo, pero de todas formas, lo iba a hacer.

-Wayne… ¿Puedo preguntarle por algo?

-Dime…- me noto el corazón en la garganta, pero siento que debo de hacerlo.

-Maya… Maya St Germain, la primera novia de Emily…- su gesto se tensa, no debería de seguir preguntando, pero lo hago- ¿Emily y ella estaban cercanas?

Wayne se queda callado por un momento, terminando el ultimo trozo de tarta. Su semblante es serio, pero se toma su tiempo para contestar:

-¿Te habló Emily de ella?

-Más o menos- no quería mentirle, pero en estos momentos, no había otra manera de sacar el tema- Solo cositas, pero… si no quiere contarme…

-No, no es eso- suspira- Emily pasó mucho con Maya. Primera novia, primera persona que te hace sentirte quien eres realmente. Primeros amores… que es lo que tienen, supongo…

Y con sus palabras, no puedo evitar darle más vueltas. ¿Si habían pasado tanto, como es que Maya no se había vuelto a acercar a Emily? ¿Tenía que preguntarle a Emily? ¿Decirle acaso que su primera novia estaba en la ciudad?

-Ahí están…- escucho la voz de Emily y enseguida me giro, viene acompañada de Pam- Espero que papá no haya sido muy duro contigo.

-No, tranquila- Emily posa su mano sobre mi hombro y le sonrío- Aunque sí que me ha contado alguna que otra aventura.

-Papá.- Emily se sonroja, pero su padre solo se ríe.

-Bueno, al menos, la buena noticia es que se lo han pasado bien los dos- Pam nos mira y Emily se sienta a mi lado, tomándome la mano- ¿Alguna mejora?

Wayne me mira y recordando nuestra promesa, tengo que ser yo la que hable:

-Poco a poco… Aún le queda.

-Pero un día, cariño- Wayne guiña su ojo a Emily y aunque creo que debería de saber las mejoras, lo dejo ir- Así disfruto de la compañía de Alison. Es una chica del todo menos aburrida.

Bajo mi mirada, mientras los demás se ríen cuando, al volverla a levantar, la veo. Es Cece y, al juzgar por su cara, quiere que hablemos. Emily lo nota y se queda mirándome, esperando a ver lo que hago.

-¿Todo bien, Alison?- Pam nos mira.

-Sí, solo…- miro a Emily que asiente y me indica para que vaya a hablar con ella- ¿Me disculpan por un momento?

-Claro…

Noto la mano de Emily apretármela cuando me levanto y, aunque siento que mis piernas no paran de temblar en el camino hacia Cece, tengo que hacerlo. Ella me mira nerviosa, con la mirada fija en mí hasta que llego.

No hablo, quiero que sea ella la que me hable:

-Hola…- es lo único que dice.

-¿Solo eso me vas a decir?

Y Cece resopla:

-Quería pedirte perdón, por eso quiero que hablemos antes de que el tema del dinero se quede resuelto.

Me muerdo la lengua, miro hacia la familia Fields, necesito acabar con el tema ya. Sí, es verdad que me traicionó con el que creía que era el amor de mi vida. Sin en cambio, ahora que tenía a Emily a mi lado, sentía que quizás, incluso me había ayudado a darme cuenta de que realmente, él no era mi cuento de hadas, sino Emily.

Habíamos sido hermanas y aún la consideraba una. ¿Por qué si no estaba allí, delante de ella, intentando hablar de lo que pasó si no es porque quiero zanjar lo ocurrido?

-Está bien, hablaremos del tema, pero no ahora…

-¿Cuándo?- pregunta enseguida.

Miro a Emily y recuerdo a Maya:

-Ya diré.

Tenía muchísimas cosas que tratar primero y, aunque sabía que ese tema era más importante, sino trataba los anteriores para estar en paz conmigo, ¿cómo iba a estarlo con los demás?

Cuando llegamos a casa y mi cuerpo da a parar contra el sofá, siento en todos mis músculos un hormigueo fuerte. Estoy cansada, agotada y, si fuera por mí, dormiría ahora mismo y no me despertaría hasta que todo lo que estaba viviendo se tranquilizara.

-¿Todo bien?- Emily se acerca, acercándome una taza de té de las que trae.

-Día largo, supongo- tomo un poco de té, está riquísimo-Pero todo bien.

-¿Segura? Si papá ha sido muy duro contigo…

-Para nada- respondo antes de que siga- Tu padre ha sido un cielo, te lo aseguro. Es solo que… han sido demasiadas cosas- apoyo la cabeza sobre el sofá y la miro, Emily me sonríe de una forma muy dulce, apartando el pelo de mi cara- ¿Qué?

-Nada. Es sol que… Te ves bella…

-No hace falta que me hagas la pelota…

-No te la hago- se ríe- Es la pura verdad, que te veo guapa- se acerca y me besa- Yo también he pasado lo mío en mis relaciones y… Me alegra haberte encontrado.

Tomo su mano y la llevo a mis labios, besándola.

Sonrío al escuchar que siente lo mismo. Aunque aquello no quita que empiece a pensar de nuevo en Maya. La había visto en el hospital y no le había dicho nada a Emily todavía. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Se lo decía o no? Merecía saberlo, al decir verdad. Poner las cosas claras ayudaba mucho cuando querías poner tus demonios en orden. La manera en la que me había hablado Emily de ella… Tenía que decírselo. ¿Por qué no lo hacía entonces? ¿Tenía miedo a que de repente me dejara?

Aquella pregunta de repente, me da un golpe de realidad. ¿Y si me dejaba? ¿Y si me pasaba lo mismo que con Rollins?

No, tenía que quitarme la idea de la cabeza.

-Em…- la llamo incapaz de mirarla a los ojos- ¿Tú me abandonarías?

-¿Qué? No. ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?

-Es…- todo, en realidad.

-Alison…- me llama, la miro y veo que sonríe- Déjame que notes una cosa- toma mi mano y lentamente, la pone en la zona del corazón- ¿lo notas?- bum bum, su latido, es hermoso, de alguna manera- Es la manera en la que me haces sentir…. Mientras que me hagas sentir así… Nunca te abandonaría…

Siento un nudo en mi garganta con sus palabras, pero un nudo bueno. Sé que me quiere y es lo único que necesito en aquel momento.

La beso, posando una de mis manos en su mejilla y atrayéndola hacia mí. Emily posa sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y con el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos, pronto terminamos sobre el sofá, su cuerpo bajo el mío y lo único que puedo pensar en ese latido. La forma en la que hago sentir a Emily y es lo que me sirve.

Al día siguiente, el trabajo se hace largo. La mitad del tiempo estoy pensado en todo lo que está pasando y la otra mitad, regañando a la clase. Está más agitada de lo normal con eso de que se acercan los finales, asique, cuando terminamos aquel día; casi llego a dar gracias de que se haya acabado por aquel día.

Sin embargo, aún me queda un poco de trabajo y desde que he venido con Emily, para compartir el coche, me entretengo hasta que termine el entrenamiento de hoy con el grupo de las chicas.

Lo que no llego a saber, es que aquel día, iba a recibir una visita inesperada.

-¿Alison?- alzo y mi cabeza y no me gusta lo que veo- Vengo en son de paz, lo prometo- es Paige y qué esté allí, no me gusta para nada- ¿Podemos hablar?

-No tengo ganas de hablar ahora.

-Por favor… Es… importante…- Paige resopla.

Alzo de nuevo mi mirada y resoplo. Cada vez que Paige se me acerca, es para traerme malas noticias. Que esté allí, después de lo de la fiesta y después de todo lo que ha pasado; no es que me haga pensar que viene demasiado en son de paz.

Aun así, muy dentro de mí, solo quiero encontrar la manera de deshacerme de ella. Sí, es verdad que esa manera de pensar es más bien de la antigua Alison, pero el hecho de que esté así, es por su incapacidad de perdonarme. Si finalmente es verdad lo que Emily me dijo, que "venía en son de paz, queriendo ser mi amiga", quizás podría hacer lo suficiente para quitármela y, aunque no ganarla como amiga, dejar las cosas aclaradas después de tantos años.

No me va a gustar, lo sé, pero habrá que intentarlo:

-¿qué quieres?- Paige se sienta en el pupitre de delante.

-Pedirte perdón- responde para mi sorpresa- Lo he estado pensando, poniendo los asuntos en orden en mi cabeza y… lo siento.

-¿De verdad me estás pidiendo perdón?- tenía que preguntarlo, no me lo creía.

-De verdad- no digo nada, tiene que ser mentira- Tenías razón… Emily era la única manera que tenía para que mis padres me aceptaran… Odié que me la quitaras…- se calla un momento y antes de que yo pueda contestar, ella misma se rectifica- Odié que Emily abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de que simplemente, vivía en un engaño… y lo siento…- no puedo creer lo que escucho, me es difícil creerlo; sin embargo, la manera en la que lo dice, hace que me sienta mal por ella- Puedes hablar…

-Lo siento, es que…- ¿no me lo creía todavía?- Han sido demasiadas cosas ya…

-Lo sé, pero si incluso la abeja reina del instituto pide perdón y demuestra que ha cambiado- por fin lo notaba- ¿Por qué no intentar perdonar?

-¿Y tus padres?

-De eso, ya me ocuparé yo…- no sabía que decirle, al decir verdad, aún estaba pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando-Solo… quería dejar las cosas claras.

Aun así, no era conmigo con quien debía de dejar las cosas claras:

-¿Has hablado ya con Emily? Es a ella a quien deberías de pedir perdón…

-Lo intenté, pero me es duro…

-Es menos duro que traer a Jenna para decirle lo que le hice- enseguida me arrepiento de haber sacado el tema, pero al decir verdad, ayuda- Lo siento, pero… no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza…

-LO sé… y… bueno, ya sabes, perdón… Sé que tardarás en perdonarme, pero al menos… lo intento…

Lo intenta.

Me quedo mirándola, ¿qué se suponía que debía de hacer en aquel momento? ¿Perdonarla o, como había dicho ella, tardar en perdonarla? Sí, era verdad que todo había sido por culpa de la manía de los padres de no aceptar algo tan básico como la persona que hace feliz a su hijo o hija. Sin embargo, había cosas que no podía con ella.

Finalmente, es la única manera que se me ocurre para arreglar todo esto:

-Si hablas con Emily y te perdona… Supongo que lo estás de mi parte…

Paige alza su cabeza, mirándome fijamente y, por primera vez, la veo sonreír:

-Gracias…- murmura brevemente- La llamaré y hablaré con ella-respiro con fuerza, mirándola- Si me deja la novia- ¿cómo se había enterado?- Vamos… A Emily se le notó el cambio… No me digas entonces que aún no sois… "oficial".

-¿Debo de responder a esa pregunta?

Paige se ríe simplemente, mientras se pone de pié:

-Me alegro de que estéis juntas… para tu información… Odio perder, pero somos adultos, ¿no?- se gira para marcharse, pero no sin antes añadir algo- Y lo siento por lo del cobro de la deuda y demás. Papá me contó el caso y… Lo siento.

No digo nada, sino que con una simple sonrisa, me despido de ella.

Se siente extraño, al decir verdad. Toda aquella conversación había sido extraña, para qué decir lo que no era; pero el hecho de que por fin, hubiera puesto las cosas un poco mejor con Paige, realmente era extraño.

Paige se marcha por la puerta y no pasan a penas dos minutos, cuando es ahora Emily, quien aparece por ella:

-No debes de trabajar tanto…- Emily se acerca, besándome rápidamente.

-La vida de un profesor- dejo a un lado las cosas y me giro a ella-¿Terminaste?

-Pues sí… Venía para decirte que si vamos a casa cuando…- me señala de nuevo la puerta- ¿Era Paige la que vi marchándose de tu aula?

Ahora si que no sabía qué responderle:

-Pues…sí- digo bajo un murmuro- No preguntes…

-¿Segura?

-Hasta que no hable contigo…- tenía que dejarlo explicado, para que no se enfadara- Ya… ya sabrás…- Emily desconfía, pero asiente.

-En fin, volvamos a casa y deja el trabajo un poco- ni siquiera puedo poner las cosas en orden, cuando Emily ya me las está recogiendo y guardando.

-Espera, la mayoría no me lo tenía que llevar…

La miro, pero cuando veo su rostro, sé que lo que está pasando es que quiere jugar y, aunque me cueste admitirlo, me gusta:

-Pues lo dejas aquí- abre el cajón y lo mete directamente, tomándome a mí por la cintura- Porque ahora mismo nos vamos a ir a casa, pediremos algo mientras te duchas y descansas un poco, ¿no?…- juego con mis dedos en sus brazos, me río.

-Una ducha…- repito con su mismo tono- ¿Y qué tal si te unes a ella?

-¿Querrías que me uniera a la ducha?- se acerca para besarme, pero solo juega con mis labios- ¿Juntitas las dos?

-Juntitas y solas…- la agarro con fuerza y la beso- Y desnudas.

La veo reírse y tengo que reírme de la situación. Estoy nerviosa porque nos descubran, pero el hecho de sentirme de esa manera… Era como volver a recuperar una felicidad que parecía que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

-Eso ya me gusta más- Emily responde.

Tomo mis cosas y no tardamos nada en volver al coche.

De nuevo, tengo que preguntarme qué he hecho para poder tener a alguien como Emily a mi lado. Sonrío todo el camino y, cuando llegamos a casa y empieza a desvestirme, vuelvo a sentir aquella noche en el motel. La misma manera en la que me hizo sentir y sé que Emily es especial, muy especial

Solo pedía al destino que no me la quitara.


	22. Miedos y Secretos

**CAPÍTULO 22:**

Los días junto a Emily se me hacían cortos. No sé lo que tenía, solo sabía que de una manera u otra, había hecho que todo a mi alrededor cambiara de parecer. Hacía que viera las cosas de otra manera y definitivamente, veía la vida de un modo distinto. Era como si por fin, hubiera encontrado lo que siempre había estado buscando en la vida. Un pedazo de mí que solo había encontrado a su lado.

-¿Cuándo vas a hablar con Cece?

-Ya dije que cuando yo quisiera… y aun no estoy preparada.

-A terminado tu pesadilla con Rollins, Dunhill, quien fuera. Creo que se lo debes. Aunque te haya hecho daño… al menos, lo dejarás atrás.

Algunas veces era un sueño estar con Emily, otras no, como aquel día. A penas habíamos empezado las vacaciones y ya estaba recordándome las cosas que había dejado atrás. Sin embargo, y por mucho que no me gustara, tenía razón.

Había aplazado las cosas tanto tiempo, por miedo a enfrentarme a ellas, que ahora que me lo volvía a recordar, a recordarme todo lo que había pasado; odio tener que admitir que hay cosas aún de las que ocuparme:

-Em…

-Ali- me corta- Vamos, sabes que lo tienes que hacer.

Suspiro, no quiero hacerlo, no puedo.

-Emily, no me obligues- Emily se acerca en el sofá, acercando su mano para rodearme- La quiero, había sido como una hermana para mí, pero…- la miro- Es verdad que yo también hice cosas, pero…

-¿Tienes miedo a que te lo haga otra vez?- asiento.

-Nunca he tenido suerte para mantener a la gente a mi lado, solo cuando estaba en el instituto y era la abeja reina- solo cuando era la antigua Alison- En la vida amorosa… bueno, me acostumbré; pero que Cece me lo hiciera…

Emily sonríe un poco. Mi mirada está en mis manos y poco a poco, veo como alza las suya y las coloca sobre las mías. Las siento caliente, al contraste de las mías. La misma manera en la que me hace sentir ella. Un calor que contrasta con la manera en la que me siento sin ella.

-Yo no te voy a abandonar, Alison- Emily me sorprende cuando dice aquello.

-Yo… - ahora, más que nunca, me siento avergonzada- No…

-Hey… está bien- se acerca, colocando su mano derecha ahora sobre mi mejilla, sonrío casi automáticamente- Todo está bien. Todo el mundo tenemos nuestras inseguridades y de una manera u otra, lidiamos con ella…

Muerdo mi labio y ahora aparto la vista de ella, porque me siento estúpida por sentirme de esa manera:

-De nuevo lo haces…

-Hacer… ¿el qué?

-Hacerme sentir mejor…

-Es mi especialidad- acerca sus labios y me besa con mucha delicadeza, posando su frente sobre la mía- Todo va a estar bien, Alison, yo voy a cuidar de ti.

Y de nuevo, no sé cómo lo conseguía, pero Emily metió algo de sensatez al momento y aquella misma tarde, después de comer, quedo con Cece. Quedamos, más bien, con Cece. Necesito que Emily me acompañe, yo no puedo sola.

Quedamos en un bar cercano que acaban de abrir. Un pub irlandés con unas vistas a la zona ajardinada de la ciudad. Cuando llegamos, Cece ya está allí y tengo que tomar la mano de Emily con fuerza porque parece que no puedo hacerlo. Ella me mira y es prácticamente, también, la que me lleva a hablar con ella.

Cece se levanta al vernos y me pongo más nerviosa.

-Por fin…- sonríe lentamente- ¿Qué tal?

-Bien- asiento mientras veo que tiene ganas de abrazarme- ¿Te importa que Emily haya venido?

-No, por favor- señala los asientos que tomamos- Después de todo, ya fue testigo de lo que una vez pasó, será bueno disculparme ante todos los testigos.

Respiro profundamente, no sintiéndome del todo cómoda con aquello. Sin embargo, cuando tengo las manos bajo la mesa y noto la mano de Emily, de nuevo, me siento con fuerzas para ello.

-Dijiste que querías hablar… ¿sobre qué?

-De… de todo… de como pasó y como no podía decirte nada de lo que ocurría.- Cece nos mira nerviosa, cuando una camarera se nos acerca con cafés- He pedido por vosotras, si queréis…- Emily y yo nos miramos- Capuchino con chocolate espolvoreado con un poco de caramelo para ti, Alison, y un americano solo… ¿no?

Emily se queda impresionada al escucharla:

-¿Cómo…?

-Es Cece…- respondo, desgraciadamente, sabiendo la respuesta- Tiene la manera de conocer los gustos de los demás sin que ellos lo sepan- Cece me sonríe, odio haber dicho eso.

-Además de que os seguí ese día para intentar hablar…

Bebo un poco del mío, ya sabía yo que de alguna manera, Cece lo había conseguido. La conocía, demasiado bien, para mi gusto.

-Cece… - la llamo.

-Ya voy-asiente, bebiendo del suyo- Yo… empezó como un flirteo un día en la discoteca… hasta que se hizo real- no digo nada, pero me enfurece el hecho de que me afecte- Cuando nos vimos de nuevo, cuando me lo presentaste… Estaba furiosa con él.

-Sin embargo, seguiste con él…- le reprocho, pero Cece no se lo toma a mal.

-Lo sé, pero tengo mis razones, cariño.

-¿Razones?- ni siquiera puedo creerme lo que estoy escuchando- ¿Qué razón había para mentirme? ¿Para no decirme que ya habías estado con alguien que después me pidió hasta matrimonio?

Cece se queda callada, lo que empeora la situación aún más. Me entran ganas incluso de levantarme y marcharme del lugar. Aun así, cada vez que la miro, solo puedo recordar los momentos que vivimos, lo que me ayudó desde siempre y tengo que quedarme en el sitio.

Lo que Emily dijo era la verdad. Si no aprendía lo que había pasado realmente, ¿cómo iba a hacer para luego tenerlo por fin todo controlado? Hacer que por fin, las cosas se pusieran en orden.

-No lo entenderías- dice para mi sorpresa.

-Intenta… - respondo- me has traído para explicarme lo que pasa… Si no me explicas la razón principal que te llevó a todo aquello, ¿cómo diantres voy a hacer para poder… "perdonarte"? ¿O no quieres?

-Claro que quiero- exclama- Sin embargo… Es duro decir la razón…

-Si es por mí- Emily se inclina, pero enseguida Cece lo niega.

-No… no es eso… tranquila- me mira- Es más bien por ti… y la manera en la que me verías ahora.

-Oh, tranquila… Créeme cuando te digo que ya tengo una imagen diferente a la que tenía de ti- una imagen que no quería tener de ella, pero que aún estaba trabajando en quitármela de la cabeza.

Cece se queda callada, pero nos mira a ambas, tomándose su tiempo:

-Soy transexual- aquello era verdad que no me lo esperaba.

Aunque tampoco lo veía tan alarmante. Yo había pasado de tener relaciones solo con hombres a descubrir que, en realidad, lo que estaba era furiosa de no poder aceptar que en realidad, mi destino estaba con Emily, una mujer.

-¿Y?

Cece se queda callada, más bien, impresionada.

-No todo el mundo piensa como tú…- responde- Tardé en encontrar a alguien a quien confiar mi secreto y no fue hasta él, que alguien me aceptó- resoplo con fuerza, porque creo que con esa explicación, lo único que ha hecho ha sido enfadarme más.

-¿Y simplemente…?- ni siquiera puedo pensar en ello- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por miedo de perderlo?

-La excusa más lamentable, ¿no?

Me quedo callada. No es lamentable, en cierto modo, incluso la entiendo. Miro a Emily, y sé lo que debo de hacer.

La tensión en el ambiente es palpable, pero después de aquello, siento que realmente, ha servido para algo. Ahora sabía la razón por la que todo había ocurrido. No excusaba la traición del todo, desde que nuestra amistad empezó más tiempo atrás, pero; era algo con lo que volver a ser amigas.

-No es lamentable- alzo mis manos por la mesa, tomando las de Cece y me obligo a sonreír- Ahora tengo a ese capullo lejos, los problemas han desaparecido y tengo a alguien mejor a mi lado- miro a Emily, que me sonríe; Cece lo hace viéndonos- Asique, si yo puedo empezar de nuevo, ¿por qué no empezar también nuestra amistad?

-Gracias, Alison.

Sonrío y con el abrazo a continuación que nos damos, me ayuda a darme cuenta de que por fin, quizás, las cosas se han hecho como deben. Agradezco a Emily por empujarme a ir y recobrar una de las amistades que más quebraderos de cabeza me había dado, pero con la que me había llevado más recuerdos.

-Ha sido duro, pero… me alegro- me alegra volver a ver sonreír a Cece- Lo único que ahora me apena, tener que volver al hospital. Tengo turno.

-No importa. Al menos, hemos conseguido lo que vinimos a hacer.

-Es verdad- Cece se vuelve hacia Emily- Un placer también, Emily- nos mira- Y gracias por cuidar de Alison. Me alegra de que te tenga contigo.- Emily simplemente se sonroja un poco- Y tu padre ya ha progresado mucho y…

Ahora si que la tenía que cortar antes de que dijera lo que no debía:

-En fin, tienes que irte, ¿verdad?- miro a Cece y en ese momento, agradezco que tengamos la habilidad de leer el gesto de la otra- ¿Verdad?

-Verdad… aunque podía ver hablado con Emily, ¿no cres?- la veo reírse, pero casi me da un infarto cuando empezó a hablar.- En fin, pago…

-Déjamelo a mí…- la paro- Así tenemos que quedar otra vez para cobrarme esta.

-Te debo muchas, cariño.

Cece me besa rápidamente la mejilla y con una pequeña sonrisa, la veo marcharse hacia la puerta. Algo dentro de mí se enciende. No sé lo que es, pero siento como si hubiera encontrado otro pequeño momento de paz.

Vuelvo de nuevo con Emily y dejo caer todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre la silla.

-¿Todo bien?- Emily me rodea con su brazo, atrayéndome hacia ella.

-Feliz- contesto mirándola- Y gracias.

-¿Qué hice?

-¿Obligarme a venir?- para empezar- Si no hubieras metido algo de sensatez a mi cabeza, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-No creo que sea el mérito mío.

-Lo es- respondo- No sé cómo lo haces, pero… Me has cambiado a mejor y…- coloco mi mano sobre su mejilla y sonrío- Va a sonar muy cursi, pero… Ojala te hubiera conocido antes de pasar lo que pasé.

-Ya no tienes que esperar más…- la beso cuando el sonido de su teléfono nos corta- Y no ha podido sonar en peor momento- me río, volviéndola a besar.

-Anda, contesta… Voy a pagar mientras.

Dejo a Emily hablando por teléfono y mientras, me acerco a la barra a pagar. La camarera es una chica bajita que le cuesta llegar a los estantes. Sé que es de mala persona reírse, pero cuando la veo intentar alcanzar los vasos más altos, llego a reírme.

Gracias a Dios, no me escucha cuando me acerco y la llamo:

-¿Perdón? La… cuenta de la número catorce, por favor.

-Un momento- la chica me ignora, siguiendo con su tarea de alcanzar los vasos.

-¿Le ayudo?- entre que era bajita y no llegaba, iba a esperar la eternidad allí.

-No- me dice bruscamente, volviendo a lo suyo- Joder, paso.

Y de la misma manera en la que me había ignorado desde que la había llamado, entra por la puerta de servicio y me deja allí esperando. Desde luego, no es que apreciara mucho su trabajo aquella chica.

-Hey- la llamo, pero es demasiado tarde.

-Tranquila, yo te cobro- ni siquiera la veo llegar cuando ya está delante de mí- Anda, pero si es la chica del hospital. Alison… ¿verdad?

-Maya…-mi primer gesto es mirar a Emily, pero esta está de espalda a la barra y no nos vé- ¿Qué…? ¿Trabajas aquí?

-Acabo de entrar, para ser precisos- responde con una sonrisa- Mesa…

-Catorce- hablo lentamente, sintiéndome impotente, pero nerviosa a la vez.

-Catorce- mira la máquina y enseguida nos encuentra- Tres… sí. Serán, siete con catorce- le entrego el dinero y durante todo el tiempo que estoy allí, empiezo a notar mi corazón en mis oídos- Gracias y, un placer volver a verte.

-Lo mismo digo…

Me vuelvo, pero noto que algo dentro de mí no está bien. Quiero volverme, decirle que allí está Emily; pero hay algo que me para. Me vuelvo y la miro, tocando el ordenador. Giro y veo a Emily, todavía hablando por el teléfono y siento que voy a vomitar si no me muevo ya del sitio.

Termino caminando hacia Emily:

-¿Todo bien?- ya a terminado de hablar.

-Sí, todo bien- me veo mintiéndole- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro…

Y cuando salimos de allí, termihno odiándome más que nunca. Debería de hablarle y decirle quien estaba allí. Sabía que debía de hacerlo, sin embargo, por mucho que quería, no podía. Estaba odiándome por ello, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

A la mañana siguiente, quedo con Aria y con Hanna, la cual quiere que la ayudemos con la exposición de moda para el centro de arte. Emily tiene cosas que arreglar, de las cuales, no me dice nada y con lo que la llamada había estado relacionada. La dejo, después de lo del otro día, necesito hablarlo con alguien y, aunque no sé si es buena idea o no; quizás, algunas de las chicas, podría ayudarme con el tema.

Aun así, me cuesta mucho sacar el tema porque no creo que deba sacarlo a la luz demasiado. Sin embargo, necesito sacarlo:

-Ali… ¿estás bien?- Hanna nota lo ida que estoy.

-Sí… supongo- miro las cajas que debo de llevar ya transportando un largo tiempo porque los brazos me duelen y mucho- ¿Dónde debía de ponerlas?

-Esas van al fondo- responde Hanna, revisando el inventario una vez más- Oye, si esto es porque nos ayuda la prometida de Lorenzo…

-¿Qué?-casi se me olvidaba ya- No, por Dios. Estoy bien, de verdad.

-¿Segura?- Aria se acerca, dejando una caja que es casi el doble que ella- Porque llevo descargado más de medio camión y tu sigues en las nubes.

Las miro, pero no puedo:

-Estoy bien y ya me doy más prisa… Además, solo quedan los maniquís.

-Eso es por que Aria ya los descargó todo- miro a Hanna, ¿incluso ella iba detrás de mí en ello?- Lo siento, pero es verdad.

-¿Ves? Hasta Hanna lo sabe.

-Vale, chicas, lo he pillado- tampoco era para volver a repetirlo.

Me acerco a los maniquís, seguida de Aria, que para ella, no ha terminado aquello. Toma mi brazo y la miro:

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- y esta vez ya me doy por vencida.

-Más o menos- respondo, tomando un manequi en cada mano- Es… difícil de contar, ¿sabes?

-¿Tiene que ver con Cece?- la miro confusa- Spencer nos lo contó.

-Y era yo la que antes solo sabía secretos- estaba empezando a echar de menos esa temporada- No, no tiene que ver con Cece. Tiene que ver con Emily.

Dejo el maniquí y volvemos de nuevo para seguir descargando:

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- Aria se ríe, pero a mí no me hace gracia- lo siento. ¿Qué pasa? ¿A caso habéis discutido?

-No han discutido porque si no Emily me lo habría dicho- Hanna pasa rápido por nuestro lado, haciéndome reír- Lo siento, pero se os escucha por muchas idas y vueltas que hagáis de un lugar a otro.

-Ya se vé- Aria bromea.

Terminamos todos y después de tantas idas y venidas, nos sentamos en la mesa central, donde ya Hanna a comenzado a construir sobre pilas de pilas de papeles. Viendo aquello realmente me pregunto como hizo para poder aprobar el colegio:

-Vaya desastre- le comento cuando lo veo.

-Espera a que llegue Mona… Lo pone aun peor- Hanna nos aparta una parte de las cosas y aprovechamos para poder hablar- ¿Qué pasa con Emily? Cuéntanos.

Aria se sienta a mi lado y con Hanna delante de mí, no es que me sienta del todo tranquila. Me llegan a poner un poco nerviosa, más si cabe:

-¿Te habló Emily alguna vez de su primera novia, Maya?- pregunto a Hanna.

-Sí, creo que sí- responde- Trágica la historia. ¿Por qué?

-Porque Maya ha vuelto… la he visto, en la ciudad.

Las dos se quedan mirándome, sorprendidas:

-¿Y se lo has dicho a Emily?- Aria me pregunta, a lo que tengo que negarle- ¿Por qué no? Si yo fuera tú, se lo decía.

-Aria tiene razón- Hanna agrega con ella- Sé que Emily lo pasó mal… Creo que le ayudaría… Además, sería un buen gesto de tu parte.

-¿Tú crees?

Ambas asienten a la pregunta:

-Demostraría que confías en ella…- Hanna tiene razón en ello.

Sin embargo:

-Ya… Bueno. El caso es que…- termino contándoles también lo del bar- Y ahora me siento fatal por culpa de ello. Ni le dije a una ni a la otra.

Hanna y Aria me miran al mismo momento, preocupadas, pero con la mirada diciéndome que por muchas vueltas que le diera, estaba mal lo que había hecho.


	23. Enfrentándome a la verdad

**CAPÍTULO 23:**

Con la cabeza hecha un lío, vuelvo a casa aún intentando aclararme.

La charla no es que haya ayudado. Lo ha hecho, pero noto que hay algo más que no consigo entender, que me está tomando los nervios y la desesperación. La razón real por la que no quiero decirle a Emily que su primer amor ha vuelto a la ciudad.

Confusa y algo cansada por todo lo que ha pasado, lo único que quiero hacer es llegar a casa, dejar mis cosas, meterme en la bañera, quizás con un buen vino y simplemente, relajarme. Sin embargo, cuando llego a casa, no es que se relajación lo único que voy a tener en aquel momento.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El salón está repleto de cajas de mudanzas. No hay un lugar por donde mire, donde no me encuentro cajas apiladas. Ropa, utensilios, libros. ¿De quién diantres eran todas esas cosas?

-¡Alison!- Emily aparece por la cocina- Siento el desorden y… habértelo comentado, pero… desde que ya estamos juntas y vivo literalmente aquí…- no hace falta que siga, sé a lo que se refiere.

-No, tranquila. En realidad, era lo lógico- llevábamos ya casi dos meses y medio viviendo juntas, era lo lógico- Solamente es que… me lo deberías de haber dicho antes, hubiera hecho hueco para las cosas.

-En eso me llevo la culpa yo- y si ya había tenido suficiente por aquel día, Paige aparece por las escaleras, dejando una caja más en el salón- Me lo llevé sin querer con las cajas de la ropa- señala la caja, para volverse a mí- Dejo la ciudad, tengo un nuevo trabajo lejos de casa, y necesitaba sacar lo que quedaba de ella.

Ni siquiera respondo. Al decir verdad, aún me resulta raro tener a Paige como una "amiga". Como alguien más y no como alguien a quien yo le caía mal.

-Ya…- miro a Emily, que no tarda en reír- no importa, supongo.

-En fin, Emily eso era todo. Yo ya tengo que irme- Paige interrumpe- Buena suerte y Alison…- la miro- Suerte a ti también. Te deseo lo mejor.

-Gracias- respondo mirándola.- Suerte a ti también…- Paige sonríe, aunque con tristeza y no puedo evitar hacer un poco la paz con ella- ¿Todo bien?

Emily nos mira y viendo que Paige no responde, es ella la que finalmente lo hace por Paige:

-Paige ha sido desheredada y despedida. Trabajaba en el mismo despacho que su padre… por… ya sabes-me sorprende escucharlo, peor lo que más me sorprende es que siento en aquel momento pena por ella.

-Lo siento, Paige- me acerco- Nunca…

-No- me para- Nunca te arrepientas por estar con Emily- responde- Hiciste bien. Ahora por fin aprenderé yo también a luchar e ir con juego limpio…

Asiento y aunque no sé como va a reaccionar, alzo los brazos y ofrezco un abrazo a Paige, el cual acepta. Es raro, pero con aquel abrazo, siento que algo a finalizado. Quizás esa rivalidad que teníamos, quizás otra cosa. Lo único que siento es que finalmente, parece que si hubiéramos aprendido a aceptarnos desde pequeñas, nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas cosas.

Paige se marcha y giro a Emily que ahora me mira a mí con cara dulce:

-¿Qué?- río cuando la miro.

-Nada… Que ha sido un gesto muy bello por tu parte.- Emily se acerca y me rodea con sus brazos- Te estás volviendo muy dulce.

-Me pregunto por qué será- la beso rápidamente y me dirijo hacia las escaleras- Voy a darme un baño.

-¿Me vas a dejar sola con las cajas?

-Puedes acompañarme al baño…- le lanzo una rápida mirada y veo que reacciona ante mi tentación.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Segura?

Y con el juego, termino tomando mi camisa y lanzándola escaleras abajo, hacia donde ella pueda verla.

El agua, la tranquilidad y el aroma de las sales de baño que acabo de echar en el agua; son la combinación perfecta en aquel momento. Respiro un olor de rosas que me envuelve y por un momento, simplemente, me dejo llevar por la tranquilidad. No pienso, simplemente, dejo mi mente en blanco y me dejo ir.

Sin embargo, los problemas vuelven a mí con rapidez y termino volviendo a pensar en el tema en cuestión. Maya. ¿Por qué no dejaba de encontrar problemas? ¿Por qué el destino no me daba la oportunidad de simplemente, vivir en paz con Emily? Tener el verano que siempre había querido con la persona que quería. ¿A caso era eso mucho pedir para mí?

Tenía que decírselo. ¿Qué miedo era el que me frenaba entonces?

¿A caso tenía miedo a que me abandonara?

Emily me había demostrado muchísimas veces que siempre iba a estar a mi lado. Para lo bueno o para lo malo. Había estado al descubrir lo de Rollins, hablando con Cece, la deuda. Yo había estado a su lado con lo de su padre. En un par de días como mucho, le diríamos que ya podía andar de nuevo normalmente. Habíamos pasado mucho, y siempre habíamos conseguido estar juntas. Ella no me abandonaría, no era como las demás relaciones que había tenido. Sabía que no.

Tenía que decírselo, demostrar que yo confiaba en ella.

Era como Aria y Hanna habían dicho. Tenía miedo todavía de estar con ella.

Cierro los ojos, y vuelvo a relajarme en la bañera de nuevo jugando con la espuma que se ha formado del gel. Estoy cansada y aunque no me he traído la copa de vino que tanta falta me había hecho, no me hace falta mucho para quedarme dormida.

Casi.

-¿Es muy tarde para unirme?- es Emily.

Abro los ojos y la veo, delante de mí, la puerta del baño casi cerrada y con el albornoz puesto. Solo, el albornoz.

-Creo que ya vienes preparada.- jugueteo.

-Eso es verdad.

Y aunque han sido millones de veces las que hemos hecho el amor y la he visto delante de mí, desnuda; no hay una sola vez que me impresiona lo perfecta que es. El albornoz cae sobre sus pies lentamente y con una sonrisa, se mete lentamente en la bañera que, en esos momentos, doy gracia de que sea grande.

Emily se deja caer lentamente sobre mí y con mis manos, tomo su rostro, no tardando en cerrar el espacio para besarla.

Siento que algo se enciende en mí y, aunque sé que debería primero hablar, nada más siento sus besos; lo único que quiero hacer es besarla y volverla a besar. Está desnuda, estamos a solas en la casa y no debo de ser la única que en aquel momento, le apetezca romper las reglas y jugar un poco. Emily también está igual.

Esta se apoya en sus rodillas, rodeándome la cintura y casi sentándose delante de mí. Con mis besos, empiezo a bajar lentamente por su cuello, besando cada centímetro, recorriendo su espalda con las yemas de mis dedos y mientras Emily me rodea por el cuello, siento su cuerpo acercarse a mi boca, a mi cuerpo para no dejarme escapar. La escucho gemir por un momento y aquello me enciende más.

Hasta que escucho el sonido del teléfono de Emily.

-¿De verdad?- resoplo.

Emily se ríe y besando mi boca una vez más, sonríe:

-Olvídalo. Esto es mejor.

Con el teléfono aún sonando, vuelvo a besarla cuando se corta. Vuelvo a lo mío, Emily me deja y es la primera vez que tengo el control absoluto. Aunque el teléfono, parece que no me deja.

Vuelve a sonar.

-Vas a tener que responder- Emily se ríe.

-No si no quieres…- pero entre una cosa y otra, prefiero que lo haga.

-Hazlo…- respondo asintiéndole- De todos modos, podemos seguir después.

Emily sonríe, toma mi rostro, besando mis labios; para salir finalmente corriendo hacia su cuarto. Me desplomo de en la bañera después de aquello.

-¡Oh, Dios!- no por mucho.

-¿Emily?

Salgo rápidamente de la ducha, envolviéndome en una de las toallas. Cuando doblo la esquina, Emily ya viene hacia mí. Está más que feliz.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto al verle.

-Una buena noticia…- responde sonriendo- Espero que para ti también.

-¿Qué noticia?

Hasta que no me lo dijera, no es que no supiera demasiadas cosas:

-¿Recuerdas todas esas cosa que he estado haciendo, las cuales no te podía decir nada?- asiento, tristemente- Pues eran porque estaba luchando por algo.

-Bueno, eso está bien- muchas personas no decían aquel tipo de cosas porque no querían que otros se lo estropearan- ¿Y qué? ¿Qué era lo que podías… ganar?

-Lo que gané- me corrige- Una beca de un año para estudiar natación con uno de los mejores profesores del mundo. Ganador de trece medallas olímpicas y entrenador de muchísimos nadadores famosos.- me quedo impresionada.

-Eso… es fantástico- eran fantásticas noticias, al decir verdad.

-Ya… pero es en Francia…- aquello, quizás, no tanto.

-Francia…- ¿significaba que nos separaríamos finalmente?- Bueno…- sin embargo, tenía que pensar en su futuro, en lo mucho que le gustaba aquello- ¿Y qué?- digo como si no me afectara- Era lo que querías, ¿no?

Emily me mira seria mientras hablo. Sé que me está leyendo la mentira, aunque quiera aparentar lo que no es. Odio haber perdido la capacidad que tenía para mentir cuando era más joven:

-¿No te importaría?- niego.

-Es lo que siempre has querido, ¿no?- me acerco, la beso y sonrío- Estoy feliz y orgullosa por que lo hayas conseguido.

-Gracias…

A la mañana siguiente, recibo un mensaje de Wayne, había finalmente decidido darles la noticia. Asique me dirijo hacia el hospital, donde nos estarían esperando en la zona ajardinada que había al lado de este; con Emily.

Desde la noche anterior, no hablamos más del tema de lo de la beca. En realidad, no quiero hablar mucho del tema en cuestión. Emily me mira, leyendo mis gestos y aunque en algunos momentos sé que me va a tomar la mentira; en otros no sé exactamente qué es lo que está pensando en aquel momento. Por lo que simplemente, decido concentrarme en la visita a Wayne y dejar todo esto atrás de una vez por todas.

-¿Y te dijo papá para qué quería vernos?- Emily me pregunta.

-Ni idea…- le tengo que mentir- pero dijo que viniéramos- le digo cuando llegamos finalmente- Es tu padre, tú lo conocerás.

-Y tú con quien ha pasado más tiempo estas semanas- me replica, burlándose- Solo espero que no sea ninguna mala noticia. No lo será, ya lo verás- al revés, iba a ser una muchísimo mejor- Veamos primero.

Cuando llegamos, la única que sin embargo está, es Pam.

-Chicas, ¿qué tal? – nos saluda a las dos- Creía que no os tocaba venir hoy.

-En realidad, papá nos llamó- Emily me mira- ¿Alison…?

-A mi no me mires- al final, nos iban a pillar- ¿Dónde está Wayne?

-Pues…

-¡Aquí!

Las tres nos giramos cuando lo escuchamos llegar en su silla de ruedas, nada más y nada menos, que traído por Cece. Emily me mira y tengo que acercarme antes de que empiece a sospechar.

-Wayne… ¿por qué no me llamaste?- le digo enseguida.

-Culpa mía- habla Cece.

-Se ofreció. Además, ahora me podrás ayudar tú, ¿no?- miro a Emily y Pam, que no se han movido del sitio- ¿Les damos la sorpresa o qué?

-Claro… supongo- miro a Cece y esta se ríe.

-Ahora sé a lo que venía lo del otro día…- susurra lo suficiente bajo para que yo solo la escuche- ¿no, alison?

-Cállate- me burlo de ella, teniendo ya al señor Wayne preparado para alzarse- ¿Preparado, señor Fields?

-Haya vamos.

Todas las miradas están en ese momento en nosotros. El señor Wayne me agarra con fuera de la mano y estoy más nerviosa de lo que en aquel momento, alguno de los presentes, pueda estar. Emily y Pam nos miran, pero no se mueven hasta el momento en el que lo ven levantarse y entonces, ocurre.

El señor Wayne empieza a caminar lentamente y las caras de los presentes son todo un poema. Emily es la primera en reaccionar, agarrando la mano de su madre.

-Papá- corre hacia él, pero no lo toca.- Dios mío…- me mira y solo puedo sonreírle en el momento- Tú lo sabías- se burla.

-Un poco- le digo mirándola.

-Tranquila, yo fui el que quiso dar la sorpresa- responde este, mirando a su hija.- Supongo que… sorprendida, ¿Verdad?

-Mucho.

Wayne se lanza a los brazos de su hija y Pam, que ya viene incluso llorando, se les une. Yo mientras tanto, camino fuera de la escena, acercándome a Cece; que también está emocionada por el momento.

-La antigua Alison no habría hecho nada de esto- me dice.

-He cambiado- respondo- Todo el mundo lo hace…- sin embargo, había algo que todavía tenía que hacer.

Después de vivir su momento la familia Fields, Emily vuelve a mí mientras deja que Wayne y su esposa hablen a solas. Le sonrío y mirando a Cece, me levanto para quedar con Emily a mitad de camino.

-Gracias- dice cuando me acerco

-¿Por qué?

-Por la sorpresa- ella se ríe, tomándome de la mano- Es interesante ver la manera en la que papá y tú habéis congeniado.

-Tengo un encanto arrebatador, ¿qué más puedo decir?

-Muy arrebatador, debo de decir- responde, con su mano en mi mejilla, acariciándome lentamente.

El corazón me late más deprisa cuando lo hace. Aun así, al mirarla, no puedo evitar pensar de nuevo en el tema. Tengo que decírselo:

-Emily… ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro… ¿de qué?

Miro al señor Fields, que se entretiene hablando con su esposa. Cece a desaparecido, asique, no hay necesidad de que tengamos que hablar a solas, estamos a solas literalmente hablando.

-¿Recuerdas…?- me atraganto con mis palabras- ¿Recuerdas cuando me hablaste de Maya?- Emily se tensa más cuando me escucha- Cuando me contaste que se marcho y nunca más volviste a saber de ella…

-Sí…- asiente, aunque no muy a gusto con el tema- ¿Por qué? ¿A qué viene que ahora estés sacando ese tema?

Me cuesta tragar, siento que de un momento a otro voy a desmayarme, pero tengo que hacerlo. Ya no por ella, si no para demostrarme a mi misma que no iba a tener miedo a nuestra relación. Que si iba a funcionar, lo iba a hacer y nada más. Tenía que hacerlo, por mí y por ella.

-Porque la vi… Está en la ciudad.

Emily se queda pálida al escucharme hablar. Me acerco a ella, temerosa, pero cuando vé mi mano, se escapa. Intento tranquilizarme porque sé que puede ser solo la noticia. Nada más. Tengo que mantenerme tranquila.

-Emily… -la llamo.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí…- responde- Es solo que… El momento- confirma mis miedos- ¿Estás segura de que es ella?

-¿Maya ?- era el mismo nombre que me había dado- Era ella.

Emily asiente, pero se queda callada, sin hablar en el momento.

En su cara, veo lo tensa que está y como no le gusta para nada aquello. Quiero decirle que no tiene que preocuparse, que solo se lo dije para que lo supiera, para que se quitara otro momento de su vida pasada y pudiera seguir hacia delante. Sin en cambio, cuanto más quiero abrir la boca, menos puedo.

-¿sabes donde está?

-Puedo llevarte- con un poco de suerte, estaría trabajando en el bar del otro día.

Durante todo el camino hacia allí, no habla nada. La miro, sin que ella me note, pero todo el camino, parece muy ida. No me contó realmente como lo pasó con Maya. En aquel momento incluso llego a pensar si he hecho bien. Si había algo de lo que Emily quería escapar. Pero si había querido ir a verla, era porque necesitaba verla.

Emily me mira al llegar al bar, pero no me habla. Caminamos juntas hacia dentro y, para suerte o por desgracia, dependiendo de qué pasara aquella tarde, Maya está allí, trabajando. Hay poca gente, asique la encuentro en la barra, colocando un par de cosas sobre las estanterías.

Miro a Emily y en el momento en el que se la señalo, sé que no me he confundido de persona finalmente.

Soy yo la que se acerca primero. Con el corazón a mil y con miedo:

-¿Maya?- la llamo al acercarse

-Hey, Alison, ¿no?- Maya me vé a mi primero, pero todo cambia cuando ve a Emily- Em… ¿Emily?

-Maya- la voz de Emily está casi ida.

-Os dejo a solas- no tenía cuerpo ni estómago en aquel momento para vivir aquello- Estaré fuera.


	24. No siento nada

**CAPÍTULO 24:**

La espera se me hace interminable. Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo están allí dentro, lo que están haciendo, hablando o lo que sea. Solo espero, confiando que cuando Emily vuelva, todo va a estar bien. Es lo único que espero.

Por eso, cuando por fin escucho la puerta y veo a Emily aparecer, ni siquiera puedo girar la cabeza para fijar mi mirada en ella. Espero sentada en el banco, mirando a la gente esperar. No quiero hablar, aunque lo único que quiero decirle es que lo siento por haber tardado tanto. Espero a que ella hable. Después de todo, ahora lo que importa es más que ella diga y piense que otra cosa.

-¿No vas a preguntar?- escucho que me dice.

-Tengo miedo- le soy sincera.

-¿Por qué?

Cierro los ojos y resoplo profundamente. No sé como expresarlo, ni siquiera sé como decirlo con las palabras apropiadas para que no suene de forma distinta a la que quiero que suene.

-¿Estás enfadada?- pregunto finalmente, ignorando la pregunta que ella me hizo.

Emily se toma su tiempo. Sigo sin poderla mirar a los ojos:

-Enfadada, dolorida un poco…- respira profundamente- ¿Sabías de ella desde hace tiempo y ni siquiera me lo mencionaste?- aquel era el problema.

-No… no sabía como hacerlo…- ni siquiera sabía realmente la razón para mantenerme callada con el asunto.

-Ali- me llama- Alison, mírame a los ojos.

Los aprieto con fuerza cuando me lo dice. Los noto arder y odio más que nada el momento, porque sé que voy a llorar y no quiero. Tengo miedo en aquel momento.

Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, de lo que me vaya a decir, de lo que sea que esté pasando, de lo que me vaya a decir. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido peor en aquel momento. Temía que llegara y ahora, sabía porque lo hacía tanto.

Por fin consigo hacer contacto visual con ella. Emily tiene mala cara, está enfadada, no hace falta ser un genio para notarlo. Todo su rostro está tenso y me mira como si la hubiera traicionado.

-Lo siento- murmuro, casi en silencio.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No lo sé- era la verdad, por mucho que costara creerlo- Lo juro, no lo sé.

La voz se me empieza a quebrar y tengo que pararme:

-No lo sabes…- se levanta, yo con ella- Esto es estúpido…

-Emily…- el corazón empieza a latirme con tanta fuerza que casi solo puedo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón en el momento- Por favor…- intento alcanzarla, pero esta rehúye de mí- Por favor.

-No… necesito estar a solas en este momento.

-Emily, por favor- no quiero que se vaya- Por favor, háblame, primero.

Emily respira profundamente, girándose y dándome la espalda:

-Necesito tiempo para pensar. Déjame un poco de aire.

Y no puedo hacer nada más que verla caminar dirección a la esquina y, mientras la pierdo de vista, siento que de algún modo u otro, he metido la pata hasta el fondo. Pienso eso, porque es más duro pensar que he perdido a quien se había convertido en prácticamente, mi ángel de la guarda.

Necesito una copa, necesito emborracharme, necesito olvidar todo lo que ha pasado en aquel momento. Necesito olvidar todo.

Entro en el bar. ¿Qué mejor lugar para emborracharte que en el sitio donde traba la primera ex novia de la que había sido tu novia? Viva las ironías de la vida y las vueltas que da esta.

Me siento en la esquina, en la zona más alejada. Hay poca gente. Aquello empieza a parecerse demasiado a aquella noche:

-¿Alison?- es Maya quien se acerca- Creí que te ibas con Emily.

-Lo más fuerte que tengas- lo menos que quería era hablar con ella.

-Pero…- con una simple mirada, la callo- Está bien, vodkatila, el cáncer de los alcoholes- me lanza el vaso delante de mí- Aunque no creo que esta sea la mejor manera de lidiar con cualquier problema.

-Ya…

Tomo el vaso, sin saber como me iba a afectar aquella bebida, cuando siento todo mi cuerpo quemar por dentro. Tengo que hacer mil y una manera para no vomitar, aunque la mayoría de la bebida termina encima de la barra, provocando la risa de Maya, que empieza a recoger.

-Te he dicho que era dura.

-¿No me digas?- ¿a caso quería quemar mi mal genio?

-Está bien, lo siento- empieza a recoger, sirviéndome un vaso de vodka con soda- Toma, al menos con esto, no la liarás.

-Gracias- lo tomo.

No la lío, pero creo que la bebida de antes me ha tenido que dañar por dentro algo, porque aún me sigue doliendo cuando trago.

-¿Me vas a hablar de lo que ha sucedido o qué?

Maya pregunta de la nada, haciendo trabajos en el lado de la barra donde estoy:

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Pues vas a hablar-Maya me mira, echándose sobre la barra- Créeme que nada es peor que unos padres homófogos, una adicción a la maría y tener que trabajar para no tener que pedir ayuda a papi o mami porque no quieren saber de ti- si me lo ponía de aquella manera- Habla.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-Porque si tiene que ver con Emily, lo hace- responde, aunque no me sorprende- Emily es buena chica y me preocupo por ella. Asique, habla.

Resoplo profundamente, mirando a mi bebida.

¿De verdad tenía que decirle a ella lo que me pasaba con Emily? No, no quería hacerlo. Ya lo arreglaría yo de la manera en la que quisiera, no me hacía falta ella.

Asique, la única manera que se me ocurre para que me deje en paz, es ser la antigua Alison:

-¿Me vas a decir de lo que hablasteis?- Maya se queda mirándome.

-Eso es entre Emily y yo.- me responde.

-Lo mismo digo con lo que me pasa con ella- respondo bebiendo otro poco- ¿O qué pasa? ¿Quieres quitármela? ¿Quieres saber si estamos mal para así recuperarla?

-Eso no es a lo que me refería.

-Ya… y yo voy y me lo creo- me levanto rápidamente de la barra, dejándole un billete de cinco en cima- Quédate con el cambio.

Salgo del bar sin mirar atrás. Más enfadada que nunca después de aquella charla, no sabíendo por qué. Entro en el coche aprieto a fondo y pongo camino hacia ninguna parte. No quiero regresar a casa porque sé que va a estar Emily allí, es el único sitio que puede ir si está en el modo en el que estoy yo. Piso a fondo, necesito pensar, aclararme.

Entonces se me ocurre un lugar a donde podría ir: la casa de Jason. No me haría preguntas y seguramente tendría alguna cita en aquel momento o ligue. Podría pasar allí el tiempo que quisiera y podría pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando.

El piso de Jason es un estudio enorme, con dos habitaciones, un cuarto de baño y un salón-comedor en el que podrías hacer muchas fiestas. La cocina está pegada prácticamente a la entrada de la casa y tiene un gran ventanal desde que se ven las vistas de la ciudad, desde que vive en el último piso del edificio. Cuando me vé llegar, se extraña, pero a la vez, se alegra de verme allí.

-Alison- me abraza- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Venía a hacerte una visita- miento- ¿Puedo?

-Por supuesto- abre paso para que pueda entrar- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Una cerveza estaría bien.

¿Por qué el alcohol ayudaba tanto en momentos así?

-Una cerveza- le escucho reírse- Es la primera vez que te apetece…

-Que tu sepas- le tiento, tomando un gran sorbo cuando me la entrega- Salud.

-Salud- alza su bebida, brindando- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estarías con Emily, desde que os habéis convertido en la parejita idea.

-Ya, bueno- resoplo- No es que quiera hablar ahora mismo de ello.

-Entiendo…

Y como ya me lo imaginaba, no hace más preguntas. Simplemente, cambia de tema y sigue a lo suyo. Hablamos de Toby y el trabajo en el que amos parecen que ahora participan: la construcción de una nueva casa a las afueras. Hablamos de los próximos proyectos y las bebidas van corriendo una tras otra. Al decir verdad, por estúpida que suene, disfruto emborrachándome con él.

Lo malo es a la mañana siguiente, cuando despierto en la cama de invitados y la cabeza parece que va a estallarme. Beber es bueno para olvidar, o al menos crees hasta que empiezas a notar los primeros síntomas la mañana siguiente.

Por un rato largo, me quedo en la cama, mirando a la nada, pensando nada hasta que todo lo de ayer, vuelve a mí. Pienso en lo que ha pasado, en como Emily se estará sintiendo por mi culpa. Tendría que haberle dicho lo que pasaba, tendría que haberle dicho que había tenido miedo, un miedo que todavía no sabía exactamente de qué tipo era, pero que lo había tenido. Tenía que haber sido sincera con ella. Ahora, está enfadada conmigo, cuando estos son los últimos meses que me quedan con ella antes de que se vaya con la beca al extranjero.

-¿se puede?- Jason abre, poco a poco- Buenos días.

-Buenos días- lo miro, ¿cómo puede estar tan fresco?- Que bien llevas el alcohol.

-Eso es porque las botellas mías, no llevaban alcohol- eso lo explicaba- Se notaba que necesitabas un poco de olvido y te ayudé.

-Eres demasiado buen hermano- resoplo, notando el dolor de cabeza- Ahora todo me está matando demasiado.

-Y es por eso que te traigo algo- responde cuando veo una bandeja de desayuno en sus manos- Para que luego te quejes que soy malo contigo. La pastilla para la cabeza va incluida.

-Ahora si que eres buen hermano.

Jason simplemente se ríe, acercándose para dejar la bandeja encima de mí.

-¿estás bien?- me mira.

-Lo estaré- no quería asustarlo.

-¿Segura?

-Jason…

-Está bien- lo deja estar- Solo… Me voy. Tengo que ir al trabajo… ¿necesitas que llame a alguien?

-No, traje el coche. Gracias.- le respondo.

Jason se va, dándome un beso en la frente.

Miro el desayuno y después de un par de mordiscos, la verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre que digamos. Vuelvo a pensar en Emily y de nuevo, siento ese nudo en el estómago. Necesito hablar con ella, pero a la vez, siento que tengo miedo a hacerlo.

Cuando salgo de casa de Jason, el dolor de cabeza a aminorado y, aunque he bebido casi dos litros de agua antes de salir; aún siento que todo a mi alrededor me da vueltas. Al menos, me había emborrachado en casa de mi hermano y no había terminado haciendo lo que no debía.

El teléfono me suena antes de entrar en el coche, es Hanna:

-Ali, necesito tu ayuda.

-Claro, dime- cualquier cosa que me ayudara a alejar el momento de volver a encontrarme con Emily- ¿Pasa algo?

-Necesito tu ayuda con lo del evento. Es esta noche y me faltan manos.

El evento de moda que la prometida de Lorenzo le había ayudado con, casi se me había olvidado. Era al día siguiente. Resoplo, pero decido ayudarla.

-Claro, voy para allá.

-Gracias. Aria está en una reunión de su libro, Spencer con su madre y Caleb no puede porque está en una venta. Gracias a dios que tú sí.

-¿Y Emily?

-De eso te iba a preguntar. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa que no me coge?

Que seguramente estará enfada y su llamada se creería que era yo:

-No lo sé…

-¿No vivís las dos juntas?- resoplo.

-Una larga historia- respondo metiéndome en el coche- Después te cuento.

-Más te vale…

Hanna me cuelga, siendo la única cosa que le escucho antes de gritarle algo a alguien. Me río, si hubiera sabido el tipo de persona en el que Hanna se iba a convertir en los días en los que éramos apenas unas adolescentes; nunca lo hubiera creído.

Cuando llego allí, el sitio es un auténtico embrollo de personas. La ropa vuela de un lugar a otro, los obreros van de un lado a otro, transportando y remodelando un par de sitios para hacerlo más adecuado al lugar y, como no, Mona está dirigiendo todo aquel lío, que parece casi imposible.

Sabía cuando éramos jóvenes que Mona tenía potencial, si lo hubiera sabido antes, hasta la hubiera incluido antes:

-Buen trabajo Mona- incluso bromeo cuando paso al lado de ella, justo antes de que parezca que se va a comer a uno de los obreros.

-Gracias. Para algo soy la mejor- da un giro a su melena, pero al momento, vuelve a la posición-¡He dicho que más abajo! ¿A caso no veis el lugar indicado o qué?

Paso entre dos ayudantes, que transportan dos pilas de ropa más grande que ellos y por fin consigo vislumbrar a Hanna en la zona del fondo, en su ordenador, tomando nota frenéticamente en su libreta:

-No mentías cuando decías que esto era una locura.

-Alison, gracias a Dios- me abraza- Ni imaginas lo que es.

-Ya lo veo- respondo, mirando a mi alrededor- En fin, ¿en qué querías que te ayudara con tanta prisa?

-Oh, sí. Necesito ayuda con las tarjetas de invitaciones. Necesitan salir hoy y mira como estamos- me señala dos pilas de sobres e invitaciones- Por favor…

-Claro- tomo una silla y me siento a su lado- pero ¿de un día para otro?

-Cosa de Isabel, creen que es más prestigio- se encoge de hombros, siguiendo anotando en su libreta- A todo esto, ¿qué pasa con Emily? No me coge el teléfono y, según lo que me dijiste y como lo has dicho…

Mantengo la mirada sobre las invitaciones cuando me lo dice. Realmente, no sé si decírselo o no, pero de una manera u otra, se van a enterar. Hanna y Emily son muy buenas amigas y siempre se cuentan todo.

-Le dije lo de Maya.

-¿Y?

-Pues… que se enfadó por no habérselo dicho antes- respondo, siguiendo con mi mirada puesta en las invitaciones-Me preguntó por qué no se lo había dicho y no se lo supe responder.

-Te dije que se lo deberías haber dicho antes- no respondo, ya lo sabía perfectamente antes- Y… ¿cuál fue la razón?

La miro, ¿acaso no lo había escuchado? No lo sabía, no sabía cual había sido la maldita razón por la que había jodido mi relación con Emily.

-No lo sé- resoplo con fuerza.

-Tienes que saberlo, Ali- miro por fin a Hanna, está seria y me mira fijamente- Vamos, no creo que sea un… "no lo sé".

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Hanna cierra su portátil, dejándolo a parte en un lado y se fija en mí. Está seria y de repente, no parece ella. Hanna es alegre, la divertida del grupo, la que te hace reír pase lo que pase. En aquel momento, sé que me va a hablar en serio de lo que pasa:

-Alison, por mucho tiempo te he visto ser una perra con todo el mundo, conmigo incluido. He visto como utilizabas a la gente y de alguna manera, eso volvió a ti con todos los desamores que has tenido. No creo que un no sé, arregle eso. Sé honesta contigo misma por un momento.

Que fuera honesta conmigo misma. Aquello creo que era lo peor que podía hacer en aquel momento. Si era honesta en aquel momento, sabía que lo único que iba a hacer era arruinar aún más las cosas. Sabía que iba a sacar cosas que no debería de sacar y de alguna manera, lo único que iba a hacer, es salir herida.

-No puedo.

Respondo, cerrando la última invitación que pienso hacer, cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse en medio del barullo de la gente. Las dos giramos la cabeza al mismo momento, cuando la vemos aparecer: es Emily, y viene con Maya.

-¿Esa es Maya…?- pregunta Hanna cuando la vé.

-Lo es- respondo tomando mis cosas.

-A donde vas.

-Fuera.

No podía estar en aquel lugar, no podía por mucho que quisiera, no podía verla. Intento escaquearme por la parte de detrás. Sin embargo, antes de que ni siquiera pueda hacerlo, Maya me ha visto:

-Alison- la escucho llamarme.

Me giro, las observo a las dos, pero no puedo, tengo que salir de allí.

-¡Alison!- incluso Hanna me grita para que pare, pero es para nada.

Cuando ya me voy a dar cuenta, estoy en la calle. Me meto en el coche y aprieto el acelerador al fondo. No miro atrás, incluso varios coches me pitan cuando salgo disparada con el coche. Mis lágrimas empiezan a empañar los ojos y de repente, no quiero sentir nada más.

No siento nada.


	25. Se acabó

**CAPÍTULO 25:**

Y no siento nada, al menos, durante un tiempo.

De repente, todo es tranquilidad, todo es bueno a mí alrededor. Al menos, es lo que noto en ese momento. Es como estar en el mejor momento de tu vida, nada ocurre y es como si fuera una gran liberación para mí.

Hasta que vuelvo a sentir y es lo peor del mundo.

La cabeza me duela, mi brazo me duele y las costillas aun más. Me cuesta respirar y siento nauseas cada vez que intento moverme. Es como si todo lo que antes no sentía, viniera en el mismo momento y a la vez. Fuerte, intento y, sobre todo, agonizantemente doloroso.

Cuando abro los ojos, veo todo y nada a mi alrededor. Recuerdo paramédicos, un extraño hablándome, policías y equipo médico a mi alrededor. Todos ellos me hablan, pero es como si no los escuchara o pudiera oírlos. Sé que me dicen algo, veo sus labios moverse mientras sus miradas están fijas en mí. Sin embargo, no sé lo que hablan. Es mucho y nada a la vez.

Estoy cansada, quiero dormir. Sé que quizás no debería de hacerlo, aun así, lo hago. Cierro los ojos y decido descansar, dejar que todo pase.

La siguiente vez que abro mis ojos, noto que estoy tendida en una cama. El dolor ha remitido, no lo llego a sentir, pero si que sigo notando las náuseas y la incapacidad de respirar. Todo es lo mismo, pero por suerte, el dolor no está.

Miro a mi alrededor y lo primero que llego a ver es la cantidad de aparatos que tengo a mi alrededor. Todos son médicos: para controlarme el corazón, el gotero con muchas bolsas y varios aparatos más que no consigo distinguir. Más allá está la habitación, una que no reconozco como la mía. Todo es blanco, a mi derecha hay un ventanal y puedo ver parte de la ciudad. Al otro lado un pequeño cuarto que distingo como el baño, por lo poco que puedo ver desde mi cama. Supongo que finalmente, puedo decir que estoy en una cama, pero de hospital.

"Hospital" pienso para mí misma.

Finalmente me miro. Los recuerdos, no eran otra cosa que los recuerdos del accidente que había tenido y que me había dejado así. Un brazo vendado, al igual que mis costillas y en mi cara hay varios cortes. Muevo las piernas, "Gracias" pienso.

-Alison, despertaste- la voz me sorprende y me asusta- Gracias a Dios.

No estoy sola, por lo que se vé.

El señor Fields se levanta del butacón que había a mi lado, me sonríe cuando se acerca a verme. Respiro con dificultad, estoy asustada, me da miedo hablar.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que llame al doctor?- vuelve a insistir una vez más.

-No- consigo hablar- Es solo…- pregunto por lo evidente- ¿He tenido un accidente?

-¿No recuerdas el momento?- le niego en rotundo.

Sí, tenía momentos en mi cabeza, pero sentía que eran como un sueño y que en realidad, no había pasado nada. Solo sé que salí de verme con Hanna y…

-No…- prosigo- ¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital, el mejor de la ciudad. Llevas casi dos días inconsciente- ¿dos días? ¿Cómo había sido posible?- Jason y Emily estuvieron el mayor tiempo aquí, cuidándote pero los mandé a casa para que descansaran, comieran y pudieran volver renovados mientras yo me quedaba.

-Gracias- aunque no entendía por qué lo hacía.

La puerta se escucha, una doctora de unos cuarenta y pocos entra sonriente. Miro al señor Fields, que con una mirada, me dice que me tranquilice:

-Os dejo a solas, la doctora querrá examinarte..

No digo nada, asiento y espero.

La doctora me hace un chequeo exhaustivo y me entero de todo lo que tengo: varias costillas fracturadas, que por eso me duele al respirar. El brazo lo tengo fracturado y, supuestamente, también dislocado, aunque me lo pusieron en el sitio del accidente. Según la doctora, había tenido en realidad mucha suerte para las dimensiones del accidente en ti. Aunque no puedo pensar que quizás, el accidente, me había incluso ayudado a darme cuenta de algo.

Me pregunta también por datos personales, mi nombre, donde trabajo, el nombre de Jason, etc para ver mi memoria, puesto que había tenido un gran golpe en la cabeza. Sin embargo, lo que me provoca más dolor de cabeza son más sus preguntas que el golpe que hubiera podido darme.

Cuando se marcha, no tarde de nuevo en estar acompañada.

Jason entra corriendo tras la enfermera irse:

-Alison- quiere abrazarme, pero se para- lo siento ¿Cómo estás? Menudo susto que nos has dado.

-Lo siento…- respiro casi sin voz, cuando la veo tras de él.

Jason lo nota y nos mira a las dos:

-Os dejo a solas.

No quiero que me deje en realidad, pero después de escuchar todo lo pasado, de ver lo que está ocurriendo; necesito quedarme a solas con ellas. Al menos, por el momento. No gustará, pero debo de hacerlo.

Jason se marcha y Emily me mira. Se le nota cansada, tiene grandes ojeras y se nota que se esfuerza por sonreírme:

-Hola- su voz es ronca, casi ni se le escucha.

-Hola.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?- se acerca, sentándose conmigo en la cama- Nos diste un gran susto, ¿sabes?- Emily habla rápida, casi notando que algo va a pasar, dejo que lo haga por un rato- Las chicas estuvieron aquí- me señala la mesilla al final de mi cama, con chocolates y flores-… querían saber nada más te levantaras para…

-Emily- la paro y ella me mira asustada- No quiero verte más…

Se calla de momento y se queda mirándome fijamente:

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero verte más- Emily se queda mirándome, sin gesto en su rostro, como si no se creyera lo que estaba escuchando- ¿Te parece razón suficiente?

-No, no me parece suficiente- está sería, enfadada- Acabas de despertarte de un accidente y no piensas con claridad. Asique, no, no es suficiente.

Se levanta con fuerza:

-Emily- le digo seria- Lo digo de verdad.

-Y yo digo que hasta que no tengas la cabeza aclarada y estés recuperada, no hay nada por lo que llegue a creer tus palabras.

Me mira con la misma intensidad con la que dice sus palabras. Sin embargo, no puedo decir nada más, porque la señora Fields, Pam, entra en la habitación. no quiero poner las cosas peor de lo que están, asique, simplemente, me quedo callada, después hablaríamos de eso.

-Alison, cariño, ¿cómo estás?- miro atrás, Jason también entra- Nos asustaste.

-Estoy bien, gracias- respondo de la misma manera- Con dolores, supongo.

-Te llevaste una buena. Por suerte, reaccionaron rápido, llamando a la ambulancia- el señor Fields entra también- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí, gracias. Solo… necesito descansar.

-Claro- responde la señora Fields- Estaremos aquí, abajo mientras…

-No- digo antes de que digan nada- no hace falta- digo mirando a Jason- Creo que Jason podrá arreglárselas solo, ¿no es verdad?

Jason se queda mirándome, serio, sin decir nada. El señor Fields se queda mirándolo:

-¿Seguro que podréis vosotros? Sin padres…

-Estaremos bien- responde Jason, aunque su mirada sigue en mí, lo ha escuchado seguramente- No se preocupen, gracias por todo.- respiro profundamente.

-Está bien, supongo- Wayne Fields suspira- Nos alegra que estés bien.

-Gracias- vuelvo a responderles.

-Nos vamos, cualquier cosa…- Pam sonríe, acercándose para besar mi mejilla- Ya sabes que estamos para ti- respiro profundamente.

Estoy cansada y cuando los demás se van, aunque me relajo un poco más, la mirada de Jason acusándome no me gusta.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto sin reacción.

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza tan fuerte que la antigua Alison tomó tu lugar?- la pregunta de Jason no tiene cabida en aquel momento, aunque por la manera en la que la ha formulado, debe de haber escuchado lo que había pasado en la habitación momentos antes a ser interrumpidas.

-No soy la antigua Alison.

-¿Segura?- me quedo callada, no le importaba lo que pasara entre nosotras en aquel momento- Porque por la manera en la que la has tratado, creo que la abeja reina del instituto ha vuelto.

-Jason, o te explicas o no sé a lo que te refieres.

Jason se vuelve, cerrando la puerta para que tengamos intimidad y se sienta en el butacón que había estado ocupando el señor Fields con anterioridad.

-Alison… Emily ha estado aquí día y noche desde que llegaste del accidentes. No se ha apartado de ti, incluso cuando Maya vino a verla.-tengo que morderme la lengua para no saltar cuando escucho su nombre- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene ahora tratarla de esa manera?

-A ti no te importa.

-Sí me importa…- me mira- Creía que por fin habías encontrado la paz en una relación sana con ella.

-Pues te equivocas- le respondo- No quiero a Emily cerca. Solo me trae problemas.- no quería reconocerlo, pero era la verdad- Desde el primer momento…

-¿Desde el primer momento?- resopla Jason, enfadado- Lorenzo era peor de lo que Emily nunca ha sido… Sin olvidar don Rollins… Jode, Ali, ¿tan fuerte te has pegado que no ves lo buena que es para ti Emily?

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿verdad?

Había algo que recordaba, al decir verdad, del accidente y de los momentos anterior y posterior. Recordaba el momento del choque perfectamente, como había ocurrido y de la manera en la que había ocurrido. No había sido porque saliera llorando de lo de Hanna, ni porque no viera, sino por un pensamiento.

Cuando apreté el acelerador, solo pensaba en la relación, en Emily, en la manera en la que nos conocimos, en lo que había pasado, en Maya, en todo; en como de una manera y otra, no había momentos fáciles en nuestra relación. Siempre andábamos con secretos, con momentos difíciles, con altibajos y todo aquello me empezaba a cansar. Yo no quería una relación así, yo quería paz, una paz que supuestamente, había por fin encontrado con Emily. Yo no quería nada malo, solo respirar tranquila después de todo lo que había vivido. Con Emily, las cosas no iban a ser así, no eran así, nunca serían así.

Habíamos empezado mal desde un primer momento.

Con infidelidad o no, había besado a Emily estando prometida a Rollins. Emily había estado engañando a Paige que, con relación oficial, no oficial, o lo que sea que fuera; también la engañaba. Después estaba la locura de los mensajes, la fiesta, Lorenzo y Cece con el asunto del dinero. Habíamos tenido problemas y, aunque era verdad que después todo se había solucionado, siempre habíamos tenido la pelea en el momento. Yo no quería una vida así, en la que en un momento estábamos bien y en el siguiente estábamos gritando a la otra porque había algo que no nos decíamos o ocultábamos.

Yo no quería algo así, quería tranquilizarme. Fue entonces cuando se me pasó por la cabeza lo que me llevó allí: "Ojala dejara de existir, así no tendría estos problemas". El semáforo se puso en verde y observé entonces el camión que venía por el otro lado. Ni siquiera lo pensé. Apreté el acelerador y no cambié la dirección.

Si había sobrevivido era porque por fin había comprendido que había hecho algo bien: darme cuenta de que lo que debía de hacer era dejar de una vez por todas a Emily, y eso era lo que iba a hacer:

-Es mi vida, Jason. Ya sabré yo lo que hago.

-Ya, me imagino- Jason se levanta, enfadado, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- Me voy a dar una vuelta, llama si necesitas algo- se para antes de irse- ¿O es mucho pedir?

No digo nada, no voy a caer en su juego, me conoce. Finalmente solo resopla y se marcha, dejándome sola en la habitación.

Respiro profundamente, quedándome mirando el techo. Es raro, pero no siento nada, es como si no me afectara. Lo malo, o lo bueno, según lo mires; es que me gusta que no sienta nada. Porque significa que por fin he dejado de preocuparme y por fin, voy a dejar de sentirme como una mierda.

Al día siguiente, las primeras en venir a visitarme son las chicas, cosa que agradezco por una parte porque las miradas de Jason y su silencio antes de que llegaran me empezaban a matar. Con ellas allí, me dejaba sola, aunque con Emily, que había vuelto, la cosa prácticamente se quedaba igual.

-Vaya susto que nos has pegado, guapa- Spencer resopla, sentándose en la cama, a mi lado- ¿Qué te pasó?

-Simplemente, tuve un accidente- era lo único que iba a saber-la gente lo tiene.

-Nunca he visto a alguien tan tranquila de haber tenido uno- Hanna me mira, enfadada, me pregunto si todavía sigue pensando en el tema del que hablamos- Casi te mueres, ¿sabes?

-Hanna, tampoco te pases- Aria responde- Es verdad que fue grave, pero fue poco lo que le pasó- se gira para mirarme- No la escuches, estamos felices de que no te hubiese pasado nada.

-Gracias, chicas, de verdad- les sonrío cuando alcanzo a ver un pequeño reflejo de Emily, que sigue seria- Supongo que ya tengo una nueva historia para contar.

Las chicas se ríen cuando de repente, el sonido de un teléfono móvil nos desconecta del momento. Todas miran el suyo, pero es Emily quien responde finalmente, señalándonos el suyo:

-El tipo de la beca. Lo siento. Salgo fuera.

Le asienten y Emily se marcha:

-As tenido a Emily aterrada- Aria dice mientras se acerca- La pobre no se ha separado de tu lado desde que pasó el accidente.

-Sí, se perdió incluso mi fiesta…- la fiesta de Hanna, se me olvidaba- Iba a pedirle que fuera con uno de mis modelos- Spencer y Aria la miran- ¿Qué? Su vida no es la única que tiene problemas.

-Hanna, te han dado tarjetas y varias promociones… Creo que estuvo bien- Spencer resopla, mirándome- No la escuches. Aunque sí que te perdiste a Lorenzo. Fue, preguntando por ti.- el accidente me salvó.

-No es que sea una gran pérdida.- me encojo de hombros.

Todas se ríen con ello:

-En fin, ahora lo que necesitas es descansar y nada más- Aria asiente.

-Es verdad. Ahora a descansar, dejar que Emily te cuide…- no puedo evitar resoplar cuando Hanna me lo dice, mostrando finalmente el problema- ¿Qué? ¿A caso nos perdimos algo entre vosotras?

Me quedo mirándolas, después de todo, van a saberlo. Asique. ¿por qué no decírselo? Emily y Hanna son las mejores amigas, en el momento que ella se lo dijera, volaría y todo el mundo lo iba a saber. ¿Por qué tener que esperar más?

-Rompí con ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?- Hanna es la primera en contestar.

-Ayer- digo mientras observo sus reacciones- No preguntadme por qué lo he hecho, ¿vale? Solo… entendedlo.

Me quedo mirándolas, conociéndolas, conociendo todo mi pasado, sabían perfectamente que no debían de decir nada. Aunque tampoco es que puedan decir mucho más porque Emily regresa a la habitación, hacendo que sus miradas queden en ella ahora que ha entrado.

-¿Qué?- pregunta confundida- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Nada- Aria responde la primera- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Algo malo con lo de la beca?

-No, todo está bien, tranquilas- responde esforzando media sonrisa- Simplemente era para aclarar algunos puntos en la situación, en donde me voy a quedar y demás. Todo bien.

-Perfecto.- Spencer sonríe- Y a ti, señorita, nos vemos luego. Yo tengo que ocuparme de un par de asuntos del trabajo.

-Te acompaño entonces- Aria responde- Tengo que pasarme por la tintorería y recoger un par de papeles- me mira- ¿Estarás bien?

-Creo que lo gordo ya pasó. Tranquila, estoy bien.- estaba viva y la mayoría de mis heridas estaban bien, ¿qué más podía pedir?

-Perfecto. Nos vemos.

Ambas se despiden, quedándose solamente Hanna y Emily conmigo. Hanna no duda en mirarnos y lo único que puedo pedir es que no hable del tema. Cosa que no hace, no directamente cuando le pregunta a Emily:

-En fin, Emily, ¿qué tal Maya? Os vi hablando el otro día y…

-Está bien- Emily sonríe, aunque su mirada se posa brevemente en mí- Trabajando de dependienta ahora. Tiene nuevo trabajo.- me quedo callada.

-Eso es estupendo… Creía que habíais discutido…

-No, está bien…- Emily está incómoda y lo noto.

No puedo soportar el momento más:

-Hanna, ¿se puede saber qué… que diantres haces?- Hanna me mira.

-nada, ya se ve que nada…-Emily nos mira confusa, hasta que parece notar sobre lo que por fin discutimos- Solo te digo una cosa, me has decepcionado.

-¿Decepcionado? ¿A qué viene eso?

-A nada.- resopla- Solo que… empezaba a pensar que por fin habías cambiado. Ya se ve que no has cambiado para nada.

Tampoco digo nada, solo observo como se marcha. Emily me mira y resopla:

-Hanna, espera.

Y de nuevo, quedo sola en la habitación. No siento nada, y empieza a gustarme.


	26. Jodidamente malo

**CAPÍTULO 26:**

Los días en el hospital se pasan más largo de lo que esperaba. Recibo las visitas todos los días de alguna de las chicas si no de todas. Los chicos también, pero aunque solo estoy una semana en aquel lugar antes de que me den el alta, los momentos en los que Jason y yo nos quedamos a solas son mortales, sin olvidar claro está de Emily y el momento que vivimos el día antes de que me den el alta.

Desde el día que se fue tras Hanna, no había vuelto a verla y lo agradecía. Ella, Hanna, incluso las demás iban a ser su amiga quisiera yo o no; por lo que ya habría tiempo para vernos y mostrar ese momento raro entre nosotras.

Sin embargo, ese día, nada más me levanto, está allí, dormida en el butacón.

¿Cuándo había llegado? Anoche, cuando Jason me dejó anoche, estaba sola, ¿Cuándo había llegado allí?

Quedo mirándola y mi lado sensible apodera de mí al verla. Está guapísima mientras duerme. Recuerdo nuestra noche en el motel, apenas hace un par de meses de aquello. ¿Cómo ha volado el tiempo tan rápido? A penas estábamos allí tendidas, recuperándome de lo que había vivido, y al momento estábamos besándonos, haciendo el amor. Era como un recuerdo que mi mente había creado. Un recuerdo que ahora quedaba en el olvido, donde debía de estar.

Emily se mueve y veo que despierta. No sé lo que hacer, asique, me hago la dormida de nuevo. Espero lo que vaya a hacer.

Escucho entonces que se acerca, mi corazón late rápido. Gracias a dios que me quitaron el aparato que marcaba mi frecuencia cardíaca. Emily se queda callada, hasta que de repente, noto que la cama se hunde a mi lado. Se ha sentado.

-Sé que estás despierta, Alison.- sigo haciéndome la dormida- ¿De verdad? Vamos, no seas niña chica- no quiero hablar con ella, la ignoro- Está bien, supongo que entonces se me hará más fácil decir esto- ¿Decir el qué?- Lo he pensado y… está bien, hemos roto. No me importa, después de todo, ya me lo dijeron, que todo esto iba a ser lo peor que pudiera hacer.- respira con fuerza, la escucho- Y aunque no sé tus razones para romper… Creo que al menos debías de saber como yo me siento, ya que al parecer, no has pensado en ello.- respira profundamente, noto que está emocionada y doy gracias a que me haya hecho la dormida- Te amo Alison, por mucho que me he dicho estos días que no… Te amo, joder, te voy a amar por siempre. No sé que me has hecho, pero no consigo odiarte. Hemos luchado y aunque estaba enfadada porque no me dijiste lo de Maya… cuando pensé que te perdía, quise morir- me muerdo la lengua, estoy a punto de llorar, al igual que Emily- Te levantas y me dices que se terminó… ¿Qué hago yo ahora? ¿En? ¿Qué diantres hago? He construido mi vida alrededor de ti durante estos meses. Ahora… ¿Qué? Pienso que el viaje ayudará, pero yo sé que no…- no me espero el momento en el que me toma la mano- Te quiero, Alison… Siempre lo haré.

Su peso cambia y, aunque no la veo, si que la noto cuando se acerca a mí y posa sus labios en mi mejilla. Los deja allí un rato y noto perfectamente todos sus sentimientos, su dolor. No puedo estarme quita. Por mucho que intente ser fría con ella, no puedo hacerlo en aquel momento.

Por lo que volviéndome y con cuidado, la tomo sin que ella se lo espere y la beso. Un beso agridulce, un beso que me hace ver las cosas diferente. Porque aunque me haya dolido lo que ha dicho… no siento nada cuando la vuelvo a besar. Es raro, pero no siento nada por ella.

Emily me mira, nos vemos. Sin embargo, cuando la dejo marchar, lo nota.

-No debería de haber venido aquí.

Es lo último que me dice antes de levantarse y marcharse de nuevo. Me quedo allí entonces, sin saber que hacer, qué decir. Estoy tan perdida como ella.

A las doce, al día siguiente, viene una enfermera a comunicarme que me van a dar el alta. Jason tiene trabajo y con las chicas en lo suyo, decido que es mejor y no llamo a nadie, para así tener tranquilidad. Asique, mientras espero mis papeles, empiezo a prepararme un poco frente al espejo.

El brazo está mejor, pero las costillas están todavía sensibles. Veo mi cara en el espejo, después de todo este tiempo y veo mis heridas, media curadas, aunque consiguiéndome asustarme. Tengo una gran brecha en la frente y en la mejilla, aún tengo puntos de cierre de puntos de papel. Respiro profundamente, al menos, seguía viva para volver a intentar tener una vida normal. Algo era algo.

Estoy de espaldas a la puerta, terminando de cerrar el bolsito con las cosas que me había preparado Jason cuando escucho la puerta. Será la enfermera, por lo que no me muevo del sitio.

-Oh, ¿ya está todo?

-Casi- aquella voz no era la de una enfermera- Solo te espera la enfermera- me vuelvo, cuando la veo, Paige- McCullens- la llamo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía de visita y supe de ti…- se acerca, sonriendo- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- me extraña que venga a visitarme, quizás, era verdad que había cambiado después de todo- Gracias por preguntar. El accidente fue leve.

-Gracias a Dios.- sonríe de nuevo- Tuvo que ser impactante.

-Más o menos- todo había que decirlo.

-Vaya… Solo imaginármelo…- respira profundamente, paseando por la habitación, parándose en la ventana de la habitación- Pensar que te había pasado eso… Después de una discusión con Emily, nada más y nada menos.

¿Cómo sabía aquello? Seguramente, Emily se lo hubiera contado:

-Ya bueno… no pasa nada.

Omito el detalle de la ruptura… aunque ella, ya lo sabe.

-¿No pasa nada?- se vuelve, preocupada- Quería que funcionara…- y de repente, su gesto cambia por completo- Aunque joderte la vida tan feamente, no quería.

-¿Perdón?

Me había perdido en algún punto de la conversación.

-Oh, vamos, querída…-su sonrisa no me gusta- ¿De verdad ibas a creerte que ibas a ser amiga mía? ¿De verdad pensabas que iba a perdonarte con facilidad? No, no.- y lo bueno, se acababa, lo sabía- ¿Quién crees que trajo a Maya a la ciudad?

-¿Todo esto a sido cosa tuya?

-Ya ves…- sonríe- Todo por hacerte sufrir y….- respira triunfante- Tenía que decir que eso del accidente no me lo esperé, pero saber que por fin os había jodido.

-Eres una desgraciada- ya se notaba que no había cambiado, piel de cerdo nunca lo iba a hacer- De todas maneras, tampoco la tendrás tú.

-¿Quién dijo que la quisiera?- se encoge de hombros, como si fuera algo sin importancia- Encontré a alguien, es rica, sus padres me apoyan y… Tengo un buen trabajo que me ayuda asique… No me hace falta Emily.

-Y simplemente… ¿fue para joderme?

Paige respira profundamente, como si estuviera en medio del bosque, oliendo los olores de la naturaleza. Me mira, sonríe:

-Me quitaste a Emily, hiciste que mi padre me odiara más… Lo del accidente no lo esperé y sería peor persona si te llegara a decir que disfrute cuando escuché lo que te pasó, pero…- se encoge de hombros, disfruta del momento a tope- Estaría mintiendo si lo llegase a decir. Asique…

Aprieto mi mano con fuerzas, intentando no alzarla contra ella. Sobre todo, porque con el más mínimo movimiento, las costillas me duelen.

-Vete de aquí ahora mismo- me iba a hacer daño si le pegaba, pero si Paige se quedaba allí, iba a terminar matándola y haciéndome yo más daño.

Paige me observa, con esa sonrisa en su boca que me encantaría quitarle de un puñetazo, antes de caminar de vuelta hacia la calle. Tengo que sentarme de nuevo en la cama. Las náuseas han vuelto a mí y el brazo me duele, todavía no está del todo curado.

-¿Me perdonas si te llevo a casa el hecho de que no he venido a verte en todo el tiempo que has estado en el hospital?- alzo mi cabeza y veo a Cece.

-Cece- casi me había olvidado de ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me fui de vacaciones y me enteré de lo tuyo estando allí. Llamé a Jason, pero me dijo que no hacía falta que viniera- se acerca, sonríe con timidez- ¿Cómo estás?

-Supongo que bien- respondo- Um… Gracias por venir.

-No hay de qué. Te llevo a casa, al menos, asi te recompenso por no haber venido.

Sonrío, lo importante es que estaba allí. Además, no me habían faltado visitas aquella semana, si decía la verdad. Las chicas habían estado siempre.

-Vamos a un bar mejor.

-Acabas de salir del hospital.

-Créeme cuando te digo que necesito una copa ahora más que nunca- Cece me mira y se ríe, pero por suerte, acepta mi proposición.

-Está bien… ¿Tienes todo?

Le asiento.

Nos vamos a un bar cercano y, aunque siento que lo único que quiero es estar en la cama de nuevo metida y descansando, puesto que todo me duele; siento que el alcohol es mejor en aquel momento, al ser verdad.

Nos sentamos en una mesa alejada de todo, casi en lo más profundo del bar, cerca de los lavabos. Es tarde, aunque no hay a penas gente. Cece se pide un margarita, mientras que yo opto por un sándwich mixto y la bebida que más rápida me ponga borracha. Lo había pasado muy bien sin sentir como para que ahora volviera a sentir.

Cece me mira extrañada, pero a la vez preocupada cuando vé la mezcla que estoy haciendo. Suspiro y para ahorrarme más sermones, explico rápidamente y con poco detalle todo lo que ha pasado.

Parece entenderlo un poco:

-Joder, Ali. Por mucho que estés jodida, no creo que emborracharte, tras salir del hospital arregle mucho las cosas.

-Para mí funciona- bebo un largo sorbo, me quema el estómago- Estoy cansada. Emily solo me ha traído problemas desde que la besé en mi casa y empezó esta locura. He roto con ella y con un poco de suerte, se irá con esa beca… y lo hará para siempre.

La vuelvo a mirar, parece confundida:

-¿Qué?- le insisto.

-Nada- resopla, aunque noto que parece estar decepcionada- Solamente que hacía un par de añitos largos que no te escuchaba de hablar de esa manera.

Sí, ya sabía que estaba retomando mis hábitos antiguos y empezaba a ser la antigua Alison. Eso, sin embargo, no significaba que fuera algo malo. Después de todo, ella no era la que estaba viviendo el momento.

-¿Y? A veces tienes que ser una perra sin corazón para que no tengan que hacerte daño, ¿sabes? Tú bien lo tienes que saber- en aquel momento, la miro y no puedo evitar ver reflejado de nuevo su traición.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ali?- resoplo para mí, dejando el trozo de sándwich que me queda a un lado.

-Lo siento… Solo digo que toda esta situación me ha superado y estoy cansada.- y aunque me molestaba admitir lo que estaba pasando, debía de decirlo- Quizás mi relación con Emily era más tóxica de lo que esperé en un momento… Quizás estemos mejor solas… sin la otra.

-¿De verdad crees eso?

Me hacía yo misma creer eso, al decir verdad. Por lo que simplemente, le asiento a aquello. Cece mueve la cabeza, no creyendo lo que le estoy diciendo.

-No te reconozco, Ali- resopla Cece, levantando la mano al ver que voy a responderle- y no lo digo simplemente por lo obvio, si no porque llegues a decir algo así. He visto la manera en la que esa chica te vé. He escuchado cosas y créeme que esa chica debe de amarte porque para aguantarte… hay que quererlo.- no digo nada, me quedo callada- Te llevo a casa, tengo cosas que hacer.

La miro, pero tras hablarme de esa manera, no puedo estar con ella. Necesito quedarme sola, parece que está empezando a ser la única manera en la que puedo finalmente respirar tranquila.

-Llamaré un taxi…

-Como quieras- Cece escupe sus palabras, dejando un billete de diez para pagarlo todo- Yo invito… porque creo que va a pasar mucho hasta que volvamos a quedar con la otra.

Ni siquiera la miro cuando se levanta de su asiento y se marcha por la puerta. Respiro profundamente, las costillas me duelen y siento de nuevo esas nauseas, que empiezan a acompañarse con dolores de cabeza. Miro la bebida, quizás me está siendo mala, pero en aquel momento, sinceramente, nada me importa. Asique, le doy un gran sorbo y tomo un momento para recuperarme.

-¿Todo bien?- cuando alzo mi cabeza, la camarera que nos sirvió se me acerca, comenzando a recoger los vasos y demás.

-Más o menos- miento, todo está mal- Cóbrate, por favor.

Le acerco el billete que había dejado Cece sobre la mesa y esta la toma con una sonrisa en los labios. Me quedo mirándola, al decir verdad, es una chica guapa.

Alta, de ojos azules y de cabellos rubios rizados. Es guapa y con una sonrisa muy agradable.

-Claro…- se vuelve, aunque puedo notar que me hecha un pequeño vistazo antes de meterse en la barra para hacer el cambio.

La chica vuelve al poco tiempo con el cambio.

-Aquí tienes. ¿Te a gustado la comida?- la miro, ¿qué intenta hacer?- Solo… pregunto, mera formalidad.

-Ha estado bien- digo, sonriéndole- La compañía me falló, supongo.

-Una pena que estuviera trabajando, te hubiera acompañado- me quedo finalmente mirándola, cuando me doy cuenta de que está ligando conmigo- Si quieres.

-Hubiera estado bien…- es guapa y aunque eso de camareras me trae problemas, no sé por qué; pero le sigo el rollo- Me llamo Alison, por cierto.

-Lo sé…- ríe nerviosa- Lo siento, es decir. Que sé quien eres, eres profesora de una prima mía, Melanie Martinez- la recuerdo, también está en el equipo de natación- Soy Samara, por cierto.

-Encantada, Samara… - era un pequeño mundo aquí.

-¿Tuvo un accidente?- mira mi brazo, señalándolo- Lo escuché… espero que no fuera nada…

-No lo fue, tranquila. Es más…- mis palabras se van apagando poco a poco cuando algo me llama la atención fuera del establecimiento.

El mundo es pequeño a la hora de conocerse las personas, pero más pequeño es para encontrarse ellas mismas. Porque cuando miro para fuera, Paige y Emily caminan, seguidas de una chica morena, de aspecto un poco punk. Me quedo mirándolas, las nauseas aumentan y el dolor de cabeza aun más.

-¿Estás bien?- Samara me toma, llamándome de nuevo a la realidad.

-Sí, lo siento- miento, volviendo a ella- Es… Nada- quito finalmente importancia. Era hora d pasar a la acción- Es solo que…- la miro- ¿Vas a invitarme a salir o todo esto… lo estuve leyendo mal?

-Vaya… no soy muy sutil o… ¿sí?

Simplemente, le muestro otra sonrisa:

-¿Qué tal mañana? Podríamos ir a tomar algo a la noche… - sugiero.

-¿No tienes que guardar reposo?- pregunta Samara divertida.

-No dije que fuera… fuera de casa.

-Entonces…- Samara se vuelve, tomando una de las servilletas de la mesa donde había estado y escribiendo su número rápidamente para entegármelo- Espero tu llamada.

-Un placer…

La puerta se abre, Paige, Emily y la chica que les seguían, acaban de entrar. Como no, nuestras miradas se cruzan, aunque en las que más me fijo, es en la de Emily; que cambia entre la mía y la de Samara.

La ignoro, sé que es lo mejor. Por lo que me fijo en la de mi nueva conquista y en el papel que sostengo en la mano:

-Nos vemos mañana, Samara.

-Nos vemos- se muerde el labio y la verdad es que siento un poco que me gusta.

-¡Hey! ¿Nos atiendes, o qué?- Paige la llama, con el mismo tono suave que la caracteriza.

Samara suspira, aunque esta vez, quizás pueda ayudarla tanto a ella, como a mí.

-Lo siento- se disculpa- Los clientes me llaman.

-No pasa nada…

La dejo ir, aunque mi mirada, no puede evitar quedarse por un momento sobre Paige antes de ver a Emily, lleva mirándome durante todo aquel tiempo. Respiro profundamente, es hora de irme y descansar finalmente.

Sin embargo, no me voy a escapar tan fácilmente. No cuando Emily está allí.

A penas he salido por la puerta, cuando escucho de nuevo esta abrirse y Emily corriendo tras de mí:

-¿Cómo estás?- me paro en el sitio, sin moverme.

-¿Te importa?- sé que soy dura, pero es la manera en la que me sale.

Me giro entonces y, para mi sorpresa, la cara de Emily es de enfado:

-¿Te importa dejar de ser tan perra por un momento y contestarme? Solo me interesaba por tu salud.

"Ya, claro" pienso para mí misma. Observo adentro, Paige está hablando con la chica misteriosa que las seguía. Miro de nuevo a Emily:

-¿Qué haces con Paige?

-Vino de visita… ¿no me digas que…?

La corto, sinceramente, estoy cansada de tanto drama, para ser honestas:

-Para. No me interesa escucharlo.

-Alison…- dice enfadada.

-Nos vemos, Emily….- sin mis últimas palabras cuando finalmente me vuelvo a girar para irme del lugar.

-Nos vemos- llego a escucharla.

Suspiro, ¿cuándo se volvió todo tan jodidamente malo?


	27. Arreglando las cosas

**CAPÍTULO 27:**

-Tienes que admitirlo… un poco si que te ha cambiado el carácter. Es como si el golpe te hubiera cambiado el carácter. No quieres oírlo, vale; pero es la verdad.

-Bueno… ¿y qué pasa? Quizás así la vida me deja de joder tanto y consigo finalmente tener un poco de tranquilidad. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

-Que puedes joderte sin saberlo.

Aquella conversación me estaba matando y mientras que Spencer estuviera allí, no tenía alcohol con el que soportarlo. ¿En qué momento se me había ocurrido hablar del tema con Spencer? Tenía ya que saber que no iba a dejarlo pasar tan fácil.

-¿Sabes una cosa? No me importa- me encojo de hombros, bebiendo de la gaseosa que me Spencer me había ofrecido- Además, si lo dices por el… "amor", te equivocas en eso.

-¿Cómo que me equivoco?- Spencer hace una mueca, pero sabe que las dos estamos hablando de lo mismo- Si quieres decir lo de Emily…

-Sabes que es lo de Emily…- cosa que me empezaba a caer mal- Todo el mundo parece que se refiere a lo mismo. Ella no es la única en el mundo, hay más personas, personas que pueden hacerme realmente feliz. Es más, ya tengo una cita para esta noche.

-¿De verdad?- asiento.

-Se llama Samara y se vé buena chica…- me encojo de hombros- Asique, no veo que haya ningún problema si sigo adelante.

-¿Segura?- vuelvo a resoplar- Vale, es por Emily. ¿Y sabes por lo que te hablo de ella? Porque no has pensado en sus sentimientos…- quiero replicarle, pero Spencer no me va a dejar pasar aquello- Porque no has pensado lo que te quiere esa chica…

No puedo más, necesito salir de allí pronto, antes de que me dé un aneurisma o algo peor si sigo con aquella conversación. Sé que Spencer tiene razón en puntos, pero ella no sabe ni la mitad de las cosas que ha pasado. No puede hablar, si no sabe qué realmente pasó para que yo tomara esas clases de decisiones.

Asique me levanto, y aunque escucho la voz de Spencer, indicándome para que vuelva, no puedo hacerlo en aquel momento. Salgo rápidamente, casi llevándome a Toby, que entra en aquel momento en casa:

-Alison, cuidado.- me para antes de estamparme contra él- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, supongo- giro, Spencer me mira desde el otro lado- Me alegro de verte, Toby, pero tengo que irme, lo siento.

-No importa.

Toby nos mira confundido, aunque parece leerle el gesto a Spencer, porque se hace a un lado y me deja ir. Aunque claro estaba, Spencer aun tenía algo más guardado. Algo que hasta a mí me hace enrojecer.

Mi cumpleaños.

-Entonces… supongo que tendré que quitar dos personas más para tu fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños- me paro en redondo y vuelvo.- Pasado mañana, por si no te acordabas, quiero decir.

-¿Qué?- miro a Toby, que resopla cuando la escucha.

-Spencer pensó en hacerte la fiesta para que te despejaras un poco. Aunque ya, es para nada mantenerlo en secreto- Toby responde, acercándose a Spencer para besarla y desaparecer en el segundo piso.

-Hanna y Emily están super unidas y si no quieres ver a Emily… Hanna tampoco vendrá. Asique….

Ahora la que resoplo, soy yo. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en algo tan difícil el romper con alguien? Decías que se había acabado y punto, lo había hecho con Rollins, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo con Emily? Es como si estuviéramos unidas por un lazo que no nos deja marchar ni a la una ni a la otra.

Me duele la cabeza y tengo ganas de vomitar. Estoy empezando a sentirme de nuevo fatal y tener a Spencer, mirándome con esa mirada, no es que ayude mucho.

Tengo que dejarlo:

-Hazlo que quieras… Después de todo, no es una fiesta sorpresa nunca más.- me muerdo el labio y reflexiono- Además, no es que tenga muchas razones por las que celebrar mi cumpleaños este año.

Con todas las cosas que habían pasado, no es que tuviera el cuerpo para muchas celebraciones. Realmente, lo único que quería hacer en aquel momento, era quedarme en casa y descansar. Las costillas me dolían un montón y aquellas nauseas y dolores de cabeza, estaban empeorando las cosas. Necesitaba descansar.

Necesitaba, pero eso no significaba que fuera a hacerlo. Sobre todo, cuando observo un pequeño detalle que me había pasado por alto la noche pasada.

Me dejo caer sobre la cama de mi habitación, cuando fijo mi mirada en la cómoda de los pijamas y ropa interior. Falta algo, no llego a notar lo que es, pero falta algo; y es como una de esas veces que la cosa no te deja descansar. Pienso en lo que me puede faltar, hasta el punto en el que tengo que levantarme de nuevo y mirar. Observo, pero nada noto, hasta que me doy cuenta de algo: falta la foto de Emily. Aunque no solo su foto, falta toda su ropa interior y, como descubro cuando abro el armario, también el resto de su ropa.

Y no sé por qué, peor aquello me enfurece. He roto con ella, es lo normal. ¿Por qué entonces me pongo enfadada?

Lo siguiente que sé es que marco el número de Samara y lo próximo que sé, es que tengo una cita con ella en la discoteca de la ciudad. Era casi nueva, Emily y yo habíamos ido en su apertura con las chicas y me había encantado muchísimo. Aunque, sobre todo, era un buen lugar para tener una cita.

-Este sitio es increíble- incluso a Samara le gusta cuando llegamos a la discoteca- Había oído hablar de él, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de venir.

-Bueno, supongo que entonces, me alegro de haberte traído.

Samara se ríe, ajustándose su más que ajustado vestido, marcando su figura. La verdad es que es una chica increíblemente guapa. Alta, atlética y, aunque suene pervertido, tiene muy buenos pechos. Casi me siento como un pervertido cuando es l primero que alcanzo a ver cuando coincidimos en la disco.

-También yo me alegro- Samara sonríe- Estás muy guapa.

-Gracias- digo tímidamente.

Simplemente había elegido unos pantalones de cuero que había encontrado y la camisa más escotada que tenía y que podía ponerme y no enseñara el morado que tenía aún en mis costillas

. Al decir verdad, estaba nerviosa con la cita.

-Bueno… ¿pedimos?

-Claro, yo invito- me ofrezco enseguida.

-Vodka con gaseosa.

Pido dos vodka con gaseosa y enseguida nos encontramos en un reservado de la planta de arriba del local. Debajo, todo el mundo baila al ritmo de _Sigala_ y su _easy Love_. Me tomo un momento para mirarlos. Todo el mundo parece a lo suyo y por suerte, por primera vez desde que todo pasó, estoy un poco relajada.

Por el rabillo del ojo, observo a Samara que mira a la gente bailando, pero también, me roba una mirada de vez en cuando. Suspiro, ¿realmente debía o era muy rápido todo lo que estaba pasando? Debía de ir un poco más despacio. Después de todo, no es que supiera demasiado de amor verdadero, dado mi historial.

-¿Puedo confesarte algo?- me pregunta de repente.

-Claro, lo que sea- río tranquila, bebiendo un poco- Lo que sea.

-Desde hace tiempo, quise pedirte una cita.- miro extrañada y Samara se ríe- Te vi más de una vez en las presentaciones del profesorado y saliendo de clase, mientras iba a recoger a mi prima…

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?- jugueteo con ella un poco.

-Oh, vamos, todo el mundo sabía primero que estabas prometida- gracias a Dios, ya no lo estaba- Fue una sorpresa cuando… "saliste del armario".

-¿Salir del armario?- me río, aunque un poco con ironía.

-¿No has salido…?- Samara enseguida se preocupa, pero corro a pararla.

-No, no me refiero a eso- en realidad, nunca había pensado en el asunto abiertamente- Siempre me ha gustado pensar que… me enamoro de gente… Tengo amigos gays que no utilizan "nombres" para definirse. Uno de ellos es bisexual y me gusta cuando dice que él se enamora de personas….

-Oh, entiendo…-Samara sonríe, ahora ya aliviada- Me gusta eso… Simplemente, ser humano.

-Así es…

Samara me acerca su bebida, brindamos por un momento:

-Aunque tampoco podría haberte pedido cita…. Hasta que no me enteré que tú y Emily habíais cortado…- me quedo mirándola- Todo el colegio lo sabía.

-Ya bueno- no quería hablar del tema en realidad- Eso acabó y…

-Lo sé- ahora, Samara es la que finalmente, toma el concepto- Cambio de tema- y se lo agradezco.

Después de aquella charla, la verdad es que la noche va bien. Bebemos un par de copas más y cuando empiezo a notar en mí el punto de estar un poco ebria, terminamos en la pista de baile, moviendo el cuerpo al son de la música. Aunque, si tengo que ser sincera, después de lo que hemos bebido, ni la escucho. Simplemente, bailo, con el cuerpo de Samara cerca al mío y me dejo llevar.

Es el mejor momento de mi vida, al ser sincera. Bailo y todo desaparece, incluso el dolor de mis costillas lo hace, junto con el de mi cabeza. Todo es bueno y Samara me ayuda a olvidarlo.

Su cuerpo pegado al mío, toma mis manos, posándola en sus caderas, jugando con mis manos, subiéndolas hacia arriba, hasta que llega a su pecho y antes de tocar, baja un poco y se ríe. Sé que está jugando conmigo y me gusta. Asique, cuando se vuelve y comienza a jugar con mi boca, buscando la aprobación para besarme; no me lo pienso dos veces y la beso con fuerza. Sin embargo, no siento nada.

"No es lo mismo" pienso en ese momento, aunque no llego a saber la razón por la que lo llego a pensar.

-¿Sabes? Podríamos ir a mi casa-Samara juguetea, cuando salimos de la discoteca- Podríamos alargar la fiesta.

-Acabo de salir de un accidente, me podrías dar un poco de tregua, ¿no crees?

Samara se ríe, tomando mi mano, agarrándome para que mi cuerpo termine contra el de ella en la pared.

-Entonces, déjame que yo haga todo el trabajo…

Sonrío sobre sus labios, besándola en el instante. Un grupo de chicos pasan por nuestro lado y empiezan a gritar. Los ignoro al momento, volviéndome hacia Samara, que ríe sobre mí.

-Vamos…- lo intenta de nuevo.

-Para la próxima…

-Bueno, si insistes- me impresiona cuando lo dice.

-¿No vas a insistir?- vuelve a negar.

-No… porque así significa que habrá otra más….

Muerdo mi labio y aunque todavía sé que estoy un poco ebria, me río como si fuera el mejor chiste del mundo.

Podría ser eso, o que Samara por fin era algo bueno para mí.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me levanto, siento que no puedo literalmente con mi cuerpo. Estoy cansada, sin fuerzas y siento como si hubiera hecho una maratón, cuando hace tiempo que a penas salía a correr.

La cabeza me duele, aunque eso podría ser por la borrachera que había tomado la noche anterior. El estómago me duele y, aunque quiero poder moverme, cada vez que hago un movimiento, siento que voy a vomitar. No sé lo que me pasa, pero me siento peor de lo que nunca antes me hubiera sentido. Estoy sudando y mi cuerpo pesa cada vez más y más. ¿Qué diantres me ocurre?

Como puedo, me levanto de la cama y camino lentamente hacia el cuarto de baño, donde me refresco un poco. Me alivia, pero es muy poco tiempo. Sigo sintiéndome mal, aunque puedo mantenerme un poco.

-¿Hola?- escucho la puerta de casa- ¿Alison? ¿estás en casa?

Reconozco la voz, es Emily:

-Arriba- respondo, intentando controlarme.

Bajo lentamente. Sigo sintiéndome mal, pero en aquel momento, me intriga más el saber qué está haciendo aquí. Desde que al parecer, ya se ha llevado sus cosas.

-Ali- aunque no es solo ella quien está.

También viene Maya con ella. Sin embargo, en lo que más me fijo, es en Emily, que me mira preocupada:

-¿Qué haces aquí?- no puedo callarme y termino diciéndole lo obvio- ¿A caso no recogiste ya todo cuando yo no estaba?

Emily resopla, mira a Maya que parece hacerle un gesto.

-Te espero en el coche- responde ella.

Ni siquiera la miro cuando se va. Mi atención está en Emily y, de nuevo, en el mismo tipo de enfado que llegué a sentir cuando observé que varias cosas de casa empezaban a faltar. Sus cosas, para ser exactos:

-¿Y bien…?- espero a que ella hable.

Emily sonríe, con tristeza antes de responder:

-¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?

-¿A qué?

-A esto- su dedo se mueve entre nosotras- Creía que eras buena, que era lo que querías enseñar al mundo, que habías cambiado.

-Tú lo has dicho- bajo los escalones que me faltan, lentamente, pasando por delante de ella para dirigirme hacia el salón- la gente cambia cuando vé los golpes que le ha pegado la vida…

-¿Y entonces… ya está?- giro en el asiento para verla, mientras se acerca.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Emily no responde, se toma su tiempo para hacerlo. Se sienta en el lado opuesto a mí, casi a la otra punta del sofá, para ser exactos. La miro, parece cansada, agorada, como si no hubiera dormido en días. Quiero preguntarle, pero aguanto las ganas.

La cabeza me sigue doliendo y el estómago no mejora. Me levanto, viendo que Emily se ha decidido al parecer, a guardar silencio; y tomo una de las pastillas que me ha recetado el médico. Espero que eso me ayude un poco:

-¿Te sigue doliendo?

-Emily- la llamo- A lo que te referías- le vuelvo a recalcar.

-Está bien…- esta vez, suena enfadada- Me querías, me sigues queriendo aunque lo niegues- quiero replicar, pero Emily está dispuesta a desahogarse y no me va a dejar- Creía que ibas a seguir luchando por lo nuestro, ¿sabes? Que demostrarías que me equivoqué cuando me enfadé contigo con el asunto de Maya.

-Ya estáis juntas- resoplo, sujetando mis costillas cuando noto un fuerte pinchazo- ¿Qué más da?

-No estamos juntas- aquello me alegra, pero también me asusta- Por eso te lo estoy diciendo. He hablado con Maya y lo único que me dice… es que luche por ti- me quedo callada, Emily se molesta con ello.

-¿Y? He tomado mis decisiones, estoy cansada de que me jodan…- ¿por qué debía de recibir golpes cuando podía yo darlos?

Emily resopla con mis palabras:

-¿Y por eso volviste a ser una perra con Paige?

Una cosa es que me dijera lo del asunto de Paige, pero otra muy diferente es que me insultara en la misma frase. ¿A caso no sabía que Paige había tenido la mayor culpa en todo aquello? ¿De verdad me estaba haciendo parecer el culpable?

-¿Qué…?- estoy tan enfadada que incluso las palabras se traban- ¿De qué coño estás hablando, Emily?

-Lo sabes muy bien- resopla Emily- Paige me contó que fue a verte y con todos sus mejores deseos, para solo ser desprestigiada por ti.

-¿Desprestigiada por mí? Es una broma, ¿verdad?

-No, no lo es. Paige…

No aguanto más, no puedo más. Tengo que sacar todo fuera de mi.

-¡PAIGE ES UNA PUTA MENTIROSA QUE TRAJO A MAYA APROVECHANDO MIS INSEGURIDADES PARA QUE ROMPIÉRAMOS! ¡TODO PORQUE QUERÍA VERME JODIDA Y SIN TI! ¡Quería sacarte de mi vida y quitarme la única cosa que me ha hecho feliz y que sentía que nunca me iba a abandonar….!

No sé lo que más me impacta de todo aquello. Si esa sensación de sacar todo lo que sentía, fuera de mí; si la manera en la que Emily fue cambiando su gesto a cada palabra; que había admitido que mis sentimientos por ella toda vía estaban ahí. Era como una bomba de sentimientos, todos golpeándome a la vez.

-Alison…- Emily apenas puede murmurar.

Me tranquilizo un poco, aunque la adrenalina me vuelve:

-No…- termino contándole lo de nuestro encuentro, entre Paige y yo- ¿Y sabes lo que me dolió más después de saber lo que había hecho? Que tu estuvieras de buenas con ella cuando fuisteis a cenar.

-No lo sabía, ¿qué se suponía que debía de hacer?

-Nada, ya se ve que nada.

Me vuelvo cuando de repente, el dolor de cabeza se hace más fuerte. Tengo que agarrarme a la mesa para no caerme:

-Ali- Emily corre a mí, agarrándome- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí…- miento, aunque no la dejo marchar- Yo…

La vista empieza a fallarme, a penas puedo distinguir bien los gestos de Emily. Cada vez está más borrosa, mis piernas empiezan a fallarme y cuando me doy cuenta, la oscuridad me rodea.


	28. Por un puñado de besos

**CAPÍTULO 28: FINAL**

Cuando abro mis ojos, es por la noche y casi no puedo distinguir mucho de donde estoy. Noto que la vista aun sigue fallándome. Me tomo mi tiempo para volver a ajustarme a todo. Parpadeo varias veces, a penas consigo empezar a ver un poco más cuando vuelvo a forzar mi mirada.

Lo primero que veo, son las máquinas a las que estoy conectada. Estoy de nuevo en el hospital. Aunque ahora parece que estoy peor porque tengo casi el doble de cosas conectadas a mí. Una máquina para mi corazón, otra para mis pulmones y otra para controlarme la cantidad que debe entrar de medicación desde el gotero. ¿qué me ha pasado para estar de esta manera?

Después de aquello, observo finalmente, la habitación del hospital. Iluminada con la luz que entra de la luna e iluminando lo suficiente. Crea una atmósfera relajada.

-¿Alison?- la voz es tan bajita que a penas consigo escucharla a lo primero- Alison- es entonces cuando la veo, parada a los pies de mi cama, medio sonriendo.

-Emily…- miro confundida- ¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital.

-¿El hospital?- si que había vuelto rápido allí- ¿Pero… qué ha pasado?

-Tenías un derrame en el cerebro a causa del golpe. Al parecer, alcohol y excesos cuando deberías de haber guardado cama lo activaron en cierta manera y… digamos que por un lado te salvó la vida… aunque podrías haber muerto.

No me preocupa tanto la situación, lo que casi me ha pasado, ni que estuviera a punto de morir; más que escuchar como lo dice Emily. Suena enfadada, decepcionada conmigo, como si hubiera hecho lo peor del mundo. No debería de afectarme, después de todo, había roto por ella por no sufrir más, pero sin embargo, escucharla me hace sentir de aquella manera.

Me toco la cabeza, un vendaje me cubre parte de ella. Debo parecer sacada de una escena de hospital de serie de televisión. La cabeza ya no me duele y las ganas de vomitar parecen haber desaparecido. Al menos, algo bueno había pasado de allí.

Miro entonces de nuevo a mi alrededor:

-¿Estamos solas?

-Sí. Los demás querían quedarse, pero los envié a todos a casa…- responde Emily- Incluso Jason quiso venir, pero al parecer, tuvo que salir de la ciudad por trabajo. Me ofrecí entonces a quedarme.

-¿Y Maya?- no podía evitar preguntar.

-Fue la primera que me dijo que me quedara aquí- recuerdo la conversación en casa y siento como el corazón comienza a palpitar de manera diferente.

-¿Y por qué te has quedado? Después de todo…

-¿No eres "nada para mí"?- habíamos roto, no tenía razón para quedarse.- Ya… sabía que ibas a decir eso, pero… al contrario, eres mucho para mí, aunque no quieras reconocerlo, ¿sabes?

No digo palabra alguna, ni siquiera sé que decir. Todo es muy confuso y siento que tengo que debo de hacer algo. El único problema de todo, que no sé qué diantres hacer en aquel momento para arreglar las cosas.

-¿Sabes?- rompe el silencio que queda entre las dos- Tiene que ser interesante disfrutar de tu cumpleaños en el hospital.

Mi cumpleaños, casi lo había olvidado. Miro el reloj y en efecto, son más de las doce de la mañana, lo que significa que es mi cumpleaños.

-Bueno… siempre quise hacerlo de una manera especia… No pensé que sería de esta manera…- me río de la situación- Tenía desde luego, una manera diferente de pasarla, ¿sabes?

-¿De verdad?- asiento, un poco avergonzada- Cuéntame.

-No vas a querer saberlo.

-Prueba.

Tengo que morderme en aquel momento el labio para que no me pille sonriendo a sus estúpidas tonterías.

-Te vas a arrepentir de escucharlo- Emily simplemente, se encoge de hombros- Está bien- suspiro- Pensaba pedirte irnos de viaje a la Riviera francesa. Recorrer el sur de Francia… Está espectacular esta época del año…

Emily me mira y se esfuerza en mostrar una sonrisa lo más dulce posible.

-Hubiera estado bien.

"Hubiera" Aquella era la palabra en discordia en el momento.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Ali- Emily murmura.

Se acerca, posa su mano sobre la mía. Volver a notar su tacto hace que se me erice el vello. La miro, sus ojos vuelven a brillar con la luz de la luna, como aquella vez en aquel motel de ciudad. Demasiados recuerdos en el momento. Intento respirar, pero casi no puedo cuando me besa suavemente en la mejilla.

Quedo mirándola, me aferro a su mano con fuerza, porque es en aquel momento que me doy cuenta que romper con ella había sido realmente la mayor estupidez del mundo:

-¿Alison?

Emily salta asustada cuando la voz de Samara nos interrumpe. Las dos miramos hacia la puerta, viene con la ropa del trabajo. Se queda mirando a Emily, que torna su mirada hacia mí, esperando que diga quien es.

-Samara- intento no mirar a Emily en aquel momento- Hola.

-Hola.

Se acerca y cuando Emily se a alejado un poco, me besa, cogiéndome de sorpresa. Miro a Emily, espero su reacción. Me sorprende cuando veo que sonríe:

-Os dejo a solas un poco.

Quiero pedir que se quede, pero aunque intento abrir la boca y hacer que mis palabras salgan de mi boca, no puedo. Asique, básicamente, la dejo marchar y me concentro en Samara:

-Escuché lo que te pasó. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, supongo- no sentía nada malo, al menos, físicamente- Estoy bien.

-Gracias a Dios- me toma la mano con fuerza- ¿Esa era Emily?- le asiento- ¿Tu ex?- ya aquello no me hace tanta gracia.

-Samara…

-No, Alison, espera- me corta antes de que pueda decir alguna palabra más- Quiero que me respondas a algo antes.

-Está bien…- la miro extrañada- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Sigues enamorada de ella?- la pregunta me toma de sorpresa- Sé sincera.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Solo responde- me quedo mirándola, ha tenido que haber escuchado algo- ¿Has escuchado mi conversación con Emily?

-Un poco- ahora sabía por qué esas preguntas.- Responde, por favor.

-¿Por qué es tan importante?

Samara me señala:

-Por eso mismo, porque si no sintieras nada por ella, ya lo hubieras negado.- no respondo, solo afirmando más la respuesta de la pregunta- Alison, no quiero interponerme en el amor verdadero. No puedo tenerte cuando alguien ya claramente te tiene… te ha tenido, antes que yo.

-Emily no quiere estar conmigo.

-¿Estás segura?- resoplo, me pilla sea lo que sea que le digo- Alguien que no te quisiera, no estaría aquí. Emily lo está…

Suspiro profundamente.

-Lo siento- era lo único que se me ocurría decirle- Lo siento.

-No…- sonríe, sin embargo- Está bien. Al menos, estaremos libres para encontrar realmente la felicidad- ya lo había intentado muchas veces, ¿quién sabía si la iba a conseguir?- Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, Alison.

-Gracias, Samara.

Y con un beso de despedida, siento ese sabor amargo de la despedida con Samara. Sin embargo, como ella ha dicho, me alegro de que al menos, tenga la posibilidad de poder feliz encontrando a alguien quien la ame.

Yo, por otro lado, aún tenía que aceptar que amaba a Emily y que por mucho que el mundo nos pusiera obstáculos, nada nos podría separar. Emily me amaba a mí y yo también lo hacía. Que era, en sí, la razón principal por la que había pasado todo esto. Tenía miedo a sentir lo que había sentido con Emily. Siempre habían sido adultos, abusadores y mentirosos de los que me había enamorado. Nada más. Ahora que Emily había llegado, me había asustado todo, había sentido cosas que nunca antes sentí y lo único que hice es apartarla, aunque ella nunca se fue. Emily se quedó y, estando allí, lo demostraba. Demostraba que aún me amaba.

Tenía que arreglarlo, tenía que confesarle lo que sentía, intentar arreglar todo de nuevo y por fin, ser feliz.

A la mañana siguiente, una oleada de gente viene a verme. Jason me llama, las chicas vienen a verme, con los chicos incluidos. Hasta Maya viene a verme, quien finalmente acepto.

-Te ha costado- bromea cuando finalmente, todo está hablado- Ahora solo queda Emily, ¿no crees?

-Emily es otro mundo- suspiro, viéndola mientras hablaba con Ezra- Aunque lo conseguiré, tranquila.

Aquella mañana también, para mi sorpresa, pasa algo que me deja atónita.

Cuando todos se han ido, la cabeza me va a explotar, asique, decido dar unas vueltas por los pasillos del hospital. Hay bastante gente aquella mañana, varios partos, alguna que otra caída, un accidente y varias personas mayores, pasando revisión. Todo es muy normal, hasta que de repente, escucho dos voces familiares.

Estoy a punto de girar el pasillo, cuando son Emily y Paige las dos personas que hablan, no muy amistosas:

-Te está engañando.- le decía Paige.

-¿Ha sí?- amenaza Emily enfadada- ¿Estás segura? Porque la última vez que supe de que alguien me mentía, eras tú. ¿Sabes? Lo sé todo… No me puedo creer lo que le hiciste a Maya y Alison.

-Oh, vamos… ¿No me digas que aún sientes algo por ella? ¿no viste lo rápido que te echó cuando vio que estabas cercana con Maya?

-Sí, pero ahora sé la verdad- Emily me vuelve a defender- Vete ahora mismo de aquí, Paige, antes de que llame a la policía.

-No te atreverás.

-¿Quieres probar?

Paige se queda entonces callada. Me impresiona la determinación de Emily en aquel momento. Ha llegado muy lejos desde que se dejaba llevar por Paige para engañar a su padre.

-Te vas a arrepentir- le murmura Paige antes de marcharse.

-No me importa.

Paige se marcha y Emily se queda un momento en el sitio. No alcanzo a ver su rostro, pero si pudiera ver el mío, sería de orgullo. Es bueno cuando alguien se alza y hace frente a aquellos que creen que le están haciendo bien diciéndole qué hacer, pero es mucho mejor, cuando ese quien lo hace es alguien que ha pasado tanto como Emily.

Los días pasan y aunque volvemos a reconstruir nuestra amistad, las cosas no vuelven a ser como eran con Emily. Volvemos a ser amigas, que es lo importante, pero siento que aún debería de hacer algo con todo lo que está pasando. Con todo lo que sigo sintiendo. Las chicas me dicen de volver a hablar con Emily, pero aunque sé que podría hacerlo, volver a hacer funcionar lo nuestro, me da miedo volver a arriesgarme.

Hasta el día en el que Emily se va a Francia con su beca.

-¿Sabes que Emily se va hoy?- Maya me llama para tomar algo y no sé por qué, pero no dudo en aceptar- ¿Te despediste de ella?

-No… No podía- quise hacerlo, pero no podía.

-Eres una idiota.

-Yo también te quiero- ironizo- Además… es su gran oportunidad, no querría hacer de su despedida…- resoplo- Ni siquiera sé como explicarlo.

-Ya se vé- Maya se ríe y yo me burlo- Alison, quizás no te conozco como todas tus amigas… o Emily, pero si puedo ser sincera cuando te digo que dejarla ir… ha sido un gran error.

-Es una oportunidad grande para ella. No iba a dejar que se quedara aquí por mí- una cosa es que la quisiera con todo mi corazón, otra muy distinta es que quisiera arruinarle el sueño de ser una nadadora profesional.

-No me refiero a quedarte aquí con ella- responde Maya- Era irte con ella.

-¿Irme con ella?- Maya asiente- No podría. Además, trabajo como profesora, ¿cómo conseguiría pasar allí un año?

-¿Recuerdas lo buena que eres en la cocina?- la miro extrañada, ¿cómo lo sabía?- Créeme cuando te digo que Emily me contó muchísimo de ti.- entonces, aquello lo respondía- El caso es que un amigo le habló de una vacante como chef. Le dijo que eras buena y, aunque a penas empieza el restaurante… podrías haber utilizado la oportunidad para aprender.

Resoplo, sonriendo, pero con añoranza:

-Ya bueno…. Ya es demasiado tarde- miro la hora- Emily ya debe de estar volando hacia Paris, ¿sabes?

-¿Tu crees?- el gesto de Maya cambia por completo.

No dice nada, pero si que introduce la mano en su bolso y saca un sobre que desliza sobre la mesa. Me quedo callada, sin decirle nada, mirándola:

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto ya que Maya no habla.

-Abre.

Lo tomo con duda, pero cuando observo lo que hay en su interior, la cosa cambia por completo. Es un billete de avión hacia Paris. Miro a Maya, que sonríe como si estuviera teniendo el mejor día de su vida:

-¿Qué es esto?

-Emily me va a matar, pero… Cambié los billetes y compré otro para ti… para que os fuerais juntas.

-¿Qué pasa si digo que no?

-Que cometerás el mayor error de tu vida y…- con la cabeza, indica su coche, aparcado muy cerca de donde estamos tomando el café- que tendrás que llevarte tu misma la maleta que Jason me dejó para ti.

-Espera… ¿Jason lo sabe?- Maya asiente.

-El mismo me ayudó con todo. Me contó tu historia con ella y… bueno… Digamos que quise mucho a Emily, pero ahora lo que quiero de ella, es que sea feliz, contigo.

Miro el billete, ¿qué hacer ahora?

Respiro profundamente. Había montado muchas veces en avión. Cuando visitaba a mis abuelos, en alguna que otra excursión; pero aquella vez, se sentía del todo diferente. Empezaba una nueva aventura, podría mejorar como nadadora y, si impresionaba lo suficiente, podría meterme de nuevo en el mundo de la natación, podría ser alguien en ese mundillo. ¿Por qué me sentía entonces así?

¿Quizás porque hubiese querido tener a Alison allí, a mi lado?

Las cosas habían sido rara entre nosotras desde que Alison salió del hospital. Hacía lo imposible por ser mi amiga, sin embargo, notaba que había algo más en ella. Quería hablar con ella, pero después de lo que había pasado conmigo… sentía que quizás, debería de dejar que las cosas fluyeran de mejor manera. Habíamos empezado como una locura. Quizás, después de este año separadas, nos diéramos cuenta de lo que realmente sentíamos por la otra y por fin hiciéramos lo correcto.

Quizás aquello funcionara, o lo empeoraba.

De una manera u otra, hubiera querido tenerla a mi lado:

-¿Está libre el asiento?

Aquella voz:

-Alison- la miro sorprendida cuando la veo sentada a mi lado- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Je voyagerai à Paris- Alison ríe, pero entiendo lo que dice perfectamente.

-¿Paris?- asiente- Pero…

-Alguien me dijo que iba a cometer un gran error en mi vida… Estoy cansada de cometerlos- su mirada es de ternura y en ese momento, siento como el corazón me palpita de manera distinta- ¿me ayudarás?

-Alison…

-Espera- su mano me toca la mejilla y es como volver a atrás, a los buenos recuerdos del ayer-Déjame primero que hable, ¿vale?

-Vale- río nerviosa.

-La gente dice que los primeros amores no son los que siempre van a dudar. Yo no pienso así porque…-me toma del cuello, acariciándome lentamente cuando me sonríe- Nunca tuve un primer amor… hasta ahora. Que es cuando he comprendido que finalmente, los primeros amores si duran para siempre.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido- me río.

-Lo sé… porque por un puñado de besos, me volviste loca y ahora… ya es demasiado tarde para volver a atrás… Pero no lo suficiente para seguir hacia delante.- me muerdo los labios, Alison lo mira y muy lentamente me mira a los ojos- Te amo, Emily.

Y es lo único que necesito en aquel momento:

-Yo también te quiero, Ali.

Y finalmente, después de todo lo que ha pasado, me siento feliz. Tengo a la mujer que amo a mi lado, tengo un futuro esperándome y no puedo pedir nada más.

Paris nos esperaba.

 **ANTE TODO, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHÍ HASTA EL FINAL. NUNCA PENSÉ QUE TERMINARÍA ESTE FIC. TENGO UN EGO GRANDE (NO ME AVERGUENZA DECIRLO) Y SIEMPRE QUE SUBÍA ALGO, QUERÍA QUE LA GENTE ME DEJA MENSAJES Y DEMÁS. POR LO QUE AHORA, VIENDO FINALMENTE SUBIR EL FINAL, OS DIGO QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS Y QUE SIN VOSOTROS, NUNCA HABRÍA HECHO ESTO POSIBLE. POR ELLO, MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL FINAL.**

 **PS POR SI ACASO: SI ALGUIEN VE ESTE FIC, CON OTRA PAREJA O EN OTRA PAGINA Y EL NOMBRE NO ES EL MISMO QUE EL QUE TENGO AQUÍ PUESTO, MI NOMBRE DE USUARIO, SABED QUE ALGUIEN ME ROBÓ EL FIC.**


End file.
